


Break Free

by DarkOne09



Series: Change [1]
Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Other, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-08-06 17:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 104,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkOne09/pseuds/DarkOne09
Summary: Maria has been submissive throughout her life, including with her abusive fiance and indifferent parents. But when her wedding rehearsal is interrupted by a xenomorph attack, her life changes dramatically, especially when meeting three Yautja brothers and even falling in love with one. Will she be chained forever or will she break free? (NOTE: looking for beta reader to edit this work)





	1. Miserable

Chapter 1: Miserable

 

All her life, Maria Perez had obeyed everyone’s orders and wishes, even as a child. Her father, Diego, would scold her for not being a proper lady and shaming the family when she stepped out of line. Her mother, Sophia, just watched by while her father ranted on about keeping the family title in high regard. Every time, Maria would hear her mother’s words after her “talk” with her father, saying that women should obey every man’s wishes or else they would be used and become nothing, not worthy of a family or title. 

Maria listened carefully to those words and it became the basis of her life: submit or be destroyed. She didn’t feel like the fighting type nor capable of being independent so she simply followed anyone who told her. 

Her family was rich and highly regarded in the city of Madrid in Spain. Their history dated back to the time when Spain was the most powerful country in Europe and the Perez family prided themselves in it. 

However, it all changed when Maria’s great-grandfather had squandered their family’s wealth in gambling and drinking. Eventually, he lost everything except for the family name that was hiding the many debts he left behind after his death. The rest of the Perez family became shameful of Maria’s great-grandfather and after he died, they had erased all memory of him and burned all his photos and prized possessions he had left. The dishonor that Maria’s great-grandfather brought upon her family was used by her parents to keep Maria in check, explaining that if she did such a thing, the same would be done to her. 

Ever since Maria has listened to what her father commanded her and as she got older, Diego had created an arranged marriage with a wealthy man named Juan Sanchez. Juan belonged to a family that had become famous for their successful business in wine-making and connection with other rich families. Diego believed that if Maria married Juan, then the family would be freed from the debts of the past. However, Maria wasn’t too thrilled about it. 

In fact, she didn’t love him but when she first met Juan, he tried to woo her with gift and charm on his part. However, his true colors were revealed when they became engaged to each other only a year ago. Juan was arrogant and believed himself to be a man that could get what he wants. When Maria didn’t like when Juan tried to have sex with her before their marriage, he punched her in the face and kicked her several times for not obeying him. Maria felt ashamed by what she had done and tried to make amends with him, worried that word would reach her family that she disobeyed her fiance. 

Back and forth the abuse she received from Juan grew while her apologies became weak so she decided to make sure she listened to Juan so she could avoid any more confrontations with him. But everything changed when one night, the unexpected happened and she was thrust into a new world. 

 

A year has passed and Maria was walking with her mother through the market, following the path towards the bridal shop. Her mother was beaming with excitement while Maria was trying to put up a smile now and then, hiding her true feelings.

“Oh, Maria. I can’t wait until I see you in your wedding gown. It will be the most beautiful of them all.” 

Maria curls her lips in a small smile, “Yes, Mother. I’m sure it will be beautiful.”

“Oh dear, it will be, especially with your looks. Juan will be excited to have you as his wife.”

“Yeah . . .”

Maria wanted to speak out about the engagement. Her body was sore from the last time she had confronted Juan but she was hesitant to tell her mother. She knew the words that her mother would tell before she asked but she did anyway. 

“Mother?”

“Yes?”

When her mother turned around to look into Maria’s eyes, they changed from delight to concern. Maria continued to speak. 

“Do you think it is right for me to marry Juan? I don’t love him and this marriage is just about the money and—”

Her mother stopped her mid-sentence, “Look, dear. I know that it may not seem fair but he will be your fiance. He will take care of you and bring our family out of debt. All you have to do is listen to him and it will all be okay.”

Her mother smiled again but Maria stood there, frozen in time. Why would she ask her mother about this? She knew her parents didn’t care; all they wanted was money and popularity in Spain and they would whatever it takes to make it happen. 

Maria, shaking off her stiffness, walks along her mother and not thinking of anything else but the words her mother spoke to her earlier. 

 

After a long day of trying out wedding gowns, Maria and her mother managed to make it back to their mansion on the hillside of Madrid. Her awaiting father stood in the balcony on the second floor, greeting them as they approached. 

“Hello, my dear Sophia.” 

“Hello, Diego.”

Quickly, they embraced each other in a simple hug and Maria just stood, watching them with indifference. Her father lets her mother go and strides towards Maria with awaiting arms, wrapping them around her. 

“My beautiful Maria. How was everything today?”

Maria smiled a little, “It was good, Father. We found a wedding dress that was perfect.”

Her father nodded in approval and grinned at her, “That’s my good girl.”

Maria lets go of her father and proceeds to take her wedding gown into her room upstairs. Once she arrived, she laid the dress on the side of the bed and Maria walks towards her vanity, sitting down on her chair and looks at the mirror. 

She looked disgusted when she saw herself in the mirror. Her dark, brown hair fell smoothly down her shoulders, covering the bruises that were changing from purple to green. She huffed in disgust, angry at herself for being so helpless to do anything about it. What struck her most was her strange, brown eyes. They looked empty to her; devoid of life and thought. She looked like an android whose purpose was to just obey and nothing else.

She was about to check more of her bruises until a knock on the door interrupted her. Swiftly, she tucked her hair so that her bruises were concealed and she calls out, “Come in.”

When the door opened, she saw someone that she didn’t want to deal with right now but he moved inside like he owned the place. 

Juan strides towards Maria and embraces her from behind. “Good evening, my Maria.”

He curls his arms around her shoulder and moves his face close so he could leave a kiss on her cheek. She didn’t react but let him kiss her so that he would stay in a good mood. She kept her eyes in the mirror, not wanting to turn around. 

Juan smiled lavishly and placed his cheek near hers as he looked into the mirror. “Beautiful . . . both you and I. I can’t wait until our wedding.”

Maria just wanted him to leave and get on with his own business but he had other plans. 

“I can’t wait until I can take you and claim you as mine. I want all of you.” 

Juan moved his hand from his shoulders and guided them down her skin, lowering them slowly until they reached her breasts. Maria screamed in her head for him to let go and with a sudden burst of courage, she shrugs his hands off of her and shoves him off. Juan’s face changed from happy to shock and then to anger. 

Maria couldn’t believe what she did and knew what was coming next. She raised her hands in apology and crept slowly towards him. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean—”

Next thing she knew, a hand swiped across her face and landed on her cheek, launching her towards the floor with a loud thump. The pain radiated on her cheek as she tried to rub it off. She didn’t have time to react when she felt a kick to her stomach, making her double over in pain. Juan just towered over her and seething with rage. Maria began to shed tears in her eyes and she looked up at Juan, saying nothing. 

“You think you can just tell me what to do?”

Maria fell silent and kept her stare at Juan. 

“You think you are better than me? I’m going to be your future husband and you must do as I say! You have no right to make your own decision. You. Are. Mine!”

Maria began to whimper at him, “I’m sorry Juan. I won’t do that ever again . . . I promise . . .”

Juan just looked down on her with aggression but it faltered a little after he knew she was obedient again. He lowered himself to one knee and gripped Maria’s chin roughly.

“Good. Make sure you don’t forget it.”

After that, Juan stood back up and exited the room, slamming the door behind him. 

Maria let her tears flow, not caring if anyone heard her. She had no choice and the abuse that Juan showed her made sure she followed obediently. After she lost all energy to cry, she crawled to the bed and fell asleep, thinking of nothing else but the pain spreading in her cheek and stomach. 

 

After a couple of hours later, Maria woke up to her father scolding her again for not listening to Juan and making her family look like trash. Her mother just stood there as usual and not doing anything to help Maria. This was as far as her relationship with her parents went: arguing about obedience. 

A couple of days later, she was in her room, putting on makeup to cover her scars but also to get ready for her wedding rehearsal that was going to take place at the La Almudena church in the countryside. It was a beautiful church for a wedding but for Maria, it felt like she was going to a funeral. 

If it wasn’t for her friends, Ana, and Valeria who came to help her get ready, Maria would feel more miserable than she was present. Maria loved Ana like a sister and they were the best of friends. Ana would come over almost every day to help Maria cheer up but most of all, Ana wanted Maria to become independent; always trying to get Maria to stand up for herself and much more after she was told of Maria’s abuse from Juan. Ana didn’t agree with the wedding but she supported Maria no matter what. 

As for Valeria, she was like an on-n-off friend; trying to be with Maria as a support like Ana but then leaves Maria alone to go partying with random guys, disregarding Maria entirely. The only reason Maria had kept in contact with her was that her parents were close friends with Valeria’s. 

While doing her makeup, Ana styled her hair into a tight bun and placing pieces of jewelry in it, making it shine with the light. Soon, Ana pops up the question that she had been asking Maria for a long while, “Maria, do you really want to go through with this?”

Maria paused while trying to find an answer to Ana’s question. 

“Do you really want to be some kind of puppet for the rest of your life? Don’t you want to make your own choices? Just for once?”

Maria breathed deeply before she spoke out, “I don’t know Ana. There are days that I do but if I even think of them, it would ruin my family’s name. I can’t let them down.”

“Really? Does your family even care? I care for you and I just want you to be happy.”

Maria knew that Ana was right but she couldn’t go against her family. She wasn’t strong enough. “I know and I thank you for that. But I need to do this. I must . . .”

Ana was about to open your mouth but then was interrupted by Valeria walking in and not bothering to knock.

“She’s right. This is her only chance to find a rich man to take care of her. Plus, she can get anything she desires.” Valeria raised her chin in elation. 

Ana puffed at Valeria, “Really? There are more men out there and Maria deserves someone better.”

“Easy for you to say. You don’t have money like Maria and I. You’re only here cause Maria like you and nothing more.”

Maria could sense that Ana and Valeria were going to fight so she interrupts them, “Enough! I need to finish my makeup and hair so could you go and get my wedding gown prepared? Valeria?”

The only response that Maria got was a grunt from Valeria as she storms out of the room while Ana signs and returns to fixing Maria’s hair. Maria reached for Ana’s hand and held it as to reassure her that everything was going to be alright. Ana smiled and resumed her duties. 

After a few hours later, Maria arrived at the church with her parents, Ana and Valeria as they strolled through the main entrance and into the hallway. The church was covered with glass windows that show images of God and other figures that were important. Maria smiled at them, believing that they were the only solace in this place since they shined even with only candlelight.

Once they reached the altar, Juan greeted her with a smile and reached out his hand to her. Maria pulled off a fake smile and placed her hand in his while her parents, friends and other guests sat in the rows of chairs just across from them. The priest came to Maria and Juan and proceeded. 

“Alright, I know this is only a wedding rehearsal but I want this to be as if it’s your wedding day. So, say what is in your heart and I wish both of you the best.” The priest smiled and nodded to Maria and Juan as they held each other hands in between them. 

Juan speaks out his vows, “My dear Maria, you are the light in my darkness. You shine with such radiance that I believed you were an angel sent to me by the Lord himself.” He paused to look into Maria’s eyes but she avoided full contact with his; only glancing at Juan for a moment. 

Juan continued, “I am blessed to have such a creature in my arms and I vow to protect you from this day until death do us apart.”

As he finished speaking, he placed his fingers towards Maria’s chin and raised it so Maria could look into her face. Unbeknownst to everyone else who awed and smiled at the young couple, Juan squeezed his fingers tighter around Maria’s chin; enough that it started to hurt for Maria but she endured it. Juan gave a look of “don’t mess with me” and Maria shivered slightly. 

Juan lets go of her chin and returns his hand into hers. The priest turns towards Maria and asked her to speak her vows. 

Maria began to speak, “My sweet Juan, you are—”

All of a sudden, Maria looks behind Juan and saw something massive and black run across the glass windows. She didn’t know what she saw and returned to what she was saying. 

“You are my—”

Again, she saw another one running across the window and she paused, wondering if something was outside but didn’t get a clear look since it was nighttime and there was nothing but darkness on the outside. 

Juan coughed to get Maria’s attention, “What are you waiting for, my Maria?”

He was growing impatient but Maria just stared at the window, hoping for another glimpse of the shadow. Juan grabbed her hands and shook her so she could get out of her trance. 

“Sweetheart, what are you doing?” 

Maria answered immediately, “I could have sworn something moved on the window over there. Someone should check it out.”

Everyone at the chairs glanced at the window Maria was referring to but they all turned around and chattered to each other, thinking that Maria may have lost her mind. Ana looked concerned while Valeria and Maria’s parents battled with annoyance at Maria’s behavior. 

Juan placed his lips close to her ear and whispered, “Maria, if you don’t stop making a fool of me, then there will be Hell to pay.”

Maria glanced at Juan and spoke, “I’m serious Juan. Something moved behind the glass. We should—”

Juan violently shook her and his anger seeped out in his voice, “I swear Maria. If you don’t stop this—”

No sooner did he speak the words that the glass exploded and shards of glass flung in every direction of the church. People began screaming and shouting, trying to find out what was happening. 

Maria froze in her place as a creature emerged from the window and leaped down near her and Juan. He only turned around and widened his eyes at the sight of the creature before them. It was massive and covered in a black sheath. Its head was elongated like a tube while it had no eyes but Maria couldn’t help that it was staring at her. It bore massive arms that were sharpened with deadly claws and its feet were ginormous. It has a tail that was whipping around and snapping at the ground with a spear-like appendage at the end of it. It was a monster. 

At that moment, Maria knew that this was wrong . . . that something terrible was going to happen. 

Maria knew that this day was just the beginning for more horrors to come.


	2. Survival

Chapter 2: Survival

Maria froze in her place, watching the black creature as it stalked both her and Juan. She could feel that it was hunting them, ready to pounce if given any sign of escaping. 

Maria could barely breathe but heard Juan panting beside her and shaking uncontrollably. The tension around the whole area was suffocating and no one dared to move but Maria knew that it would explode with one action. Eventually, after a few moments, everything fell apart in chaos. 

Juan let go of Maria’s hands and darted off towards the main entrance. The black creature turned and chased after him. It took a great leap into the air and was ready to land on Juan’s back but the whole crowd scattered in panic and the creature missed Juan and pounced on a bystander, shaking the ground on impact. Although the creature missed its intended target, it looked down on the man and screeched so loud that it pierced into Maria’s ears and all she could do was cover them with her hands. 

The creature looked down on its prey and the man screamed in despair, calling for help but it was no use. He was silenced when the creature opened its mouth and a set of inner jaws shot out and crushed the man’s skull. 

Maria was horrified at the sight and saw the man’s brain spilling out in big piles of gore and blood squirted out uncontrollably. His face was obliterated completely and some of his jaw bone was sticking out like branches on a tree. What scared Maria, even more, was when the creature proceeded in tearing a hole in the man’s stomach and ripping out his intestines like spaghetti, eating them like a mad animal.

Maria gasped a silent scream and curled in a fetal position, crying intensely and wishing that it was all a dream but the screams of people and the hurried footsteps echoing around the church kept her in reality. She just wanted it all to end.

She soon heard more screeching and out of curiosity, she uncurled herself and stood up, only to widen her eyes in terror when she saw more of the same black creature emerging from the windows. The guests tried to run for exits but the creatures jumped between them and the doors. Like a herd of frightened cattle, the guest ran in the opposite direction, looking for any way to escape. 

The creatures turned the tables on their prey. Some grabbed guests with their claws and ripped them to shreds while others used their long tails to skewer them, raising them high into the air like they were proud of their kill. Blood spilled everywhere and decorated the church in a crimson red color.

Maria tried to convince her legs to move but fear crippled them and she couldn’t help but watch the massacre playing out before her. It’s only when she hears the cry of her mother that she snaps out of it and looks into the direction of the scream and heads off to reach it. 

What Maria finds would haunt her for a long time. She saw her mother cower underneath the benches but then turns and finds her father being lifted up by one of the back creatures, holding him by the neck. Her father struggled but was losing the ability to breathe but then the creature decides to do something else. It takes one of its claws and begins to twist her father’s neck painfully and he could do nothing but scream in pain. Slowly, she saw her father’s neck begin to twist in an unnatural position and then she started to hear the cracking of bones, making her cringe. 

When the creature had enough, it began to pull her father’s head and then a popping sound came along with the sound of tearing flesh.

Her mother wailed in despair, “DIEGO!”

The creature took of her father’s head completely from his body, holding it up in its fist and began to consume it. First, it ate his eyes and then cracked his head like an egg and used its inner jaw to eat the brain, one piece at a time. His lifeless body flopped onto the floor and twitched a little before it stopped moving, draining of all the blood it once contained. 

Maria couldn’t hold it anymore. All of her stomach contents rushed into her mouth like a flood as she released all of it onto the floor. She couldn’t breathe and had no choice but to ride the pain of vomiting, even when she believed she had nothing left in her stomach. 

Just when she was able to catch her breath, her mother screamed again and Maria turned to look. The creature that killed her father was now targeting her mother. She couldn’t bear to see the same event happen again. She needed to find a way to distract the creature or at least deter it from going after her mother. She needed to do something!

Maria looked around and saw a piece of glass that resembled a knife. It’s all Maria could find that she can use to defend herself and her mother. All she needed to do was distract the creature. 

As the creature stalked towards her frightened mother, Maria summoned up the little bit of courage she had and rushed towards the creature’s back, piercing its hide with the glass. The creature shrieked in pain and swiped Maria with its tail, knocking her down to the ground. 

Maria had the air knocked out of her and she struggled to breathe. The creature was stronger than she thought and she tried to lift her head to see the damage she inflicted on the creature. The glass barely nicked it and green ooze flowed down its back and onto the floor. Maria became terrified when she saw the green ooze sizzling and eating away the floor like it was butter. She also saw the knife being pulled out by the creature and dropped to the floor, melting away until nothing was left. 

She realized that its blood was like acid and she couldn’t believe that this creature can do such a thing. Maria felt lost and believed she would die as the creature turned in Maria’s direction, snarling at her with such hatred. 

All she could do was close her eyes and convincer herself it was all a bad dream and she would wake up. Wake up . . . WAKE UP!

Then, an unexpected sound pulled her back to the situation and she opened her eyes to something she never imagined. 

The creature screamed in pain as two jagged blades protruded out of its chest, spilling more of its acidic blood onto the floor in huge amounts. The creature tried to thrash around but it was no use. Eventually, it stopped thrashing and drooped until its life was drained from its body. 

Maria tried to understand what had happened but more about what killed the black creature until the blades retreated and the creature’s body flopped onto the floor with a thud, never to move again. 

When she knew the creature was dead, Maria hesitated to look up at her savior, not knowing if it was something more terrifying than the black creatures. A moment passed until she heard a strange clicking noise from above. She decided to see what it was and slowly raised her head until she saw a huge figure in front of her. 

This being was different; it had a humanoid shape to it except it was larger than any human she had ever seen. It had huge claws on both it hands and feet that were sharpened for ripping and shredding. Maria saw that it was covered in huge, silver armor like a warrior but much bulkier while it had some netting underneath and was wearing a loincloth for pants, suggesting it was a male. His arms were covered with strange devices that looked like wrist gauntlets and she saw he was carrying lots of weapons. 

She noticed one that looked like a small stick on his hip but it didn’t seem dangerous to her but she felt it was important. There were disks hooked on his belt that flopped around whenever he turned. 

She noticed that his skin was scaly like a reptile with a dark, green color all over but what really struck her was the crimson red stripes that were all over his arms and legs, making him unique and mesmerizing. His neck had a necklace with bones hanging off of it, which made Maria nervous when she noticed one resembled human teeth dangling on a little piece of string. When she looked up towards his face, it was covered with a metal mask that emitted a cold stare at her, making her shiver slightly. The mas has tons of decorations carved onto it. There were symbols on the forehead that she couldn't understand since they looked like line symbols that didn’t have much meaning to her. The rims of the mask had a slightly red color hue that made the mask unique. 

Although she couldn’t see his face, she saw ridges on the sides of the mask where the dreadlocks were hanging from and fell over his shoulders, bound with silver rings on each one. 

She knew that she should be scared but instead she admires him, looking at him with curiosity and wonder. She never felt like this in forever and it was strange to her but at the same time, it was natural. 

She watched as the warrior pulled out his wrist blades from the gauntlet and Maria jumped in fear that he might do the same thing to her as he did with the black creature earlier. However, the warrior turned his back on her and looked around, finding something to kill.

Just as quick as she was in a trance just looking at him, she snapped out of it when the screeching of the black creatures was heard and the warrior before her turned in the sound’s direction and growled. Maria knew this was her chance to escape and she rushed towards her mother’s side, still cowering underneath the benches. 

“Come on Mother! We need to get out of here!”

Her mother couldn’t speak but only pant faster. Maria figured she was lost for words from seeing her father’s death but Maria had to get out of here and fast. 

As she picked up her mother from the ground, she saw the warrior roared a battle cry and was jumping left and right, fighting off the black creatures and killing some in the process. At that moment, she was shocked at how he was so skilled in combat, rushing into the heat of the battle like it was a normal thing. She was amazed by him.

Soon, the warrior pulled out the short stick she saw earlier and was shocked when he clicked something on it and the stick extended into a long spear with deadly tips on the ends. One of the black creatures tried to jump onto his back but he was quicker and used the spear to impale the creature through the head, ripping it clean off of the body like it was nothing. 

As the warrior fought more of the creatures, Maria dragged her mother from the fight and ran towards the opposite direction but she couldn’t find the exit until she heard a shout from someone she recognized. 

“Maria! This way!”

She looked towards the voice and saw Ana waving her to come towards her. Maria felt relieved to see her best friend still alive. She didn’t hesitate to get herself and her mother to Ana as she saw her holding the door leading outside.

“Come on Maria! We can get out this way. Hurry!”

Maria responded, “We’re coming!”

As soon as they reached the door, Ana held the door open and lead Maria’s mother out first and followed soon afterward. Before Maria went through the door, she looked back one more time to see the warrior from before fighting the black creatures with such fury and power. 

At that moment, she couldn’t help but feel envy towards him having so much strength and she wished she had the same spirit as him.

All she could do was watch for a minute until Ana’s voice called to her and Maria turned around and ran into the cold, open air of the night.


	3. First Meeting

Chapter 3: First Meeting

Far from the chaos that ensued in the church, Maria, her mother and Ana fled into the dense forest that resided nearby, looking for cover from the black creatures that they feared would find them if they didn't. Maria's lungs were struggling to provide air and her throat began to scratch from the coldness surrounding them. She wanted to stop but her instincts were telling her to keep going and get her mother and Ana to safety.

"What the fuck was those things?!"

Ana wanted answers while they were running but Maria couldn't give any and even if she did, it wasn't the time. Maria stayed silent and only turned her head in Ana's direction. Her facial expression was all Ana needed to know that they had no clue whatsoever and kept their quick pace into the forest.

After some time, all of them stopped in an open area surrounded by trees, unable to keep going with the strain of their muscles pulling them down and their chests rising desperately to pull in the fresh air.

Maria's mother was worse off; she had trouble breathing and dropped onto the ground covered in sweat and Maria runs to her to see if she's alright. "Mother. Are you okay?"

Her mother gasped but she spoke in a light voice, "I'm alright sweetheart. I just need to rest . . ."

Maria moved her mother so that she could lean on a tree for support. Maria tried to make her mother as comfortable as possible, trying to position her back so it wouldn't stab into her back. During that time, Ana managed to calm down her breathing a little but was pacing back and forth as if trying to make sense of the situation.

"What is going on? Those black creatures . . . all those people . . . slaughtered like animals. This is fucking crazy!"

With no answer to provide, Maria sits down next to her mother and attempts to calm her heart but it wasn't working. However, her heart was racing not out of fear . . . but something else.

Her mind recalls when she saw the warrior looking down upon her, seemingly curious of her and Maria couldn't help but wonder who he was and why he saved her. The image of his shining armor and his glowing skin of dark green mixed with his crimson stripes took over her mind and she wanted to learn more about him. It was all she could think of.

Until Ana's voice interrupted her, "Maria. Hey, Maria!"

Maria was shaking by Ana on her shoulder and she rubbed her hands on her face, trying to get rid of the previous thought. Right now, they needed to find shelter from the night and the black creatures that might still be on their trail.

Rising from the ground, Maria hugged her mother so that they can stand side by side and letting her use Maria as support. "Okay, Ana. We need to find somewhere safe and secure. We can't be out in the open like this."

Ana nodded in agreement. "You're right. There might be a cave nearby since we're close to the mountain. We can rest there until dawn."

"Then let's go."

Without delay, Maria carried her mother on her side while Ana moved ahead a little to scout for anything that might jump them. Without the black creatures, Maria knew that these woods had dangerous animals lurking within them, which made Maria more desperate to find a safe place to hide.

After walking for a few minutes, the base of the mountain appeared before them and a cave was spotted just a few feet higher from the ground with only a small hill for a step into it. Maria wasted no time to get her mother and herself to its entrance but Ana noticed something.

"Wait, Maria! Don't go—"

It was too late.

Maria was already at the entrance when a sound of a cocking gun echoed from it. Maria froze in an instant, trying to understand how she could be so reckless in not checking the cave before assuming it was safe. Without moving, Maria saw the head of the gun peeking out from the darkness, aiming its sights on Maria and her mother still in her arms.

"Don't move . . . or we'll shoot."

It wasn't Maria's intentions to run but the fear flowing through her body preventing any escape. Her legs paralyzed and her mind blanks and without thought as more of the gun popped out until a human was seen and then a face.

Maria's eyes widened as she recognized it was Valeria who stepped out with the gun in her hand and she, in turn, stood with a shocked expression on her face.

"Maria?"

"Valeria?"

Both stunned in seeing each other alive, they became statue-like for a minute until Ana runs past Maria and stands between them. "Valeria . . . you're alive."

After awhile, Valeria points her gun down and holsters it back into her pocket for safe keeping. Ana approaches Valeria and hugs her in a tight embrace, assuring her that they were alive and well.

Ana lets go of Valeria and explain their situation. "We need shelter, Valeria. Maria's mother isn't doing so well and we need a safe place."

True to Ana's words, Maria's mother was panting heavily and sweating so much that it began to sink into Maria's skin underneath her shirt. Valeria pauses but then explains to Maria and Ana.

"I don't know. There are actually four more people inside and they are just as terrified. So much that they forced me to come out with a gun when we heard you guys coming."

Maria's desperation began to grow and she blurted her words out to Valeria. "Look . . . we need rest and there's no other place we can go. Just let us in."

At first, Valeria looked concerned about the future circumstances that would come of this but then Ana grabs her by the shirt. "Let us in Valeria!"

"Alright! Let me go!"

Valeria swiped Ana's hands from herself and turned towards the cave, signaling Ana and Maria to follow her. Luckily, Maria saw some fire going in the center of the cave and was relieved in seeing its glowing light. However, her relaxation came to an abrupt end upon gazing at the four people Valeria mentioned before.

There were two men that appeared to be guests of the wedding but Maria never met them before. One was middle-age with light brown hair mixed with some strands of grey while the other was much younger with black hair. There was a woman huddled near the younger man that appeared shaken, looking for someone to hold on it for security. Maria assumed that the man and woman were a couple, holding each other tightly. But then, the last person was one she didn't expect to see and in truth, she never wanted to see him again.

It was Juan.

Once she made a slight connection with her eyes, Juan jumped from his seat and came with open arms to her. "Maria. My love. You're alive."

Maria slightly hesitates when he put both hands on each cheek and kissed her on the lips. She didn't feel anything from it, only the slight coldness of his lips on hers, making her shiver in reaction. Juan noticed her unfazed reaction but with witnesses around, Maria knew he wouldn't try anything until they were alone and then there would be trouble.

Afterward, Maria set her mother down at the opposite end of the cave, laying her on her jacket that Maria removed from herself and leaving her with only a tank top, jeans and tennis shoes. It's all Maria could do to keep her mother as comfortable as possible.

Once everyone in the cave was settled over the fire, Ana, Maria, and Juan stayed up to discuss the previous events, trying to figure out their next move.

"Alright. First off, what the fuck was those things that attacked us in the church?"

Valeria was the first to speak but no one had an answer to her questions so Ana moved on to another subject. "I don't know but we can't stay here for long. We need to find help soo before they come along and find us."

Maria could only listen as Ana and Valeria argued back and forth, trying to find a way to call for help but Maria knew that Ana and Valeria were complete opposites and they would fight to no end. She knew this would take forever.

As she contemplated, Juan snuck up from behind and wrapped his arms around her, seeking affection on Maria's part. "I'm so glad you're alive. I feared that I lost you."

Although his words sound sweet and affectionate, Maria knew it was just Juan's cover so that it would hide his aggressive side in which only she had seen when in private. Plus, he left her for dead at the church, only saving himself while letting others die. It made her sick.

She doesn't answer him back and tilts her head down, trying to avoid contact with his eyes. It only made Juan angry as she felt his arms gripping her more tightly.

"Maria, are you okay? Not feeling well?"

One of his hands moves across her skin and glides over her neck, giving her sweet strokes but when he received no reaction from Maria, he moved his hand to the back of her head and gripped her hair painfully and Maria gasped for a moment.

"Uh . . ."

"Maria . . . you need to tell me."

His hand pulled tighter on her hair and Maria felt that he would pull off her scalp with all the strength he was using. His lips moved near her ear and whispered.

"If you don't tell me, then I'll make sure you won't be able to put your head down when I rip your hair out of your scalp."

His hand tightened more to the point that Maria became terrified of him. The pain threatened her to scream but she knew that if she did, nothing would hold back Juan from causing more pain to her.

Eventually, she gave in to his words. "I'm . . . okay . . . Just tired."

Her words calmed Juan down as he loosened his grip on her and sat beside her, wrapping on arm on her shoulders. "Good. You need to get some rest."

Juan was about to lift Maria from the floor when the older man from before spoke out. "Hey. What about finding food? We haven't eaten for hours and someone has to go out and find some."

When he made that statement, everyone looked at him with shocked expressions. Maria knew that if someone had to go find food, it would mean leaving the protection of the cave and in turn, would mean certain death.

Ana points in the older man's direction. "If you're hungry, then find food for us since you can't hold it in."

The older man grimaced and shunned away from Ana. "I'm not going out there! Those things are still roaming around and can turn us into their own dinners!"

"Me either! We're not going out!"

The younger couple both shook their heads. They were too afraid of what is out there and rather starve than face the chance of death. Ana looked around and shrugged.

"We need food either way and if we don't then we'll starve before those creatures find us. Someone has to go."

Ana glanced at Valeria but in an instant, Valeria yells out in defiance. "Why me!?"

Ana growled in annoyance. "You have the gun and we don't. You have a better chance of surviving!"

"I'm not going!"

"Then hand me the gun and I'll go out looking!"

Valeria grips her gun tighter. "It's my gun so back off!"

Over and over again, Maria couldn't handle hearing the argument between them. She curled her head into her lap and placed her hands on each ear, trying to block out the sounds but all it did was muffled a bit. She just wanted it to be over until Ana made a suggestion that Maria dreaded.

"Fine. I'll go find food, even if I don't have a gun. I'll find a way."

Maria's whole body filled with horror. Her best friend was about to volunteer to be a goat ready to be slaughtered. She had already lost her father to those black creatures and now she was going to lose her best friend. She couldn't let that happen.

Without thought, Maria stood up and yelled out. "I will go!"

Everyone turned to face Maria, Their eyes burning into her and it sent shivers down her spine but she couldn't back down. "I can go and find food. I saw some bushes with berries on it while we were running. I can go get some and bring it back."

Juan stopped her from saying any more. "You can't Maria! You don't know how to fight if you encounter on of those things. You're too weak so just do as you are told."

Juan gripped her arm in a vise grip and Maria knew it would bruise later but she didn't want Ana to die. Plus, if she does this, she can get away from Juan so that they wouldn't be together in private, giving Juan a chance to abuse her again.

"Neither are you! With me, I can outrun them since I'm the fastest in our group. I can do this! Just let me!"

When Ana saw the look of determination in her eyes, she knew Maria would stop at nothing and when she saw Juan giving her the evil look, Ana intervenes.

"She's right Juan. She wants to do this. I believe in her."

Maria smiled at Ana, loving that she would do anything for Maria and it was the only sunshine in her dark world that gave her hope. Ana looked into Juan's eyes with anger that he had no choice but to let Maria go.

"Fine! Do what you like!"

Juan stormed towards the far end of the cave and lies with his back towards them. Maria sighed in relief and Ana comes up and hugs Maria in a warm embrace. "Please . . . Be safe Maria."

Maria wrapped her arms around Ana in the same gesture. "I will. I promise."

Afterward, they both let go of each other and Maria turns towards the opening of the cave, looking back at Ana with a smile before she disappears into the night.

Two hours later . . .

It was official. Maria knew that she was lost. She tried to remember the way she came with Ana and her mother when they ran from the church but somewhere, she believed she took a wrong turn. Now, she feels like she walked around in circles.

She didn't know where she was going and felt so miserable. She couldn't even find berries and has to go back empty-handed. She never felt so disappointed in all her life but she has no choice but to return to the cave before total darkness engulfs her.

Maria saw the mountain up ahead a couple of feet away so she knew she was going in the right direction. However, a familiar sound catches her ear and terror flowed into her body once again. The hissing sound became louder and was coming from behind her. She decides to turn around to confirm her fears. Sure enough, it was the same black creature from before.

Its jaws were slightly opened while clear liquid dripped from its mouth, making it look like it has been hungry for weeks. Maria widened her eyes in fear and slowly paced backward in the hope for an escape. However, it was dashed when her back hit the bark of a tree, trapping her with this monster that was coming closer for the kill.

Finally, the creature roared and launched itself from the ground, ready to land on Maria. She didn't want to die but her mind and body were locked up and without any force, Maria froze at her spot. She believed that it was the end for her. She was done.

She closed her eyes, ready for the impact but nothing ever came. The only sound that was heard was the swoosh of a blade flying passed her and landing on another tree.

When she had the courage to open her eyes, Maria couldn't find the black creature, turning her head to find any signs. She didn't find anything until she looked up and became sick at the sight of the creature hanging by its head on the tree by some kind of disk.

Her stomach was about to convulse until she heard a familiar clicking sound from before. Maria's heart leaped from her chest, believing it was the same warrior that was in the church.

A silhouette emerged from the bushes and startled Maria. At first, she didn't know what to make of it until his form appeared in front of her. She recognized the warrior due to his mask and also his skin that was covered with red stripes all over. She felt happy to see him but still couldn't move due to the fear of the unknown surrounding the warrior.

He approached slowly to Maria and when he was just arm's length, he looked down and begun to growl at her.

It didn't stop Maria from reaching out to him, curious if he was actually in front of her. In reaction, the warrior stepped back and gave another warning growl but Maria kept pushing forward. It's not until he gives out a huge roar that Maria backs off in fear.

She didn't know what to do next until the warrior reached up and begun to pull off some tubes attached to his mask that she didn't see before. When he finished the task, he puts his massive hands on his mask and slowly brought it down from his face.

Maria was not prepared for what she witnessed.

His face reminded her of something from a monster movie. He had four mandibles sticking out from his mouth that twitches sometimes, covering his inner mouth that was packed with several row of sharp teeth. The crimson stripes that she saw before reached into the back of his head to the dreadlocks. His face was marked with a huge scar that reminded her of huge claw marks from a bear or something. What shocked her most was his eyes . . .

They were a mix of gold and orange that swirled around his pupils, giving them a shining look that should seem unnatural to humans but for Maria, they looked like they were staring into her soul.

After a few moments, the warrior raised his hand high, bringing it down near Maria with huge force. Finally, she dropped on her butt and cowered backward in fear until she was backed into the tree once more.

Maria could only watch as the warrior stalked towards her, ready to kill her if need be. Maria's heart was racing so fast that she thought he could hear it too. However, as soon as he was only a few feet away, Maria's head swirls.

She tries to keep her eyes open but it was a huge struggle. She didn't know what was happening to her but after awhile, her vision was blank.

Before she fell into darkness, she saw a short glimpse of his eyes and how they changed from anger to worry, making her more interested in him than ever before.

Hi Readers!

Thank you for reading my stories. This one came earlier than expected since I was having something opposite from writer's block. Not sure what it is called but I'm in it :)

Anyway, hope you like this chapter. I apologize in advance for my spelling and grammar if you guys see any.

Hope you guys keep reading/reviewing my stories. It means a lot to me.

Thank you! :)


	4. Introduction

Chapter 4: Introduction

Maria's head felt heavy and her vision was still blackened but her ears started to pick up abnormal sounds that she has never heard before. For her, it sounded like growls combined with snarls and clicking. She couldn't make out what they mean but what she did know is that the sounds weren't made from the same being. Rather, she believed that there was more than one creature nearby.

It terrified Maria as she couldn't help but remember the red striped creature from before, stalking her with a vicious growl and giving a piercing gaze with his amazing eyes colored with gold and orange.

After a while, Maria gained enough strength to open her eyes but as soon as she did, the sounds she heard earlier became silent. She couldn't understand why but all she could focus on was trying to get her vision back after a blinding light shined into them. After some time, her vision became clear and the first thing she notices is that it was dawn.

She turned her head slowly and saw that she leaning on a tree with her legs spread out before her and her arms on her sides. In front of her lies an open field that stretched far into the distance until it hits another row of trees.

Maria could feel her head pounding slightly, like an annoying bug that won't go away but she tried to ignore it as best as she can. Her mind was still trying to analyze where she was until something caught her attention.

A small, clicking sound was heard in her ears and she realized that it was the same sound as before but it was closer than before as if it was right in her ear. She turned to the side and that is when she noticed a huge, metal mask was up in her face and she screamed.

She pushed her hands out in defense while falling on her back and dragging herself on the ground. Maria tried to shake her head, trying to remind herself it was a dream but it was soon dashed when the same mask looked down from a higher length. That is when she noticed that the figure was some humanoid but larger with wrist gauntlets on each arm that were as thick as her thighs.

At first, she remembers the same form before she passed out and she thought it was the same person but she quickly noticed that it didn't have the red stripes on his skin. Instead, he had dull, golden blotches on top of lighter, green skin. Maria was slightly relieved that it wasn't the same creature but she was worried about this new one in front of her.

The creature came closer to her, leaning down so that he was staring face to face and Maria couldn't move at all from the fear that crept into her. Just when she thought that this creature would kill her, he did something else that shocked her more than ever.

"Guess she must have knocked her head pretty badly."

Maria's eyes widened so much that she believed they would come out of her sockets. She was stunned that this creature was speaking her language like it was second nature. The creature kept continuing on as Maria just sat there, trying to figure out what was happening to her.

"She's a pretty one though, right?"

"You shouldn't stare at her like that. She's going to pass out again and then we will be in trouble."

Maria heard a different voice that sounded more mature than the previous except she can sense that it was trying to sway the situation. She twisted her head to look back and she shook in fear when another humanoid moved behind her, the sun revealing its skin with different color patches of green all over. He looked taller than the golden one but had longer dreadlocks and his mask was silver mixed with a dark grey color lining the eyes and mouth.

"I was just curious. I didn't do any harm to her."

"No harm? Just because she's not physically hurt doesn't mean her mentality is the same. We're both scaring her right now."

The golden one stood back up with its hands raised up as if to show Maria that he didn't mean to scare her. She still didn't move a muscle until the green colored being moved to her side and offered his clawed hand.

"Sorry about my brother. He's too curious for his own good. Take my hand so that you can stand."

Maria couldn't fathom why they were being nice to her but not wanting to piss them off, she put her shaking hand into his and with little effort, raised her up on her feet. She couldn't help but feel how his hand was really warm to the touch like it had been put into a heater or something. She let go quickly and saw both of the creatures standing together, waiting for her to respond.

"Who . . . are . . . you?"

Maria's voice could barely let the words come out without stammering so much. She was still frightened and unsure of the two figures before her. The green colored one took one step forward, not wanting to startle Maria as he raised one hand to her.

"Don't worry little one. We're not going to harm you. We only want to make sure you are alright."

Somehow, his words comfort Maria and made her body feel more relaxed. His voice reminded her of a wise uncle or something, giving advice to someone so young. After taking a few breaths and finally getting herself grounded, she answered back.

"I'm alright but who are you? You're not human."

Maria knew that they resembled the one she saw last night but with different varieties of color, size and even maturity. She did had to appreciate that they weren't trying to scare her like the last one but she kept her guard up until she understood what was going on. There was silence between the three until the two beings looked at each other, clicking and nodding in some sort of agreement.

After a few moments, the green-colored one took a deep breath and spoke.

"No, we are not ooman but please don't compare us to your kind. It might cause problems if you meet another yautja that isn't like us."

"Ooman? Yautja? What does that mean?"

"Ooman means 'human' in your language and 'yautja' is what we are."

The golden colored one spoke out first before the other could explain, earning a smack on the head that shook Maria due to the sound of impact on his head. She thought it would crack his skull but all he did was rub his head.

"What was that for!?"

"Let me speak to her before you jump in. It's rude and you still act like a young pup."

"I'm not a pup! I'm a grown warrior like you."

"Then act like it and let me speak to her without your interruption."

Maria couldn't help but feel like a bystander in their conversation. She was waiting for the green-colored one to fight the other but the calmness in his demeanor showed Maria that he must be experienced in dealing with situations like this. She couldn't help but giggle silently in her mind.

After some time, the green-colored one turned towards Maria with concern in his voice.

"I'm sorry again for my brother's rudeness. He's still young but I forgot our introductions. After all, it is appropriate."

Maria could only nod in agreement before he continued.

"My name is I'stih and the one beside me is Ya'stu, my younger brother."

Maria raised her eyebrows at his words. "You are brothers?"

"Yes, we are. Ya'tsu is the youngest and I'm in the middle one. And you are?"

She was unsure if she should answer but since they had already given their names, she reluctantly told hers. "My name is Maria."

I'stih bowed his head to her. "Nice to meet you, Maria."

"Nice to meet you both."

But then Maria replayed the words that I'stih had said about being brothers. He wasn't the oldest so she wondered who their other brother would be.

"But, wait. You're the middle one? Then who is the oldest?"

She noticed that I'stih was hesitant to answer her question and Ya'stu became nervous. Maria wondered if their older brother was intimidating if he can scare both of them. To Maria, the brothers before her were already huge so she became worried about who their older brother would be like. However, given the details he had already given to Maria, I'stih sighed and answered."

"His name is Za'taan. He's not here right now. Took off since this morning when he brought you here unexpectedly."

Maria became puzzled. "He brought me here?"

I'stih nodded slightly. Maria looked back to where she met the last yautja last night and remembers the red striped skin that shined with the help of the moonlight. She couldn't help but ask I'stih a question.

"Is he the one who has red stripes all over his skin? With a claw mark on his face?"

As confirmation, both I'stih and Ya'stu looked towards each other in silence and that is what all Maria needed. Now, she knew that the yautja named Za'taan took her during the night and brought her to this strange place. But then something struck her mind as she completely forgot that her group and mother were probably worried for her. She had been gone for so long that they might think she was dead. She had to get back quickly.

I'stih noticed the change in Maria and looked back to her with concern. "Are you alright, Maria?"

"I need to get back to my group."

"Your group?"

"Yes. I have friends and family who might think I'm dead. I need to get back to them."

Before Maria could turn and run off into the forest beyond, Ya'stu grabbed her arm and kept it in place so that she couldn't move. Maria struggled in his grip but she felt that her arm was going to be pulled off. However, she needed to go home.

"Please, let me go!"

I'stih walked closer to Maria and Ya'stu, trying to calm her down.

"Maria. It's better if you stay here. There's no telling what's out there."

"But I need to get back!"

"He's right. Besides, Za'taan would be—"

I'stih didn't give Ya'stu a chance to finish his statement as he punched him in the stomach, making Ya'stu double over slightly and causing him to let go of Maria's arm. She looked down for a moment and saw a bruise starting to appear. She was shocked at how much stronger they were with little effort and she felt the pulsing ache coming from the bruise. However, it didn't stop her from taking off in the opposite direction.

"Maria! Wait!"

Ignoring I'stih's pleas, she raced through the open field, feeling hopeful that she will get out of here and back to her mother and friends. Her hopes were soon dashed when an arm grabs her from the side and launches her back to where she started. She hits the ground with such force that she felt cracking of bones in her spine. She grunted in pain and looked up to see who put her in this position until a familiar figure comes into view.

Maria saw the familiar red stripes over his arms and legs as he stood high and looked down upon her. His beautiful armor shined with the sun gleaming over it with his mask having the same cold expression as she saw before. Maria knew she was staring up at the same creature that saved her last night and took her away.

"What do you think you are doing, you filthy ooman?"

He spoke out with such animosity that Maria tried to open her mouth to speak but nothing could pass through her throat. She was so captivated by his presence that her mind wasn't working properly.

"Za'taan! You came back!"

Ya'tsu comes between Za'taan and Maria but she could tell that Ya'tsu was nervous since she could hear it in his voice, adding to his hands shaking slightly. She couldn't imagine how dangerous Za'taan could be if he could strike some fear into his brother just by his presence.

"Ya'stu . . . What are you doing with this ooman? I thought I told you to keep an eye on her."

Ya'tsu was struggling to answer quickly and Maria could be Za'taan growing more impatient until I'stih comes into the conversation.

"We were discussing with Maria on what was going on and she wanted to get back with her group."

"Maria?"

"That's her name, Za'taan."

"Her name should just be ooman. She's just for bait in our hunt. Nothing more."

Maria didn't like where this was going and something inside her made her become angry that she was being treated like this. "My name is Maria."

She saw Za'taan turn to look at her. Even with his mask on, she could feel his eyes pierce into her with rage at her response. Maria quickly backed up when Za'taan growled loudly at her.

"I can call you whatever you like. I saved your life and now you owe me. So shut up you filthy ooman!"

Maria couldn't help but stare with her mouth wide open, shocked by how Za'taan treated her like she was nothing but dirt. Za'taan grabbed Maria by the arm and slung her over on his shoulder.

"Hey! Let me go!"

Her plea falls on deaf ears as he continued walking back to where she was by the tree and dumped her, ignoring her cries of pain when landing. Za'taan just kneeled and placed his masked face close to hers so they were eye to eye.

"You are not going anywhere. You are just going to be bait for our prey, the kainde amedha. So stay put like a good pet and if you don't listen, then I'll make sure you don't walk again."

Without any more words, Maria saw Za'taan stand back up and walk away. She couldn't help but go into a fetal position and shake violently to the point that tears were threatening to flow from her eyes. When Za'taan was no longer there, Ya'stu and I'stih came closer to Maria but she didn't look up in fear of what might happen to her if she did.

"My apologies, Maria. Za'taan isn't the best warrior to have a conversation with. He can be rough sometimes."

The words that I'stih spoke out gave her some comfort that not all of the brothers were bad but it still didn't relinquish the fear that Za'taan had inflicted on her. Ya'stu kneels down by Maria and pats her shoulder gently to show that she has their support.

"It's okay, Maria. We'll make sure that you're taken care of."

Maria whipped her head to Ya'tsu and cried out in anger. "I need to get home! My mother is waiting for me. She's sick and my best friend Ana is there alone with Valeria who doesn't give a damn about anyone but herself. And Juan . . ."

She couldn't continue anymore and she wept harder than she's ever done in her life. As much as she tried to stop herself, the tears kept flowing like a waterfall with no end in sight. She felt so pathetic.

All of a sudden, Ya'stu brings his arm over her shoulders and squeezes her close to his body. Maria was shocked at first but with the warmth radiated from his, she inched closer to Ya'stu.

"Don't worry, Maria. We'll get you to your group as soon as we are done with our hunt."

"What hunt?"

"Something you shouldn't be too worried about right now."

I'stih kneels down on the other side of Maria and does the same motion as Ya'stu, patting his hand on her shoulder. For the longest time, she felt safe with these strange yautja brothers with the exception of Za'taan. She wonders why he is so cold to her and almost estranged from his brothers but she needs to find a way back.

"Hey, why can't you just let me go? I don't have anything to offer. Since your brother is gone, it should be easy for me to leave, right?"

Maria was hopeful for the answer she wanted to hear but the look on each of their strange faces told her that it was impossible. I'stih's words confirmed it.

"We can't Maria."

"Why won't you?"

"It's not like we won't let you but more like we can't."

"What do you mean?"

Ya'stu steps in and starts to explain what I'stih means. "Za'taan is the leader of our group. Our laws dictate that we must follow his orders until he says so."

When Maria wanted to ask the same question again for permission to leave, the posture that I'stih and Ya'stu was putting out to her suggested that the answer would be the same. Maria's heart dropped and she leaned her head down over her knees.

She didn't know what to do. She was stuck with three yautja brothers with one that wants to kill her if she disobeys. She felt like he was no better than Juan and maybe even worse since he could easily kill her without a second thought.

All she could do now was to crawl in her own hole and weep for hours until her eyes become dry or something else happens that could end her once and for all.

Hi Readers!

We finally got to meet the Yautja brothers and so far, it's hasn't been the best introduction for Maria but as she gets to know them more, something least expected could form between her and them.

Will she be able to go back to her group? Her mother and friends?

Hold on for Chapter 5 of Break Free!

Thank you very much! :)


	5. Strong

Chapter 5: Strong

It has been a few days since Maria was taken by a group of three yautja brothers. All she did was curl up in a ball at the base of a lone tree and weep until she didn't have the energy to do so anymore. Her eyes burned and her nose was stuffed, making it harder for her to breathe.

All the while, Ya'stu and I'stih did their best to calm her down and make her feel better. One would disappear to go hunt for food while the other stayed behind in rotations. She began to appreciate their efforts but the cold feeling of Za'taan's voice spread all over her body. It was something that made her hands shake all the time.

In some way, she got to know the two brothers and what their personalities are. Ya'stu would tease his brothers, trying to get a rise out of them. She couldn't help but giggle at each of his attempts with no success. I'stih was much more mature as Maria could tell from his demeanor and speech. He was always standing tall, always observing everything around him, as if trying to learn new things and increase his knowledge. The calmness that radiated from I'stih's voice gave her comfort and when she tries to ask questions regarding them, he does his best to explain it to Maria and make it simple for her to understand.

Then, there was Za'taan. He was the only yautja whom Maria couldn't understand with the exception that he's always serious and often cold towards his brothers as if trying to assert his leadership on them. He reminded her of Juan whom she didn't like so she kept her distance from him except when he wants her to be close so they could watch her for any sign of escaping.

One day, Maria began to talk to Ya'stu alone while Za'taan and I'stih discussed something that she couldn't hear.

"So, Ya'stu . . . I always wanted to ask how all of you can speak English well?"

"We learned it when we were young so that if we ever had to hunt on this planet, it would prove useful in getting around. Plus, I would like to have a nice conversation with someone other than my brothers. I get sick if I had to."

He chuckled, his mandibles expanded a little while going in and out. Maria giggled in response and she felt happy being around Ya'stu. Somehow, he makes her feel happy and calm. Afterward, she bombarded him with more of her questions.

"What are yautja and what do you do?"

"Yautja is what we call ourselves but we are hunters who look for worthy prey and fight until either we win or die trying."

"Do you hunt humans?"

Ya'stu paused a bit when Maria asked that. She could see his face filled with uncertainty, trying to find the right answer without scaring her. She waited until Ya'stu answered with the best of his ability.

"Yes . . . we do."

Maria felt a chill running through her body. She was a bit scared when Ya'stu said that but she figured that if they didn't kill her when they first met then she wouldn't be hunted by them. Plus, she began to enjoy the company of the brothers, except Za'taan.

Maria took a deep breath and assumed her 'interrogation' as she believed that is what she was doing.

"What do your names mean and how old are you?"

Ya'stu smiled a little but answered her quickly. "Okay. Where do we start?"

Maria got to her knees by the tree and looked at Ya'stu like a huge event was about unfold. She wanted to know more about the yautjas and the brothers.

"Well . . . for starters, I'stih means 'Wise Hunter' in your language. It suits him quite well since he knows everything before the other hunters do."

Maria nodded in agreement. She could feel that I'stih was always the first to answer a question and was always calm, even with Za'taan trying to intimidate him.

"Then, we have Za'taan . . ."

Their conversation turned sour when Za'taan's name was mentioned. Maria grew tense and looked passed Ya'stu to see him talking to I'stih but she quickly drew her gaze back to Ya'stu when Za'taan looks at her. She could also sense that Ya'stu was being careful about speaking near him as he tries his best to tell Maria about him.

"His name means 'Cold Warrior' but in my opinion, he's more than just that and I rather spare you the details."

As much as her mind wanted to learn more about Za'taan, the look that Ya'stu gave to her with his mandibles twitching frantically dismissed that thought from her mind.

"Okay, keep going."

Soon, Ya'stu's whole body relaxed and he gave a smile that also eased Maria's mind and body.

"Then, there's me who is the best of them all."

He tried to impress Maria by puffing out his chest and looking taller than usual but Maria only chuckled at his attempt to show how tough he was. "I can tell you are but what does your name mean?"

Ya'stu's body just slumped down in disappointment but Maria just chuckled harder. After a few seconds, Ya'stu sighed heavily and continued where we left off with Maria.

"My name means 'Cunning One' and I think it's true cause no one can sneak up on me and if they try, then I get them back twice as bad!" The great laughter that Ya'stu bellowed out got Maria to jump back a bit but when she realized what he was doing, she laughed just as hard.

"Man, you got me there! I was thinking that you were going to get me or something."

"Maybe I will."

His bright, yellow eyes stared into Maria's brown ones. She couldn't help but feel something flows through her body that was heating it up. She was caught in his trance and leaned closer to Ya'stu until he suddenly laughed so loud. "You should see your face! It's all red."

The embarrassment grew inside her and only then did she realize how hot her cheeks were. She attempted to hide them with her hands but Ya'stu laughed even harder than before. His mandibles spreading out wider than Maria has ever seen them. She was glad she could tell the difference between a laugh and a roar or else she believed that Ya'tsu would really kill her.

"See? That's why my name fits me so much."

Never in her life that Maria felt this happy and she couldn't remember if she ever did. She never recalled having such a great time with her parents or even with her few friends except for Ana. At that moment, Maria couldn't help but worry about her mother, her friends and her fiance least of all. By now, she believed Juan would be furious at her and if she did return, she couldn't fathom what he would do to her.

Out of nowhere, a massive hand was placed on her shoulders that covered it entirely but shook it a little to get her attention. She looks up to see Ya'stu showing concern with eyes.

"Are you alright?"

All Maria could do was give a nod and put on a smile so that he wouldn't worry about her. "I'm fine."

"Good." His hand released her and went back to his side. "Do you have anything else to ask? I'm more than willing to listen."

There was one more question Maria wanted to ask. It was a question of great importance and it was driving her insane that she didn't ask before. Since she got Ya'stu's attention, she knew this was her opportunity.

"I do. Why are you guys here? Why do you need me?"

The reaction that Maria received from him wasn't what she expected. She did think that he would hesitate to answer but his eyes widened in fear. She was very confused and leaned over to place her hand on his arm. "Ya'stu . . . are you okay?"

He didn't move at all with the exception of his eyes looking past Maria as she noticed and that is when she decided to turn to see what Ya'stu was looking at. When she did, she almost regretted doing so.

Right behind her was a huge, 9-foot yautja with the same red stripes. She didn't know what to do except stare at him with horror but when she dared herself to look up, her eyes connected with his and she felt a wave of something she couldn't explain. It wasn't fear but not calmness. She couldn't understand it at all.

"Za'taan . . ."

A growl came to Za'taan as she saw him look between her and Ya'stu. Whatever was going on between each other, Maria knew that it wasn't something that Za'taan liked but she tried to figure out what it was. She could only guess that either he didn't like that Ya'stu was about to say something or that she was having a great time with him.

"What are you doing with the ooman?"

The word again . . . Maria hated that he called her that name. She started to feel the anger building up inside her but she remained still due to the fact that Za'taan would kill her before she had the chance to strike him.

Ya'stu stood on his feet looking rather nervous. "I was talking to Maria about some things. It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal? You were about to tell her about our hunt that she isn't permitted to know. Besides, her tiny brain wouldn't comprehend it anyway."

This was driving her insane. She never felt so much anger towards a person in her life. She would always try to dismiss it or even avoid a confrontational situation but with Za'taan saying such things, it was becoming harder to do so.

Za'taan . . . if she is going to be part of this, wouldn't it be better for her to know."

Before Za'taan could say anything, I'stih strolls to his side, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Ya'stu is right for once. If she's going to be part of the hunt then she needs to know, even if it's complicated to her."

Observing the two, Maria could see the tension in Za'taan as he looks at his brother but somehow, I'stih remains calm and gives him a look that conveys his confirmation of the words he just spoke. After a while, Za'taan shakes off I'stih's hand and grunts.

"Even if we did, she won't know what to do anyway. She can't fight back and she's just as useless as a pup. She's weak."

That was it. Maria had enough of Za'taan and his awful comments about her. Without any warning, Maria stands up quickly and rushed over to Za'taan. She stops just as she was only inches in front of him and looks up, filled with blinding rage.

"Look! I may be just some puny human to you but I can't stand you talking to me like I'm nothing more than dirt!"

Maria saw glances of Ya'stu and I'stih and she could see the total shock in their faces. When she looks back at Za'taan, the expression he showed was one of being stun and surprised at the same time. If she wasn't filled with so much anger then she would have been just as stunned as he was. But, she kept going.

"My name is Maria! You took me from my family and friends and then expect me to follow you with no explanation. I may not be part of your kind but at least give me some respect!"

She had to catch her breath after she finished since she didn't realize that her body was asking for air. Her breathing was the only sound that could be heard between all of them. She kept her focus on Za'taan as he was very still. After a few seconds, Za'taan's eyes filled with fury but Maria noticed that something else was in them but was unsure.

Next thing she knew, Za'taan grabbed her neck and raised her high into the air. The anger she had disappeared entirely as she struggled to breath with his grip on her neck.

"You pathetic ooman! The only thing keeping you alive was your obedience and right now, you are on the verge of dying right here and now. We will tell you when we decide to do so. You are in no position to order me around!"

Next thing she knew, Za'taan's grip loosened, letting Maria fall onto the ground with a painful grunt. She coughed a bit and lifted herself off the ground, worried if Za'taan would come after her again but no such thing would occur. Za'taan turned around with his back facing her and walked off a bit before slightly turning to his brothers.

"Feel free to tell her about her role. Let's see if she's willing to do it or cower like an animal."

Without another word, Za'taan walks away from the group, grunting over and over again.

Maria didn't know what to think about the recent event but it began to register what she had done. She stood her ground against someone for the first time in her life. She didn't have the audacity to pull off something like this with a human. However, she did so with something that wasn't even human who was three times her size. She was in complete shock at what she had done.

Her thoughts were broken when a hand was placed around her shoulders, shaking her with such vigor. She turned to see Ya'stu having a big smile on his face.

"I can't believe you did that! I've never seen anyone pull something like that with Za'taan!"

She agreed with Ya'stu silently but instead of being cheerful, she felt dread coming through her body. "Me neither but he might come back and kill me for what I did."

"I don't think so."

I'stih comes next to her and pats her head like she was a child that accomplished something extraordinary.

"If Za'taan wanted you dead, then he would have done so when he had a choke hold on you. The fact that you stood your ground made him realize how strong you are."

"Me? Strong?" The words seemed foreign to Maria since she never thought she was strong but I'stih nodded to her with approval.

"Also, he's letting us tell you about our hunt so that's his approval of you, even if he doesn't say it directly."

Everything was going too fast for her, especially between her and Za'taan. One minute, Maria was taken by a yautja that thought she was a waste of space but then the next minute, he allows her in on their hunt, which she had no idea what her role was yet.

"Maria. You need to breathe. It looks like you're changing colors."

Ya'stu's words echoed in her and Maria takes huge breaths until she felt calm. When that was done, she looked up at Ya'stu and I'stih, waiting for them to speak.

Looking at each other, I'stih sits down on the ground and motions both Maria and Ya'tsu to do so as well. Letting out a huge sigh, I'stih tells her the whole thing.

"Maria . . . The reason we are here on your planet is to hunt down the kainde amedha that had begun to spread."

Maria had heard the word kainde amedha when Za'taan yelled at her before. "What is the kainde amedha?"

"It was the black creatures that attacked you and your group a couple nights ago but in your language, you call them xenomorphs."

The memories of her wedding rehearsal came back full force. Maria remembered those black creatures that slaughtered many lives, ripping anything they had to shreds. She can also remember when one of them tore her father's head off and ate it like a chicken on a skewer. Maria's body began to shake from it and her hands clutched around her tightly, threatening to make her skin bleed.

She could feel Ya'stu's hands grabbing hers and holding them between each other, rubbing them as a show of comfort. "I'm sorry, Maria. You're okay now."

His words had an immediate effect on her and she began to stop shaking and relax, feeling the heat radiating from his hands and warming her arms. It felt good for Maria.

"I'm alright. I just remembered what they did back at the church."

She looked at I'stih with his greenish gold eyes showed that he was worried that he might have done something bad but Maria assured him. "Don't worry I'stih. Keep going."

He took a huge breath. "Alright."

He straightened himself up before speaking again. "So, the kainde amedha had begun to spread out uncontrollably in this region and we were sent to destroy all of them before they bring more havoc upon this planet."

"So, they act like bugs or something?"

"Yes . . . They can grow fast and as long as there are oomans around here, then they will keep going until this whole planet is consumed."

Maria's eyes widened as his words played out in her mind again and again. If what I'stih said was true, then her group are in terrible danger. "Then, I need to get back to my group now."

"Why?"

"Cause if you're right, they will go after my family and friends. Last time, they were hiding in a cave but not sure if they moved. The kainde amedha that you spoke of might be stalking them now. I need to help them!"

Maria was begging for them to return her to the group so that she could warn them of the black creatures. I'stih and Ya'stu looked at each other until I'stih speaks out.

"I understand your concern but we can't move unless we get permission from Za'taan. He's still our leader."

"Then let's get his permission as soon as possible!"

Maria jumps on her feet quickly and was about to run until Ya'stu grabs her so that she can't move a muscle. She wanted to protest until Ya'stu calls out to her.

"It will be hard to do so. Za'taan could barely let us do what we asked of him. If it's coming from you then there's no guarantee that he wouldn't kill you on the spot."

"I don't care! I have to go back!"

There was a little pause between the three of them. Maria needed to find something to convince them to return her to the group so she thinks quickly.

"If you said that all three of you were hunting the kainde amedha and they follow humans, then I'm certain that they will come to them and if we go back, then the black creatures will also be there."

"That's true but—"

"Then let's ask! If it's part of your hunt and you need me for bait or something, then he can't deny us permission if it helps you guys on your hunt. Please . . ."

She paused to look between I'stih and Ya'stu for any signs of disapproval but none could be found.

"Please . . . Help me."

Both brothers looked at each other and when she heard the clicking sounds again, she knew that they were discussing privately her proposal. She wished that she could understand their native language but it wasn't the time.

Finally, both turned to face Maria and nodded their heads to her.

"You're right. Then let us go ask for permission."

When she heard those words that seemed magical to her, she squeaked with joy that she got them to agree with her. It surprised I'stih and Ya'stu for a moment until Maria hugs each one of them with her arms barely wrapped around them. I'stih gave her a pat on the head but Ya'stu had a field day with Maria's actions.

"Wow. If I had known that it what it took to get you to hug me like that, then I would have done it sooner."

Maria giggled at him for his words. When all three agreed that they should return to her group, she couldn't wait to see her mother and friends again but also dreaded about seeing Juan again.

The only thing that was picking at her brain was Za'taan and how I'stih told her that he does approve her when she stood up against him. For some reason, it increased her curiosity towards Za'taan but she was worried about the road she would have to take to get to know him.

All she could do now was find a way to get back with her family and friends and for the first time in her life, she felt stronger than ever before.

Hi Readers!

Looks like Maria is starting to come out of her shell but is it because of her determination to return home or something else?

I hope you guys are enjoying this story along with Twisted Fate. I know that some of the stories seem long but want to develop a relationship between the character and let you guys have a chance to get to know them as much as possible. Either way, I love writing these stories and hope you all feel the same.

Thank you guys so much for your support and stick around for the next chapter! :)


	6. Confusion

Chapter 6: Confusion

It took forever to get permission from Za'taan to head to her group. The scolding of his voice reminded much of her father when she did something they didn't like. It did bring painful memories, not to mention when her father was killed right in front of her by the very same creatures that the yautja brothers were hunting now.

She did make a good point that the kainde amedha could be tracking her group. With I'stih and Ya'stu on her side, Za'taan had no choice but to permit it.

They kept walking for what seemed like hours to Maria. Her legs were beginning to cramp but didn't speak out for fear of being reprimanded by Za'taan about being weak. She really didn't want to go back to that conversation but her feet kept screaming for relief. She wondered how the brothers keep up the pace and not look so tired from it. She can only guess that they have trained to endure and fight. It's what they were made for.

She could start to see that the surroundings were familiar, indicating that they were going the right way. Maria couldn't tell how long they had been walking with the sun making her skin burn and sweat beading off of her. She was just about to walk a few more steps until Ya'stu came up behind her.

"Are you alright, Maria?"

She nodded slightly but started to breathe heavily, which she tried to conceal.

"I'm fine. I just want to get there soon."

Before she could step any further, Ya'stu held her on her shoulder with one hand, keeping her in place until he sweeps it off of her. She turned to see Ya'stu playing with the sweat that coated his hand that came from her skin. He looked down at her with his eyes filled with concern.

"You're sweating and I can tell you're tired and not feeling well."

Maria tried to brush it off. "I said I'm fine. It's no big deal."

"Maria."

His voice took a more serious tone, clearly not convinced at her words. Maria lowered her head down in shame but then Ya'stu did something unexpected. He walked in front with his back to her, kneeling down so his shoulders were lower than her hips. She was confused at what he was doing until he spoke.

"Get on my back. We're almost there so you can take a break while I carry you."

Maria's eyes widened in shock. "I can't do that. Won't it slow you down?"

"No. Don't worry about it. Besides, you kept up with us for so long and I've never seen an ooman do so. It's the least I can do anyway to help you."

Maria was frozen for a moment, trying to make sense of what was happening in front of her but then a smile formed on her face. She really did like Ya'stu and how much of a gentleman he can be. It was almost too good to be true, especially coming from a being that is not human.

However, when she was about to place her body on his back, an arm pulled her backward and away from Ya'stu. She yelped in surprise while Ya'stu turned back around, growling at what taken Maria from her. It was soon replaced when he realized that it was Za'taan who grabbed Maria.

"What are you doing, Ya'stu?"

Za'taan sounded a little shock but angry as well. Maria didn't understand why he would do this since it didn't involve him. Ya'stu bowed his head in respect until answering.

"I'm going to carry Maria until we made it to her group."

"She's fine. She needs to carry her own weight or else we'll leave her behind."

Maria wanted to protest but the heat from the sun and her legs already weak, she didn't have the strength to stand up anymore and dropped near Za'taan's feet. Both brothers looked down to see her breathing heavily from exhaustion.

"See, Za'taan? She can't keep going and at this rate, she might die from heat exhaustion and then there will be more problems."

She could hear Ya'stu growl slightly at Za'taan, which didn't make sense since she's observed that Ya'stu was obedient to Za'taan and growling was like asking for a fight. Za'taan didn't react but instead looked down at Maria, making eye contact with each other that sent shivers down her spine. Without warning, Za'taan picks up Maria and places her on his back. Maria had no choice but to wrap her arms around his neck for support. She didn't want to fall on her butt and looks foolish.

"I'll carry her then."

"What?!"

Both Ya'stu and Maria were stunned at Za'taan's words. Never in a million years did Maria think that he would do such a thing. He didn't like but she couldn't explain this new behavior he was demonstrating but she was distracted for a moment when she could feel the heat radiating off of him. Although she didn't need any more heat, this was different but in some foreign way.

"Za'taan . . . you don't even like her. Why are you doing this?"

Za'taan just started to walk with Maria on his back, passing by Ya'stu without giving him a glance.

"You need to be ready if any kainde amedha show up. You're not as experienced as I. You're still a pup."

"I'm not a pup!"

"Then prove it to me. Besides, you move much slower if you have an ooman on your back."

Maria's anger was coming back to her but her body was too weak to do anything. Plus, she didn't want to complain since Za'taan took the liberty to carry her. She just remained silent as all of them kept moving forward.

More time passed but Maria could see that they were almost there. Until then, she just observed Za'taan from behind, wondering what was going on in his head. However, she became distracted as her hand touched the skin on his back. She could feel his muscles flex as he walked. She looked ahead to see if Za'taan was sensing what she was doing but he didn't react, giving her the chance to feel him again.

Maria could feel his skin had an unusual texture. Some of it was thick like a reptile's but at the same time, it was soft like a human's in other areas. Despite the difference, Maria couldn't help but touch his skin again and again. Then, she decided to trace one red stripe that was across his back, noting that it was softer than the rest of his body. Without realizing until later, a different heat began to grow deep inside her that was welcomed by her. She tried to shake off the feeling, wondering what it was and why it was coming out at this moment.

Suddenly, Za'taan stopped dead in his tracks, forcing Maria to lunge forward, hitting her head on Za'taan's and causing a huge headache but she noted that he didn't even feel it at all. She could see that he was very focused on something that was in front of him.

Maria decided to whisper. "What is going on?"

"Shut up."

There was only silence but Maria could feel Za'taan's muscles tense and she looked around to see I'stih and Ya'stu frozen as well, crouched slightly and looking in the same direction as Za'taan. At first, Maria didn't know what was going on until she heard screeching from afar followed by a scream that was all too familiar.

"It's them! They're in trouble!"

"Quiet!"

Immediately, Maria stayed silent, not wanting to get him angry any more than he already was. She couldn't help but want to run towards the sound and help her mother and friends from becoming lunch for the kainde amedha. However, Za'taan had other ideas as he removed her from his back and placed her down in a bush.

"Stay here and don't move."

Before she could argue, Za'taan had taken off along with I'stih and Ya'stu and leaving Maria alone. Normally, she would just do as she was told and remain still but she had a dreaded feeling that something bad is going on. Plus, she wanted to protect her group and so Maria decided to follow them.

It was difficult for Maria. Her body was still trying to recover from the journey but she tapped into an unknown strength that she didn't think she ever had. A will that pushed her body to move out of the bush and follow the tracks that the yautja brothers left behind.

She pushed through the bushes that seemed endless until the screeching and screaming got louder in her ears but then huge roars bellowed out in the air that she recognized from Za'taan. Soon she picks up the pace, ignoring the soreness throughout her body but what she sees next reminded her of a massacre.

There were bodies of kainde amedha everywhere, littering the ground while their blood burned the ground and leaving a horrible smell that almost made Maria gag. The kainde amedha that were still alive were jumping around frantically, hissing in frustration at their opponents before them.

Maria could see Ya'stu cutting the head of each kainde amedha that rushed to him with thick blades that she believed could slice even through a lion's hide. On the other side, I'stih was jabbing away his prey with a long, silver spear and his movements impressed Maria as she felt that he wasn't wasting any energy in his actions like a true warrior.

Then there was Za'taan. She did see him fight before with his wrist blades like he was doing now but this time, she could see clearly how powerful he was. With little effort, she saw him lift up a kainde amedha that tried to sneak up on him, using only one arm while he sliced its head clean off with his wrist blades. He let out a mighty roar that shook the ground beneath her but she wasn't terrified of his but rather admired him. She couldn't help but watch him.

Then, another scream caught her attention and Maria looks across to see Ana between her mother and a lone kainde amedha that was stalking towards them. Maria could see the terror in Ana's eyes as death was coming closer to them with a loud hiss. She needed to do something to protect them. She had to do something.

Willing her body, Maria lept out from the bushes, rushing towards Ana and her mother. The kainde amedha inched closer to them and was about to pounce into the air until Maria jumps and uses her body to ram it to the side, knocking the kainde amedha to the far side while Maria falls on her side, groaning in agony. She didn't realize how thick its hide was and she could feel that some of her ribs were broken, which was confirmed when she felt a sharp pain every time she inhaled.

"Maria!"

She looks up to see Ana with her eyes widened in shock. Her mother looked shocked too at what Maria had done but they had bigger problems to deal with. Maria looks back to see the kainde amedha shaking off its injuries and turns to stalk Maria this time, hissing in fury. Maria tries to lift herself up but the energy she once had was gone and her body was just a ball of pain and agony. She flopped down on her stomach, waiting for the kainde amedha to finish her.

She didn't want to die. She just wanted to protect what was precious to her but she didn't think this would be how her life ended. She needed to live. She wanted to live. Live!

All of a sudden, two wrist blades erupted in the kainde amedha's chest, making it roar out a deafening scream that Maria tried to ignore the pain that rung in her ears. The corpse then flopped on the ground with a thud in front of Maria and she looked up to see Za'taan over her with his wrist blades out. The anger in his eyes was definitely there but Maria was just glad to see his face for once.

"What the fuck were you thinking, you stupid ooman?!"

Maria tried to speak out but no words came out except for a groan. She didn't have fight left in her and she felt vulnerable under his feet. She believed that he would kill her for doing something foolish but instead, he picks her up with one arm under her knees and another pressing on her back. He felt so warm to Maria that it was threatening to make her fall asleep but the cries of Ana kept her conscious.

"Maria!"

She glanced at the entrance of the cave where Ana watched in horror when Za'taan walks over with Maria in his arms. She could see Ana raising a wooden spear at him, making threats in his face.

"Let her go or else you'll regret it!"

Za'taan just puffed out in annoyance. "Shut up, ooman. If I wanted to kill her then I would have done so a while ago."

The shock in Ana's face when he spoke to her was seen by Maria as she also felt the same about Za'taan. She didn't think he would say anything to Ana, much less admit to not wanting to kill her. Before anyone else could say anything, Za'taan gently puts her down on the ground in front of Ana, making sure to not damage Maria anymore than she already was. Maria was surprised at his gentleness with her but it made her very much confused. She knew that Za'taan can be cold and harsh to her but at this moment, he was quite the opposite.

When he lets her go, Maria wanted to reach out and feel his warmth that made her so comfortable but her body wasn't complying with her wishes and Za'taan was already too far for her to reach.

Za'taan began to turn around and took a few steps before turning his masked face to her.

"You need to recover so make sure you get some rest before we return. Don't try to pull any more stupid stunts while we're gone."

Maria couldn't understand why he was doing this but when she replayed his words in her mind, she realized that they will be back to get her but doesn't know the reason why he would do so. For now, she nodded at him so that he would know that she got the message. Although his face was covered with his mask, she could feel that his eyes were looking into hers. She remembers those piercing, golden red eyes that reminded her of the setting sun. Even if he was harsh, his eyes would somehow make her feel safe and warm. It was a strange feeling that her mind couldn't comprehend.

After a few seconds, Za'taan turns his head around and before departing, he says one more thing.

"Take care of yourself . . . Maria."

And then, just like that, he was gone.

She was stunned beyond anything. She heard him call her name for the first time since they met. Maria didn't know if it was because Za'taan was in front of her mother and Ana or that he actually thought of her as more than an ooman. Unfortunately, only he had the answers and he disappeared somewhere.

She was still lying on her stomach when She could hear Ana screaming her name, putting her arms on her back and head. Maria didn't want to move since the pain was getting worse and the broken ribs didn't help, forcing her to take breaths while riding the pain that came along with each one. Ana tried to lift Maria up but she didn't budge.

"Maria, please. We need you to get back inside the cave. We don't know if more of those things are coming back and you're hurt."

When she hears Ana's concern in her voice, Maria decided to follow her words, placing her hands on the ground on either side of her to lift herself off the ground. She shrieked in pain as Ana grabbed her waist where her broken ribs were. Ana jumped in shock from her reaction.

"I'm sorry, Maria!"

Maria just gave a weak smile to her. "It's okay, Ana. Let's just get inside."

Ana nodded and carefully put her hands on her shoulders to avoid her midsection. When they got closer to the cave, Maria's mother comes out with her cheeks covered in dried tears.

"Maria! Thank goodness you are alive! We were worried about you."

"I'm alright, Mother. I just need rest."

"Okay, sweetheart. You'll be able to rest soon."

"Where's Juan and Valeria?"

Both Ana and Maria's mother looked at each other with worried looks. Maria couldn't tell if Juan might have been killed or taken by the kainde amedha but somewhere deep inside herself, she hoped that it was the case but couldn't help why she would think of something dark. It wasn't like her.

Ana answered for both of them. "Juan and Valeria are in the cave. They wouldn't come out when those black creatures attacked. Three members of our group went out for food."

Maria could hear the distaste of Ana's words. She never liked Juan in the first place and she's always picking fights with Valeria so it didn't surprise her. Plus, Maria felt angry that they didn't so much as help with the rest of her group in defending the cave. A disgust in Maria's belly was growing inside but she dissipates it.

When all three of them make it inside, Maria saw Valeria in the corner, shaking and holding the gun that she still carried with her. She was obviously in shock of what had transpired but Maria just ignored it for now. She began to question why Valeria was still alive after she was gone for a few days.

When Maria turns to the other side, her stomach drops when she sees Juan holding a rifle that she never saw before but he was shaking as well but not as bad as Valeria. When he sees Maria, he jumps onto his feet and wraps her arms around her.

"Maria! You're alive!"

Not realizing her broken ribs, Maria yelps loudly and makes Juan let her go entirely while Ana pushes him away.

"You idiot! Be careful with her. She's in a lot of pain and we don't need to add more."

Juan puts his hands up. "I'm sorry. She's my fiance and you don't have any say in whether I can hug her or not."

Ana seethes at him and moves Maria into the farthest corner of the cave where some blankets were laid out. Maria holds on to Ana's arms as she is lowered onto the blankets with the help of her mother at her side.

"There you go, sweetheart. Just get some rest and you'll feel all better. Especially with Juan at your side."

Maria wanted to throw up at her mother when she mentions Juan but she loved her mother and didn't want to make things worse so she nods at her mother. When all was okay, Maria watches as her mother walks away to remain close to the warmth of the fire. Ana comes close to check on Maria but then was cut off when Juan comes through and grabs Maria's hand.

"Oh, Maria. My love. You have returned to us again. We thought you were dead but here you are. With me at last."

Maria wanted to pull her hand away but Juan squeezes it so hard that Maria began to hiss in agony from it. She saw Ana come next to Juan as quick as a flash.

"What are you doing to her? She's in pain."

Juan just puffs at her. "It's her ribs. Don't worry about it."

"Like Hell, I won't worry. She's my best friend."

"And I'm her fiance."

"And I don't give a shit. Leave her alone so that she can heal. Go attend to the fire or something."

Maria could see the tension building between Juan and Ana but after a minute or so, Juan relents but before he leaves, Maria feels Juan's lips on her ear.

"Recover quickly so that I can make sure you feel the pain all over again. You made me sick for days wondering where you are. You're going to make sure you pay up for the damage you inflicted on me. Just you wait."

With that said, Maria watched Juan turn around with an evil smirk on his face and she was scared of what Juan will do when she fully recovers. This made her want to go with I'stih, Ya'stu, and even Za'taan. It was better than being in this cave but with her mother and Ana nearby, she had to make sure they were alright.

"Oh, Maria. I'm sorry about Juan. We have been all on edge since you left and didn't come back."

Maria tried to give an apology smile to Ana. "I know and I'm sorry for doing that to all of you. But I'm here now."

Somehow, Ana could cheer up Maria, even in the darkest times of her life. Maria was glad to have someone like that as her best friend.

"I'm glad you are. Just go to sleep Maria. We will talk more when you wake up."

Without a moment too soon, Maria's eyes began to droop and the final thought that she had before darkness took over was how much she missed those golden red eyes as Za'taan spoke her name for the first time ever.

To Maria, it was a good feeling.

Hi Readers!

Looks like Maria is having a hard time figuring out the badass Za'taan but could be more than something else that Maria doesn't know? Stick around to see Chapter 7 of Break Free.

As promised, a new chapter has been posted for this story. As some of you may know already but wanted to make sure, I will be posting a new chapter by the end of next week since Thanksgiving is coming up and I will be spending time with my family, eating turkey until I'm full lol.

Thank you to all who have been following my stories and hope that everyone is safe and well.

Also, I wanted to ask everyone's opinion if you would like to see a POV of Za'taan. I was thinking of doing it but wanted to ask for advice from all the readers, you can put it in your comments. I would really appreciate it.

See you guys next week and have a Happy Thanksgiving and Happy Holidays! :)))


	7. Uncertainty

Chapter 7: Uncertainty

[Za'taan's POV]

He watched from a branch on a nearby tree as Maria was carried by her friends into the cave or at least he thought they were. He stayed a little longer while he listened to the conversation that the oomans were having. His hearing was superior to theirs so it wasn't hard to figure out what they were talking about.

"Maria! Thank goodness you are alive."

Za'taan was curious at the older woman hugging Maria with a vise grip but when Maria called her mother, he understood that it was a reunion between mother and daughter. He could feel a sting in his chest and he lightly gripped it before it subsided. The memories of his past were threatening to emerge but he pushed it back. He didn't want to remember.

Focusing back on the oomans in the cave, he could hear a male's voice that was louder than anything, calling for Maria as if his life depended on it.

"Maria! You're alive!"

He could see the tall male grab Maria in a vise grip around her chest but then her cry of pain shook Za'taan to the core. Za'taan couldn't understand the anger that was building inside himself and he didn't know why he was getting angry. He didn't like the male holding her like that and the pain that he caused on her only made things worse.

Za'taan couldn't take it anymore so he decided to leave before anything else happens but he caught the glimpse of the male whispering in her ear but the look on Maria's face was one filled with fear. He was certain that he didn't like the male one bit and would keep an eye on him when he got back.

He jumps from one branch to another while scouting for anymore kainde amedha that might have survived and hiding for an opportunity to catch him off guard. Either way, they were no match for him. Back at his homeworld, he had a reputation for being stronger and faster than any Yautja in all of their history. In fact, he was taller than even a female Yautja and that was unheard of. He did miss having females around for the pleasure but never had any attachments to them. To him, there were only for procreation to continue his line. Nothing more than that.

But now, the female ooman named Maria was screwing with his mind up. He couldn't concentrate like he used to but at the same time, it was something new and he couldn't help but want to understand her more than ever. For now, he had a mission to take of with his brothers.

After a while, Za'taan spotted Ya'stu and I'stih sitting on some rocks near a flowing river, making small conversations between each other in the Yautja language. It wasn't anything Za'taan was interested until Ya'stu mentions Maria's name.

"Are you sure Maria will be alright?"

He could see that Ya'stu was very concerned for Maria's well-being but Za'taan believed that it was more than that. He observed how Ya'stu would rub his hands on her shoulder for comfort, how he would talk to her in private as if they knew each other for a long time and how they would laugh at each other, enjoying each other's company. The biggest one that ticked off Za'taan was when he offered to carry Maria when she became tired.

Za'taan just sees I'stih answer Ya'stu in a calm manner but he knew how I'stih works. His middle brother would try to find out more about what is going on between Ya'stu and Maria without making it obvious unless he has to.

"I'm sure that she will be alright. Besides, we don't know how to heal an ooman properly so she's better off with them."

"But why does Za'taan want to go back for her then? She's going to get hurt if we keep her with us."

Za'taan can hear a tone of concern from Ya'stu but he remains in the shadows, wanting to hear more of his brothers' conversation.

"I don't question Za'taan. He might have a reason for doing so but I'm starting to think that it might be something else."

"What do you mean?"

I'stih just shrugs his shoulders in a gesture that showed he didn't know but Za'taan was intrigued but at the same time, not surprised that I'stih would think something like that. Za'taan was about to drop from the branch to join them until his brother's conversation takes an interesting turn.

"What about you, Ya'stu?"

"Me?"

"Yes. You seemed to enjoy being with Maria."

Za'taan can feel his mandibles twitching a lot at what I'stih said to Ya'stu. He was trying to figure out what his middle brother is up to but he couldn't think for long when Ya'stu begins explaining.

"I'm not sure but she's fun to be around. I can talk to her freely without being judged and she's gentle and kind. Even when she's afraid, she has something inside her that makes her strong. She may not even know that she's has something like that."

Za'taan was shocked at Ya'stu's words. He didn't think that his brother would go so far as actually liking an ooman like Maria. He thought that she was weak and submissive but looking back, Maria did snap back at him, which surprised him but he didn't think much of it. Now, repeating Ya'stu's words in his head, Za'taan begin to think that Ya'stu might be right. And that made his blood boil more than ever. However, the next words that Ya'stu spoke made his body freeze in disbelief.

She's special. She's different. It's hard to understand but I want to get to know her more. I have the urge to be beside her and protect her. I really like her I'stih and I want to make sure she is safe."

This was driving Za'taan insane. He didn't know why this was happening to him but he couldn't stand it anymore. He had enough!

Za'taan jumps down from the branch and lands on the ground with a huge thud that shook the ground. I'stih and Ya'stu lifted their heads fast and into the direction of Za'taan. He could see Ya'stu standing up quickly but lowering his head down in a submissive manner. I'stih, on the other hand, stood up calmly and bowed his head a little bit out of respect than being submissive. Za'taan didn't care at this point but wanted to put Ya'stu in his place.

His anger was seeping out a little as he speaks in their native tongue.

"What are you guys up to?"

Ya'stu didn't move from his position and he could tell that he didn't want to speak first so I'stih takes a step forward to answer Za'taan's question.

"We were just talking about how many kainde amedha we've killed so we can decide who is the best. Just some small talk while we were waiting for you."

Za'taan knew that I'stih was covering up the recent topic about Maria and also he knew that I'stih figured that Za'taan was deliberately trying to change the subject. However, I'stih was very calm about it and Za'taan had to appreciate how mature he was. They both had a mutual understanding of one another.

Za'taan just puffed at I'stih before turning his gaze on Ya'stu. He felt his eyes were practically glowing with rage as he stared down on his youngest brother who has yet to move from his previous position.

"Ya'stu . . . were you having a fun time talking to I'stih about our hunt or was it something else?"

He looked to see Ya'stu lifting his head up and finally making eye contact with Za'taan. Both of them were breathing heavily but for different reasons. Za'taan raised his chest high and starts to make a low growl, trying to intimidate Ya'stu so that he would know who was boss. Ya'stu started to move his mandibles nervously but then Za'taan notices something was starting to change in Ya'stu's demeanor. His mandibles tightened around his inner jaw, his eyes began to fill with strength and his fists tightened on his sides.

"No, Za'taan. As I'stih says, we were just talking about how many kainde amedha we have killed. I got the most between us. That is all."

For a couple of moments, Za'taan kept staring at Ya'stu as his brother did the same. It was like they were frozen in time until I'stih comes between them, placing a hand on each of their chests and pushing lightly to get them away from each other.

"Everything is alright, Za'taan. We need to discuss some important things so can we all just get along?"

Soon, Za'taan pulls back a little and breaks the eye contact with Ya'stu so that he can look at I'stih. He could see in the corner of his eye that Ya'stu had turned and walked away to reach the river, kneeling down to scoop some of the water on his face.

"What is so important, I'stih?"

"It's about the kainde amedha. They have begun to increase in numbers according to my readings. I fear there may have been more eggs that have been released on this planet. We could hunt more but until we deal with the source of the problem, then we will get nowhere."

"You mean the Bad Blood, correct?"

I'stih nodded to confirm Za'taan's words. Unbeknownst to anyone but themselves, they were hunting more than just kainde amedha but also the Bad Blood that had brought them to this planet. However, Za'taan had no idea where he is located nor the identity of the Bad Blood. All that he and his brothers had been that he landed somewhere in their area so he figured that the Bad Blood would be close by but it wasn't the case.

Za'taan sighed in frustration. "Alright. Then we need to spread out and cover more ground. I know it's better to stay as a group but with the rate of the kainde growing faster, we have to separate."

"I agree with you, Za'taan. It is dangerous but we knew the moment we were presented with this mission that we must do what it takes to clean up this mess. I will follow whatever you decide but it might take some convincing with Ya'stu."

A growl began to form in Za'taan's lungs as he spreads out his mandibles a little bit.

"He will have no choice. I'm the leader in this mission and he will follow what I command him to do. Got that?"

Za'taan knew that there was nothing that I'stih could do that would change his mind. He just bows his head down in agreement. For now, he and his brothers needed to get rest from the last attack so that they are prepared for the next time.

"Both of you get some rest for tonight but be vigilant. You never know if something out there is going to attack us in our sleep. Make sure you keep your weapons close to you as much as possible. Understood?"

"Understood."

"And I'stih . . . in the morning, Ya'stu will go into the far northeast towards the ooman city but make sure to tell him to stay far away so oomans will not see him. We don't want to cause a panic and get their full attention to us. You will cover the southwest where the majority of the forest resides. There might be some kainde amedha hiding in there along with the Bad Blood so I need someone with quick reflexes."

Za'taan just sees I'stih staying still and being silent but aware of what he was saying. Sometimes, he appreciates that I'stih just listens and never questions his decisions. So much different compared to Ya'stu who would argue with him every time he gives a command to him.

"I will cover the center to make sure nothing gets between us so we won't get cut off. If that ever happens, then it will be a hassle for all of us. Understood?"

"Understood."

Once that was done, Za'taan turns around and starts to take a few steps towards a spot underneath a tree until I'stih speaks out.

What about Maria?"

That stops Za'taan dead in his tracks but he doesn't turn around. He knows that I'stih is clever enough to put pieces together and figure out what is really going on. He fears that his brother might have seen something that he was trying to cover.

"I know that you heard our conversation about Maria so don't pretend that you don't know."

Za'taan didn't know where his brother was going. He was hoping to avoid something like this but he had to give an answer so he came up with the best possible one that his mind could think of.

"So what of it? It has nothing to do with our hunt so why should I care?"

Za'taan knew it was a mistake to try and lie in front of I'stih. His brother was good at sniffing out secrets but normally, he would be able to dissuade I'stih to give up on a topic. However, his brother is yet to be convinced by Za'taan.

"Your words may say one thing but your actions speak about something else. You were very angry when Ya'stu was talking about Maria. Your whole body was shaking a minute ago."

"You were probably imagining things. Besides, why would I care about a stupid ooman who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time?"

"Because I think you were more than just angry. I think you're jealous."

Za'taan's eyes widened when he heard the word 'jealous' from I'stih. He never thought that his brother would ever suggest that. He would never be jealous of some ooman female. IT wasn't like him! However, he couldn't come up with any excuse to counter I'stih's statement but he didn't want to appear weak in front of him. He tried his best to find something in his unstable mind but nothing. I'stih sighed and crossed his arms, looking at Za'taan with curious eyes.

"I know that you had a bad history with oomans and I understand your hatred for them but not every one of them is the same. Maria may appear weak to some but if you get to know her, she is more than that. Ya'stu and I can see that in the little time we've known her but maybe a little more with Ya'stu. She's strong and she doesn't know it yet."

Za'taan kept his mouth shut and stayed as still as a statue, giving I'stih permission to continue on.

"Deep down, I can see that there's more than just curiosity with you and Maria. However, you keep pushing everyone away so you can hide the pain you're carrying inside. It's not good for you and if you keep it up, it will destroy you."

Still, Za'taan couldn't say anything to his brother but he could feel his heart beating faster and stronger when he thinks of Maria. He had to admit that I'stih's words hold some truth but he wasn't ready to admit it to himself, let alone anyone else.

He could see I'stih tighten his mandibles together and shaking his head like he was disappointed in him.

"Look. I'm only saying these things cause I'm your brother and I want what is best for you. I like Maria as a friend but Ya'stu may like her more than that and if you don't take the time to get to know Maria, then you might never know if it's possible."

Before Za'taan could get any words out if his mouth, I'stih walks up towards his side and places his hand on his shoulders.

"Just get to know her. You might be surprised at what you find. That's all. However, I warn you that if you do bring her back with us, then make sure she's safe. Goodnight, brother."

And with that, I'stih lets go of Za'taan's shoulder and walks off in the opposite direction, disappearing into the bushes.

Za'taan's whole mind was completely shattered as he was trying to get all the pieces together to try and make sense of what I'stih meant. He couldn't believe that Ya'stu likes Maria as something more than friends. He just couldn't . . .

Somehow, the ooman female was messing with his head and that of his brothers. He didn't understand the power she had over them but he was getting tired of it. He was losing control of the hunt and he needed to do something fast. For now, he needs to rest his mind and try to figure out what to do with Maria when he returns to her. He was thinking that he should finish her off before she causes more problems and he knew just what to do.

Za'taan walks over to his spot underneath the tree and sits down at the base, taking his mask off for a moment and takes a huge breath before he closes his eyes and drifts into a deep sleep but all he could think about was Maria, her brown eyes staring into his as tranquility seeps in every part of his body, which was something that he hadn't felt in a long time.

Hi Readers!

Hope everyone is doing well and thank you very much for being patient.

Got a lot of readers that wanted a Za'taan POV and here it is. It's my first one so hope that you guys like it. Looks like there might be a love triangle going on between Maria, Ya'stu and Za'taan but which one will make the first move? What will happen to Maria when they return to her? Will find out in the next few chapters! :)))

I apologize if anyone has any confusion but let me know if you have any questions.

Hope you are enjoying the story and will update a new chapter next week! :)))


	8. Struggle

Chapter 8: Struggle

Maria felt better after a few days of rest, knowing that she was surrounded by her mother and friends or at least Ana. Valeria kept pacing around, complaining that they should move out of the cave as soon as possible but kept butting heads with Juan who was trying to take charge since he was the only man left of the group. Maria wanted to say something about his behavior but her mother kept telling her about the consequences of being defiant to her future husband. Maria shut her mouth and only observed from afar.

That is why she liked Ana. She could rely on her for everything, including being her voice against Juan. She watched as Juan and Ana fought each other over what they should do next.

"We need to find help soon. If we don't move then those black creatures may come back or even the humanoids we saw before. We're not safe here!"

Ana stood tall against Juan but he shot back at her will full force of his voice.

"No! We are going to stand our ground here. If we try to run then we are dead meat! Remember the last group we've sent out for food. They haven't returned yet and it has been a few days. As far as I know, they are all dead!"

Maria remembered the time when she was half asleep, hearing the screams of people from outside the cave and then the hissing that soon followed. She remembered the gasps and then the panicked voice from Valeria while Juan was yelling at her to stop. It was all too clear to Maria that the other three members had been killed.

Right now, Maria knew that the rest of their group needed to find a more secure place until they could contact the authorities. The only thing stopping them was Juan's stubbornness, which Ana was using all of her power to persuade otherwise.

"No matter what you say, it's not safe here. We need to find civilization so we can tell what happened here."

"You don't know if those aliens are waiting for us to come out. If we stay then they might leave."

"You don't know that Juan!"

Maria couldn't take it anymore as she stayed curled next to her mother. Her heart was screaming for someone to slap Juan some sense but her mind was telling her to just listen to Juan and everything will be fine. She was having her own inner struggle and she watched as the argument between Juan and Ana heats up.

"You're just a woman. You don't know anything about those things. I'm the man of the group and you should just listen to whatever I tell you to do!"

The words that Juan was speaking reminded Maria of the time when Za'taan was saying the same words. It hurt her so much that she thought he could see into her soul and then spat on it. Like everything she was, he was stomping on it like it was nothing but Maria believed she was a being worthy of respect.

"You are not going anywhere . . . you're just going to be bait . . . stay put like a good pet . . ."

Za'taan's words echoed in her mind and she couldn't help but feel the anger rising in her chest just from thinking about it. True that she didn't appreciate Za'taan's harsh words about her but she couldn't help but feel that there was some merit in them. She always listened to everyone, obeyed everything that Juan and her parents told her. She didn't want to be that type of person but what can she do? She was lost.

Then, the next words that Juan spat out of his mouth towards Ana were one that sparked something inside of Maria that she couldn't ignore.

"Just shut up! You're just as useless as a child, yelling out loud for everyone to hear. You are weak!"

They were almost the same thing that Za'taan had said that made her angry beyond anything she had ever felt.

"She can't fight back and she's just as useless as a pup. She's weak."

Weak . . .

That was the last straw. She had enough!

Maria stood straight up, ignoring her mother who was trying to keep her down with her but to no avail. Maria was furious beyond anything that she could remember. She stomped towards Ana and Juan who were still yelling at each other, unaware of Maria coming closer to her. Finally, she got between Ana and Juan, startling both of them as she looked straight into Juan's eyes with all the fury she had inside of her.

"Look, Juan. She's right. If we stay here any longer then we are all dead meat anyway. It's the only way we can survive this nightmare so just stop arguing and do something!"

All Maria could hear was dead silence in the cave. It was so quiet that a drop of a needle could be heard but she just kept her stare at Juan, looking shocked and it was something she thought she would never see. The silence was broken when Juan broke into a smile, raising his hands in defeat.

"Okay. You are right and we need to get ready for the move as soon as possible. Ana . . . why don't you take care of Maria's mother and both of us are going just outside the cave to talk about our next move."

Maria was surprised at his change of demeanor and somewhere inside of her, she felt so much pride that it threatened to burst her chest wide open. It was the first time she had ever stood up against Juan and she felt strong.

She turned her head to see Ana, reluctant to move away from them but the nod that Maria gave her was a signal to go help her mother. Eventually, Ana walks away while Maria and Juan move towards the entrance of the cave. She could only see that Juan kept his happy composure but when he looked to see that no one was around, his smile disappeared. Before Maria knew what had happened, a hand comes swiftly across her face, hitting her cheek with such strength that it caused her to fall over face first onto the dirt.

The pain was unbearable. It almost reminded her of a hot iron coming down on her face, burning her skin but no matter what she did, she couldn't swat it away. All she could do was whimper as Juan turned her over and planted his foot on her chest, crushing her lungs so she could barely breathe.

Juan leans down to look at her. "Listen here, my lovely fiancee. I decide what goes and what doesn't. You have no authority to command me around like I'm your servant. I'm the man and you're just a woman."

All the anger that Maria had before was gone, replaced by fear once more. She tried to speak out, to say she was sorry but the pressure on her chest prevented it and she could only gasp out for breath.

"The only reason why I decided to follow your advice is that I decided to do so. The next time you try to defy me, I'll make sure you don't have a tongue left to use!"

After a few seconds, the pressure on her chest was lifted and she took a huge breath to make up for the ones she lost. Maria just laid there on the ground as Juan smirked at her before he walked back into the cave, leaving Maria by herself.

She couldn't understand. She had so much strength within her and she felt proud of herself but when Juan beat her down, it was all gone. She realized that she wasn't strong enough and in a brief moment, she believed that it would never be enough.

She stayed on the ground for a few more minutes until she used all her strength to lift herself back on her feet but it was a struggle. Her legs were barely responding but she forced herself to walk until she reached a small river that was nearby. She kneeled down beside it and scooped up some water to clean her face of dirt.

When she looked down to see her reflection, she noted how her face was one of misery as she saw a purplish, red bruise forming on her cheek. Maria thought she looked pathetic. Why did she become like this? Cause her family made her obedient? Cause Juan was abusive towards her? Or maybe, she allowed herself to become weak? She didn't know who to blame and it tortured her. She couldn't hold back as tears began to flow from her eyes and she let out a mournful cry.

All of a sudden, a rustling of leaves caught her attention and she stopped when it was coming from the bush in front of her. She felt so afraid since she thought it was one of the kainde amedha that Ya'stu spoke about. The same black creatures that killed so many people. She thought of running but then she knew it was faster than her. She had no choice but to face what was coming to her.

The wait seemed like forever until a familiar red striped body comes forth from the bushes, the same steel mask with the slightly red color on the rims and she knew. It was Za'taan.

However, the thing that shocked her was his smell, something she didn't notice before. It reminded her of cinnamon but much sweeter. She couldn't help but take a huge inhale of it. However, her thoughts were interrupted when he spoke her name.

"Maria."

She looked up and saw that he was in the process of taking off his mask but Maria noticed the tone of his voice was different. She couldn't confirm it but it felt like his voice was full of concern and she didn't know how to process it. Maybe he saw her crying earlier or was feeling pity about her? She didn't know . . .

Once he took his mask off and hooked it on his belt, Maria could see in his eyes that he was afraid. She wondered why he would be afraid since he was stronger than her. But why?

"Are you okay?"

Maria began to wipe her tears from her face and just nodded quickly but kept her eyes down to the ground, afraid of what Za'taan might think if he saw her face. But then, she felt a clawed hand grip her chin gently but with enough force to lift her head so that her eyes looked directly into his.

Her heart began to race as she could see every color that was in Za'taan's eyes. At first, she saw that the overall color was red but as she looked closer towards his pupil, there were slivers of gold and yellow that surrounded it like it was the sun and she felt like they would catch her on fire with just one look.

But then, Maria could feel that his eyes were conveying a message of sorrow that she didn't know where it was coming from inside of Za'taan. It was like he was seeing something else besides her but she didn't have the courage to interrupt him.

After a while of just staring at each other, she could only watch as his eyes glanced around her face, checking around for anything until she heard him clicking rapidly and his mandibles spread out like he was angry. Maria felt his hand twist her chin so that her cheek was facing him and she didn't know what he was doing until she remembered the bruise that was forming on her cheek, created when Juan slapped her.

Then, he released a ferocious roar.

Maria ripped her chin from his hand and pressed her hands on her ears, trying to block his roar so that she wouldn't go deaf from it. In a matter of seconds, he gripped her face in his hand and she saw that Za'taan was really angry.

"What is this?!"

Maria didn't know what she could say that won't make him angrier but she needed to think of something fast but it wasn't fast enough for Za'taan.

"What happened to your cheek, Maria? Who did this to you?!"

"I just tripped on a rock and fell on the ground hard. It's just a bruise."

It was lying and Maria knew it but she was afraid that if Za'taan found out that it was Juan who slapped her, then there will be more bloodshed and she didn't want to see it again.

"Just a bruise?! Your whole cheek is covered in different colors of purple and red! Tell me who done this to you!"

"I told you it was nothing! Please stop. You're hurting me!"

As soon as she said that, Za'taan lets go of her chin, allowing Maria to stretch her jaw around so she can get some relief. She was almost terrified to look back up at him but not wanting to make him angrier, she looks up and it was a sight she would never forget.

She saw that he was breathing heavily like he just went on a workout. His clawed hands flexed and relaxed over and over again as if he was contemplating what to do. When she saw his face, she was stunned as she could see the distress within his eyes like he was hurt badly. She didn't know how to interpret his body language but she just stared at him, waiting for him to respond.

[Za'taan's POV]

He was ready to face Maria. He needed to finish her off before she caused more damage than she already has. He didn't know what power she had that would influence his brothers so greatly that even Ya'stu begun to like her more than just an ooman. He needed to get back control of the hunt. There was no other option.

He jumped from one branch to another, using his bio mask to track her heat signature back to the cave. He didn't care if there were other oomans around her. He was going to take her and end her life before they could save her.

Finally, he stopped on a branch near the cave entrance but when he tried to look inside with his mask, Maria was nowhere to be found. He didn't understand. He left her there but she was gone so he feared that she must have escaped before he could reach her.

Then, his mask picks up her heat signature going across the open ground and into the forest. He wondered why she would go there by herself but it made things easier for him. No interruptions so this should be easy for him.

He followed her heat signature with his mask until it stopped by a shallow river that wasn't far from the cave. He dropped from the trees and walked slowly so that Maria wouldn't know he was close by. This was it. He would finally be rid of her.

He drew his wrist blades and began sneaking towards the bushes that covered him from her. He could have used his cloaking device but wanted to spare it just in case. He moved closer and closer until his eyes could see through the leaves and then, there she was and in the right position for him to kill her. Quickly and quietly.

But when she saw her face, everything around him stood still and he froze.

He could see the tears running down her face like a flowing river and then, he heard her mournful cry that resonated inside him, filling his chest with grief. She reminded him of when he was a pup. When he lost his mother. He cried just the same way as Maria did and it was the most awful feeling he had ever felt and to see it happen in front of him . . . with Maria, it was unbearable.

The urge to kill her disappeared completely and his chest began to sting harshly like someone pressed a knife into it. He withdrew his wrist blades back into the gauntlet and just stared at her for a few moments. After a while, he decided to show himself to her and in an instant, he pushed through the bushes and into the opening, revealing himself to Maria. He spoke her name clearly.

"Maria."

He could see that she was terrified and he didn't want her to fear him. Not like this.

He removed his mask from his face and hooked it on his belt, placing his hands down on his sides, wondering what to do next and then their eyes locked on each other. Somehow, her brown eyes shined brightly in the sun, revealing the different shades of color that here hidden from him before. But then he asked her a question.

"Are you alright?"

He only got a swift nod from her while she stared at the ground, not moving an inch until Za'taan wanted to see her face again. To see her brown eyes once again.

He lifted her chin gently so that he didn't hurt her. He wanted not to hurt her. His eyes locked on hers again and he could see that she was sad and hurt, the redness in her eyes told Za'taan that she had been crying for some time and a painful sting grew inside his chest again. He glanced around to see the rest of her face until he saw a huge bruise on her cheek. Suddenly, he felt the anger brewing inside him, threatening to burst out at any moment. He knew that someone hurt her. He knew that a bruise that bad could only have been done by someone who smacked her hard and without remorse. His grip on her chin increased and began to make an imprint on her.

He began asking her questions, wanting to find out who did this to her.

"What is this?! What happened to your cheek, Maria?! Who did this to you?!"

He wanted a name so he could find whomever it was and beat them until they were soft as a boiled apple. But all he got from Maria was that she just fell. His anger grew worse and he demanded her for another answer. He knew a bruise like that was made from more than just falling on the ground.

"Just a bruise?! Your whole cheek is covered in different colors of purple and red! Tell me who done this to you!"

"I told you it was nothing! Please stop. You're hurting me!"

When he heard her speak that he was hurting her, the anger dissipated from his body and left nothing but pain and sorrow. Without another thought, he lets go of her chin and his arms go limp on each side of him. He didn't understand himself. He never felt like this for anyone in his life. Not even with the Yautja females that he has mated before but with Maria, it was different but he couldn't even explain it to himself.

But one thing was for certain, he wasn't going to let her be around oomans who treated her this badly and he suspects that one of them hit her in the check.

There was no other option for him. He was going to take her with him, whether she wanted to or not.

Hi Readers!

Hope you guys are having a wonderful time.

It has been stressful for me since finals are coming soon next week. URG! But I get such relief when writing these stories and then getting much feedback from all of you and it is such a treat.

Anyway, I apologize if this chapter is longer but I've begun to like putting Za'taan's POV into this story as it has created a great element that makes this story come to life so I thank all who voted for adding Za'taan's POV.

Both Maria and Za'taan are struggling with their inner thoughts but could this be what they need to finally understand each other. What will happen when Za'taan finds out who hurt Maria and is there something else that is growing between Maria and Za'taan?

Find out next week when Chapter 9 comes rolling along. :))))


	9. Trouble and Pain

Chapter 9: Trouble and Pain

Both Maria and Za'taan just stood as still as statues, staring into each other's eyes. She didn't understand why Za'taan was behaving the way he was. One minute he was rough and then the next, he was gentle but scared at the same time. Her head was spinning, trying to make sense of what was going through his mind.

Maria kept his sight on him but could see that his mind was somewhere else. His eyes looking blank and it began to worry her. She didn't know what he would do next so she decided to speak out before anything else happens.

"Za'taan?"

She saw him blink his eyes back into focus, looking down at her form but she still felt scared so she kept talking to distract her from it.

"Are you okay? You don't seem like yourself."

Before she knew it, Za'taan had walked towards her and grabbed her arm in a vise grip. She winced in pain from how strong he was but she began to pull her arm away in a futile attempt, unsure of what he was going to do with her.

"Ouch! That hurt. Let me go!"

"No. You're coming with me."

Despite using all her willpower to break loose, she could feel his grip getting tighter but only enough so that she couldn't run away. Although it was terrifying to Maria, a part of her wanted to feel his skin on hers. To feel the heat coming off from his hand and warming her own. It was quite confusing but the feeling of dread overtook her and instinct to find a safe place kicked in.

"What do you mean? I can't go with you. My mother and friends are still inside the cave. I can't leave them behind again!"

"You're not going back there. It's dangerous for you. I'm not going to leave you with them, knowing that one of them hurt you. You're coming with me and that's that!"

Maria could tell he was getting angrier every time she would fight back but she wanted a say in this matter. She didn't want to be commanded like some slave. She already had enough with Juan doing it all the time. Now, she had enough.

"You can't tell me what to do! I make my own decisions and I had enough of you bossing me around. So stop it!"

She saw Za'taan's demeanor change in a heartbeat. His rigid body went limp and his massive hand lets go of her arm, dropping down to his side like he didn't have any control over it. She noted how his red eyes lost its glow for a moment and filled with uncertainty. Maria was becoming more confused about his actions to her. She couldn't figure if he wanted to hurt her or be gentle. Whatever it was, Maria didn't have the time to think about it.

"I need to get back. They are probably worried about me but I'm not going to run away. I just want to make sure they are transferred to somewhere safe. Please . . ."

It took a moment before she saw Za'taan twitching each mandible slightly, wondering if it was his way of showing indecision. Just when he was about to speak to her, his wrist gauntlet began beeping erratically. It startled Maria but watched as Za'taan brings his gauntlet up to his face and pressed some buttons on it. Once the beeping stopped, she took a breath to calm her nerves but it didn't last long. When she looked up towards Za'taan's face, it was twisted with anxiety.

"What's wrong?"

"Something has happened. I need to find my brothers."

"What do you mean?"

"There's no time. We need to go."

Again, he grabbed Maria's arm but tugging it towards him so that she would follow. She didn't like where this was going and began to protest.

"I told you! I have to go back to my group!"

"I need you to come with me."

"Why?"

"One of my brothers is missing."

That stopped Maria's protest dead in its tracks. She didn't want to go with Za'taan but the thought of I'stih or Ya'stu disappearing without a trace caused her to tremble inside. She knew with the kainde amedha running around the place, knowing how strong they are, one of them could be seriously injured or even killed.

"What do you mean? Which one?"

"I don't know. All I got was that one of their signals suddenly disappeared from my tracker. We all have one in case of emergencies but to have one vanish without a trace, it's never good."

Maria's eyes widened in horror as she covered her mouth with both of her hands. She cared deeply for I'stih and Ya'stu and to know that one of them is in great danger, she knew what her decision was at that point.

"Let me come with you then. I need to know if they are alright."

"Why the change of heart?"

The tone of his voice caught Maria's attention. She quickly glanced back up to see Za'taan looking like someone stabbed him in the chest. She knew he wasn't in pain or at least physically but she wondered what he was feeling at that moment. To her, it almost made her feel that she hurt him somehow and a small sting in her chest radiated through her. However, she wanted to make sure his brothers were safe.

"I may not want to go but I owe it to I'stih and Ya'stu for helping me since our first meeting. I may not have known all of you for a long time but I promised myself to repay all of you back for everything you have done for me. And I never break my promises."

For the first time in her life, she felt confident in her words and she stood up with so much strength inside her. She was determined to help in any way she can and also to show Za'taan that she wasn't weak. She was strong.

After some time, Za'taan placed his mask back on and turned to face her fully and reached his arm out to her.

"Alright. Then, let's go."

She nodded back and reached to grab his massive hand, gripping it with all her might. Without another word, both of them raced into the forest to find his lost brothers.

It was a small run until Maria began to breathe heavily, sweat forming on her skin while to fatigue ran through her legs but she refused to stop. She didn't want to appear weak in front of Za'taan. She needed to prove to him that she wasn't the feeble ooman he believed she was. But her legs were screaming for a break, threatening to collapse underneath her.

All of a sudden, their stride was broken when Za'taan stopped in an instant. She almost bumped into his back as she tried to stop her momentum. She was about to question his actions until he crouched down on one knee, twisting his head to look back at her.

"What?"

"Get on my back."

She was baffled at his offer to allow her to hop on his back for support. She puffed out a little between breaths, showing her disapproval.

"Why?"

"You are in obvious pain and I can hear your heartbeat going faster than the speed of light. We need to move faster so climb on my back."

She didn't know what t make of her offer. She was still unsure as to why he was doing this for her.

"Why? So you can say that I'm too weak to keep up with you?"

"No . . . We need to get to my brothers as soon as possible. I know that you care for them so you will do whatever you can to find them."

She didn't say anything and refused to move from her spot, crossing her arms on her chest. He clicked his mandibles slightly and bowed his head down as if he was ashamed to admit something.

"Just trust me. Please . . ."

Just like that, Za'taan did something to her to break her determination in half. She didn't know if it was because he had a point or that she could sense a hint of sadness in his voice. She couldn't really know which one changed her mind but she moved towards his back and jumps on, latching her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. She was slightly uncomfortable at first but then his smell of sweet cinnamon enveloped her and she silently moaned from it.

Za'taan stands back on with little effort and begins to run a full sprint through the forest with Maria holding on to him with all her might. She was amazed at his abnormal strength and agility and she smiled slightly while he wasn't looking.

After some time, they stopped at the same clearing she was at before when she met the yautja brothers for the first time. However, it was eerily quiet in her opinion but she lets go of Za'taan, landing on her feet but stumbling a little.

"Why are we here again?"

She watched as he clicked on a few buttons on his gauntlet but grunts in frustration and then growls ferociously. She imagined that he didn't like what he was looking at.

"Hello?"

"Still no signal from I'stih and Ya'stu. They are supposed to meet back here in case something goes wrong."

Maria walks in front of Za'taan, squinting her eyes in an effort to look beyond her sight and see if either brother comes through the line of trees on the other side. Then, the same erratic beeping noise sounds off from Za'taan's gauntlet and he looks up in the same direction as Maria. She gasped in relief when she sees Ya'stu running past the trees, stopping in front of them.

"Maria?"

"Ya'stu!"

Without any hesitation, Maria runs to him and wraps her arms in a tight embrace, feeling glad that Ya'stu was okay. He does the same and wraps his arms around her waist, emitting a strange noise that sounded like a cat's purr but she didn't care. At that moment, she was happy.

"I'm glad you're safe and well."

"Same here."

However, their embrace was cut short when they both heard Za'taan growling behind them with a look that could kill anyone in his path. Immediately, they let go of each other and Ya'stu turns towards Za'taan.

"Hello, brother. I'm glad you're okay."

"I'm starting to wonder about that."

Maria could feel the tension between Ya'stu and Za'taan as they begun to size each other up, clicking to each other and then growling. She didn't want to be in the middle of a fight for some unknown reasons to her. She pushed between them, placing a hand on their chests to keep them from each other.

"Come on. Now it's not the time to fight. Remember why we are here."

It took a few agonizing moments for Maria but then they broke eye contact and turned to their sides, looking away from each other. She still wondered why they were angry with each other. It didn't make sense to her.

Za'taan was the first to break the remaining tension between them.

"We have a problem. I'd lost signal from one of you earlier and I couldn't locate you for a moment. Now that we know you're okay, have you seen I'stih around?"

Ya'stu paused for a moment, looking shocked with his mandibles slightly spread out.

"No, I haven't. I noticed the loss of signal too but then mine went dead for a few seconds. I decided to go back to our rendezvous point but I became concerned for I'stih."

Maria saw Za'taan raised his eyebrows in concern and she knew that something was going on.

"When was the last time you had a signal from him?"

"It was only moments ago that I lost it but something was off about it. He was moving around the area you assigned him to scout but then he quickly changed direction and went southwest in an erratic manner. Then, I lost the signal."

Maria couldn't help but feel that something had gotten I'stih and she tried to keep her fears in check but was failing miserably.

"Does that mean that the kainde amedha got to him? Is he in trouble?"

Ya'stu turned to her while Za'taan pressed more buttons on his gauntlet, focused on what he was doing.

"I'm not sure but it's not like I'stih to do something like this. We need to find him."

"Agreed. Let's stick together and go to the last place Ya'stu got his signal from but stay alert."

All of us nodded in unison and Maria was about to get ready for another run until Ya'stu kneels down in a position to carry her on his back as Za'taan did earlier.

"What are you doing?"

"You look tired so it's best to hang on to me. Come on."

Maria chuckled and was about to hop on his back until Za'taan pulls her arm and brings her back next to him, pressing her against his chest. She could feel the vibration of his growl coming through his chest and on her skin. Even with her clothes on, it didn't falter it one bit and it sent a tingling chill down her spine. But somehow, it felt good to Maria and she fought hard to suppress a moan inside her.

"She's staying with me."

Ya'stu jumps up in surprise but then Maria could see that he was growing angry too.

"Why? What's had gotten into you?"

"Does it matter? I'm in charge and you are supposed to follow my orders. Don't test me!"

Again, Maria wanted to stop the argument before it got out of control. She was about to step between then until Ya'stu lashes out at Za'taan.

"I don't understand. You don't even like her. You said that she's just bait and that she's weak recently. So why are you doing this!?"

The words that Ya'stu spoke out loud stuns her to the very core of her body, especially when he admitted that Za'taan still believed her to be weak. She gripped her chest with her fists, tightening it so much that she just wanted to rip her heart out. Za'taan still believes her to be weak? After everything that has happened? Why?

She looked back up to see Ya'stu freeze with his mandibles wide open in shock and Za'taan turned around and also froze in his spot. Maria didn't quite understand why they were looking at her like that until she touched her cheeks and realized that tears were streaming down them. She wiped them quickly with the sleeve of her shirt, wiping her nose as well.

"I'm sorry . . . I didn't mean to—"

She interrupted Ya'stu before he could speak any further, sniffing as she spoke with a weak voice.

"It's alright. I'm fine . . . Just had something in my eyes and it irritated me . . . Sorry . . ."

No one dared to say anything for a while. Maria could see that both Za'taan and Ya'stu was still paralyzed, unable to move or speak but their eyes were wide in shock. Maria decided to break the silence.

"Ya'stu is right. We need to find I'stih quickly so I'll ride with Ya'stu."

Za'taan broke from his paralysis and walked towards Maria.

"No. I've decided that you should come with me."

Before he could reach for her arm, Maria swipes it away from him, hitting it with all her might but the tears began to flow out of her eyes once more and Za'taan was frozen yet again. She didn't care if he was angry with her. She just wanted to get away from him.

"No. I've already decided for myself and I don't care if you disagree. Besides, you already carried me this far so it's Ya'stu's turn."

"But—"

"It's final!"

Maria walked passed Za'taan, not giving him another glance as she moved to be behind Ya'stu. She just looked into his eyes and silently conveyed a message to him that she's going with him. Reluctantly, he kneels down in a crouch position and holds on to him with her arms and legs. She feels Ya'stu stands up slowly to a standing position and sees both brothers looking at each other.

"Come on Leader. Let's find I'stih."

And just like that, they turn to face the direction of their destination but not before Maria catches one last glimpse of Za'taan's golden, red eyes as they conveyed complete despair and pain. Somehow, it resonated inside her as well, threatening her to shed more tears that she wished she didn't have.

Then, all three of them took off to find I'stih and Maria silently prayed that he was alright.

All of them sprinted fast through trees and branches, looking around themselves in hope that they would catch a glimpse of I'stih but there was nothing. Maria's fear of the unknown grew and many thoughts ran through her mind. What if we never find him? What if he's already dead and someone discarded his body? She couldn't bear to think such things.

Then, like a miracle ringing in her ears, Za'taan's gauntlet beeped again and all of them stopped dead in their tracks, waiting for the message.

"Za'taan . . . What is it?"

"I finally got his signal back and we're close. Just a little bit further."

Maria didn't dare to speak out since she didn't want to cause more problems between the brothers, especially with Za'taan. She didn't want to speak to him for a while.

They walked silently as to not alert anything that might hear and try to attack them so everything was very quiet. So quiet that Maria could hear her heart beating and swears that even the yautja brothers could hear it too.

But then, all of them catch a glimpse of something wet on the ground. To Maria, it looked like neon green ooze covering everything in the surrounding area and didn't know what to make of it.

"What is it?"

"It is blood."

"What?"

She didn't understand what Ya'stu was saying. It wasn't the typical red blood that she was used to seeing but then again, she remembers that kainde amedha had the same color so she quickly concluded that it must be it.

"Is it kainde amedha?"

"No . . . It isn't."

"What do you mean?"

"The kainde amedha had blood that is corrosive to anything that touches it. If it was, then the ground would be sizzling but it's not and the blood has been here for a while so we would have seen damage to the surroundings."

That didn't sound good to Maria. If it wasn't kainde amedha that did this, then who?

As Ya'stu allows Maria to slide off of him, Za'taan kneels down to check the blood, grabbing some in his hand and smelling it with his mouth. Maria figured that since yautja didn't have noses, they would smell differently than other humans or oomans as they refer her kind to. When Za'taan was finished, he growled loudly and shook his head, letting his dreadlocks slap against his shoulders.

"It's I'stih's blood . . ."

"What?"

Maria gasped, holding her hands tightly to her chest. She didn't want to believe it but she knew that Za'taan wouldn't lie. Especially about his brother who was nowhere to be found but his blood confirmed that he might be hurt.

"It looks like there's a blood trail leading away from the scene. He might not have gotten too far depending on his injuries. Come on!"

Za'taan leads the way with Maria and Ya'stu not far behind. They kept following the blood trail through some thick bushes and leaves until Za'taan stops dead in his tracks and both Maria and Ya'stu stopped as well.

"What's wrong Za'taan?"

There was no response from him. It was dead silence but Maria couldn't take it anymore and with her determination, she breaks through and passes Za'taan until she freezes in front of him, gasping in horror at the sight she saw with her own eyes.

Lying flat on the tree trunk for support with more neon green blood oozing out from his chest was the brother they had been searching for.

It was I'stih . . .

Hi Readers!

Hope everyone is having a happy holiday! :)))

Looks like trouble has come for Maria and the Yautja brothers and has caused I'stih to become severely injured. But what did this to him? Was it the kainde amedha? Or something worse?

Also, it looks like there are some rough patches between Maria and Za'taan that may threaten their possibility of understanding each other, not to mention that a possible love triangle is developing between Za'taan and Ya'stu for Maria's favor.

So many questions to ask and so many answers to come in the story.

Keep following as the next chapter will come rolling by next week. See you then! :)))


	10. Confrontation

Chapter 10: Confrontation

Maria couldn't hold the tears back when I'stih came into her view. She put both hands on each cheek, trying to comprehend what had transpired here.

She saw a huge gash across his chest that was slowly dripping neon green blood and covering the ground surrounding him. His hand holding it together as an attempt to stop the bleeding but it was too large to close up on his own. Maria could see many, smaller gashes all over his legs and more on his arms as if he tried to defend himself. She could only imagine that something bigger and stronger could have done this to I'stih.

Maria darted fast towards his side and cupped his face between her hands. His mask was nowhere in sight and his spear was on the ground next to him. His eyes were closed with no sign of movement.

"I'stih. I'stih. Please wake up."

When she didn't see any response from him, Maria placed her ear on his chest and felt relieved when she heard his heartbeat but it was weak and slow. She lifts her head to try again.

"I'stih!"

With that, I'stih twitches and opens his eyes slowly towards Maria and the tears she has been holding back were released, trickling down her cheeks.

"I'stih! You're alive!"

She held his hand in hers as he groaned while trying to shift around. Without notice, Maria felt Za'taan come to her side, removing his mask at the same time and looking down at I'stih. Ya'stu kneels down on the other side of him and takes his mask off too, looking very concerned for his brother.

"Brother . . ."

When Ya'stu calls out to him, I'stih turns his head slowly to him. Maria could tell that it was a struggle for him to speak but the words came out nonetheless.

"Ya'stu . . . Za'taan . . ."

When he called out for his brothers, Maria was expecting Ya'stu to come to his aid immediately but in a twist of surprise, it was Za'taan who moves quickly to I'stih and presses his hands on his chest to stop the bleeding.

"I'stih . . . Don't worry. We're going to get you healed soon. Just hang on, please . . ."

There was a tone of concern in Za'taan's voice and when she turns to stare at his face. It shook her beyond belief. She saw his red eyes lose their glow as they displayed a great amount of despair. This was a side of him that Maria never thought he had, much less see it herself.

Ya'stu comes beside I'stih and takes out something from his belt that looked strange to Maria.

"What is that?"

"It's medicine. It will help heal his wound but it's only a temporary solution. However, it's our only choice."

Ya'stu takes out a small device that reminded her of a syringe but it was filled with a clear liquid. She wondered what it was that made it special for healing wounds. Before she could speak out, Za'taan grabs her shoulder with one hand.

"You might want to cover your ears."

Maria became baffled at his request.

"Why?"

"I'stih will probably scream out in pain. Although it will heal him, it causes much agony to those who are given it. You might lose some hearing since you're an ooman so just cover them."

She didn't know what to make of this situation. It hurts him but heals? Why would they do such a thing? Before she could ask such questions, Ya'stu takes the syringe and plunges it into his chest and I'stih lets out a shrilling cry.

The waves of the cry rang into her ears, creating excruciating pain in them and Maria cries out from it. She tries to cover them with her hands while closing her eyes tightly but it was intense and she was sure that she would lose some hearing. The pain was so bad that she faintly noticed a pair of arms wrapped around her, cocooning her head in a protective manner. It only lasted a minute until I'stih stops completely.

She drops her hands from her face and lifts her face up to see Za'taan closing his eyes tightly as if he was the one in pain. Something inside of Maria moved her to place a hand flat on his chest as a sign of comfort to him. His racing heartbeat on her hand telling her of the agony he was going through. This was a side of Za'taan that made Maria wonder if he really was strict and brutal due to his personality or he's hiding something underneath.

Then she saw Za'taan's eyes open fast and looking down at her and saw something in them but couldn't make out what it was. It didn't last long when Ya'stu grumbles, grabbing both their attentions and Maria reluctantly pulls away.

"Well . . . I'stih is healing well but we need to get him out of here. He needs somewhere safe to rest until he's fully recovered."

Za'taan shakes his head for a moment. His dreadlocks swirling all around him and Maria wondered if they felt the same way as hair. If she could just get a chance to . . . No! She can't be thinking about this now!

He twists his head around a little to stretch his muscles before addressing Ya'stu.

"Well, we need somewhere that is not open space. Somewhere that is somewhat hidden until we clear the area of prey."

Maria thought for a moment until she came up with an idea. It was a risky one but with everything going on, she knew it was their best choice to go with, especially for I'stih.

"We can go back to the cave where my group is right now. It's closed off except for the exit and I can look out for I'stih until he's ready."

At that moment, Za'taan and Ya'stu turned towards Maria with stunned looks on their faces. She didn't know if they were surprised that she would offer such a thing or worried. But her doubt was soon washed away when Za'taan speaks out.

"We're not going to do that."

"Why not?"

"The last time we went there, your ooman companions threatened to shoot up. Not to mention that they will take any opportunity to kill I'stih if given the chance."

"Then I'll stay with him. I can watch him while both of you go hunting and I can talk to my group about this since they'll understand me better."

Za'taan looked at Ya'stu and began making the clicking noise again. She really was fed up with them talking in front of her without letting her know what is going on. When they were done, Ya'stu gives a look to Maria that he was unsure about this.

"I don't know Maria . . . The other oomans in your group aren't like you. They might attack us before we even get close."

Maria began to feel the anger rising in her chest. She wasn't upset by Ya'stu but the fact that they think she can't handle herself.

"I can reason with them! They trust me and I'll do whatever I can to make sure I'stih is safe. I promise."

Before Maria could say anything, Za'taan steps forwards until they are only inches from each other. He began to growl at her but Maria stood her ground, not wanting to relent to his command.

"You don't get to decide. We'll find another area that is away from the oomans and you have no say about it."

Maria was not having it. Her body began to burn with rage and Za'taan was only fueling the fire. Why can't he see that he could trust her? She's more than capable of handling it herself and she won't let anyone hurt I'stih.

"I don't have to listen to you! Unless you have a better area to put I'stih other than the cave then be my guest! But don't think for one second that I'm going to follow you like a good soldier. It's the only way!"

The growl in Za'taan's chest grew louder but Maria stood her ground. Her anger was almost to the breaking point until Za'taan yells out.

"You're just an ooman!"

That was it! Maria released all her anger inside and forcefully swiped her hand at Za'taan, hitting his cheek and mandible on the way across. His head turned quickly to the side as Maria slapped his hard without warning.

It took Maria a moment to realize what she had done and froze in fear, waiting to be reprimanded by Za'taan. What the fuck did she do?! Both of them were still while Za'taan and Ya'stu opened their mandibles and inner mouth wide open. No one dared to move until Za'taan started to rub his cheek and mandible a bit.

"I . . . I . . . I'm sorry . . ."

She watched him intently for a moment, sensing the rage inside of him but in a twist, Za'taan just turns his back around with his hands tightened into fists on his sides. Maria wanted to ask him if he was okay until she saw his shoulders shake a little and then he spoke.

"You're right . . ."

"What?"

"Your plan is better so we'll go with that. Now, help get I'stih before I change my mind."

Maria was stunned. She never would have thought that Za'taan would agree with her, especially after she slapped him in the face. She was expecting him to hit her or something but instead, he followed her plan. For once in her life, she felt so much pride inside her as this was the first time she ever stood up to anyone, much less a killer alien from outer space.

"Maria!"

His words snapped her out of her thoughts. "Okay!"

She moves towards I'stih's side and grabbed his arm in an attempt to lift him up but he was too heavy so she called out to Ya'stu for help. He moved towards the other side of I'stih, wrapping his arm around his shoulder and letting his brother lean on him for support. Maria helped to get I'stih up on his feet.

"Alright. The cave should be over in this direction. Let's go."

Ya'stu nodded and took little steps while I'stih groaned in pain. Maria knew that he had to endure it until they got to their designated area. While both Ya'stu and Maria were moving I'stih, she took a glance in Za'taan's direction and saw that he was looking up into the sky with his eyes closed, not even noticing that everyone else has taken off. Ya'stu noticed him too.

"Za'taan! Let's go."

It took a moment before Maria saw him move from his spot, opening his eyes slowly and at looking at her. It was only a moment but during it, she saw those red eyes glow for a moment until he put his mask back on his face, blocking his expression from her. She felt disappointed that she couldn't see his face anymore but all she knew was that they needed to get to the cave as soon as possible.

[TWO HOURS LATER]

They finally made it to the cave and Maria felt relieved at first but then Ana comes out with a happy expression but turns sour at the sight of the Yautja brothers next to her.

"Maria. What's going on?"

Maria could tell that Ana was nervous but she tried to remain calm enough to get an explanation from her.

"These are my friends. They protected me from the kainde amedha that attacked us from before."

Ana raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Kainde amedha?"

"The black creatures that we saw in the church. They are here to exterminate them but I'stih was seriously injured and he needed to be somewhere safe until he recovers."

When Maria tells about finding a safe place, she saw Ana's eyes widen in horror.

"Are you suggesting that we let these monsters bunker with us!? They almost killed you and they're not human!"

"But they brought me here before when I was injured to keep me safe! Without Za'taan, Ya'stu and I'stih, I would have been long dead!"

That stopped Ana dead in her tracks as Maria knew she couldn't deny that statement. The brothers protected her when they would've left her for dead but seeing as that Ana wasn't totally convinced, Maria continued.

"I owe them my life and I can't just abandon them when they did so much for me. Trust me, Ana. I would never put anyone in danger if I knew it was a possibility. Please . . ."

It seemed like ages until Maria saw Ana take a huge sigh, finally relenting.

"Alright. I trust you and if you think that everything is okay, then I'll follow you but I'm not sure about Valeria, you mother and especially Juan."

Maria totally forgot about Juan in their discussion. She could handle her mother and somewhat Valeria. With Juan, it might be a different story but she had already agreed with this and she's not one to turn back now.

"I'll take care of it. Right now, I need to get I'stih inside and make him comfortable. Can you help me?"

"I can. Anything for you Maria."

Both of them smiled at each other and Maria signaled Ya'stu and Za'taan to come inside the cave. She stayed in front of the brothers while Ana stayed close by Maria's side, making Maria feel safe.

As soon as they all took a couple of steps into the cave, she could see Valeria gasped and run towards the corner of the cave and curling into a ball while her mother froze and stared at the brothers. She was expecting their reactions to be something like that but then came Juan, looking just as terrified with the shotgun in his hands.

"What the fuck are those things doing here!?"

With that, Maria sensed Za'taan walking forward and growling at him. She saw Juan cock the gun in his hands and she needed to do something quickly.

"Juan. They are not here to hurt us. One of them is injured and I brought them so I'stih can recover."

"Who the fuck is I'stih!? One of the monsters and you brought them here!?"

Again, another growl from Za'taan echoes inside the cave and Maria turned to hold up a hand and stop him from moving forward.

"I got this, Za'taan. Just let me handle this."

"I don't know, Maria. He's dangerous and can fire that weapon at any moment."

Maria firmly spoke to him so he would get her message clearly.

"I said I got this. Don't worry."

She could see that Za'taan was getting impatient but stopped moving forward and remained still. Maria sighed in relief that he listened to her. She turns back to Juan.

"I'm telling you. Put the gun down and there won't be a bloodbath. Believe me."

"Why should I!? You're just a stupid female that's going o get us killed cause you want to help anything that comes to you! I won't have it!"

He loads the shotgun and aims for Za'taan who was closest to them and was ready to pull the trigger.

"Juan!"

She didn't have time to stop him and he pulls the trigger. However, she moves fast between Juan and Za'taan and spreads her arms out like a shield. She didn't want anyone to get hurt because of her. She wanted determined to protect.

She closes her eyes and expects to feel pain but there was none. When she opens her eyes, she sees a massive, red striped chest in front of her. She looks up and realizes that Za'taan had shielded her from the blast. She gasped in the thought that Za'taan had protected her from the attack but then she became concerned.

"Za'taan!? Are you alright?"

She moves her arms around his body, checking for any signs of injury but then Za'taan grabs her hands with one of his, pressing tightly around hers but not too much. She looked up with concern in her eyes.

"It's fine. The bullet hit my armor instead of me so it didn't do any damage."

"Oh, thank goodness."

Maria felt relief flow through her body, glad that Za'taan wasn't hurt but then she heard a small purr coming from him. She looked up at him but couldn't see his face with his mask on. She didn't know what to make of it.

But then they were interrupted when Juan yells out once more, making Za'taan growl again.

"What the fuck?! It should have got you!"

Maria heard the gun being loaded again but before she could react, Za'taan releases her and grabs the barrel of the gun in his hand, moving it up so the next shot struck the top of the cave, leaving a huge dent behind.

Za'taan rips the shotgun from Juan and throws it behind him and then grabs Juan's shirt, lifting him off the ground.

"No! Please! Don't kill me!"

"Why should I? You were going to kill Maria. You don't deserve to live."

Maria saw Za'taan pull out his wrist blades and ready to slice Juan in half. Although she didn't care much for Juan, she didn't want to see more bloodshed today. She couldn't see any more people die.

"Za'taan! Don't kill him . . ."

He tilts his head slightly and in some way, Maria could sense something in him that convey a message of worry.

"Please . . ."

Za'taan turns his head back to Juan and then drops him onto the ground. Juan scrambles onto his feet and runs away from them, cowering in the same corner as Valeria.

She heard Za'taan snorts in disgust at Juan's cowering form.

"You're lucky that Maria is here. She saved your life this time."

When Maria saw him retract his wrist blades, Maria took a huge breath and smiled when he looked at her, which she heard another purr from him. She was beginning to wonder what that noise meant.

"Alright. Now that we got everything settled, we can put I'stih over her by the fire. Is that okay?"

She glanced at Za'taan who nodded and then to Ya'stu who was still carrying I'stih on his shoulder behind them. He also nods and Maria looks towards Ana who give a nod as well.

Without wasting more time, Ya'stu brings over I'stih to the area where Maria and Ana had spread out blankets so that I'stih would feel more comfortable. Everyone else just stayed far away from them. Maria saw Valeria and Juan shiver in fear and her mother just kept staring in shock. Maria will have to check on her after this was over.

Once I'stih was settled, Ya'stu turns towards Za'taan.

"Alright. I'm going out to hunt for the kainde amedha and find out who did this to I'stih. I'll go back to the scene and see if I pick anything up."

Za'taan bows his head towards him.

"Goog. Make sure to keep communications on at all times. You never know if the thing that injured I'stih will strike again."

"Got it."

Next thing Maria knew, Ya'stu comes next to her, ignoring the glares that Za'taan was giving out.

"Stay safe Maria and take care of our brother."

She smiles at him. "You got it."

Ya'stu clicks his mandibles before activating his cloaking device, making him almost completely invisible to her. And then, he was gone.

It was only Za'taan and Maria left now. Ana had to go and see Valeria since she was hyperventilating so much that she passed out with Juan arguing about the recent development. Maria noticed her mother had not moved from her spot until Ana comes over and hugs her in order to reassure her. She then lays down on the ground and Ana stays close to her as she begins to fall asleep. Maria kneels down next to I'stih's sleeping form, stroking his dreadlocks.

"Well . . . At least everyone is okay for now."

She stops her ministrations and looks up at Za'taan. Again, the mask obscures his face from her so she couldn't read his emotions so she relied on his body language for anything.

Yeah. In a few days, I'stih should be well enough to move on his own but needs to keep his strength up. I'll hunt for some food while I'm out so don't worry about that."

"Okay. I should go out to get food too."

"Why?"

"Cause we also need to eat and there is about four of us that need to eat as well but no one is brave enough to go out there so I'm the first choice."

"It's dangerous."

"But we need food and we can't just starve to death so I have to go."

There was an uncomfortable silence in the air and Maria was about to break it until Za'taan beats her to the punch.

"I'll get some for you and your friends."

Maria's eyes widened in surprise at his proposal.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm already hunting so it makes more sense for me to do so. Don't worry about it."

She was caught completely off guard. She never would've thought that he would do something like this for her. Before, she was lucky if Za'taan wouldn't kill her for something she did. And now, he was helping her as much as he can. It was small but enough for her and with that, she gave him a huge smile.

He just stared at her but she didn't care. She was glad that he was doing this favor for her. She heard him grunt a little bit after that.

"Okay . . . so . . . I'll be going then."

"Okay. Stay safe."

Maria smiles again at him as she watches Za'taan turns around but before he could get far, both of them heard groaning from behind."

"Za'taan . . . Maria . . ."

In a flash, Maria and Za'taan were by I'stih's side. She looked down into his eyes to see them barely open.

"I'stih! You're awake!"

There wasn't much of a response on his part but Maria knew he was injured badly so she waited patiently for him. Za'taan, however, didn't give him the luxury.

"What happened to you? Who did this to you?"

I'stih struggled for a bit as Maria kneeled beside him, holding his hand with both of hers.

"I was . . . ambushed . . . by the . . . Bad Blood."

"Bad Blood?"

Maria asked but none of the brothers answered her question and she wanted to know. However, she was cut off before she could speak.

"Do you know where he went? Any ideas at all?"

"He was . . . going . . . southwest . . . the last time . . . I saw him."

"Alright. Ya'stu is looking in that area right now but I'll join him soon. Just get some rest. Maria will be watching over you."

Za'taan glanced at Maria and she nodded back so she could tell him that she understood. He was about to turn towards the entrance of the cave until I'stih spoke again.

"Za'taan . . . I know . . . who the Bad Blood is . . ."

Maria saw that it grabbed Za'taan's attention quickly when he turned sharply at I'stih.

"Who is it, I'stih?"

She saw that I'stih was losing consciousness, tired from the long day they all had.

"It's . . . Vahrouh."

And then, Maria saw I'stih close his eyes and fall back down, entering into a deep slumber.

She was confused at what they were talking about. Who was the Bad Blood? Why is it important? What's going on? She wanted answers to her questions and turned to face Za'taan but then she stopped when she saw Za'taan's body go hard and rigid as if something had upset him.

"What's wrong Za'taan?"

"I need to go."

Before she could protest, he was out of the cave quickly and then, he was gone.

Maria was left to wonder about what I'stih had said about a Bad Blood named Vahrouh. Who was he and why is he important? What the fuck was going on?"

Everything was out of control and Maria was left to wonder if all of this was just a dream and that she would wake up soon.

But in her heart, she knew that this was too real to be a dream.

Hi Readers!

Luckily, I'stih is still alive but now, a new enemy has emerged but what connections does the Bad Blood Vahrouh have with Za'taan and his brothers? Will he become too dangerous that it would put everyone in harm's way, including Maria?

Plus, Za'taan is becoming more protective of her and going as far as hunting food for her. Is he finally revealing to her that she is more than just a simple ooman? Will they ever understand each other?

Find out more when the next chapter comes along!

Happy Holidays! :)))


	11. Interconnection

Chapter 11: Interconnection

[Za'taan's POV]

As he raced from the cave and into the forest, I'stih's words about the Bad Blood echoed inside of him. How could it be him? Vahrouh? Why is he doing this? What's going on? All of these questions were building inside of him, making his chest feel heavy with resentment and confusion.

The last time he had seen him was decades ago when they last fought. It didn't end well between them but he didn't think that Vahrouh would go so far as to becoming a Bad Blood and wreaking havoc by releasing kainde amedha that wasn't supposed to happen. Learning this new detail, everything had changed.

He kept the hurried pace through the forest, looking for Ya'stu so that he was informed as well. He pressed some buttons on his wrist gauntlet, setting it so that he could track his signal and find him much faster. Eventually, it paid off when he spots Ya'stu crouching on a high branch. He calls him out with their native tongue.

"Ya'stu!"

That immediately got his attention and without a moment longer, Ya'stu jumps down from his spot on the branch, landing in front of Za'taan. He stands up and places his fist on his chest while bowing in respect.

"Za'taan. What's the problem?"

"I just found out something important that I'stih told me before I left."

"What is it?"

"The Bad Blood . . ."

Za'taan had to pause for a moment as he was still trying to convince himself that Vahrouh was responsible for the mess on Earth along with harming his brother. But Ya'stu needed to know as well.

"It's Vahrouh."

He saw Ya'stu's body go stiff in disbelief. He wasn't too surprised at his brother's reaction but to see him like this, he knew this mission was becoming too personal for all of them. And none of them like it at all.

"How can it be him!? He was your best friend and one of our greatest warrior of the Uhri clan. Our clan. Why would he do something like this?"

All Za'taan gave to his brother was a huge sigh that he used to vent his frustration. He didn't know the answer to that question himself and it was driving him just as insane as Ya'stu but he needed to put those thoughts away. Right now, they needed to focus on finding him along with exterminating the rest of the kainde amedha.

"I don't know but we need to track him down before he causes more damage. For now, let's stay close so we won't get ambushed. Got it?"

He saw Ya'stu nod a little and Za'taan did the same, walking forward a little before he could sense something with his brother. He turns around to see him just standing there, frozen like a statue. He lifted his forehead in confusion as to why he was acting like this.

"Ya'stu. What's wrong?"

He could sense the hesitation in him to say something but when it was taking too long, he barks out at him.

"Ya'stu!"

"What about Maria?"

That stopped Za'taan dead in his tracks. The mentioning of Maria's name became so potent that it would halt his movements and mind. Before it wasn't so but as he began to connect with her more, the hold she had on him grew stronger. But why was Ya'stu so interested in her? He knew that his brother had a liking for Maria but it was becoming more than friendship and that drove Za'taan to the edge.

"What about her?"

"You know how Vahrouh can be. He hates oomans with a passion and hunts them without any remorse. If he finds out that we have been involved with oomans, he'll come after them. Not to mention that Maria knows more than what she should. He'll kill her without a second thought."

As much as Za'taan didn't want to admit it, Ya'stu was right. Vahrouh never liked oomans since the day he was born and always thought of them as weak prey. If any ooman knew of their kind, it made Vahrouh more aggressive and willing to hunt and kill them. It was his pride as a Yautja that fueled his obsession.

As for Maria, deep inside, he wanted to make sure she was safe. Something that was gnawing at him from the inside but he didn't know why he was feeling this way. Why should he care? She's just an ooman and annoying sometimes too. The slap she gave him earlier still stings on his cheek but at that time, he was somewhat proud that she was brave enough to stand up to him like that. At that memory, his heart began to beat wildly and a calming warmth filled him.

However, he didn't want Ya'stu to find out about this. He couldn't show any weakness to anyone under his command, especially to his brothers.

"They'll be fine. Even if Vahrouh does find out, it doesn't make a difference. The oomans aren't our concern right now."

"And Maria? Is she not that important to you? Is she just some ooman as well?"

Za'taan moves to turn his back on Ya'stu, hiding his distress about his question. Is Maria important to me? In what way? Why is this so hard to understand? The warmth inside him grew more but a tingling sting crept into his chest as well. He became more confused as he thought about it more and it was killing him.

"No. She's just another ooman . . ."

Before Za'taan can move forward, he was turned around quickly and then, two arms gripped his shoulder that it started to sting a bit. Although they both had their masks on, Za'taan could sense the anger inside Ya'stu that he never saw before in his life.

"She's not like that! She's risking her life and that of her fellow oomans to make sure I'stih is safe! She has proven multiple times that she's much stronger than she looks! And you just brush her aside like she was nothing! How can you think like that?!"

Now he was getting angry. He began to realize that Ya'stu may really like her and much more. To Za'taan, it sounded like his brother was falling in love with her. The warmth he had before changed into aggression and he began to growl at Ya'stu.

"Be careful Ya'stu. It sounds like you're falling in love with her."

"And so what if I am?"

His eyes widened at his brother's response. The sting that was still in his chest grew even more. So much that he felt that someone was stabbing him deep inside. How could Ya'stu feel something for Maria? Why does it hurt so much? He was gathering up more questions than answers.

Za'taan swiped Ya'stu's arms off of him and glared at him, giving him a clear message of warning.

"It doesn't matter. You are not to go near her anymore unless I say so. She's messing with your mind."

He saw Ya'stu cross his arms in front of his shoulder while slouching his shoulders in a disappointing manner.

"If I didn't know any better, I say that you're jealous of her."

With that, Za'taan turned his back on Ya'stu again. Me? Jealous? Is that what is making him feel like this? What power does Maria have that can turn him and his brothers like this? It's so confusing that it's making him more irritated. He shook his head in an attempt to clear his head but it did very little to help him.

"Let's go. We need to find Vahrouh. And fast."

And with that, Za'taan sprinted forward, not looking back when he heard Ya'stu chuckled a bit, knowing that his brother may be right . . .

[Maria's POV]

As more hours passed by, Maria stayed close to I'stih's side and making sure he was as comfortable as possible. It didn't help that everyone was staring at her like she was crazy for being so close to an alien warrior. She just brushed it off as she attended to him while he slept.

She figured that when he woke up, he would be thirsty so she decided to grab the container that was filled with water collected by a river not too far. She took it upon herself to make sure it was heated up so that it killed any harmful bacteria that could make him sick but was unsure if it would affect them the same way as oomans. She also gathered some beef jerky that was made generously by Ana who took the liberty of putting small traps to catch rabbits and such.

Before Maria could collect everything she needed, she heard her mother calling to her.

"Sweetheart . . . Can you come here, please? I need to talk to you."

"Okay."

She took the stuff with her, setting it down next to her as she reached her mother and sat down in front of her. The look that Maria's mother gave was one that she saw before. Disappointing . . .

"Maria. What has gotten into you?"

She was confused as to what her mother was applying, crossing her hands in front of her.

"What about?"

"About everything that is going on with you. First, you disappear from us and then you bring back three alien monsters with you. Not to mention that you went against Juan's decision about them. You shouldn't have done that."

Maria wasn't in the mood to talk about this with her mother. She was focused on making sure I'stih had everything he needed when he wakes up. Za'taan put her in charge of his care and she wanted to prove to him that she can do this.

"Must we talk about this now Mother? I'm not in the mood."

The scolding in her mother's eyes told her to stay and listen to her. It was common for her to do so since it has been this way all her life.

"Listen, sweetheart. You don't even know them and they are not human. We need to think about our survival right now. Juan is the man of our group and knows what is best for us all. Going against him will only lead to our ruin."

"Mother . . . All that Juan has done is trap us here in this cave where it won't be safe for long. There are things out there that will kill us if we don't do something. These 'aliens' are the ones that saved my life and everyone else's. I promised them that I would keep their brother safe until he heals."

"You're young and naive. You don't know what's best for all of us and yourself."

"No! You don't know!"

Maria stood up tall, hovering over her mother who was shocked at her outburst. The anger in Maria grew inside of her. She knew her mother doesn't know all the dangers that are out there. Maria had witnessed it with her own eyes and she understands that it is bigger than themselves. They need help and the yautja brothers are their best chance at survival.

"You haven't seen what those things can do. And you don't know anything about Za'taan, I'stih, and Ya'stu! They may be different but they had shown me kindness that I've never had in a long time. They didn't do any harm to me when they could have. I know more than you!"

The stunned look on her mother's face took Maria by surprise. She had never argued against her mother but when she just did, she felt good. Very good. But all she was thinking about was helping I'stih and before her mother can say anymore, Maria grabbed the water and meat off the ground and turned around.

"I'm going to watch over I'stih for the rest of the night. Get some rest, Mother."

She walked off towards the sleeping form of I'stih, ignoring the stares for Juan that were showing some aggression at her. She figured that he must have heard their conversation but Maria did her best to ignore him. The only thing keeping her focused was her promise to take care of I'stih.

When she reached his side, she placed the meat and water down, saving it for I'stih but took one piece of the beef jerky and began to eat it. Once she was finished, she took a sip of the water to clear her throat and then she sat beside him, waiting for him to wake up.

After some time, Maria was beginning to nod off until she heard footsteps coming closer to her. In an instant, Maria opened her eyes and lifted her head, seeing Ana right next to her and Valeria right behind her surprisingly. Maria glanced to see Ana holding the shotgun on her back that Za'taan took from Juan.

"Hey, Maria. Everything alright?"

Maria let out a huge yawn before addressing Ana.

"Yeah. Just a little tired right now. Why are you guys still up?"

"Just wanted to ask if you need any help with anything."

"Why are you asking to help her?"

Maria and Ana turned their heads around to see Valeria looking disgusted at what Ana asked. To be honest, Maria didn't understand why she would be here in the first place and she was getting annoyed by her.

"They are monsters and if we are not careful, they will kill us while we sleep. I know it."

Ana interrupts Valeria before she had a chance to say something else and Maria was glad that she did.

"If they wanted to kill us, then they would have done so in the beginning. Besides, they brought Maria back when she was hurt when they could've left her for dead. Chill, Valeria."

"You're an idiot! To trust something that is not human is preposterous! Might as well go swimming with the sharks and asking them to eat us!"

"Shut the fuck up!"

Maria had enough with Valeria's bickering on the yautja brothers. It was starting to make her feel more insulted that she would dare to bash on them. Maria was starting to feel suffocated, being surrounded by idiots with the exception of Ana. The only person who cares for her at all.

When Maria opens her mouth and shouts at Valeria, her face was one that had seen too much horror. It was the same for Ana as well. Maria was used to just stand back and let Ana take care of her fights but Valeria was going into something personal and she just had enough of her.

"Look, Valeria. All you do is complain about everything and you do what is best for yourself. I've had enough of it! If you aren't going to do anything useful then go back into your little corner and go to sleep!"

Maria turns around and back at I'stih, only hearing stomping that was heading away from them and she sighed in relief. She placed her hands on the ground to slow down her heart that began beating fast only a few moments ago. She felt Ana rubbing her hand over her upper back and it was comforting.

"That was amazing Maria. I've never seen you stand up for yourself like that. I was laughing inside at Valeria's reaction when you told her to shut up."

Maria heard Ana giggle a bit and it was contagious. Soon, Maria was giggling alongside Ana and it was amazing. This day proved to be far more interesting than all the years of her life put together. Once they stopped, Ana moves to Maria's side and places a hand on Maria's shoulder.

"Don't take this the wrong way but she's somewhat right."

Maria lifts her head to look at Ana, surprised at what Ana had just said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well . . . we don't much about your alien friends and it's true that they look scary to most of us. I trust you Maria but are you sure about all of this?"

It took a minute for Maria to come up with the answer that she believes is right.

"Yes. They did look scary at first but as I got to know each one, they are unique and feel just the same way as us. On the inside, they are not much different as to you and me."

She saw Ana nod a little. A sign that she understood some of it, if not all. Maria shuffles around I'stih as she places a huge blanket over his body, making a small grunting sound before he turns his head away from her. She smiles at the sound but then hears Ana ask something.

"So . . . what are their names? You keep calling him something, right?"

"Yes. The one next to us is named I'stih, which means Wise Hunter. He's the middle brother and very mature. Quite the gentleman"

"There are three of them? And their brothers?"

"Yup. The ones that were here before. The one with the golden blotches on him is called Ya'stu and he's the youngest one. His name means Cunning One. He's a pretty funny one"

"And what about the one with the red stripes all over him?"

Maria paused when Ana asked about Za'taan. She didn't know how to explain to her about him. To be honest, Maria was confused ever since Za'taan carried her back to her group when he said her name for the first time.

To Maria, it was hard to explain.

"Well . . . his name is Za'taan meaning the Cold Warrior."

"Oh. So, he's like a hot shot or something?"

"He's the oldest of the brothers and takes his role as a leader seriously. He was mean at first."

"At first?"

Maria began to stutter after that. She was starting to feel nervous about this. How is she going to explain this to Ana? She was her best friend and she always was able to talk to her about everything in her life. Somehow, at this moment, it was different.

"Well . . . I . . ."

It became silent after that. Maria fiddled with her fingers that were resting on her lap but it wasn't doing much to help her feel at ease. Then, she felt a finger poking her on the cheek and she shook it off.

"What was that for?"

"You're blushing."

"What!?"

Maria pressed both her hands on each cheek and she could definitely feel the heat rising from her skin. She became more embarrassed and hid her face in her hands. Ana began to laugh a little and probably enjoying seeing Maria like this.

"I've never seen you like this. It's cute. Do you like him?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on, Maria. I know you better than anyone and you don't blush for no apparent reason. What about him that makes him attractive?"

Although Maria wanted to hide her face from the world, she decided that it was best to face it but she needed to come up with a reason since she was having a hard time about why she liked Za'taan. She lets her hands fall to her lap and tilts her head in Ana's direction.

"I don't know . . . He was mean to me at first . . . but then he started to . . . do things like offer to carry me cause I was tired. And then speak out my name for the first time . . . and . . . always worries when I get hurt."

She stops for a moment to look at Ana's reaction but her face showed that she wanted to hear more from Maria.

"And . . . then he held me in his arms when . . . I'stih was in pain . . . and now when he protected me from Juan . . . it's so confusing!"

She covers her face again, embarrassed by what she said to Ana but her heart was pounding harder and faster like never before. The burning sensation in her cheeks didn't falter one bit.

"So, he's been very attentive towards you. It makes sense now."

Maria jolted up at Ana, surprised a little bit.

"What do you mean that it makes sense?"

"Hey. I may not know a lot about your alien friends but I can understand body language. It's universal after all."

"Huh?"

"Well. When I saw him holding you like that after that idiot Juan shot the gun, he kept you very close to him like he didn't want to let go of you but I can tell he was very gentle. Plus, when he was going to leave earlier, he was stuttering his words a little like he wanted to say more."

Maria allowed her mouth to open wide like a fish but she couldn't move. She was too stunned to say or do anything.

"And after the facts that you told me just now, I think that he likes you. A lot."

When Ana waited for Maria to move or respond with words, Maria shook her head in disbelief. What is Ana implying? Does Za'taan really like me? But we just met and he always tells me that I'm just some weak ooman. What the fuck is going on?

"He . . . likes me?"

"Yup. Unless I'm just an idiot, it's obvious to me."

"But . . . he hates me! He calls me a weak ooman all the time. It can't be!"

Maria was convinced about her last statement but Ana speaks out that destroys it completely.

"Did he ever say the word 'hate' to you?"

It took a moment for Maria to realize that Za'taan never really said that to her. Only weak but never hate.

"No."

"Then he doesn't hate you. He might even like you. It's not something to be ashamed of."

At first, Maria was confused at the beginning of their conversation but as Ana makes her case, it was starting to make some sense to her. Does he like me? Za'taan? Really? All those times that he just stared at her with his glowing red eyes . . . was it because there was more to it?

"But you should be careful about this."

That got Maria's full attention when Ana spoke out. The confusion was coming back again and she wanted to know the reason behind Ana's statement.

"Why?"

"Cause he's different. He's not human and with all those aliens out there, it's not safe. I don't want you to get hurt and he looks as if he's going into some dangerous stuff."

Maria repeated Ana's words in her head and found that it made sense. It was dangerous out there and there could be a possibility that she could get hurt but she believed in the brothers. She had faith in them.

"I understand but I want to make the decision for myself. I really appreciate what you have done for me, Ana. You're my best friend."

She sees Ana give a big smile and then moves forward to hug her tightly. It was the best feeling that Maria ever had. After a while, they both let go of each other.

"Good. I'm going to catch some sleep and you should too. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

And with that, Ana walks back to her area near the fire, leaving Maria sitting next to I'stih. But the conversation began to play again in her mind. Ana telling her that Za'taan likes her and that she should be careful as well. Nothing was making sense to her anymore.

She lays herself down a few inches away from where I'stih was laying and tried to fall asleep. But the images of Za'taan kept popping in her mind, showing his toned chest and red stripes covering every inch of him. The color of his red eyes cutting deep into her soul and then, she could smell his scent. The sweet smell of cinnamon and it soothed her all around her body.

However, it didn't stop her heart from beating faster and the blush in her cheeks kept burning her skin, keeping her mostly awake.

Finally, exhaustion takes over with the image of Za'taan being the last thing she remembers as he whispers her name.

Over and over again.

Hi Readers!

Looks like things are heating up and I believe love is in the air between Maria and Za'taan but both sides don't want to admit it just yet. Will, they ever confess to one another about their feelings or will they be too stubborn to do so?

Plus, with the new development on the Bad Blood (Vahrouh), will it prevent them from doing so and ruin their chances? Why is the Bad Blood so important?

Find out when the next chapter comes within two weeks (taking a break to enjoy Christmas/New Years with my family).

Happy Holidays! :)))


	12. Understanding

Chapter 12: Understanding

Two days had passed and Maria kept watching over I'stih dutifully while Za'taan and Ya'stu kept hunting for kainde amedha along with searching for Vahrouh with no such luck. Between the days, Maria would see Za'taan come visit and bring a huge, red deer that looked like it could feed a whole tribe. When he does, Maria would thank him for watching over them and Za'taan would just grunt, taking off on another hunt.

Maria hasn't seen Ya'stu for some while but she knows that he is okay since Za'taan didn't look concerned for him. However, she was mostly worried about I'stih, who hasn't woken up in the past two days. She checks for his vitals once in a while and feels relieved when she hears his heart beating steady. However, she still had to deal with her mother, Valeria, and now Juan who have begun to question her sanity but she ignores them. At least, until Juan made his move.

"Maria. I don't understand why you are helping this creature? As far as I know, he might be dead. Let's get rid of him!"

She twists fast from her kneeling spot next to I'stih and stands tall to face him, leering at him with all her might.

"He's not dead. He's so injured that he needs lots of rest so just leave him alone."

Before Maria knows it, Ana comes to her side with the shotgun in her hand, ready for anything that might happen. Maria could see that it only made Juan become angry so she raises her hand to Ana.

"Ana. Stay back. I can handle this."

"But Maria—"

"Yeah. Listen to your friend for once. Know your place."

The anger in Juan's voice was clearly felt but something in Maria caused her to move instinctually. Without letting another moment pass, she swipes her hand across Juan's face, causing him to twist his neck sharply to the side. For some time, Maria doesn't know the realization of what she has done. All she knew was that Juan had disrespected her best friend and she didn't want any of that. She breathed heavily with fury in her chest and she stared at him with daggers, waiting for him to look at her before she continued.

"You don't speak to her like that! She's done more than you since we had to live out in the forest. So, leave her alone!"

All she could hear was gasps from Ana and surprisingly from Valeria and her mother. The strength she had was making her fearless. It was something she hadn't felt in a long time, ever since she was a child. She only felt this way once before when her father berated her for not acting properly as a young lady should and she screamed that she wanted to be her own person. She wondered, for a moment, how she got this strength back and that is when she could see Za'taan in her mind. Was it really him who was making her strong?

She didn't have time to think when Juan slapped her across the same way as she did earlier, causing her to fall to her knees while yelping in pain. She saw Ana's face full of horror as she comes in to defend Maria but is pushed harshly by Juan. Maria gasped and turned to look at Juan before he grabbed her throat, tightening his grip and making her gasp in pain.

"How dare you strike at me!? You will regret it!"

Everything was still for Maria until a sharp object zips out from her side, almost piercing Juan in the gut. It made him jump, forcing him to let go of Maria's neck and she gasped for air. Once she got her senses under control, she looks to her side and sees a huge, metal spear stretching out with its keen tip glistening from the sun's rays.

"Don't ever do that again or else you will regret it."

I'stih's words resounded throughout the cave and Maria turns around, seeing him leaning his upper body on the wall and holding the other end of the spear in his hand.

"I'stih! You're awake!"

Although I'stih was awake, he was still pretty weak and Maria noticed this when she saw his arm was trembling a little bit but it was enough for her to visibly see. She was so focused on I'stih that she didn't acknowledge Juan scrambling on the ground, running in the opposite direction. Ana just stood still as a statue, looking shocked at what just occurred in front of her. Once the tension eased down, I'stih retracted the spear back to its original form but then he dropped it to his side, clenching his chest in pain.

"Are you alright? You're still haven't healed completely."

"It's fine. I just need to move a bit so I can get my muscles working again. What about you? Is your cheek alright?"

Maria almost forgot about it but when I'stih mentioned it, the stinging sensation returned and Maria rubbed her cheek to get some relief.

"I'm okay. It's not the first time that it happened to me so I'm used to it. We need to focus on you though."

Before I'stih can respond, a sound interrupted him that indicating someone was clearing their throat so they could speak. Maria looks to see Ana coming closer but she could tell that Ana was nervous in approaching I'stih.

"Sorry to interrupt but I want to say thank you for defending Maria. I don't what would have happened if you didn't intervene."

For once, Maria was stunned at what Ana did but a ghost of a smile came to her lips. At least she had one person who was warming up to the yautja brothers. Being I'stih, she knew that he would acknowledge Ana so she wasn't surprised when he bowed his head a little as a sign of respect.

"You're welcome. I'm sorry but I didn't get your name. Who are you?"

"Her name is Ana. She's my best friend since I was very young. We've been together ever since."

It was a bit of silence after Maria talked between them. After a while, I'stih moved his mandibles in a way that showed he was smiling. It took all of Maria's willpower not to giggle in front of everyone. After all, I'stih was doing his best to make a good impression for Ana.

"It is an honor to meet a friend of Maria. You're very loyal to her. I appreciate it."

Maria looked back at Ana and saw a smile on her face and it brought so much joy to her. The feeling of elation was overwhelming her but it was a great feeling nonetheless.

"Thank you I'stih. I'm going to check on everyone else so take care."

And with that, Ana was off in the opposite direction, checking on Maria's mother first before hitting Valeria and Juan, which Maria knew that it was a whole other task in and of itself. She turned her attention back to I'stih who was groaning in agony from his chest wounds. The bandages that she placed on his before were soaked with his green blood.

"Okay, I'stih. I'm going to change your bandages so give me a minute. Let me know if I'm causing you pain."

Without hesitation, Maria grabs the edges of the bandages and proceeds to pull them off. She could see that I'stih closed his eyes tightly and began clicking a little bit. She didn't like that he was hiding the pain from her.

"I'stih. You need to tell me if you're in pain. I don't want to hurt you more than I should."

Finally, he opens his eyes and looks at Maria with regret in them. She knows that he was caught red-handed in hiding what he felt.

"Sorry, Maria. I didn't want to worry you."

"I'm already worried about you so stop being an idiot and let me help you. Okay?"

"Okay."

After that, she moved quickly and efficiently in changing his bandages without causing more pain to him. Once she tied it all together, she sighed heavily but feeling proud of her handiwork.

"You're all done. Looks good in my opinion."

I'stih looks down at the bandages and turns back to Maria.

"You did well. This would impress any healer back at Yautja Prime."

"Yautja Prime?"

"Our homeworld."

"Oh."

Maria didn't know what to say to I'stih that would strike up a conversation. All she could do was play with her fingers and wonder what she should do next until I'stih spoke out.

"He shouldn't have hit you like that."

She seemed confused and looked at I'stih with a weird expression.

"What?"

"That ooman male from before . . . He disrespected you in such a vile way. Any Yautja would have killed him on the spot for that."

"Really?"

"Yes. We respect our females greatly so to have one being hurt by another Yautja in such a manner, it would be a death sentence for him."

His words made sense to Maria since she recalled how Za'taan became furious when he saw the bruise on her cheek the last time Juan hit her. She could tell that Za'taan wanted to kill him so much. It was confirmed by I'stih's words.

"Yeah. I figured as much but thanks for the clarification."

"What do you mean?"

Maria was hoping that he wouldn't ask such a question of her but it was her fault for saying something like that. She tried to get the words out but it was becoming hard to let them out. She would have to explain her encounter with Za'taan when he became upset with her and tried to drag her back with him. The thought of it made her heart begin to race again and she was having a hard time trying to keep her breathing under control.

"What's wrong Maria? Did I upset you?"

As soon as he said that, she waved her hands frantically in front of her to show that it wasn't that.

"No! It's just that . . . well . . . what you described. . . sounds the same way when Za'taan found me like that."

"Za'taan? He saw that you got slapped?"

"Yeah . . . but then he tried to take me with him as if he wanted me to stay with him but I don't know. I was very confused that day."

She was uncertain if she wanted to look at I'stih's reaction but curiosity got the best of her. She saw that I'stih's mandibles were tightly together while his eyes were closed as if he was in deep thought. She wanted to say more until I'stih got to it first.

"Sounds like it more than just protecting your honor. In fact, it could be that he likes you despite everything that has happened between both of you."

That stopped Maria's thoughts dead in their tracks. Za'taan? Liking me? Is that even possible? She did recall that Ana believed that Za'taan liked her more than what Maria thought but to hear it again from I'stih, she wondered if it was really true. However, she remembers how Za'taan was rude to her, calling her weak to her face. She couldn't deny that.

"It can't be! He tells me that I'm weak and that I'm only being used as bait. He's rude and doesn't consider anyone else's feelings except for his own. He's even rude to you and Ya'stu despite being brothers. He's a brute!"

She looks down on the ground, feeling the frustration creep underneath her skin. She couldn't imagine Za'taan being anything else other than cold and distant. However, she remembers how gentle he was when they were healing I'stih in the beginning. How his warmth made her feel safe. It only increased her frustration as she drops her head, rubbing her hands in her scalp. Then, she felt I'stih's large hand being placed on the back of her head, grabbing her attention and causing her to raise her head at him. The look in his eyes made Maria feel that she was a child again, listening to a parent's word of advice.

"Look, Maria. I know that Za'taan can sometimes be cold and uncivil but that's only on the outside. Inside, he's very gentle and considerate of others. It's just that . . . he's been through a lot since . . . that day."

"What do you mean?"

When she asked, she saw how his body tensed up a little and his mandibles clamped tighter to his face. She wonders if it was a sensitive subject to him and his brothers but then I'stih continues on.

"Well . . . A long time ago, when all of us were just pups, Za'taan was always watching out for me and Ya'stu. We would get bullied by the others until Za'taan comes and protects us. Even when he was young, he was massive. He grew twice as fast as any other Yautja in history so no one wanted to mess with him. Both Ya'stu and I looked up to him as inspiration."

I'stih paused for a moment to see Maria's reaction but she looked at him with intrigue so he kept talking.

"But despite being intimidating, he was very gentle to us and made sure that we were alright. It was nice to have someone like him watching over us. But then, everything changed."

I'stih stopped and looked down in despair. Maria can feel that whatever he was going to tell her . . . It was pretty bad. However, she wanted to learn about Za'taan and why he's so hard to understand.

"It's okay. Go on."

With some encouragement from Maria rubbing on his shoulder, I'stih continues on.

"Everything changed when our mother died. He loved our mother very dearly and always wanted to make her feel proud of being his bearer. After she died, he wasn't the same after that."

Upon repeating I'stih's words again in her mind, Maria began to feel guilty of being a bitch to Za'taan. He lost his mother. The one person who was very dear to him. She knew that feeling better than anyone since the death of her father, even though their relationship wasn't the best.

"Ever since, he's been very distant to everyone, including us. He had become strict and ruthless during his years as a Young Blood. When he became an Elite, he disconnected from everything, dedicating all of his time into hunts and keeping to himself. Ya'stu and I stayed close to him for support but it hasn't been easy."

Finally hearing the story from I'stih, Maria's chest felt very heavy while a sharp sensation of pain pierced her heart. How stupid she felt! She thought she knew Za'taan from just his actions but after hearing his past from I'stih, she felt that she made things worse by being rude to Za'taan, even when he was rude back to her. She covers her mouth with a hand, trying desperately to not cry out loud as tears were threatening to fall from her eyes.

"I'm sorry if I've upset you, Maria. It wasn't my intention."

"No . . . It's alright. It just tells me how naive I am."

"You're young. We all make mistakes."

"I know but . . ."

There wasn't much Maria could say that could rectify her actions. She didn't know what to do at this point but then, I'stih moves his hand so he could pat one of her shoulders.

"You know, I believed for a long time that Za'taan would never be the same person he was a long time ago. Until he met you."

She became very confused as to what I'stih was implying. She lets her hand drop from her mouth and she stares right into I'stih's eyes, wondering at the meaning of his words.

"What are you saying?"

"When you came, it was surprising to us that he brought you back on his own accord. He didn't have any reason to do so. Then, when you hit him on the face, he would have killed you right then and there but he didn't. Also, I could see in his face that he really cares for you. It was a look that I never thought I would ever see again."

Maria just froze like a statue after that. She had no idea what to do at that point. Her mind and body stopped functioning and everything around her stood still like time itself halted.

"I think that you might be the person who can reach him. I believe you are his hope of finding peace and I'm glad that you came."

Then, I'stih moves his hand so that her chin was between his fingers, lifting her face up a little so they are face to face. Maria just blinks a few times so that she could clear her vision a little.

"Please. Just get to know him more. You might see something that's worth knowing. Give him a chance."

He lets go of her chin and puts his hand back on his side. Maria was able to take several huge breaths and calmness came back to her. She understood what I'stih meant and wonders how he can be so wise. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought that I'stih was the eldest of the brothers.

"You are very wise."

I'stih laughed a little bit, twitching his mandibles in an unsynchronized pattern.

"That's why I'm called the 'Wise Hunter' for a reason."

Maria also laughs as well. She liked I'stih as if he was a brother that she never had. It was nice to have someone like him around. Now, all she needed to do was apologize to Za'taan. She felt that she owed it to him but also to follow I'stih's advice on getting to know Za'taan. It was the least she could do.

Then, she noticed the change in I'stih's demeanor. She could see his body became agitated and his eyes became focused on what was behind Maria. She was about to ask him what was going on until he began to growl.

"I'stih. What's going on?"

"Something's wrong."

At that moment, Mari could hear a hiss coming from behind. She remembers that sound and it sent shivers down her spine. The calmness she once had was replaced with fear as she turned around slowly to see what was coming. Right then, she saw a shadow pass through the entrance of the cave, moving slowly towards them. Then, the shadow replicated into many more and when the light shined over them, she became horrified at what she saw.

Several kainde amedha emerged, stalking towards them with hatred coming off of them. Some hissed loudly while others opened their jaws and revealing their inner mouth to them. Maria slowly stands up, opening her arms out to shield I'stih who was struggling to get on his feet. Then, Ana comes running to her side while everyone else was a few feet behind them, looking just as scared as Maria.

"Maria. What's going on?"

She didn't have to say much when she saw Ana look in the direction of the kainde amedha that was getting closer to them. Ana pulls out the shotgun and cocks it, ready for a fight. Maria was unable to move but she spoke out the words that all of them dreaded to hear.

"They found us."

[Za'taan's POV]

Za'taan had patrolled around for quite some time but had no luck finding any kainde amedha around. It didn't make sense to him as to why the activity just stopped. He checked the sensors on his mask but all were normal, showing that nothing was wrong with them. He growled in frustration so he decided to hang out on a branch for a while to see if anything changes.

"What the pauk (fuck) is going on?"

He leaned on the tree trunk, taking off his mask and looking into the sky for some clarity. Instead, the image of Maria invaded his mind. Her glowing, brown eyes stared right at him and then, a smile came to her lips as if she was happy to see him. He took a huge breath but when he exhaled, a long purr erupted from his chest.

He couldn't understand why he did that. The only time he purred was when he was with his mother, who accepted him for who he is. Maria was having an effect on him and at first, he didn't like it. But when Maria moved to protect him from the ooman male named Juan, his body moved on its own accord, shielding her from the shot. He didn't have time to think but in his heart, he wanted to do it. To protect her and shield her from harm and the feeling of elation grew when she became concerned for him. He remembers the feeling of her fingers moving across his chest and arms, savoring that moment with her.

At that moment, he let out a soft moan from his mouth. His mandibles twitched in delight at just remembering that moment but he didn't know how she felt about him. As far as he was concerned, she might not like him but at least she tolerates him. He drops his head and grips his head as a headache comes on. He can't think like this just now. He can't . . .

All of a sudden, something jumps on his branch and shakes the entire thing, making Za'taan pull out his wrist blades. However, he was glad that he stopped for a moment so that he realized it was Ya'stu who was next to him.

"Ya'stu! What the pauk (fuck) are you thinking?!"

"I'm sorry Za'taan but something is wrong."

"What's wrong?"

"I haven't seen any kainde amedha around my area. It's like they have disappeared entirely."

Za'taan stops Ya'stu before he could say any more, becoming annoyed by him stating the obvious.

"I already know that. It's the same with me."

"But Vahrouh . . . I was able to get a signal from his gauntlet and he's moving towards the southwest of the area where Maria and I'stih are staying."

That made Za'taan freeze in an instant. If Vahrouh is moving in their direction, he might be aiming to attack them while I'stih is defenseless while Maria and the others don't have the strength to fight back. This was a very bad situation. Very bad . . .

"We need to move as soon as possible but be cautious. We don't know that yet so don't be reckless."

Za'taan gets back up on his feet and places his mask back on. He was about to take off until Ya'stu calls out to him.

"Wait! I'm getting the signal from the kainde amedha. I can finally see where they are."

Za'taan waits for the location of the prey from Ya'stu, watching him intently as Ya'stu pressed some buttons on his gauntlet. When a single, definite beeps signal out, he can see Ya'stu's face twist into one filled with horror at some realization.

"What is it, Ya'stu?"

"The kainde amedha . . . it's right in front of the cave where Maria and the others are in!"

And with that, Za'taan is off and running. He could hear his brother following closely behind him but he pushes his legs faster than anything he has done before. How could they be so blind? They should be experienced hunters but they let something like this slip from their view and it's driving Za'taan insane.

He could feel his legs tiring out already but he ignores it, desperate to get the group as soon as possible. He was worried about his brother but at the same time, he became worried about Maria. The thought of her being killed was something he didn't want to see. It was too much like the day when his mother died and he can't bear to witness it again.

Everything moved slowly for him and all he could think about was Maria. In his mind, all he could think was to wish for Maria to be safe and well.

He just hopes that they are not too late . . .

Hi Readers!

We finally got to know more about Za'taan and why he's such a grouch lol. However, both Maria and Za'taan are beginning to understand each other, if only a little bit but they have more problems to worry about.

The kainde amedha are on Maria and I'stih's doorstep and Za'taan and I'stih are rushing to get there with all of their might but will the kainde amedha destroy everything before help arrives?

Also, will Vahrouh finally reveal himself to everyone? And if he does, will he be the one to destroy everything that Maria loves and much more?

Find out when Chapter 13 comes along next week!

Happy New Years everyone! :)))


	13. Sacrifice

Chapter 13: Sacrifice

The kainde amedha kept coming closer to them and Maria was beyond terrified, waiting for the moment when the creatures strike. Ana moves in front of Maria, pointing the end of the shotgun at them and the kainde amedha hissed in response. Maria slowly moves to kneel on I'stih's side when she saw him struggling to get on his feet.

"I'stih . . . You're still hurt. Don't move or else the wound will open again."

"I know but we don't have the luxury for that now. If we don't do something, they'll kill us all."

"Oh god . . . I don't want to die!"

Valeria wasn't making the situation any better cause Maria saw the black creatures move closer and had hissed louder than before. She could hear Juan begin to whimper and saw that he curled in a fetal position. It was pathetic to Maria that this man, who seemed to dominate her before all this happened, is now frightened when death is upon him. She couldn't fathom why she obeyed this man for so long.

However, something caught Maria's eye that was strange to her. Behind the black creatures, a tall figure was watching from afar as if studying her. She thought it was Za'taan for a moment but she couldn't see his red stripes anywhere on his skin. Instead, his skin was very dark green with black marks all over. She definitely knew it wasn't Za'taan or Ya'stu and that is when she realized it could be the Vahrouh, the Bad Blood that she heard about but she couldn't see anything else from her distance. She was about to call out to him until the figure turned around and disappeared.

She wanted to find out but then, the kainde amedha had grown impatient and Maria saw that one of them was getting ready to pounce on them.

"Ana. Get ready to shoot. I think they are about to attack."

And right on cue, the creature in the front leaped into the air with claws and teeth out in front of it, ready to rip apart its first victim. However, it had no chance when Ana made the first connect with it, blasting a hole in its chest. The impact caused it to fall backward and its blood spread all over the place, burning the walls of the cave in an instant.

Seeing one of their own dead, two more of the kainde amedha went into action, running as fast as lighting in Ana's direction. She was able to shoot one of them but had no time to react when the second pounced on her, knocking both of them to the ground. Ana screamed in pain and used the gun to shield herself from the inner jaws of the creature.

Worried about Ana's safety, Maria looked around for something to use and found a rock that was the size of her hand. With it, she threw it as hard as she could, making contact with the side of its head. It did the trick as the black creature turned its head towards Maria, letting Ana go and racing towards her. Maria panicked and was trying to think about what to do next but nothing came. The creature jumped into the air, coming closer to her and she wondered, for a moment, if this was it.

Then, I'stih's spear passes by her head, piercing straight through the kainde amedha's head and jamming itself on the opposite wall. Its body fell to the ground but Maria backed off when its blood began to flow and disintegrate the ground around it. She turned to see that I'stih had gotten to one knee but then she saw his blood flowing out of his chest and she feared that his wound reopened.

"I'stih! Don't move! Your wound has reopened!"

He was about to say something but then he shrieked in agony, falling down to the ground but used his arms to keep him up. Maria runs to his side quickly, holding his shoulder and pressing her hand on his chest to stop the bleeding. It earned her a pained growl from I'stih.

All the while, she watched as Ana kept putting rounds into the kainde amedha, effectively killing them on the spot but no matter what, more were coming and it was endless. She saw Valeria, Juan, and her mother race towards Maria and I'stih, crying in fear and shouting that they were going to die. In some way, Maria thought the same thing as all of them were being pushed into a corner and Ana trying her best to keep the kainde amedha at bay.

The black creatures came closer and it seemed that it was the end. Maria felt so helpless but something inside her made her shake her fears away and the next thing she knew, Maria went in front of the whole group, raising her hands as if protecting them. Ana shouted to her after that.

"Maria! What are you fucking doing!? You'll die."

She ignored Ana and she cried out to the creatures as if solidifying her own volition.

"Come on you motherfuckers! Come and get us! We are not going to die that easily! COME ON!"

As if fulfilling her wishes, several of the kainde amedha pounced at the same time, raising their claws, tails, and jaws in her direction. However, she didn't feel fear but strength and conviction that she'll not back down. She was ready for anything.

Then, out of nowhere, a huge, bright blue bast comes blasting through, killing the creatures that were coming towards Maria. She covered her eyes from the blast and opened them again when the light was gone. She looked to see where it came from when a figure emerged from behind the remaining kainde amedha, grabbing their attention as well, smelling the scent of cinnamon in her nose. She realized who it was and called out his name.

"Za'taan!"

Seeing the familiar, red-striped Yautja filled her with warmth, knowing that he was there with them. Her heart was racing but she concluded that it wasn't out of fear. It was happiness and she couldn't deny it.

The black creatures turned themselves around, screeching out at their new enemy but didn't move a muscle. Maria saw that they were being weary towards Za'taan, wondering what their next moves will be. Za'taan didn't give them any time as he extracted his wrist blades, roaring out at them from behind his mask. Having enough, the kainde amedha darted towards him but Za'taan was faster. Not a moment passed by when he sliced off several heads of the creatures, carefully avoiding their acidic blood. He danced around them like it was nothing and Maria couldn't help but watch in awe at his moves.

However, one of the kainde amedha had enough of him and turn towards Maria. It hissed at her and began to run towards her, ready to rip her into pieces. She didn't know what to do except cross her arms in front of her face as a defense but she knew it won't work. She can hear Za'taan's voice crying out to her.

"Maria!"

Just then, she saw a knife being embedded into its skull and dropped a few feet in front of her. She had no idea where the knife came from until she saw Ya'stu stepping in front of her.

"Maria. Are you alright?"

It took her a second to catch her breath but she gave him a huge smile at him.

"Yes. Thank you, Ya'stu."

He nodded at her but looked to see I'stih who was lying on the ground with his back on the wall. Maria noticed too and was scared for I'stih's well-being. She watched as Ya'stu cares for his brother and she came to I'stih's side.

"I'stih . . . What happened to you?"

"His wound reopened. He tried to move and this is what happened. We need to get out of here!"

Before long, Za'taan came to Maria's side, assessing I'stih's wound and she noticed how his body was trembling a little bit. She knew from his reaction that it was serious.

"She's right. We need to hurry now. There's more kainde amedha coming this way and if we don't leave, they will swarm us."

"Alright but I need to get everyone else out of here."

Za'taan turns his head towards her and despite not seeing his face, she could tell that he was baffled at her.

"We can't Maria. They will only slow us down and—"

"No! I'm not going to leave behind my friends and my mother! They are my responsibility and I don't care what you said! Got it?!"

She didn't want to hear any more excuses from him. She was going to take her group with them, whether he liked it or not. With the situation being dire, Maria knew that he couldn't argue with her and she heard him grunt in defeat.

"Alright. Get them and let's get out of here."

With a nod, Maria runs towards Ana and the others but stops to see the knife still embedded in a dead kainde amedha's head. She takes hold of it and pulls, releasing the knife from the corpse. She carefully shakes the blood from the blade and continues her way towards her group.

"Alright, everyone! We're getting out of here so follow me!"

"Follow you!? Are you insane!? We might as well —"

In an instant, Maria points the knife at Juan who blabbered out a moment ago but now fell silent.

"Look here. I'm going to get everyone to safety and if you want to stay and die, then so be it. Other than that, follow me if you want to live."

Swiftly, Maria turns around and runs towards Za'taan who was getting I'stih's spear and Ya'stu who had I'stih's arm over his shoulders. She could hear Ana coming behind her along with her mother. She glanced behind and saw Valeria and Juan following closely behind her. For some strange reason, Maria just wanted Juan to stay so that he could disappear but she shook it out of her head, questioning why she was thinking about someone's death.

When they reached the brothers, everyone ran out of the cave and not looking back. It felt that they had run a couple of feet when Maria heard more screeching from a distance and realized that more of the black creatures were coming.

"Come on! Keep moving!"

She turned around to check on her group and saw that her mother was struggling a bit. She went to help Ana but she shook her head at Maria, telling her that she's alright and that she will take care of her mother. She smiled at Ana and turned around to keep running.

But then, out of nowhere, a kainde amedha pounced on Maria, tackling her down to the ground. Her group stopped and Maria could hear Valeria scream in horror. She didn't have time to focus as the creature above her had pinned her arms down. She couldn't move and then she saw the creature's mouth open wide and that is when she saw its inner jaws coming out. She had to act fast but she heard Za'taan calling to her but his voice sounded like he was pleading.

"Maria!"

But then, she remembered the knife she had in her hand and without hesitation, she plunged it straight into the creature's head, earning an ear piercing scream. But Maria forgot about its acidic blood and when she pulled the knife out, its blood spilled out of it, landing on her left shoulder and she felt the most excruciating pain that she ever felt in her life. It was burning her skin.

"Awwwww!"

She couldn't hold her scream inside as the burning pain continued to eat away at her skin. At some point, she thought that her bones would be next as the heat was beginning to consume her. It was so agonizing that her vision was becoming unfocused and blurry and she felt that she was going to pass out right then and there.

Next thing she knew, she felt strong arms wrap around her but she knew it was Za'taan since she could smell that fresh cinnamon again.

"Maria! Look at me! Just hold on!"

Her whole body was shaking but then she felt Za'taan wiping something cold on her shoulder and the burning sensation began to dissipate but not completely. Her vision was still blurry but she was glad that the pain was getting better instantly. However, her body refused to move and she closed her eyes tightly.

"Maria . . . please . . . Stay with me."

She can hear the plead in his voice but also fear as well. It was unlike Za'taan for him to sound like this but then Maria felt trembling all around her and she realized that it was Za'taan who was doing it. Finally, she opened her eyes and looked at Za'taan. His mask was still on but somehow, she can see his fiery red eyes staring at her. She wanted to reassure him that she was alright.

"I'm fine, Za'taan. We need to keep moving."

She grabs the knife on the ground but she struggles to get up on her feet. Then, she felt Za'taan lift her up, carrying her bridal-style as he gets back on his feet. Again, she didn't want to appear weak to him so she squirmed in his arms.

"I'm fine, Za'taan. I can walk."

But Za'taan's grip on her tightened more and she looked up to see his staring at her.

"No, you're not fine. You're hurt and can't run right now. Just let me carry you until we find somewhere safe."

Normally, Maria was used to Za'taan being so demanding but his voice sounded more like he was asking her. It was unusual to her but upon hearing his words, she stopped squirming and gave him a simple nod. Without wasting another second, he sprints forwards to catch up with the rest of the group that had hurried along while Maria was being healed.

All of them kept running and running until Maria saw I'stih struggling greatly and then, she saw the trail of I'stih's blood getting thicker and she could hear his labored breathing even from far away.

"Za'taan. We need to stop. I'stih isn't looking too good."

Za'taan looks at I'stih and then to Ya'stu who gave a solid nod. Everyone stopped and Za'taan places Maria gently on the ground before moving to his brothers. Ana and the others moved passed them before stopping a few feet away and she puts Maria's mother down, coming next to Maria as Ya'stu gently puts down I'stih near a tree trunk.

"Maria. What's going on?"

"I'stih isn't doing so well. We need to take a moment with him. You guys go on ahead and we'll catch up."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Just keep going and get everyone to safety. Promise."

She could see Ana's hesitation but Maria smiles in which Ana smiles back. They didn't say anything as Maria watches Ana getting her mother and running off with Juan and Valeria until she can't see them anymore.

With that done, Maria changes her focus on I'stih, kneeling down at his side but upon noticing his chest wound, she became terrified for him. The wound opened more due to running so quickly and she saw I'stih's eyes fluttering as if he didn't have much strength to keep them open. It wasn't looking good.

"We need to heal him. Don't you have that medicine you gave him earlier?"

She was feeling hopeful that they could heal him like last time but when she noticed that they were silent. She didn't like that at all. She was about to ask again when Za'taan speaks out.

"It won't work. It only heals the wound temporarily but we still have to keep moving and his wound will only get worse from this point."

"So what do we do?"

It was silent between them and no one wanted to move from their positions. Maria was scared and she didn't know what to do for I'stih. She felt so helpless. She looked at Za'taan and Ya'stu who looked like they were trying to think of something.

Then, I'stih's voice breaks the silence between them.

"Just leave me behind."

With that, Maria and everyone else turned their heads quickly to I'stih, no believing that he said such things. Ya'stu yelled out in anger towards his brother.

"You can't mean that! We're not going to leave you like this!"

"There's no point in me going any further. Besides, I'll only drag everyone behind and the kainde amedha are closing in on us."

Maria saw that Ya'stu wanted to say more until the sound of screeching echoed all around us. From hearing the sound, Maria knew that the black creatures were not far behind and the realization that they will have to leave I'stih was beginning to hit her and she could feel tears building in her eyes.

However, Za'taan was having none of it.

"Don't say that I'stih! We're going to get you out of this! I'm your leader and I will not let you die like this!"

But I'stih only chuckled a little bit, twitching his mandibles weakly between them.

"Sorry, brother. But there's no choice in this matter. If I'm going to die, then I'll fight to the very end and at least, all of you can escape from this place. Please, Za'taan. Let me do this."

Maria saw the struggle within Za'taan as he clenched his fist tightly while his body shakes terribly as if he was struggling to keep his anger back. She never saw this side of him and somehow, it was beginning to break her heart. Next thing she knew, her hand moved involuntarily to grip his own, holding as tightly as she could.

"No, I'stih. We can't leave you behind. We can't . . ."

She couldn't hold back the tears as they fell down her cheeks and drops onto I'stih's hand. She held her cries inside her but then I'stih grabs her chin with his free hand, lifting it up so they were eye to eye.

"It's okay, Maria. I'm fine with this. You need to keep living so you can make sure your friends are safe."

There was a pause in I'stih before he looks to the side of him and then back towards Maria.

"I have something to give to you."

Maria watched I'stih as he lets go of her chin, reaching for his spear from the side and then holds it up to Maria.

"Take this. It's my gift to you and I hope it will serve you well."

She didn't have the chance to protest as he places it in her hands. She can feel the coldness of the spear go deep into her hands as she stared at it. It has beautiful designs with some writing that represented line figures. After looking at it for some time, she lifts her head to see I'stih smiling at her but it caused more tears to flow from her eyes.

"Now go. The kainde amedha will be arriving soon. If you don't go now then my sacrifice will be for naught."

Maria refused to move and when the screeching grew louder, I'stih looks at Za'taan and nods in silence. Before Maria could say any more, she felt Za'taan's arms wrap around her waist and lift her on his shoulder. And then, they were taking off and Maria used all of her might to release herself from Za'taan but it was no use.

"I'stih! Don't do this! Don't!"

All she saw was I'stih giving her one more smile as he pulled out his knife from the side. Looking further, Maria could see a swarm of kainde amedha coming straight for him and I'stih let out a deafening roar at them, ready to fight them.

"I'STIH!"

But it was no use. The black swarm engulfed I'stih from her view and she could faintly hear his screams and tearing of flesh while the creatures screamed as if they had won. Maria couldn't hold back and she screamed her lungs out, letting her tears flow like a river. In a couple of minutes, all of them were gone from her view and she slumped on Za'taan's shoulders in defeat.

Few more minutes had passed with no one speaking at all. Maria wanted the silence. She felt that I'stih's death was all her fault and she feels that she killed him herself and it tore her apart from the inside.

After some time, she felt Za'taan stop running altogether and placed her down on the ground. She fell toward her knees and kept her head down, afraid of looking at either Za'taan or Ya'stu.

Ya'stu came to a screeching halt, confused at what Za'taan was doing.

"Brother. We need to keep going. Who knows if more of the kainde amedha are coming and we can't afford to stop."

"It's alright Ya'stu. My gauntlet tells me that they have stopped moving so we are alright for a few minutes. You keep on going and find the others. I'll keep in touch."

Maria stayed still but heard Ya'stu sighed heavily before hearing him run off into the distance, leaving her and Za'taan alone for the moment.

She didn't want to look at him. She felt ashamed that she didn't deserve anything from them. Their brother sacrificed himself for them but all she could do was watch him die. She looked down at I'stih's spear in her hands, trying to hold back the tears in which she thought she didn't have anymore.

"Maria . . ."

She stayed silent and remained motionless but she heard hissing from his mask and assumes that he took off his mask. More silence went on between them until Za'taan spoke.

"Maria. It's not your fault. I'stih made his decision and we must honor that. There's no point in mourning for him."

The coldness in his voice jolts through her body. How can he say something like that? He wasn't supposed to die and Maria was shocked that Za'taan would say something like this about I'stih. She felt her chest being filled with anger at him and without thinking, she drops the spear on the ground, rises to her feet and begins slamming her fists on his chest.

"How can you be so cold!? I'stih was your brother! Your brother! He died because of us and you just expect me to not mourn for him! You asshole!"

She knew that her punches weren't doing any physical damage but she kept going while her tears flowed out of her eyes again and she wondered how much she can cry before her eyes dry up.

She relentlessly kept punching his chest, trying to release all her anger inside but before she could continue any further, Za'taan wrapped his arms around her tightly but not enough to crush her. The sudden move from Za'taan stopped her barrage in an instant and she was shocked by him. It wasn't to keep her from hurting him but felt like he was comforting her. Her head was pressed to his chest and she felt the warmth of his body going through her exposed skin and even under her clothes. It was strangely comforting to Maria.

"Do you really think I don't mourn for my brother? Do you believe that I don't miss I'stih as much as you? If I could switch places with him, I would have gladly done so."

That shocked Maria to the core and her eyes widened in disbelief. She didn't know how deep Za'taan cares for his brother but when she heard his voice quivering at that moment, she understood. She lifts her gaze to meet his eyes and saw that he was looking down at her with so much sadness in them. The glow from them had disappeared, leaving only a dull red color that almost looked devoid of life. She stared into his eyes as he continued.

"But he made his choice and we must honor it. We won't let his sacrifice be in vain."

Maria understood what he meant and she felt stupid for doubting him like that. The anger inside was gone, allowing grief to take over her and the tears came back tenfold. She puts her head against his chest and cries very loudly.

Soon her legs were beginning to fail her and Maria began to slip down to the ground. Surprisingly, Za'taan follows her down, keeping his arms wrapped around her like a protective shield until he was sitting down with Maria in his lap. She kept crying on until she had no more tears or energy to do so and she felt weak to the bones.

After she was done, she felt a deep vibration from Za'taan's chest and she realized that he was purring. It was a strange comfort to her and in a similar gesture as Za'taan, she wraps her arms around him, letting her hands feel his toned muscles of his back. He began to purr louder from the contact and tightened his hold on her as well. She took time to let her lungs fill with air before she said the words that she wanted to say to him.

"I'm sorry . . ."

She closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift off a bit as she felt the vibrations of his purrs grow intensely. They both stayed as they were, letting them feel each other as the sun begins to set in the sky, ending a day that Maria wished she could forget.

Hi Readers!

This chapter had become very emotional for me and I was about to cry myself just reading this but the connection between Maria and Za'taan is growing stronger.

Now that they are on the run, will they be able to understand each other more? Will they become more than just acquaintances as they begin to open their hearts to each other? Especially with the kainde amedha on their tail and the Bad Blood Vahrouh watching them until the right moment. But the right moment for what?

Find out when Chapter 14 comes next week and hopefully I will be able to mend people's hearts after this. Sorry for the heartbreak and I hope you keep following this story until the end! :)


	14. Training

Chapter 14: Training

Both Za'taan and Maria reached the others by the time nightfall comes. Everyone was set around a large campfire with Ya'stu attending to it. Maria was welcomed by Ana and her mother but it was a bittersweet reunion. Maria was still distraught by the death of I'stih, wondering if he would still be alive if she could protect him. However, she knows that I'stih wouldn't have that but it still kills her thinking about it. She sees Za'taan make his way towards Ya'stu, speaking to him in their native tongue with clicks, snarls, and growls. Once in a while, he would look past his brother and Maria had to look away quickly as to avoid eye contact with him.

But Maria had bigger problems to attend. As soon as she sat down between Ana and her mother near the fire, Juan comes beckoning with his arms reaching out to her in an embrace.

"Maria! My love! You made it back in one piece. I feared that those things had killed you."

He came close but Maria didn't want anything to do with him and in an instinctual way, she swiped her hand across, pushing his arms away from her. When she could feel his anger rising inside of him, she growled.

"Leave me alone."

She slowly lifted her eyes and leered at him with all her fury. He did nothing to help her and only thought of himself. He cowered when danger was near while Za'taan, Ya'stu and even I'stih risked their lives to protect those that weren't their own kind. How did she tolerate him before all of this? Why did she allow this man to abuse her? Maria was having a hard time thinking of an answer.

Juan was baffled for a moment but stepped closer to Maria with all the anger that she could see.

"You're my fiancee and future wife. I worry for you and this is your response? By pushing me away? I'm not going away as long as I still draw breath. Do you hear me?"

When Juan came closer, Maria could see that Ana was about to put herself between them while her mother just stared blankly at her, showing no expression at all. However, she didn't want anyone else to risk themselves to protect her. She decided to take a stand against him. If not for her, then at least for her friends and the Yautja brothers.

Maria stood up quickly, coming face to face with Juan and stood her ground, glaring at him. To her surprise, Juan's eyes widened in fear but she didn't loosen her fury at him. She wanted to make it perfectly clear to him.

"I don't care if you're my fiancee. We are trying to survive and you're playing the 'fiancee' card like it's a game. What have you've done so far to in helping us to live? Nothing. I'stih sacrificed his life so that we can continue on. For me, Za'taan, Ya'stu, Ana, my mother, and even you. So. Fuck. Off."

That was the first time Maria had ever cursed like that in front of her mother or anyone else for that matter. Sure she knew them but was taught that it was foul to do so but at this moment, her mouth eagerly wanted to let it out and she had to admit that it felt good. Very good.

She saw that Juan couldn't believe what just happened but she didn't' care. At least until Juan went into a huge rampage in her face.

"How dare you say that to me!? You're just some stupid female who doesn't know anything!"

Just as Maria was about to spit back at his face, a huge hand pulls her shoulder back and a huge figure is in front of her. She saw the red stripes going down the back of the figure and she realized who it was when she smelled the sweet cinnamon.

"Leave her alone you pauking (fucking) ooman."

Za'taan's giant form overshadowed Juan and Maria had to lean to the side to see Juan's face in pure terror. She couldn't help but smile at his reaction but at the same time, she needed to stop this or else another person will die today and she didn't want to be witness to it again. Maria went past Za'taan's side and got between them, placing a firm hand on Za'taan's chest.

"I got this, Za'taan. I can handle him."

"Maria . . ."

"Why are you fucking protecting him?! He's not even human and you rather choose him over me!?"

Juan stepped even closer towards Maria and she could feel a growl coming on inside Za'taan's chest as it vibrates under her hand. Without notice to anyone, Maria uses both hands to push Juan forcefully, causing him to fall backward and onto his butt. Everyone was stunned and Maria could see it but she kept her focus on Juan, making sure he knew she meant it.

"Get out of here Juan. Or you'll be sorry about it."

She can see the fear and distress in Juan's eyes and with quick movements, he scrambles to his feet and runs in the opposite direction, stopping at the edge of the camp with his gaze to the ground. Maria had to calm herself down a bit before she turned to face Za'taan. They looked straight in each other's eyes before Maria spoke.

"Thank you, Za'taan. I appreciate your help."

He just stood there in front of Maria, staring into her eyes until he blinked his red eyes a few time as if trying to get his mind back on track.

"You're welcome."

Ana comes running to Maria, checking her from top to bottom but finding no injuries. Maria sensed that Ana was relieved but then saw her looking towards Za'taan.

"I want to thank you as well for protecting Maria. My name is Ana by the way."

"I've heard. Maria told me that you were her best friend."

Maria saw Ana turn quickly towards her with surprise but all Maria did was shrug her shoulders and smile. When she saw that Ana was relieved and smiled at Za'taan, Maria walked towards her mother while motioning Za'taan to follow her.

"And this is my mother Sophia. Mother, this is Za'taan."

But the reaction from her mother was different. Maria saw her face twist in disgust and panic but stayed where she was, not saying a word towards Za'taan. Before it got any more awkward, Maria stepped between them to face her mother.

"Mother . . . You look tired so why don't you go and lay down for a while? Ana, can you take her?"

"Of course Maria."

Maria stepped back as Ana picks her mother up and guides her to a makeshift bed near the fire, settling her down on it. Maria sighed in disappointment at her mother's reaction. She was half expecting her to say thank you at least but also, she knew that her mother wouldn't understand as much as Ana. She's already had a fight with her about going against Juan, let alone welcome an alien-like being.

"Well . . . that went well. Sorry about my mother Za'taan. She's still stunned by everything that's going on."

"I expected it as much. You were like that in the beginning but now you seemed to take it well."

"Yeah."

She can sense the awkwardness between them and had no idea what to do. But then her hand slipped down her side and felt the cold metal of I'stih's spear hooked on her waist. She recalled I'stih's last moments when he gifted her with his spear. It must be very important to him to give something like this to Maria and she had to fight back tears at that moment. But then, an idea came to her mind just as Za'taan turns around to make his way back to Ya'stu.

"Za'taan, wait."

He stopped mid-step and turned his upper body around with curiosity written on his face.

"What is it?"

Maria walks close to him while she pulls out I'stih's weapon from her waist and brought it up in her hands. She studies it for a while and noticed that Za'taan was also watching. She was hesitant to ask him but after everything that has happened, she needs to change or else worse things will come. She needs to learn.

"I want to learn how to fight like you."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I want you to train me."

Maria saw how Za'taan changed from curiosity to a mix of astonishment and shock. She probably thought that he didn't think she would ask him but Maria knew what she needed to do. She had to find a way to convince Za'taan to train her in combat. But Za'taan proves that it's going to not be as easy as she initially thought.

"Why would I do that? The creatures we are facing can rip a Yautja apart easily, much more with an ooman like yourself. It's better that Ya'stu and I handle those things."

"But you can't always be here to protect us. What will happen when the kainde amedha come back like last time? I need to defend myself and the others from harm. If I know how to fight them, then I can prevent the same thing that happened to I'stih. It makes more sense."

"To you, it may but to me, you will most likely get killed."

"Please Za'taan! I need to do this! I beg of you!"

Maria kneeled down in front of Za'taan, giving out a surprised gasp from him. She kept I'stih's spear in front of him like an offering, showing that she wants this. With all the courage she had, Maria looked up at him and was stunned to see Za'taan looking at her with disbelief. Both stayed like that for some time before Za'taan averted his gaze from her and Maria blinked several times before he sighed heavily and spoke.

"Alright. I will train you but it won't be easy. I'll teach you the basics so at least you can defend yourself but that's it."

She felt her chest being filled with pride and joy. She got back on her feet and gave him a huge smile. She saw Za'taan turn his head away for a minute but she noticed that his cheeks were giving off a slight green glow. She realized that he was blushing and knowing that, she couldn't hold the giggle behind her lips. Za'taan whips his head around with his mandibles opened out slightly like he couldn't believe it. She saw him turn his whole body around so his back was facing her.

"Let's start immediately before I change my mind. Hurry up."

"Okay!"

She gathered herself swiftly and hurried to catch up with Za'taan who was already a few feet ahead. She walked behind him until they met with Ya'stu who was checking something out on his wrist gauntlet. She saw him give off a smile towards her and stopped what he was doing, walking up to her with a warm greeting.

"Maria. I'm glad that you're okay. How's everything?"

She smiled back at him, patting him on his shoulder in a friendly gesture.

"It's good. We were just about to start training."

"Training? For what?"

"It's for her. She's going to learn how to fight in combat but just the basics."

When Za'taan told his brother of what was going on, Ya'stu's eye widened in shock and Maria thought that he would protest just like Za'taan. However, she wasn't expecting him to act the opposite.

"That's great! You will make a fine huntress with the right training. I can teach you lots of things about fighting like knives, spears, and—"

"I'll be the only one training her"

Za'taan stopped Ya'stu before he got carried away but Maria had to do a double-take at his last statement. He's going to be the only one training me? Like one on one? Maria thought that he would include Ya'stu in her training but to see him completely shut out his brother like that, she wondered what was going through his head. Ya'stu began to protest against him.

"What do you mean? If you're going to help Maria then I want to be involved. She needs someone who can show her and I'm better at that than you."

She heard growling coming from Za'taan but also from Ya'stu. She didn't understand why they are fighting about this since it's only training. But she stayed out of their argument, trying to see what's upsetting them. Their faces were only inches from each other and she watched their shoulders rising up like they were sizing each other up despite Za'taan being taller than Ya'stu but a foot or two.

"I told you that I will teach her. You need to head out to patrol and make sure that the kainde amedha aren't trying to make another attack."

"Why can't you do that as well Za'taan? We can switch places from time to time and I can train her for a while."

"No. I'm still your leader and you need to follow my orders. You have no right to say anything about this matter."

"Yes, I do!"

"No, you don't!"

Maria was getting concerned that Za'taan and Ya'stu was going to get into a huge fight because of her. She tried to think of a way to settle this matter but none came to her. Eventually, she decided to just go for it and squeezed between their bodies, placing one hand on each of their chests.

"Hold on guys. Why are we fighting like this? It's just training so please . . . stop this."

To Maria, it sounded like a plea to them but she had no other way to stop this. She looked back and forth between Za'taan and Ya'stu, finding any sign of them backing off. When she settled on Ya'stu's yellow eyes, she saw him lose his focus and then, he grunted and began to back off.

"Fine. I'll go and patrol the area but don't think I'm through with this Za'taan. We'll deal with this later."

Ya'stu placed his mask on his face, activating it with a hiss and then he turned on his invisible cloak and went off into the forest. Maria had to fill her lungs with air so that she could relieve the anxiety she just had. After some time, she turned to face Za'taan but completely forgot that she still had her hand on his chest. The warmth of his body was welcoming but her cheeks burned with embarrassment. She took her hand quickly from him.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

All Za'taan did was tilt his head at her, like he was confused as to why she was saying something like that. Maria cleared her throat but so that she could get her senses back on track. She took I'stih's spear and held it with one hand.

"Okay. I'm ready to do this. How do we start?"

But when she asked, Maria was confused why Za'taan remained frozen like that. She saw that his eyes were unfocused while his breathing became labored but he didn't move. She became concerned that something was wrong so she shook his shoulder a bit. It took all her might to get his to sway even a little bit.

"Za'taan? Are you there?"

She saw him snapped back to reality and he shook his head so much that his dreadlocks kept smacking hard on his shoulders. He groaned a little bit and rubbed his face with one hand before returning his sights to Maria.

"I'm fine. Let's get this over with. Usually, I would start with unarmed combat but since you're ooman and not as strong as a Yautja, we'll have to start with a weapon."

Maria nodded so he understood that she was listening. He nodded back and continued on.

"I would like for you to start with knives but with since kainde amedha use long-range attacks like their tails and inner mouth, a spear will be your best option. Luckily, you already have one."

She lifted the spear to her eye level and gave a small glance to it but upon inspection, it had small engravings all along the shaft of it, which indicated to Maria that it was personally made and wondered if I'stih made it like this. She shifted her attention back to Za'taan.

"Now. Let's get started."

And with that, Maria began her first day of training with Za'taan.

She first worked on her stance since Za'taan kept emphasizing that it's very important and can save a hunter's life in an instant. She struggled a bit with trying to put her body in the right position but the worst is that if she did it wrong in any little way, she would earn a light smack to the head by Za'taan's own spear, which Maria never knew he had. She kept fixing her stance again and again, earning more smacks from Za'taan. If this keeps up, Maria thought that she will lose her head from blunt trauma.

Finally, she got her stance just right and Za'taan grunted in approval but looked annoyed. She could only imagine that he was losing patience with her so she told herself to work harder.

"Alright, you got your stance. Now, activate your spear and then we'll get to the serious stuff."

Maria agreed and turned the spear so that its ends were facing horizontal from her. Za'taan showed her earlier on how to activate it, which is just pressing some button next to her thumb. In an instant, the spear extended and showed its deadly pointed ends to Maria. She had to admit that it was an amazing weapon. Clean and beautiful but deadly and efficient at the same time.

"Good. Now let's see what you have learned so far. Attack."

"Excuse me?"

Maria couldn't believe what he was saying. He wants me to attack him? Is he serious right now? She was so stunned that Za'taan had to snap her out of it by roaring at her.

"Maria!"

"Yes!"

She blinked her eyes several times and then saw that Za'taan was growing impatient with her, growling low in his chest but just enough that Maria could hear it. However, the confusion and uncertainty kept with her and she had to ask to repeat himself again.

"What do you mean by that? You want me to attack you?"

Za'taan grunted in annoyance and Maria was worried that he would become so impatient that he would give up on her altogether but he surprised her yet again.

"Yes. The best way to learn how to fight is by experience. It is the best teacher you will ever have. So get ready."

She watched as Za'taan crouched down low, ready to pounce at any moment. She was terrified that she won't get it right but she kept reminding herself why she is doing this. She needs to learn so that she can protect those she holds dear. Her mother, Ana, Ya'stu, and even . . . Za'taan.

When she thought of him, something inside her began to grow. A fire was burning in her chest but it wasn't painful. It felt like it was fueling her with strength and courage that she had never felt before. It was foreign but it felt good to her. With that, she got into the correct stance, lowering herself to a crouch and holding the spear so that it was to her side and ready for battle.

When Za'taan approved her stance, he roared.

"Begin!"

It was so fast to Maria but she pushed her legs forward so that her body was dashing towards Za'taan as he did the same. Running with all her might, she drew the spear when she saw Za'taan pulled out his wrist blades and when they were close, her spear and his wrist blades collided.

The force from the impact caused the spear in her hands to vibrate with such ferocity that she thought it would be ripped from her hands but it stayed strong. The scrapping of metal rang n her ears but she ignored it the best that she could. All she focused on was Za'taan in front of her. His red eyes began to burn into her soul as if he could see her and it made her shiver for a moment.

But then, Za'taan used his strength to push Maria backward, sending her a few feet back but she kept her feet planted to the ground, which saved her from falling on her butt.

"You did well. I told you that your stance will keep you alive but you will need more than that."

Maria didn't have enough time to breathe when Za'taan came at her again. She twirled the spear around and blocked his wrist blades from swiping at her. This not only surprised Maria on how quickly she did that but also Za'taan. She saw his eyes widened a bit and inside her mind, she thought she could use this to her advantage.

She kept remembering that, according to Za'taan, having a strong stance is very important and that if it was broken, it was a sure way to defeat an opponent. Going at the speed of light, Maria runs forward with the spear at hand and lunges it at Za'taan's feet. This causes Za'taan to fall backward and he couldn't stop it and Maria decides to pin him down by pointing the tip of the spear at his throat.

But then, she saw him grab the far end of the shaft and pull it towards him, causing her to lose her balance and she felt herself fall forward. Next thing she knew, she landed right on top of Za'taan and it felt like she landed on a hard, concrete floor of a building and her head pounded a little upon impact and she shut her eyes tight. She grunted in pain for a moment but then felt two strong arms wrap around her as if trying to protect her from harm.

Once the throbbing pain in her head faded a little, she opened her eyes slowly but only to meet Za'taan's gaze and she noted that they showed great concern for her. She was shocked a little but gather just enough of her sanity to understand his words.

"Are you alright?"

She shook her head up and down in a 'yes' response to him.

"Yes. I'm alright."

But then, she noticed something else and when she lifted her upper body off of him by pushing on his chest with her hands, her cheeks burned hot as she looked around her.

She was straddling him with her legs on either side of his massive waist. She felt the rise and fall of his hot, toned chest under her fingers but also, she can feel his muscles contract when he took a huge breath. His hands moved to her thighs and the pressure from them was complete bliss to her for some reason. The biggest thing that she noticed was that she could feel something pressing between her legs but she didn't want to dare think about what it is. Soon, she began to breathe heavily but she caught the familiar scent of cinnamon except it was stronger and more potent than she remembered. It was intoxicating to her.

But when she looks back into Za'taan's eyes, she saw something in them that drew her to him. All of a sudden, he growled at first and she thought he was angry at her but then a long purr came afterward, making her very confused.

Then, her self-conscious got the best of her and she realized the gravity of the situation along with her position on him and hurries off of him, getting herself back on her feet while filling rather embarrassed.

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't know that was going to happen. I'm really sorry."

As she covered her face with her hands while her back was towards him, she can hear him get back up as well but she was scared of what to do. They had a moment of intimacy and she never experienced anything like that. She had no idea of what to expect from him.

"Maria . . . Did I hurt you?"

She heard the concern in his voice again but she didn't turn around to face him. She didn't want him to see her like this because she had no idea on how to explain this to him. It was foreign but natural. Frightening but wonderful.

"I'm alright. I'm just a little tired. That's all."

She heard Za'taan come closer to her but then she heard him stop all of a sudden. She didn't know what he was thinking at the moment but she didn't want to find out so she scrambled to find some kind of excuse.

"I think . . . we should call it a night. It's . . . getting dark."

Thankfully, she saw the sky was turning different colors of purple, pink, and orange and the cold air that made her body tremble. However, she worried what Za'taan might do until he spoke gently to her.

"You're right. We should get some rest and then we can continue tomorrow."

"Yeah. Well . . . Goodnight."

She picked the spear as she began to trot off to her sleeping area but the feeling from before didn't dissipate at all. She can still feel his touch on her and the elations she had when he did. But right now, she needed to get some rest so she could think clearly about this.

But just as she was almost out of range, she heard Za'taan whisper something that she could barely catch but she knew what he said.

"Goodnight."

As both Maria and Za'taan go their separate ways, an unknown shadow watches from a distance. He focuses on their interaction until they separate and then, he looks at Maria with hatred but also sinisterly, his mind has already made up a plan for her. A plan that will destroy Za'taan and everyone else for good.

"It's almost time . . ."

Hi Readers!

We got some action between Za'taan and Maria but only a little tease at the moment. I know that many of you want to read more and don't worry, I won't disappoint you ;)

But of course, the danger is not far behind as the Vahrouh is about to make his move and it might be more sinister than anyone could imagine, especially with the two brothers fighting each other over Maria. What will happen to them?

Find out when Chapter 15 comes rolling next week.

Also, I recommend everyone to read the story Destiny by Obi-Wan Baloni on FanFiction. It is fantastic along with the new story Honorless and more new stories will be coming from me soon so keep in touch. It's worth it! :)

Attention: Wanted to clear some confusion that I don't own Predator or anything else connected to it and I don't make any money from making my stories. It's all for fun. Keep calm and keep reading! :)))


	15. Profess

Chapter 15: Profess

The days seem to pass by so quickly for Maria. Ever since she began her training, Za'taan had been keeping her so focused on improving her skills and she didn't know when she was going to get her next break. She keeps telling Za'taan that she's different from Yautja and that she gets tired must faster than one. All she would ever get from his was that there's no excuse for being 'lazy' or at least she thinks he said something like that. Either way, she figured that if her training keeps up, there won't be much of her left afterward.

One afternoon, Za'taan had to go out to help Ya'stu with another hunt of his, leaving Maria to train herself since he left 'homework' for her to do. She had to do 100 sit-ups, 100 push-ups, and practice swinging techniques he showed her before. It was exhausting but she did have to point out that she felt like her body was getting stronger. At least, she knew ways to defend herself and everyone else if they were attacked again since the group keeps moving towards the north or at least she believes.

But Maria wondered about Za'taan's change of behavior. True that he was cold when she met him but over time, she could sense that he was becoming more gentle with her. But after that day, he went back to his cold self and Maria felt guilty in some way for it. She didn't want him to be like that. She wanted to see that gentle side of him that protected her. Made her feel safe with him. She remembers vividly the moment when she was on top of him. The way his hands moved towards her thighs gently and the blissful pressure between her legs. But when she thinks about that, she blushes almost to a red color like a tomato and embarrassment would settle in. Does she want to do it? With him? She doesn't even know how that would work and that only made her blush even more. She shakes it off by completing her training today, focusing on the stance and swinging techniques of her spear.

When she was done, she was covered in a thin layer of sweat and decided to go by a stream that she found one day. Before she went, Maria went to check on her mother who was being attended by Ana. She was becoming more tired everytime the camp moved and Maria worried for her.

"Hey, Ana. How is she?"

"She's fine. She just went to sleep a few minutes ago so she'll be out. What's up with you?"

Maria was confused until Ana pointed at her shirt that was soaked. "Oh, this . . . Well, I was—"

"Training right?"

Maria nodded but smiled. She had to remember that Ana was very clever in putting two and two together. Not to mention that Maria has been going out more often and coming back the same way. Ana smirked a little and stood up from being in a kneeling position next to Maria's mother.

"You've been dedicated to doing this. I've never seen you do something like this."

"Well. I need to so that if another attack comes, I'll be prepared."

"True but is that the real reason why you got out a lot? Or . . . is it an excuse to be with Za'taan?"

Maria's face turned red immediately. Her heart went from zero to a million in heartbeats. She whined as her hands covered her face so Ana wouldn't be able to see her blush but there was no fooling Ana. No matter what Maria did.

Maria peeks between her finger and sees Ana come to her side and rub her shoulders as comfort. "It's alright to feel like that Maria. There's nothing wrong about it."

Maria's voice was muffled a bit but she spoke loud enough for only Ana to hear. "Why do you say that? You told me that it was dangerous to like Za'taan. Plus, I have a fiance!"

"That doesn't treat you like a gentleman should."

Maria stopped and removed her hands from her face. She understood what Ana was saying but to hear it out loud like that, She didn't know what to make of it. Ana crosses her hands in front of her and gives Maria a stern look that Maria has only seen a few times and it usually involves a serious matter.

"Do you really think that Juan loves you? All he does is make you feel inferior and when you lash out, he beats you until you obey. Is it all worth it? Does that ring mean anything to you?"

When she heard that last part, Maria looks down to see the small, silver band with few diamonds in the center of it. She hadn't noticed it for a while but she knew inside that it was with her, looming over like a dark cloud. However, Maria didn't have the courage to take it off. She had no real attachments but for a long time, her family convinced her that it was the right thing to do. But now, her father was gone, her mother was becoming weaker every day, and Juan was useless in everything. She didn't know what to do.

She fumbled the ring around until Ana grabs her hand into hers and Maria looks up to make eye contact with Ana with a look of worry.

"I want you to be happy. Always. Ever since you got engaged, I stayed back since I thought that you were safe. But after seeing how Juan has treated you, I couldn't stay back much even though your parents told me to."

Maria didn't say anything and only kept her attention on Ana. She saw that Ana wanted to say more so she lets her keep going.

"But when I see you with Za'taan, you look happy. I know it sounds weird . . . with him being an alien hunter and you're just shy . . . I was worried that it might be too much for you in the beginning. However, when you're around him . . . I've seen you become stronger and more independent. When you put Juan in his place, I was amazed. It was like you became a different person or maybe it was always you. He's special to you."

Her words were deep but it rang true for Maria. She was slow to understand that she was changing but listening to Ana, she understood much clearly than ever in her lifetime. Za'taan was special to her. They didn't start out well when they first met but as she got to know him, everything began to change. And for the better. She was lost in thought until Ana snapped her out of it as she continued.

"In a way, I think that you and Za'taan are something more. Much more and it makes me happy if it's true. But if it's not, then at least you—"

"No. You're right."

She saw the immediate change in Ana's expression. She went to full-on shock with her face like she wasn't expecting Maria to say something like that. It was a shock to Maria herself but there was truth in it.

She whispered softly to Ana. "True that he was cold and unfriendly compared to his brothers but I didn't know him then. When he took me, I was told it wasn't normal for him to do something like that. When he protected me from Juan and kept me close to him when I'stih died, I felt safe . . . and made me feel like I was free for the first time in my life. I was free . . ."

She paused to take a breath before saying the words that she eluded for a long time but knew it was absolute.

"I think . . . I think I'm . . . in love with him."

That was it. When Maria said those words, it was like the world that she was trapped in, by her parents and Juan, broke into a million pieces, falling into an abyss along with the chains that bound her. It was like she took a huge breath of air for the first time and it was amazing to her. She was happy inside. But then an unpleasant thought ran through her.

"But I don't know if he feels the same way about me."

She knows that Za'taan has been acting differently since that 'incident' they had on her first day of training that was too embarrassing to tell Ana. She lowered her head down but as she was, Ana lifted it back up with her hand on her chin.

"Maria. You know that is not true. If he really didn't feel the same then he wouldn't have saved your life multiple times. You say that he's gentle with you and made you feel safe. Someone who doesn't love you wouldn't do those things."

Again, Ana's words were no lies to Maria. Somehow, it reminded her of I'stih and how he would say something like that to her before he died. Both I'stih and Ana saw hope in her and Za'taan and now, there was no doubt about it. Ana lets go of Maria when she smiles at her.

"Thank you, Ana."

Ana smiles back at her. "You're welcome. What are best friends for?"

Both giggled at the same time. Maria was glad to find someone like Ana in her life that told her the truth and didn't hide anything from her or be someone else just to satisfy another. It was a great friendship. When she felt that they were done, Maria excuses herself so she could wash up from the training by the stream. They both said their goodbyes and Maria was off in the opposite direction.

It took some time to find it but once she reached it, she kneels down beside it and holds a handful of cool water in her palms, splashing it over her face and feeling the relief it brought.

However, just as Maria was about to wash her arms, footsteps were heard behind her but she thought it might be Ana looking for her again. She gets up and turns around in a nonchalant way.

"Ana, what is—"

She froze immediately when she realized it was not Ana.

The person behind her was Valeria but what made it more frightening was when Maria saw a knife pointing at her chest. She realizes that it was Maria's knife that she used before on the kainde amedha but she didn't quite understand what Valeria was doing. That is until she saw the malice in her eyes that burned right through Maria's soul. She raises her hands up so that she did not want to confront her.

"Valeria? What are you doing?"

"You're a stupid bitch."

Now, confusion was running through Maria's body and mixing with her fear. But she kept her eyes on Valeria and the knife in her hands.

"What are you saying?"

"You think this is a game. You think that you can just play around with anyone you come across and then toss them when you find yourself a new toy."

"Valeria, what do you—"

"Shut up, you slut!"

Maria went back to raising her hands higher but she had no idea what was going on in Valeria's mind. True that she knew Valeria was a narcissist but Maria didn't think that she would go off the deep end like this. Threatening her with a knife and saying things that don't make any sense. But right now, Maria kept her focus on the knife instead of Valeria.

"I should have known. You don't know what's going well for you even if it was in your face. You have a fiance that can give you everything. Wealth, power, status, and much more. But instead, you choose to be with a freak! An alien who doesn't even belong here in the first place. You would throw away everything that any girl would want over a monster!?"

In an instant, rage began to fill Maria's body when Valeria began to insult Za'taan like that. He had done for her than Juan could ever do in a lifetime altogether. But Valeria was hitting the breaking point in Maria. Her fists tightened, threatening to draw blood when her nails dug into her palms but she didn't notice. But she needed to control her anger. She wanted to hear what Valeria was talking about.

Maria hissed her words out of her mouth. "How do you know about me and Za'taan?"

Valeria began to chuckle and then laughed hysterically in an evil way, making Maria perplexed a little bit. It took a while before she calmed down enough to talk, not letting the knife down from its original position at Maria.

"I heard everything between you and Ana. You confessed that you love him. In doing that, you make Juan look like a fool. If he had chosen me, then none of this would have happened. It was all because of you."

That got Maria's attention and she diverted her sight from the knife and at Valeria.

"Juan choosing you?"

"That's right! I could of have everything if he saw me first. I could have been his wife and you would be groveling on the ground just to feed yourself. I love Juan but he became blinded by you. The only reason I stuck around was so I could show him how wrong he was in picking you. You took everything from me!"

That is when Valeria began to stalk slowly towards Maria. Her gaze goes back to the knife but also Maria kept some of her sights on Valeria's face. It was twisted in fury and rage that blinded her from everything else. Maria was becoming concerned but then she remembers the training that Za'taan taught her and knew what to do. She slowly moved her hand to her back where the spear rested in its holder that Za'taan made for her. She hides her hand so that Valeria wouldn't see her going for her weapon. But at this point, Maria doesn't think she cares anymore.

Valeria comes closer and closer, like a snake ready to strike its prey but Maria wasn't going down without a fight.

"And now . . . it's my turn to take everything from you."

But as Valeria was about to go after Maria, her body swooped to the side so fast that Maria couldn't see where she was going. When it became silent, Maria tried looking around for Maria but all she found was her knife that was dropped on the ground.

She had no clue where Valeria disappeared to. No human was fast enough to move like that and Maria knew that Valeria wasn't the athletic type so it was impossible. She walked around a bit and picked up her knife in the process, inspecting everything but staying alert in case Valeria was playing a trick on her.

But then, as Maria was walking towards a single tree, a drop of blood landed in front of her, missing by only a few inches. But then, more drops of blood fell and Maria's stomach dropped at believing something horrifying was above her. Curiosity got the better of her and she slowly looked up the tree trunk. What she saw made Maria want to vomit everything inside of her.

There it was . . . Valeria's limped body was hanging on the side of the tree with her lifeless eyes staring down at her. Then Maria saw the thing that was pinning her to the trunk and almost cut her body in half, spilling her intestines out and allowing them to hang like drapes. It looked like a disc with several huge blades coming from it. They looked sharp and reminded her of I'stih's spear she carried. She wondered where the disc belonged to.

But then it was quickly answered when a cold voice echoed out, making every hair on her body stand in fear.

"Well. I wanted to slice her head into two. Guess I aim at the wrong mark."

It sounded like a Yautja but Maria knew it didn't belong to either Za'taan or Ya'stu. Her body started to shake, trying to figure out who it was but then a thought came to her. Za'taan did mention a Bad Blood that they were after but couldn't recall his name for some reason. However, she needed to see who was behind her.

She turned her body in slow motion and she stopped when she faced him fully. Her breath caught in her throat as she glanced into two, cold eyes that were almost as black as night.

It was definitely a Yautja and the same one Maria saw back at the cave, about the same height as Za'taan. The black spots were the first she saw that covered all his body and ran over the dark green hue of his skin. His armor was dark silver and almost to the point that it could have been mistaken for black as well. Everything about this guys was giving out a red flag or a black flag in this case. His mask was hanging off the side of his belt and Maria saw his mandibles twitching a few times but for some reason, it made her shiver just thinking about them.

He clicked loudly and then began to give out an evil laugh that made Maria want to run away as fast as possible.

"Looks like you're frozen in fear. I should have expected it from an ooman as pathetic as you."

"Who are you?"

Maria's words came out in a shriek. It was hard enough for her to even speak, let alone say it in a strong tone. The Yautja chuckled wickedly at her question.

"I'm sure you already know who I am but since your brain can't figure it out, I will tell you. My name is Vahrouh."

Her eyes widened in shock. Vahrouh! She remembers now. It was the name of the Bad Blood that Za'taan, Ya'stu, and I'stih were after in the beginning. That realization only made her fear him even more. She couldn't move as he began to approach her, stalking her like prey.

"So you must be Maria. The ooman that Za'taan is fascinated with. I have to say . . . I have no idea why he would choose to keep you alive. How low he has fallen while I was away."

He kept moving closer to Maria and she began to panic. Without thinking, she pulled out her spear from its holder but before she could extend it, Vahrouh swiped it out of her hand forcefully, causing immense pain in her hand. She saw claw marks run across the top of her hand, bleeding profusely. But in a flash, Maria felt Vahrouh's hand wrap around her neck, lifting her up a few feet from the ground. The pressure on her neck was making it difficult for her to breathe. She saw Vahrouh inspect her a bit as he forces her head to move back and forth.

"What . . . do you . . . want?

She spoke as harshly as she could with Vahrouh choking her. When he heard her, she watched as his face inched closer to hers. His breath made chills run down her spine.

"Don't worry. I plan to use you for something more. Much more . . ."

[Za'taan's POV]

The hunt for the kainde amedha was becoming more boring as the days passed. Za'taan used to get a kick out of hunts like these but it wasn't the same here. The kainde amedha had begun to increase in numbers and he fears that a Queen may have spawned somewhere to make more but the worst is that more oomans were probably used as hosts, which may lead to a bigger massacre and can reveal to other oomans on the planet of their presence.

He finished killing one of the black serpents, wiping off the blood carefully from his wrist blades before sheathing them back. He wanted to find more so that he can't stop thinking of her. Of Maria . . .

Ever since that day on her first training, he couldn't get her out of his mind. He can still feel the softness of her skin under his hands. The warmth of her body radiating off of her and into his. And especially, the touch of her womanhood pressing on his groin area. He couldn't hold back a purr when it happened but she pulled away just as he was enjoying it and he fears that he might have hurt her somehow.

Ever since, he tried to forget it and focus on her training, pushing her harder than any Unblood he has taught before they went on their First Chiva. Still, nothing was helping him cope with what he was feeling inside. And it was driving him mad.

"Za'taan!"

He heard Ya'stu calling for him and he ran as fast as he can towards him. When he got there, more kainde amedha were surrounding him and Za'taan went into action, releasing his wrist blades again and sliced several of them on his way to Ya'stu's side. He saw his brother had a few cuts but none too severe. They stood side by side, looking around to see the kainde amedha leering at them. Ya'stu calls out Za'taan in their native tongue.

"Something is wrong with them. They aren't attacking with an exception of a few but this isn't normal."

Za'taan nodded, knowing that Ya'stu was right in his observation.

"You're right. They would come at us full force but they're holding back. Like they're waiting for something."

"But what?"

"I don't know."

Za'taan had no answers at all. This isn't in their nature to act like this so something else must be going on. Just as he was thinking of possible reasons, Ya'stu's gauntlet goes off with an alarming sound.

"Za'taan! My gauntlet. It's picking up something."

He sees his brother pressing a code into it while Za'taan keeps a close eye on the kainde amedha as they hissed and snarled but haven't moved an inch forward. He was ready for them but what Ya'stu says next stops him in his tracks.

"It's Vahrouh! He's got Maria!"

"What!?"

As soon as Za'taan asks, the kainde amedha jump into action. Several of them jump at them at the same time but both Ya'stu and Za'taan see them coming. With ease, Ya'stu throws his knives into the heads of some while Za'taan slices the other's throats in half. They fall down in a heap of dead bodies as their blood burns the ground, making the air smell like shit.

The kainde amedha come at them relentlessly but their numbers begin to dwindle as more fall under Za'taan and Ya'stu. Once it was clear that the kainde amedha were starting to die off, Za'taan sheaths his wrist blades and turns towards Ya'stu.

"Where are they right now?!"

"They are little ways south from the camp! Not too far off!"

"Got it! Can you take care of this!?"

"Of course! Just get to Maria! Hurry!"

Without wasting time, Za'taan takes off in the direction that Ya'stu had instructed, pushing his legs to their breaking point but he ignored the pain. As he was getting near, his chest began to sting but not out of physical pain. Fear of the unknown was getting to him and he couldn't shake it off. He knows that Vahrouh would do something horrific to Maria without hesitation and he couldn't bear to see it.

He wanted to make sure Maria was safe. It was the new and strange feeling that he never encountered before. Not even when he was back at Yautja Prime. All he could do now was reach her before it was too late.

As soon as he cleared some bushes, he saw a horrendous sight before him. Vahrouh was holding Maria in the air by the neck and Za'taan can see that she was struggling to breathe. He didn't stop running to them. In fact, he pushed himself even harder when Vahrouh unsheathed his wrist blades, poised to cut down Maria right then and there.

Za'taan released his blades out and before Vahrouh could turn to face him, he jumps high into the air. He targets Vahrouh's head but somehow, Vahrouh lets go of Maria and dodges the attack. Za'taan lands between Maria and Vahrouh, shaking the ground with all of his strength. He stood tall and growled at Vahrouh who returned the same gesture but then chuckled a bit. Za'taan was about to ask him something until he heard Maria coughing behind him and raced to her side without thinking.

"Maria." His voice almost sounded distressed.

"Za'taan . . ."

He saw her struggling to breathe and gently rubbed his hand in a circular motion on her back. He checked to see any signs of other injuries but found a bruise forming over her neck where Vahrouh strangled her. The rage grew quickly inside him.

"Za'taan. We finally meet once again, my old friend."

"Vahrouh."

Za'taan stands back up and glares mercilessly at him. He wanted to rip him apart right then and there for hurting Maria. But his mind told him to wait and interrogate him for more information.

"Why are you here? What reason do you have for becoming a Bad Blood?"

He only heard Vahrouh chuckle again.

"Oh, you should already know that. After all, you're the one who made me do this."

"That doesn't make sense. I have no idea what you mean. More importantly, why did you bring the kainde amedha here to the ooman planet?"

Za'taan became ever more angry and annoyed when Vahrouh moved his finger side to side as if disciplining a pup.

"Oh, that would be spoiling my plans then. I've got wonderful things that I want to do. And that includes making you suffer. But to do that, I needed the kainde amedha to keep you and your brothers busy for a while. They make such good distractions."

Now it made sense to Za'taan why the kainde amedha were acting differently before. It was just a distraction! He was losing control of his emotions but that is Vahrouh. He remembers how he can manipulate opponents so easily like that. Za'taan had to remind himself again about that. He pulls out both of his wrist blades, sharpening them together and then pointing one of them at Vahrouh.

"You will pay for breaking our Honor Code. As a Bad Blood, you will be severely punished and then killed for your crimes!"

Za'taan growled fiercely but it only made Vahrouh chuckle even harder.

"We will see about that. Once I'm done with you, I might get to have some fun with your little ooman pet behind you. It will be glorious!"

He had enough. With a mighty roar, Za'taan runs forward, ready to strike down Vahrouh right where he stands. But then his wrist blades clash with Vahrouh's, creating sparks that flew around them. They exchanged blows after blows, trying to find a weakness in each other. Za'taan knew that if Vahrouh didn't finish him soon, he would have the advantage and would be a certainty that he would kill Vahrouh.

But just then, Vahrouh jumps back from him and points his gauntlet at Za'taan, releasing a blade that flew in his direction. It was easy to avoid as Za'taan swiftly moved his head to the side. The blade was definitely off the mark, which made Za'taan wondered a little bit.

"This isn't like you Vahrouh. That was a pathetic shot you made coming from a former Elite."

"I wasn't aiming for you."

That is when the realization hits him and his stomach drops in horror. Za'taan turns quickly around and sees the blade flying across and going straight towards Maria. She was still recovering from Vahrouh's hold on her neck so she didn't have time to dodge it. He saw the look of fear in her eyes and knew that she was about to die.

Out of instinct, his body moves as fast as it could to get Maria out of the way but by the speed of the blade, he wasn't going to make it. It was then that Za'taan knew what he needed to do. He runs faster than ever before, just passing the blade that was only a few feet away from Maria at that point. Then, he puts himself between the blade and Maria and raises his hands to make a protective shield around her.

Everything went in slow motion for him. His focus was entirely on Maria who watched in horror at what was happening in front of her. Za'taan couldn't help but admire her at that moment. Her brown hair glistened with the sun's light while her brown eyes shined from the tears building up inside of them. She was beautiful and strong and she proved it multiple times when she stood her ground against him. He admitted to himself that she was amazing . . .

It was then he realized that he will do anything to protect her. Not out of honor or just so that he could use her as a tool for hunting but because he wanted to. For her. He knows now what he had been feeling all this time. From the moment he met her, something inside him was reaching out to have her. He couldn't explain it then but now . . . he knew.

He loved her . . .

And then, the sharpening pain of the blade ripped through his body, tearing the side of his abdomen apart. He felt the agony but he didn't roar. All he could focus on was Maria as she screamed his name, calling for him as her tears began to flow without delay.

At that moment, he knew that he never wanted to be apart from her.

Never again . . .

Hi Readers!

We finally got both Maria and Za'taan to profess their feelings for each other but the challenge of "telling" each other to their faces is still to come. But now, Vahrouh has finally struck and now had Za'taan at his mercy. With Za'taan injured, what will Maria do? Can she save the person she loves and vise versa for Za'taan?

Find out when Chapter 16 comes along next week! :)))

P.S. Valeria really needed to go. She was starting to annoy everyone, including me but I give my respects. R.I.P. Valeria.


	16. Escape

Chapter 16: Escape

Maria watches in horror as the blade pierces through Za'taan's side, splashing his green blood everywhere in front of her and leaving a gaping hole behind. The tears wouldn't stop flowing from her eyes and she screams with all her might when she saw him begin to fall.

"Za'taan!"

She races towards him, pushing her already weak body into overdrive and dropped to her knees beside him as he laid on his side, grunting and to Maria's shock, whimpering as well. Her hands wouldn't stop shaking but she needed to help him. With all her strength to pass through the trembling, she pressed her hands on his wound that was open to her, hoping to stop the bleeding. He flinched for a second, roaring a little and it stung inside her ears. But Maria focused on putting pressure on his wound while holding back more tears with little success in both situations.

"Za'taan . . . Why?"

She had already lost I'stih who was like a brother to her. And now . . . she was afraid of losing Za'taan too. She didn't want him to die for her! She wasn't worth it. When she heard him wheezing a bit, she unceremoniously ripped his mask off, which took off the tubes that were attached and threw it to the side. She quickly returned her bloodied hand to his wound, freaking out when it wasn't slowing down. Her heart dropped when she saw his eyes were half-lidded and weak. The glow from his fiery, red eyes was gone and all that was left was fear. It only made Maria feel worse.

"Za'taan . . ."

Her voice was wavering and was hard to speak out a sentence but then, his clawed hand reached out slowly and cupped her cheek. He wiped away the tears from her eyes and Maria didn't move at all but oh, how she wanted to do the same for him.

"Don't . . . cry . . . please . . ."

Even his voice was weak and barely able to speak out the words. It only made Maria cry even more but the faint warmth of his hand was comforting.

But then, she heard heavy footsteps coming from behind and she widened her eyes as she remembered that Vahrouh was still nearby. The clattering of his mandibles was a sign to her that he was laughing.

"Awww. What a touching moment. Guess I was right about using you ooman. Now, my greatest foe is vulnerable and ready to die."

She should be afraid. Her past self would have just taken off and never look back but upon hearing Vahrouh mocking Za'taan like that, mightly anger tore through her chest, tightening it harder than ever before. The fear was gone from her mind and in some way, her instinct was taking over and she wanted to kill him. He was her target.

"You . . . fucking bastard."

"Ohhh. The little ooman has some fire in her. I'm impressed but it's not enough. Both of you will die but a least you will have each other."

She heard the sound of scrapping metal coming from him and knew that he took out his wrist blades, ready to cut them down. Death was coming but she wasn't afraid. In fact, knowing this was making her angrier that was turning into overwhelming rage. She looked back to Za'taan and his eyes were half-lidded now but he was still looking at her. A glimmer of light was shining through them and it gave Maria just enough to stand her ground.

She sensed Vahrouh was coming closer to her. She was ready to kill him.

"Time to die, ooman."

With her back turned to him, she can only sense that Vahrouh was swinging his blades down on her. She kept her focus on Za'taan and prayed, in her mind, that he will get out of this alive and she will hold on to that hope. No matter what.

All of a sudden, she heard the ripping of flesh but she felt no pain. It was definitely not hers. And then, a huge screeching roar echoed into the air and Maria turned around instinctually to see what happened.

Vahrouh had stumbled back, holding his bicep in agony. She glanced at the area and saw that a huge, thick knife had plunged into it, causing small trickles of green blood to fall. She turned her head around to see where it came from until she saw Ya'stu come running towards them from the bushes.

"Maria! Za'taan!"

She was relieved to see him come to aid them but he wasn't finished with Vahrouh yet. Before he could have a chance to fight back, Ya'stu barrels into him, shoving him into a tree that snapped into two but Vahrouh kept going until he hits a boulder. Ya'stu turns around and stares at Maria.

"Maria! Are you alright!?"

She nodded. "I'm fine but Za'taan . . ."

Maria sees Ya'stu follow where her hands are placed and sees the massive pool of blood spreading on the ground. The vibrations from his growl made Maria's hairs stand up as Ya'stu pulls his dual knives out, holding on in each hand. To her surprise, Maria sees Vahrouh rise back on his feet, pulling the knife out from his bicep and throwing it away.

"You've become stronger Ya'stu. You're not the little, weak pup that I remembered last time. Come to die though?"

"You will pay for what you did to Za'taan. And Maria. You're a filthy Bad Blood and you will die by my hand!"

"We will see."

She saw Vahrouh pull out his wrist blades again and Maria was now terrified for Ya'stu. But then, his voice rings out to her.

"Maria. Take Za'taan and get him out of here."

"What?"

She was shocked at his words. Does he want her to leave him with Vahrouh? This was madness. She wanted to protest against this but Ya'stu stops him.

"He should be able to walk a bit. There's a river not too far from here. Use it to escape from here. I'll hold Vahrouh off."

She didn't want this. Maria doesn't want to leave Ya'stu just like I'stih cause in her heart, she fears that he will die and she's already got Za'taan clinging on to his life. She tried to speak out but her voice quivered again.

"But . . . Ya'stu . . . I can't . . . leave you behind."

Maria begins to cry again and she sees Ya'stu turn his head a little to the side. Although he had his mask on, somehow, she saw something in him that conveyed uneasiness but then he began to purr.

"Don't worry. I'll make it through. Just keep my brother safe. I'm leaving him in your hands."

At that moment, she could only stare at him and he did the same but it was only for a brief moment. As quick as a flash, she saw Ya'stu crossing blades with Vahrouh who appeared as if he came out of nowhere.

"Go! Now!"

The tone of his voice snapped her out of it and she began working to lift Za'taan up to his feet, grabbing his arm and pulling hard.

"Come on Za'taan! Get up!"

She used all of her energy to shout at him and she was somewhat relieved that Za'taan was responding. It was painful to hear his grunts and yelps but she knew what she had to do. As soon as he got on his hands and knees, she glanced to see I'stih's spear on the ground near her. As fast as she could, she runs towards it and grabs it, taking off to Za'taan again. She nearly had to dodge the scuffle of Ya'stu and Vahrouh and they kept clashing their blades against each of them. The roars and screeches from both of them started to hurt her ears but she ignored it.

Hooking the spear on her back, she grabs Za'taan's arm and pulls him up to his feet. He was barely able to stand so she let him put some of his weight on her shoulder, which was no feeble task.

"Alright. Let's go."

And both Maria and Za'taan were off as the battle behind them continues.

Few minutes had passed and Maria had no idea where she was going, seeing that the trees around her looked the same. All she knew was to find the river that Ya'stu mentioned about. He said it was close but Maria didn't know if his standards of distance were the same as hers. Either way, she needed to get Za'taan to safety. She glanced every few seconds to check on how he was doing. His wound was still bleeding profusely and she worried that he might not be able to go much further. Especially when his breathing was becoming more labored and she could feel it against her. She needed to find the river!

And as if someone answered her prayers, Maria heard water flowing nearby and she felt at ease a bit.

"We're almost there. Just hang on."

He didn't respond to her and she saw that Za'taan was barely keeping a focus on where his feet were moving. This isn't good . . . She pulled his body harder and faster as the sound of water got stronger. When they both were in the clearing from the trees, her heart almost stopped when she saw the huge river flowing underneath a small cliff. But she didn't delay. Maria strained her body to keep Za'taan going. She promised Ya'stu that he would keep him safe but also, she promised herself the same thing. They managed to reach the edge of the cliff until a hissing sound stops her dead in her tracks.

She knew that hissing all too well and to her horror, she looked behind her and saw three kainde amedha stalking them. She realized that they must have followed them here. Normally, they wouldn't be too much of a problem except that Za'taan was injured severely. The black creatures crept closer to them and Maria knew she had no choice. She gently placed Za'taan on the ground and then stood up fast, pulling out the spear from her back and extending it, ready for a fight as she stared down at the kainde amedha.

"Maria . . . don't . . ."

She heard his plea calling out to her but she didn't turn around. She fears that if she did, she would lose the courage and strength she had at this moment. She needed to protect him. She will protect him!

"I need to do this. I won't let you die. I refuse!"

Sensing that Maria was ready for a fight, the kainde amedha came closer to her and she got into her fighting stance she learned in her training. She was poised to kill them. The creatures sensed it and tension was in the air. It was only a matter of time before everything snapped when Za'taan called to her.

"Maria!"

In an instant, one of the kainde amedha launched itself at her, claws bearing out and meant to rip her to shreds. But instinct and her training kicked in and Maria dodged it by rolling to the side. The creature lost its footing and slammed into the tree, giving Maria the opportunity to run at it and with a small jump onto its back, she plunges the spear through its chest. The black creatures screech loud for a minute until she plunges the spear into it deeper. It began to do a death gurgle and then, it was silent.

She did it! It was her first kill of the kainde amedha and it was a proud moment for her. All that training had paid off. She pulls out the spear and the acidic blood pours all over the ground, sizzling for a bit as it consumes everything in its path.

"Watch out!"

She heard Za'taan cry out and she hesitated for a moment. But another kainde amedha pounced on her, throwing both of them to the ground with it on top of her. It was about to cut into her with its claws and she placed the spear in between them, blocking its attack. She figured that it didn't like it as it hissed in her face and its mouth began to open, revealing its inner jaws to her.

She widened her eyes and knew it was going to attack again. It strikes but Maria moved her head to the side in time, making it hiss in anger. Over and over again, it tried to hit Maria but she dodged it well, keeping her arms stiff so that the spear can maintain the blockage of its claws.

But to her horror, the last kainde amedha was coming in fast, taking the initiative to strike Maria down. She needed to act fast! As she looked down, she saw its legs and came up with an idea. In her training, Za'taan had told her that stance was the key to winning a fight and she was going to use it. As soon as the other creature jumped and aimed for them, she used all her might and kicked the legs of the kainde amedha that was pinning her. And it worked like a charm. It lost its balance and lunged forward. Almost too close to her face but the other one couldn't stop and crashed into its own, knocking both kainde amedha off of her and she was free.

She took the chance and ran back towards Za'taan whom she was amazed that he managed to get back on his knees. She was far too occupied with the fight to notice it until now.

"Za'taan. Don't move!"

"I can't . . . let you fight alone."

She saw his desperate attempt to get back up, only for him to fall down on his knees in pain, groaning loudly. She places her hand on his shoulder.

"You're too injured to fight. I can handle this. I can—"

But when she turned back around, she was stunned to see more kainde amedha had arrived. Now, there was too many for her to fight alone and Za'taan was too injured to even move a little. Her heart started to beat faster out of fear but the kind that was more worried about Za'taan than herself. She promised him that he would survive this and she's not one to back down now. But what can she do?

But then, she remembered the river underneath the cliff they were standing on. Although she had no idea if kainde amedha can swim, she knew that both of them can. It was their only chance.

"Za'taan. We need to jump into the river."

Even when weak, she saw his eyes widened in shock at her suggestion.

"We can't . . . do that. It's too . . . dangerous."

"We have no choice! Either we jump or get killed by them and I'm definitely not going to let you fucking die by those things!"

She released all the anger she had so that he would get her message. She was determined and she was going to do it. Whether he liked it or not. She saw Za'taan looking back and forth between the river and herself, looking very unsure. But the hissing behind them grew louder and Maria squeezed his shoulder, staring deeply into his red eyes until he closes then in defeat and then, he nodded.

That was all she needed and without further delay, she lifted his arm around her shoulder and got him on his feet again. They inched closer towards the edge of the cliff and stopped for a moment. She glanced behind and the kainde amedha were coming closer. She turned her head back to him, nodding to him that she was ready.

With a leap of faith, they dropped over the edge of the cliff, falling through the air and then plunging into the icy cold water of the river.

She was glad that the current wasn't too strong so both Za'taan and herself were able to reach the surface with little trouble to get some air but it was very cold. Despite her bones feeling like they would crack at any moment, she swam to the edge of the river with Za'taan still dragging behind her. She kept her strong grip on her until she finally manages to get her feet onto the bank. As a precaution, she inspects her surrounding for any signs of the kainde amedha and sighed in relief that they lost them.

She then began to work on Za'taan who wasn't doing so well after she got him out of the water and onto the dry ground. He laid on his back and Maria checks his wound, seeing at it was slowing down a bit but still dangerously losing blood. She saw that his breathing was labored. She needed to get him treated and dried. And fast!

"Za'taan. Can you hear me?"

He didn't respond and only saw him close his eyes tightly in agony. This was not good. She tries again.

"Za'taan . . . Za'taan . . . Za'taan!"

That got him awake. He opened his eyes a little bit and turned towards her.

"Maria . . ."

"I'm here."

She grabs his massive into hers, holding it with such gentleness that she thought he would break if she exerted any amount of pressure. Za'taan groans a little with a hint of annoyance in it. She didn't have time to think about that so she ignored it.

"We need to keep moving."

Although her body was screaming with exhaustion, Maria pushed through and lifted him back up to his feet. She was starting to wonder how strong he really was since he's managed to get back up with a wound like that. She was amazed but she figured that he's got a limit and it was coming soon. Once Za'taan was up, they started another rigorous journey of finding a safe place.

For Maria, it looked like that they didn't go too far from the previous area. Everything still looked the same with a few fewer trees but she didn't care. All she wanted is to find somewhere for Za'taan to heal and rest. Sunset wasn't too far behind them as the sky began to change color, mixing with different shades of purple and orange.

After what seemed like they were walking aimlessly, they come across the perfect spot. Right in the middle of the woods, a huge waterfall flowed beautifully with a small, natural pool underneath it to catch the falling water.

"Za'taan. We're almost there."

She heard him groan but no words came out. She knew time was at the essence and she pushed forward as she bore some of his massive weight on her shoulder but her body was close to failing.

They got closer to the waterfall and she was happy that there was a cave behind it. It was a perfect spot since it concealed them from the outside. On the inside, it was surprisingly dry and it was a good thing. It was a little dark but Maria would get some wood once Za'taan is taken care of.

She found a good spot for him to lay down and with such gentleness, Za'taan was placed on his back and she was glad that the rocks were unusually smooth like marble.

Once we were settled, Maria goes right to work. She didn't even bother to ask Za'taan when she began to remove his armor as best as she could. He didn't protest so she kept going and finally manages to get it all off, revealing his naked, toned chest before her.

She had to take a raincheck as she gazed upon him. He was definitely fit and she could see every detail of his muscles as he took each breath into his lungs. Her body started to burn but she shook it off, remembering what she was doing. She inspected his wound and it was pouring out more blood. She put pressure on it again with her hands but she needed another solution for this. She decided to ask Za'taan if he had that 'stuff', which was used before with I'stih.

"Za'taan . . ."

She shook his shoulder a bit with one hand and he opened his eyes again, looking worse for wear but he was still awake. Hopefully.

"Where is that syringe with the medicine inside? Do you have some?"

He raised his hand weakly and pointed towards his belt on his waist.

"In my belt . . . on the side pocket."

She wastes no time and checks inside the pocket, grabbing the syringe when she spots it. It definitely was the same one from before but then the memory of I'stih's screams when it was injected into him, she became frightened at the thought that she will have to inflict more pain on Za'taan. She comes back to Za'taan's side as her hands shake with the syringe still in them. Can she do it? Can she bear to watch this? To see Za'taan scream in agony? Her heart dropped just from thinking about it as she stared down into it.

But then, a warm hand is placed on top of hers and she looks back up to see Za'taan gazing at her. She was shocked by his gesture but it was welcomed. The next thing he did make her heart skip a beat. With his best effort, she saw him open his mandibles slightly and then his inner mouth twisting into what looked like he was smiling.

"It's . . . alright. You can do it."

That is just what Maria needed to get up her courage. The warmth that radiated off of him was one that she would never forget. She took some breaths before she looked back at Za'taan, giving a nod to her as reassurance. With that, she placed the tip of the syringe just above his wound. She closes her eyes tightly and with a quick thrust, she plunges the syringe all the way down and into his body.

Za'taan let out a small roar but Maria can sense he was trying to suppress it for her. Without knowing, she reaches out for his hand, wrapping her fingers around his. His grip was very strong and she wondered how much he was holding back since she knows he's strong enough that he could easily break every bone in her hand. Maybe even more. But right now, he was being as gentle as he could be.

With her eyes still closed, she pushes the plunger down slowly until all of the content was out. The effects of the medicine were almost immediate as Za'taan's body relaxes and he could breathe properly again. Without causing more pain, she pulls the syringe out carefully, throwing it harshly towards the wall and it shatters upon impact. It only then did she open her eyes again and the wound was slowly closing up. She was glad that it was over and saw the dried blood all over him. She decided to clean him up.

She takes the small end of her t-shirt and rips a piece off, folding it together to make a cleansing cloth.

"Stay still. I'm going to clean you off."

She glances at Za'taan who had his eyes closed a bit but he heard her.

"Go ahead."

On cue, Maria gently wipes off the dried blood, being careful not to irritate his wound any more than it already is. She stops when most of the blood is gone except for those that she believes should be left alone. Now, all she needs to do is find wood so that they can dry up and get warm before nightfall comes.

"Okay. I'm going out to get some wood to start a fire. I'll be right back."

She turns around to get on her feet when her arm is grabbed, holding her firmly in place. She was stunned and confused as to what Za'taan was thinking. She turned back so she could tell him off until she was stuck frozen and unable to speak as she saw the plead in his eyes.

"Don't go. Stay here with me."

It was barely a whisper but it had such a resounding effect on her that she didn't want to refuse. She wanted to stay with him too. Her heart begs to run to him and embrace him. How can she deny it?

With her resolve broken, she allows Za'taan to pull her towards him until Maria lays down at his side opposite to his wound. She presses herself into him, letting her hand fall on his bare chest and feeling his calm heartbeat. She presses her face into the crook of his neck and in a brave gesture, she inhales deeply and almost moaned when the scent of cinnamon fills her nose. Her head was lifted a bit from the ground as one of Za'taan's arm snakes underneath it, acting like a pillow for her. She feels his chin sit gently on the top of her head and then he purred. It seemed so long ago to Maria since she heard him purr like that and it was the best thing he could give her.

Even with her clothes all wet, she didn't feel cold at all. In fact, she was burning throughout and it was so calming that she began to drift to sleep. Before she did, Maria nudges his neck, which she receives another purr from him, and softly calls out to him.

"Goodnight."

She begins to close her eyes and hears him speak, followed by a purr before falling asleep.

"Goodnight."

And then, she was out like a light, enjoying the warmth of Za'taan's body until morning finally comes.

Hi Readers!

Thank goodness I was able to finish this chapter instead of wait for the electrical power was back on in my house. When it did, I went into like a writer frenzy or something cause I will be posting another chapter within the next day. I'm so excited to show you it cause it's going to get hot in here. Awesome! :)))

But that means the update for The Ripple of a Stone will be postponed until next week and it might be every two weeks now that I'll be updating until one of my stories is finished. Regardless, all of my stories will be updated daily because I love you guys and it gives others time to read the first part of The Ripple of a Stone by Yeyinde. ;)

At least Za'taan and Maria are finally coming together. Or maybe even more? But is Ya'stu still alright? Is Vahrouh still out there wrecking more havoc than ever before or is he hunting for Maria and the others for revenge? Maybe?

Find out when chapter 17 comes tomorrow! :)))


	17. Passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Rated Explicit for intense and graphic sexual content. Viewer discretion is advised. Read at your own risk!

Chapter 17: Passion

 

Almost a week had passed since they escaped and hid inside a cave behind the waterfall and Maria began to worry. They had left Ya'stu to defend against Vahrouh but no word had reached her or Za'taan despite the signal from the wrist gauntlet staying strong. However, Maria felt it was best to stay put until Za'taan is able to return to full strength.

She had begun to do a daily routine, checking Za'taan's wounds that were thankfully healing well with no signs of infection. In fact, Za'taan was able to stand and walk now but wasn't quite there yet. He still stumbled once in a while but it was improving as he got stronger. Then when she was done, she would prepare herself to go hunting. That was an argument in and of itself. The first time she decided to go, Za'taan would get angry and roar at her for thinking that it was safe to do so. She recalls that time with him.

"No! You are not going out there!"

"Why not!?"

It was getting annoying to Maria. Despite still being too weak to move, his authoritarian behavior was still in full swing. But she stood her ground and she had a good reason for doing so.

"We can't just stay in this cave forever. You need to eat more than me to get better. Besides, I've taken down a kainde amedha on my own. What else is more dangerous? I'm going out there whether you like it or not!"

She was waiting for a comeback from Za'taan but he just sighed and relaxed his body. She was proud that she got him where she wanted him to but she stayed serious, suppressing a laugh of victory.

"Fine. But . . . stay safe."

Maria was able to let out a half-happy, half-smirk smile after he said that. Before she took off, Maria grabbed his weak hand into hers, looking straight into his eyes.

"I'll be back."

He didn't say anything but the look in his eyes was enough for her. She lets go and takes one last peek at him before heading out the cave to hunt.

Ever since it had become a natural thing to do. At first, she would hunt small animals like rabbits or a fox once in a while but she soon found out that it wasn't enough for Za'taan. He had a ravenous appetite and would eat several of her kills so fast that it was like a snack to him. Still, his stomach growled and Maria had no choice but to hunt for bigger game. Luckily, there were elk and deer roaming nearby but her first attempts were failures since she was a novice at this and every step she took, her prey would scurry off before she had a chance. But it was learning and she began to pick up a few tricks, one being that she would conceal herself in mud from the pool. It worked like a charm when she was able to get close enough to throw her spear into an elk's heart, killing it efficiently.

It would go like this for the whole week and she was glad that it was helping Za'taan get better. She would watch as he picked off the raw meat from the carcass and eat it like that. The first time she saw this made her stomach turn and another argument ensued about the pros and cons of eating meat raw versus cooking it. Maria gave up in the end and just cooked her meat in the fire while he stuck to his own diet. She got used to it after some time.

Then one night, Maria sat down next to the fire, enjoying its warmth, glow, and sounds of cracking wood. She decided to check on her weapons that she carried with her to this cave. It wasn't much. There was only her hunting knife that had few scratches on its blade but other than that, it was in good condition. Then, she pulls out the spear and lays it across her lap, inspecting it closely.

It had beautiful designs carved into it like someone had done it by hand and it was impressive. It was mostly swirls, lines, and other patterns but then she noticed a set of symbols in the very middle of the shaft that was different than the others. They seemed to have some meaning but she was far too confused at what it was. Then, she feels Za'taan standing next to her and she can sense his eyes on her.

"What are you doing?"

Maria lifts her head high to look at him. She follows his gaze a bit as he slowly sits down beside her.

She sighs. "Just checking on I'stih's spear. It's really impressive."

She traces the patterns on it while noting how this must be significantly important to I'stih.

"It is. After all, my brother didn't become an Elite for nothing and that spear was his pride and joy."

"An Elite?"

She questions Za'taan, lifting her eyebrows to show her confusion. Za'taan puffs a little and reaches for the spear. Maria lent it to him, happy to allow him to hold it. After all, it was his brother's. He rotates it around and studies it with a detailed eye, clicking a bit before speaking.

"You see . . . In my world, we are born to be hunters and so are trained to one day take on that role as our ancestors have done thousands of years ago. But it's dangerous and not a lot make it alive. Those who succeeded in killing the kainde amedha are marked and become warriors or also known as Blooded."

He pauses and looks at her for a moment. She was intrigued and wanted to know more. About his world . . . About his brothers . . . and about him. She doesn't move at all and gazes at him. He turns his attention back to the spear.

"But then, there are those who excel far beyond that and if their skills are greater than any Yautja ever known, they become Elites. The best of the best. Me, I'stih, and even Ya'stu are all Elites by our own rights. But we have our own unique skills that set us apart."

"In what way?"

Her voice sounded seductively in an unexpected way. It shocked both of them but Maria shook her head a little and Za'taan drops his head a little bit. She couldn't believe how she said it like that. Her heart began to race with embarrassment but she was glad he kept going.

"I'stih is a spear master and specializes in this particular weapon. In fact, he crafted this spear with his own hands. He was an amazing warrior."

Hearing Za'taan praise I'stih like that, Maria understands why he was so adamant about leaving his brother behind. The praise in his voice showed her that he has a strong connection with him.

"Ya'stu is a master of using knives as his primary weapons. Most Yautja would only use theirs as a last resort but Ya'stu became so keen on them. He trained much harder than any other Young Blood I've seen. It was truly a magnificent sight."

The more that Za'taan talked about his brothers, the more stupid she felt form believing that he didn't care about them at all. If she didn't know this side of him, Maria would've believed that Za'taan hated everyone in the world. But then she looks into his face that solely deeply focused on the spear but the emotion she saw in him was one she least expected. There was so much sadness there and it was breaking her heart. She had no idea if a Yautja could cry like a human but upon observing him at that moment, she believed he would have done so. She couldn't bear to see him like this. Tears were beginning to form but she swiped them away with her hand before Za'taan could notice it.

But then I'stih's words came into her mind. The time when they were in the cave, talking about several things but the thin with Za'taan was very clear.

I think that you might be the person who can reach him. I believe you are his hope of finding peace and I'm glad that you came . . . Please . . . Just get to know him more . . . You might see something that's worth knowing. Give him a chance . . .

Even in death, his words of wisdom were still with her, giving her the courage to move forward and come out of her shell that acted like her prison for all of her life. So Maria decided to take a step out of the comfort zone and she wonders what Za'taan's reaction would be.

"Sounds like you're one big, strong family. Your parents must be very proud of all of you."

She waited for a reaction that was full of anger or at least expects something like that. But nothing of the sorts came. Instead, she watched as Za'taan closed his eyes tightly as if in pain and his body began to tremble as if fear rushed through him. Maria began to regret saying it, knowing from I'stih about their mother and how Za'taan didn't take her death very well after that. She placed her hand on his shoulder and realized how much we were trembling. In fact, she could feel a line of sweat forming over his skin.

"Za'taan, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said something like that."

She began to retract her hand until Za'taan's grabbed hers with some force behind it but not enough to cause pain. It was one that wanted to make sure she stayed with him. Their eyes locked to each other and neither could look away.

"No. There's nothing wrong with what you said. You should know about this."

They both stayed still and quiet for what seemed like forever to them. It was only when Za'taan inhaled deeply did he resume what he was going to say to her and Maria kept her focus on him.

"My father and mother were very proud of us. We were just pups but they believed we would become great warriors like them. Especially my mother."

"What was your mother like? I mean . . . like her personality and such."

She waited patiently for him, knowing that this must be hard on Za'taan. He inhaled and exhaled deeply as his chest rose and fell in rhythm.

"She was . . . amazing. She was a force to be reckoned with but through all that, she was completely gentle with us. Very un-Yautja like but I didn't care. She was everything to me. But then . . ."

Za'taan hesitated. His eyes wavered and Maria didn't fail to notice it. She was starting to tremble but not out of fear. From guilt and sorrow for him. She tightened her grip on his hand, reassuring him that everything was alright. It must have done something good cause she saw Za'taan shoulder slump in relaxation and the same, comforting warmth flowed from her hand and through her body. She smiled and that gave just enough for him to continue but he turned his face away to gaze into the fire.

"Then . . . she was murdered. By the very people she trusted. Her own former clan. The Maigu clan. I saw it with my own eyes and I couldn't stop it . . . I just watched her die! And I could have stopped it! Why!?"

His anger began to come out and Maria was becoming fearful. However, she finally understood a little bit. The coldness he showed her and to his brothers when he was young. It wasn't that he didn't like anyone. He hated himself . . . for not protecting his mother. And it must have driven him mad.

Maria moved fast and before Za'taan could say any more, she wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him in a warm embrace. Her arms could barely go around him but she didn't care. She wanted to hold him. To take his pain into herself so that he wouldn't suffer alone. She didn't know what else to do for him except this. She felt his body tense against her but she didn't relent. She pressed herself into his red-striped chest, hearing his strong heartbeat while relishing in his warmth, which caused her to close her eyes so that she could feel him.

"Don't blame yourself for what happened. It wasn't your fault so please . . ."

She tightened her grip on him even more, hoping to convey her feelings through him. She kept going, driven by her desire to help him.

"You're not alone. Your brothers are with you . . . I'm with you."

The stillness of their bodies and the silence around them was becoming unbearable to her. She was on the verge of shedding tears that she didn't want to let out. Maria didn't want to burden him any more than she already was. He had suffered enough.

But then, her body was instantly pushed into his and she could feel his arms around her with his hands pressed into her back. His chin holding itself on top of her head in a tender way. She heard the clanking of the spear drop beside them but it was out of her mind instantly when he began to purr deeply, sending vibrations throughout her body. It felt so good and was just what she needed to calm herself down.

"Thank you, Maria."

It was barely a whisper but she clearly heard him. She smiled against his chest and holding him very close to her. They both relish each other's warmth and Maria couldn't help but take a huge whiff of his sweet cinnamon scent. She was happy and didn't want this moment to end.

But to her disappointment, he slowly unwrapped himself from her, gliding his clawed fingers across her back before releasing. When she knew that he was letting her go, Maria followed suit and followed the same movements as Za'taan, feeling his toned back under her fingertips until they were off.

Although she wanted to stay like that a little longer, she smiled at him with such gentleness that she saw a flicker of light in his eyes.

"You're welcome."

To her surprise, he smiled back at her. His mandibles opened a bit and his inner mouth tightened together as much as they could. It was an awkward smile but she loved it.

But then, Maria looks over her shoulder and notices something that catches her eyes.

"Hey. Look!"

She passed by Za'taan in a flash, running out of the cave and into the open night air. She stopped just as soon as she saw what caught her attention. There were fireflies everywhere and they danced all around her. It had been so long since she's seen them before. Only once as a child did she see something like this. They reminded her of floating stars that she could catch in the palm of her hand and they filled her with such elation. She started to giggle and spun herself in a circle, holding out her arms as if to embrace them.

It was a while before she noticed Za'taan a few feet away from her, watching intently. She stops to face him and smiles at him.

"What are you doing?"

She giggles. "They are fireflies. Little bugs that glow in the dark but they are beautiful. Aren't they?"

Maria begins to dance around again, laughing and enjoying the company of the fireflies and the beauty of the star-filled sky.

[Za'taan's POV]

He watches as she does her little 'dance' or what not, seeing her smile and not give a care in the world. He didn't know about these lights that were floating around her. When he gets closer, she stops to look at him and gives him a huge smile, making his body tense up but not out of fear. He thought that it might be something dangerous but they haven't harmed Maria in any way. But he was still curious about them.

"What are you doing?"

He hears her giggle and stares at him. The brightness in her brown eyes stirred something inside of him and he couldn't help but gawk at her.

"They are fireflies. Little bugs that glow in the dark but they are beautiful. Aren't they?"

She went back to her dancing and continues to laugh with her brown hair flowing around her. Her happiness was something he never thought he would ever truly see. After being so cold in their first meeting, he had no idea that he would be here now, watching the most beautiful creature move gracefully in front of him. She was very beautiful . . .

He never thought that he would fall in love with someone like her. Fragile, shy, and scared but that was only at first. He saw her grown into a fearsome warrior, taking down a kainde amedha with such fury. It was the most amazing thing he ever witnessed. But her gentleness, her kindness, and her love are what made her special in his eyes.

He couldn't take it anymore. He tried so hard to keep from taking her before when they trained for the first time and she fell on him, straddling his hips as he fought hard to suppress a moan. Especially when her core pressed against his loincloth. His cock jolting awake from the sudden feeling of her core.

But now . . . he couldn't hold back anymore. He loved her and he wanted her. So much . . .

His legs begin to move on their own accord and he gladly let them, moving closer to Maria as she kept dancing around.

He needed her . . . more than ever.

[Maria's POV]

She continues to dance around, enjoying the freedom of releasing everything that was trapped inside her. The anger, the sadness, the pain . . . it was disappearing from her and was replaced with joy, calmness, and relief. She was so caught up in her own little world that she bumped into Za'taan hard. It stung a bit but she recovers quickly, giggling and looks up at him.

"Sorry, Za'taan. I was just—"

Everything stops right then and there. Even time itself had halted around her. With one look in his eyes, she saw something that makes her breath get stuck in her throat. It was a different emotion that she'd never seen in him except for that split second when she first trained and fell over him. It was something new and in her mind, she realized that it was something powerful that drew her in.

She sees Za'taan come closer to her and reaches out to hold her cheek in his hand. It was very warm, almost to the point of burning but it felt good. She closes her eyes and leans her face into it, finally taking a huge breath in. However, the smell of cinnamon comes along but its different. It was way stronger than before and it started to burn her nose but she didn't care. Her mind couldn't register it and it was making her body heat up as well. And she enjoyed it.

"Maria . . ."

His voice was soothing but also calling for her. Longing for her. She opens her eyes and the bright light in his eyes from before was glowing intensely, making them look like they were on fire. She stays still as Za'taan calls to her again.

"Maria . . . I want you."

His desperate plea tugs at her heartstrings. Her body went into overdrive and once again embraced his, holding him tightly to her like before. She nuzzled her face into his chest, hearing his wild heart race until she finally said the words.

"Za'taan . . . I want you too."

And that was it.

The floodgates burst open and they both moved quickly as Za'taan lifts her up onto his body and she instinctively wraps her legs around his waist while her arms held onto his shoulders tightly. When her body made full contact with his, she let out a ground shaking moan into the air, which causes Za'taan to do the same. He begins to purr and the vibrations from his chest cause her body to tingle, heightening all her senses at once.

Without delay, Za'taan carries her back to the cave behind the waterfall, holding her tightly enough so she wouldn't fall. As soon as they were back inside, he abruptly stops. Maria is confused by this until he slowly lowers her down on her feet, causing her to unwrap her legs but they never losing eye contact with each other. Her hands move to his arms and hold him there as he did the same. They stayed right where they were until Za'taan wipes away a strand of her hair from her face, gently brushing her cheek in the process. She closes her eyes and moans silently at his touch. She reaches up for his face and gently caresses one of his mandibles, noting how soft it was even if his skin looked tough with scales and all. She lets her hand travel around his face, brushing each mandible the same way as the last one and purrs once more.

They both let go of each other and stood still in front of each other for a moment. Then, Maria decides to something that her past self would think it unforgivable but her body was burning and her emotions took over. Without thinking, Maria grabs the bottom of her shirt and lifts it up slowly, throwing it to the side and leaving her with just her bra. But she wanted more but her nervousness began to seep through. Can she do this? It's embarrassing but she wants this. She wants him. She shook it off and reached behind her. She takes a huge breath, staring into Za'taan's eyes as he watches. Then, with a simple tug, her bra falls off her body, revealing her exposed breasts to him.

Once she did, she was tempted to cover them quickly until she heard him groan like he was in pain but the look on his face was one of pure pleasure. That made her body burn all the more. With some courage, she comes close to him and places her hand on his exposed chest. She was lucky that he didn't put in on yet, which made it easier for her to explore him. She first traces each of his muscles and then lets her fingers follow some of the red stripe patterns that covered them. It was exquisite . . . like touching marble.

But then, Maria notices a huge bulge growing between Za'taan's legs and blushes deep red as she realizes what it was. Then, one of Za'taan's hands grabs hers that was touching his chest earlier and holds it lovingly. He brings it back to his face and presses his mouth into it, sniffing it deeply and moaning at its consequence. She just watches until his eyes open once again, showing a huge amount of lust in them. Without breaking sight, her hand is pulled down by his until it reaches for the edge of his belt.

She wondered what he was doing until he places her hand on the part that keeps his loincloth together. She widens her eyes and understood where he was going. She didn't know if she could but her doubt disappears when Za'taan calls to her.

"Take it off . . . please . . ."

It was like he was begging for her. It was a side of him that she never thought he had. He was like the strong, authoritarian who didn't take no for answer. But now . . . it was quite the opposite and it made Maria feel powerful. With that, she works her fingers on the clasps of his belt, feeling them snap under them and just like that, the loincloth falls of him, releasing his enlarged cock from its prison.

She had never seen something like this. In fact, she's never even got close to this at all. His green cock was the size of almost her forearm and it was thick. Very thick. It had small ridges going across it until it stops at the head. She had no idea what to do now but she couldn't keep her eyes off of him. It was like she was caught in a trance but she struggled to figure out if she wanted to run away or keep on going. But she hadn't got the time as Za'taan lifts her up again, holding her gently as he kneels down by the fire that was still going strong, giving off a huge red glow that lit both of their bodies.

She lets him hold him as they both fall gently to the ground with her lying on her back and Za'taan hovering above her by his arms. Her heart raced like a horse running on the track and she believed that it would burst out of her chest at any minute. Her arms were above her and she watched as he bends down, his face coming closer to her own until finally, he opens his mandibles wideout and then, he presses his inner mouth onto hers.

He tastes delicious. Maria was in heaven and she closed her eyes to relish the sensation of his mouth on hers. Although she never did something like this, it was unusual since he didn't have lips like hers but they conveyed the same feeling of lust as hers. She could feel his cock pressing against her hip, which causes her to moan in surprise but also a delight. Her core between her legs was soaking with moist. She moves her hands behind him and grabs a fistful of his dreadlocks tightly. His reaction was priceless. He let out an incredible moan and then a growl that flowed into her mouth from his. She loved it and wanted more.

She grabbed his dreadlocks again but this time, he rips away from her mouth. She wanted to protest until his mouth goes to her shoulder, licking it with his amazing tongue that coated it with his saliva, making her skin glow. Just as she thought he was done, he moved quickly down her body, kissing her belly on the way. The contraction of his muscles under her fingers was complete bliss to Maria.

Then, he reached the edge of her pants, growling at the obstacle that was before him. He removes his face from her body and she watches as he uses both his hands to tug at her pants, ripping them off along with her panties. Now, she was bare before him and her breathing increased even more along with the pace of her heartbeat.

She observes as Za'taan raises himself on his knees, looking down at her with all of his naked glory. She was tingling with pleasure and watched him come closer to her with such passion in his eyes. But then, as Maria watches Za'taan pull her legs apart before him, the nervousness comes back with a vengeance. This is it! It is happening but she has no idea what to do. She's never done this. What if she makes a mistake? What if she doesn't know what to do? She was very confused and lost.

As he pushes himself between her legs, she covers her face with her hands, refusing to look at him. She was already embarrassed as it is and to have Za'taan looking at her . . .

"What's wrong Maria?"

His labored voice echoes into her ears but she doesn't move. She was frozen and didn't want him to see her like this. Flushed and embarrassed. Her hands began to tremble a bit before they were pulled away by Za'taan but she keeps her eyes closed.

"Maria . . ."

With such gentleness, he lifts her head up from the chin and caresses her eyelids. With that, she couldn't resist and opened her eyes to meet his gaze but she could feel her cheeks burning and her body trembling.

"You're shaking and nervous. What's wrong?"

"I don't . . ." She struggled but she needed to tell him. "I don't know . . . what I'm supposed to do. I'm . . . scared."

They both froze in their places and Maria didn't know if she could handle this anymore. Za'taan speaks out to her in a surprising manner and she knew it was coming.

"Are you a virgin?"

She closed her eyes and tightened her lips together. Great. She probably ruined this special moment together but she couldn't lie. She had no prior experience since her parents were strict about not having sex before marriage and with the previous advances from Juan, she wasn't thinking that this was ever going to happen.

She really believed that Za'taan would stop and take off running. She thought she probably deserves this. Then, out of nowhere, she felt Za'taan's warm hand on her cheek and she jolted her eyes open. She was expecting fear or shock but instead, his face was full of love. The glow of his red eyes didn't relent but actually grew in intensity. She was surprised and can only watch as he speaks to her.

"It's alright. I'll be gentle. Just trust me, okay?"

At that moment, Maria felt so much love inside of her. This man . . . or Yautja . . . was something that she thought she would never be with. Before she could only imagine just barely going through life, always following what her parents' commands without question and marry Juan whom she never loved.

But Za'taan . . . he was her everything and made her feel like she was free. Free to do whatever she decides. He opened her eyes to the possibility of another future. A future that was hers to make alone.

With one look into his eyes, she nodded at him and let out a small smile.

"I trust you."

And then, everything just snaps.

Za'taan moves quickly and pushes himself between his legs, pressing his chest to hers and grinding his hips along hers. She gasped at the contact of his cock at her core that was aching for him to be inside of her.

Za'taan looks back into her eyes once more and she nods, giving him clearance to go through with it. She feels him rubbing the tip of his cock near the entrance of her core and with a final look between then, he slips the head of his cock past her folds and then, with one strong thrust, he plunges it deep inside her moist core.

Maria throws her head back fast, closing her eyes tightly and screams loud for everyone to hear. She could feel his cock spreading her core to the max like he was threatening to rip her insides apart. The burning sensation spread from her core and through her legs and abdomen, causing her to wrap her legs tightly around his waist and her hands clawed at his back, scratching down from his shoulders to his sides of his chest.

She hears him let out a resounding growl, holding himself still inside of her. She didn't expect this to be that painful for her first time. Tears were starting to flow from her eyes and she wanted the pain to go away.

But then, she hears Za'taan calling for her from above. Ignoring the pain, she brings her head back and opens her eyes. She saw he was worried and that he caused her so much agony but she didn't want him to feel like that. She wanted this more than ever. She reaches up to caress his cheek, smiling at him with all the love she had.

With that, Za'taan retracts his cock from her until its head was still inside of her and then thrusts it back into her core.

Maria was expecting more of the same pain but instead, a wave of euphoria runs through her body and she moans in great pleasure. He moves away and thrusts his cock into her once again. More euphoria goes through her body and she moans again, throwing her head back again like before, feeling him move inside of her and before long, the pain was gone and all that remains was ecstasy.

And before long, Za'taan and Maria were moving together in an undulating motion. Her hips meeting his with every thrust and sweat began to form between their two bodies. Maria moans every time she feels his cock fill her while she hears Za'taan growl from above. They continue like this, enjoying the sensation of becoming one with each other until Maria feels her body tensing up until it becomes unbearable.

"Za'taan . . . I feel like . . . I'm going to . . ."

She couldn't finish her sentence when a jolt of pleasure runs through her body, causing her to moan louder than before. Sensing that her climax was near, she grabs on tightly to his shoulders while his thrusts become stronger and faster but not enough to hurt her. She looks deeply into his eyes and sees all the love he has to offer her. And then, Za'taan speaks the magical words that put her over the edge.

"Cum for me."

A sudden release of all the tension of her body rips through and she screams into the air, digging her claws into his shoulders. She feels Za'taan thrust his cock into her even harder and faster until stops completely, roaring as she felt his seed fill her insides with warmth.

A wave of ecstasy follows suit, making her exhausted beyond anything she has ever felt and she slumps down onto the ground, trying to catch her breath. Za'taan presses her weak body into his as he shifts his body with Maria laying on top of him. His cock was still inside of her but she wanted him close and wouldn't want to have it any other way.

They stayed like this, hearing each other heartbeats that were still going fast from their lovemaking. For the first time in her life, Maria was in heaven and felt the happiness inside her grow. With the little strength she had left, Maria lifts her head to look at Za'taan, meeting his gaze that was the same as hers. Before exhaustion takes over her, Maria decides to tell him how she really feels.

"I love you . . ."

She saw his eyes widened in surprise but he soon recovers quickly and tightens his grip around her.

"I love you too . . ."

Both smile at each other, glad to finally tell them each other their true feelings as sleep creeps into them, enjoying the union of their bodies until morning returns to greet them.

Hi Readers!

Wow . . . Is it just me or is it hot in here?

We finally made it where Za'taan and Maria confess their love for each other and come together at last. This chapter is pretty long so I apologize but I think its worth it and just like I promise, I won't disappoint you.

But they still have to deal with the possibility of Vahrouh's return along with the kainde amedha and hope that Ya'stu is still alive out there. But now that she's done it with Za'taan, what would Ana and her mother think about it? What about her supposed fiancee Juan? Will there be a showdown between them?

Find out when Chapter 18 comes along! :)))

Plus, my other story Twisted Fate will also be updated by tomorrow and I've decided to update The Ripple of a Stone (Part 2) every two weeks until one of my stories is complete and when school finally settles down since it will start Saturday :( Keep on reading and hope to hear from you all!


	18. Reunion?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Rated Explicit for intense and graphic sexual content. Viewer discretion is advised. Read at your own risk!

Chapter 18: Reunion?

 

It wasn't until the light from the morning sun beamed into her eyes that Maria couldn't ignore the urge to wake up despite her body feeling sore everywhere. She opened her eyes slowly, blinking them every so often to adjust to her surroundings. At first, she had no clue where she was until the sound of the waterfall rang in her ears that told that she was in the cave. She groaned a little and was about to stretch out her arms but realized she was pinned down by a strong arm. It was then that she lifts her head a bit and her cheeks started to burn at the sight that was before her.

She was lying down on Za'taan' side while her head had settled itself on the middle of his chest, listening to his heartbeat. His whole, naked body laid sprawled on the ground with one arm lying on the side while his other hooked around Maria's waist. When she saw him, she checked herself over and realized that she was naked herself. Her heart clenched in her chest and the memories of last night ran through her mind.

She remembers the love in his eyes, the softness of his hands caressing her, the taste of him in her mouth, and . . . the feeling of his cock filling her core with warmth.

Maria had to press her face into the crook of his arm, trying to calm herself down. She couldn't believe that she did it . . . with him. A being that wasn't human at all. A warrior from outer space with the intent to hunt down anything that stands in his way. But then, his soft eyes comes into her view and they weren't those of a hunter . . . but one that was filled with warmth and love and Maria couldn't help but smile a little.

But then, Za'taan groans and stirs a little and Maria knows he's waking up so she removes her head from his arm and lays it back on his chest, enjoying the rise and fall of his breathing. Eventually, his red eyes crack open and then went to meet hers.

She smiled at him. "Good morning."

Za'taan opened his mouth wide, letting his mandibles spread out like he was roaring but all that came out was a huge yawn and Maria had to giggle a bit. He then went back to Maria and those love-filled eyes returned.

"Good morning, Maria."

She smiled a little and his arm tightens around her waist, keeping her close to himself but Maria needed to stretch her body. The ache inside was somewhat becoming unbearable. She shifts beside him a little to do so but the grip on her has become impossible.

"Za'taan?"

"Mmnn?"

"Can . . . you know . . ." She points at his arms and it took Za'taan a while before it registered. He nodded a little and loosened his grip on her so she could move but still was close to him. She shifts a little and stretches out her arms for the relief they needed. But when she started her legs, a stinging soreness radiated between her legs and she winches. Immediately, Za'taan moves quick, twisting his body to the side so he was facing her.

"Maria . . . What's wrong?"

There was a tone of concern in his voice but she shakes her head a bit and investigates around her body. When she looks down, she noticed dried blood streaked across her inner thighs and she had no idea where it came from until she remembers why. She sees Za'taan looking down her legs and Maria slightly blushes. However, it stops when she feels Za'taan's body become solid and rigid. He grabs her shoulders gently but rough at the same time.

"Maria! Why is there blood on you? Are you injured?"

She saw how much of a panic he was in and Maria quickly moves to calm him down.

"It's alright, Za'taan. The blood . . . is normal."

Oh boy . . . She was already blushing again since it was a sensitive topic to discuss even, let alone explain it to a 9-foot alien who's nerves were already on the edge. She watches Za'taan ease a little but the worry in his eyes didn't go away.

"What do you mean 'it's normal' for you?"

He pauses a bit, hesitant until he speaks out. "Did I . . . hurt you?"

Her eyes widened a little. She didn't want him to think like that. Far from it. She grabs one of his large hands and holds it in hers, hoping to convey that what he thought isn't the case.

"Don't think that Za'taan. You didn't hurt me. It just . . . happens to human women for their first time. I'm just sore a little but it will pass. I promise."

Maria stared straight into his eyes, waiting until they conveyed relief and he slumps beside her, purring a little and the vibration from it soothes her. She smiles a bit as he does the same, opening his mandibles a bit and trying his best to give her a smile. She giggled a bit, seeing how funny looking he was but it's the thought that counts. She tightened her grip on his hand and he did the same, enjoying this precious moment. It was only when Maria decided that she needed to get up that the moment came to an end.

"I think I'm going to wash up. Can't walk around looking like this before we head back."

"I agree. I'll get up in a little bit."

She nods and lets go of him as he does the same. It took her awhile for Maria to get on her feet. She was wobbling a bit and had to convince Za'taan multiple times that she was alright. She was glad that he was worried about her but he was starting to get annoying.

Using one of her shirts as a cover, she walks out from the cave and into the outside air. She inhales deeply and takes in the fresh scents around her. She can tell that her body has changed somehow. Like it has become more mature but she can't put her finger on it.

She decides to clean herself in the pond that's underneath the waterfall. It was so clear that it reminded her of a mirror instead of water. She looks around to make sure no one was near and then slowly removes her shirt, leaving her naked again. She slowly steps into the water, pulling back from its cold temperature. After some coaxing, she managed to get into the water and swims a bit to get her body warm, finally able to enjoy it.

Heading towards the edge until the water only reached to her hips, Maria begins the cleaning of her body that included her inner thighs where the dried blood was. She scrubs herself as much as she can and her hands make their way up her body.

However, the memory of last night comes back and Maria couldn't help but close her eyes, imagining that Za'taan's hands were her own. She closes her eyes and her instincts take over. She begins to moan and her body sways back and forth through the water. But as she was about to reach for the small nub between her thighs, her nose catches a familiar but sweet smell of cinnamon from behind. It was almost the same one as last night. She slowly turns around and the image of Za'taan in all of his naked glory makes her catch her breath and her heart was pounding hard in her chest.

"Wha . . . what . . . are you . . . doing?"

She sees Za'taan tilt his head to the side as if he didn't understand why Maria asked such a question.

"I told you I would be up in a little bit. Also, I would like a wash up too and I don't want to miss the action."

That got Maria blushing even more and it didn't help when his voice had a hint of lust in it. But she couldn't move at all as Za'taan made his way into the water and her eyes were fixed on his chest and lower body, including his cock. But soon, he was right behind her and Maria turns her head around and closes her eyes. Then, his hands come to hips and rub the sides of them, making her gasp into the air.

"Everything alright, Maria?"

She didn't answer. All she could focus on were his hands and instinctually, she pushes herself back until it's pressed into his own. She hears Za'taan growl a bit before he purrs afterward. The reaction he gives causes her to moan and with enough courage, one of her hands reaches back and grabs him by the shaft of his cock. She feels his body go rigid and his grip on her hips tighten, even more, threatening to puncture her skin. Maria, however, enjoyed it and began to giggle.

"I thought . . . you said that . . . you were just washing."

His voice was also shaking like hers before but Maria was relishing in it. She felt so much power within her but was almost scaring herself since she never knew she had this kind of power within her. But . . . she loved it. In a small gesture, she strokes his shaft slowly back and forth and Za'taan begins to growl once more.

"We were . . . until you came."

Although inexperienced and had no idea how to seduce, she was surprised that it worked as Za'taan turns her body quickly so she was facing him. He wraps his arm around her waist cups her cheek in his hand, forcing her to look into his burning, red eyes.

"Maria . . . You're tempting me."

Although his voice sounded like a threat, his eyes said otherwise and Maria smirked. "Maybe that is what I want."

The tension between them was growing higher and higher, threatening to explode at any moment. Their eyes never losing contact with each other and Maria felt a spark beginning to spread all the way to her fingertips. The desire for him only intensified things until Maria couldn't handle it anymore. She traces one of his red stripe pattern on his chest, feeling the smooth texture before she spoke the words she wanted to say.

"I . . . want you . . . right now."

She watched as Za'taan's facial features change dramatically. His inner mouth opens wide while each of his mandibles spreads out a bit like in a 'shock and awe' expression. But it only lasts a few seconds before Za'taan lifts her up from the water, holding her while she quickly wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She grips one of her hands tightly on a bunch of his dreadlocks, causing him to raise his face to the sky and releasing a strong moan that was like a mix between a growl and a purr. She giggled at his reaction, relishing on how much control of his reactions she had. It was starting to get addicting to her. Za'taan lowers his face back until they were eye to eye and she sees his tongue licking his inner mouth as if he was ready to eat.

"What a strange creature you are. I want to ravage you."

"Then let me."

Maria saw the look of confusion in his face but she didn't give him a chance to figure out what it meant. She removes her hand from his dreadlocks and reaches down between them until she's able to grab his cock in her hand. His body immediately shivers and Maria felt his cock growing thicker and harder. She adjusts so it's aligned with her core and then slowly lowers her hips down, plunging down on his cock until it's fully encased within her.

She throws her head back and moans into the air, piercing the quietness of the forest while Za'taan follows suit and roars. His strong arms along with her legs kept her from falling backward and she holds on dearly to his shoulders. Her core tightens around him, feeling every inch of him inside her. It was amazing but she hungered for more. She pulls back up and looks deeply into Za'taan's eyes. She was about to ask him something until he answers before she could.

"Ride me."

And sure enough, Maria takes that opportunity without a second thought.

She starts by raising herself up with the strength of her thighs along with Za'taan's shoulders for an extra lift. Once she can feel only the head of his cock inside her core, she lowers her body down slowly until it's encased once more. The electrifying sensation sparks from her core and throughout her body, making her moan louder than before. She kept her eyes on Za'taan and each time she lifts and lowers herself, she saw him look up into the sky with his mandibles opened wide and creating small roars. She loved how much control she had of him. Never in her life did she ever thought this moment would be possible and now . . . she couldn't get enough.

After some time, Maria had the rhythm down and before long, her pace quickened and Za'taan's grip on her grew tighter. But the feeling of his cock moving in and out of her core was starting to take a toll and she didn't know how much longer she can keep up before she explodes. But she keeps going. Her desire for him gave her the strength and she kept going until she felt her climax coming.

"Za'taan . . ."

She moans his name and he responds by grabbing her even tighter to himself and both of them pierced into each other's eyes, bracing themselves for that glorious feeling of release.

"Maria . . ."

And then, her climax bursts through her with infinite strength and she throws her head back and screams so loud that her throat began to burn. Za'taan took over and began to thrust himself even deeper and faster into her until he lets out an ear deafening roar that shook the water surrounding them, feeling his seed flood into her burning core. After that, they stood still where they were until Maria pulls herself back to face him until their foreheads touched. Both tried to catch their breaths for a bit until Za'taan slowly lifts her up, pulling his cock from her with a wet sound and Maria winched a little from his absence. Then, Za'taan lowers her until she's back in the water again and both looking back into each other's eyes.

Maria clears her throat before speaking. "That . . . was amazing."

She laid the side of her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace. She wanted to stay like this forever and never let him go. Without her noticing, his finger hooks underneath her chin, lifting her face to greet him. The love in his eyes was like before: strong and warm.

"Yes, it was."

She laughs, enjoying this precious moment with him. She pulled herself towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist and he also did the same. His chin rests on the top of her head while each of his lower mandibles rubs gently on her temples. His purr vibrates her entire body, making her muscles weaken a little but it was like a relief to her. If she could, she would stay like this for all time. But the moment was quickly shattered by an unknown but familiar sound.

"What the pauk (fuck) are you doing!?"

Both Maria and Za'taan turn themselves around and they saw Ya'stu's frame tower over them at the edge of the pool. His anger was pretty obvious to Maria with just the tension in the air around him if she didn't pay attention to his menacing growl. His fist tightened so hard that she saw his green neon blood dripping a bit. But she had no idea why he was so angry. She was expecting shock first but this was foreign to Maria.

"Ya'stu . . . you're alive . . ."

His features relaxed for a moment when he looked at Maria but then she saw his attention turn towards Za'taan and he hardens once again. Why was this happening?

Za'taan pushes Maria behind him and growls ferociously at Ya'stu. All she could do was press against his back as protection since she had no idea what was going on between the brothers. She was glad that Ya'stu had survived but this was a bittersweet reunion. At least, that is what Maria convinced herself.

"Ya'stu."

She hears Za'taan growl low in his voice as a way to intimidate his brother but Maria peeks over Za'taan's side and saw that it did very little to rectify things. Ya'stu slowly steps forward and Za'taan pushes Maria back a little to keep their distance but it wasn't working.

"Brother . . . What. The. Pauk (fuck). Have. You. Done!?"

"It's not your concern. I should be asking what you're doing?"

That angered Ya'stu even more and he stomps his foot into the water with a huge splash. Now, Maria was becoming terrified of Ya'stu. He was so different from before. He was kind and gentle and even funny. Why is he doing this now? Her thoughts halted when Ya'stu roars.

"What am I doing!? I risked my life so you both can escape! I fought Vahrouh and managed to get him to retreat but not without injury. I forced myself so I could heal faster and find you both. I was expecting you to do the same."

He pauses a moment to get some needed breath but with the mask on, it wasn't helping as much as it should so he ripped it off his face and threw it to the side. With Ya'stu's face exposed, Maria flinches as his features were showing complete rage and hatred. This was not the Ya'stu she knows!

"I looked for you! I searched for days trying to find you and Maria. And instead, I find you have mated with her! Why?! Did you force her to do it!?"

That struck a nerve in Maria and she pushed herself in front of Za'taan despite his protest and her obvious naked body showing. Her anger also boiled her blood but she did her best to remain calm as she confronted Ya'stu.

"How dare you say something like that. He didn't force anything on me. I chose this but you're acting like a child having a temper tantrum."

Ya'stu's features change a bit to shock and disbelief but it only lasted a few seconds before it went back into a rage, directed at Za'taan as he took another step. Za'taan growls once more, raising his shoulders high to make himself look more intimidating. Ya'stu did the same and growls were exchanged between the two brothers. Maria decided to end things now before this 'situation' gets out of hand.

"Enough!"

Both Za'taan and Ya'stu stopped in their tracks and directed themselves towards Maria. Her anger was starting to get the better of her. Her breathing becomes heavy while the rest of her body begins to shake. She didn't like this side of Ya'stu. She remembers how kind and funny he was to her but it wasn't there in Ya'stu now. And it didn't help that he blamed Za'taan for her actions. She decided this and no one forced her to do it. It was her choice . . .

Despite wanting to vent out all the rage at Ya'stu, she decided that she needs to calm herself down before anything worse happens. She takes deep, slow breaths before speaking out in a calm manner.

"Look . . . we need to get back to everyone and then we can talk about all 'this' that's going on between you and Za'taan. Right now, I'm going to put some clothes on and then we'll head out. Understood?"

Maria didn't give Ya'stu a chance to protest as she got herself out of the water, ignoring the fact that she was still completely naked in which she silently thanked herself for being too angry to bother. She hears Za'taan getting out of the water as well and following behind. She keeps her focus on the entrance of the cave, not seeing the agony and sadness that was twisting Ya'stu's features. But all that was going into her mind was to figure out how to stop the brother's feud or more importantly . . . why did this all start?

First the kainde amedha . . . then the Bad Blood Vahrouh . . . and now . . . Za'taan and Ya'stu fighting . . .

What next?

Hi Readers!

This chapter is spicing things up but also causing a raging fire to burn between the two brothers and Maria. Along with the other dangers close behind and not to mention what will happen next when they return to the remaining members of her group, what can Maria do to fix this before it's too late and more people die?

Hope you guys love this chapter and wonder how this love triangle will be settled.

Find out when Chapter 19 comes rolling along!

Thank you all for your comments and reviews! :))))


	19. A Brother's Feud

Chapter 19: A Brother's Feud

The long walk back was excruciating and never-ending. Maria had to stay between Za'taan and Ya'stu who were giving each other glares throughout the time. She got so fed up with the growls and snarls that she decided to put herself between them so they would separate but it didn't stop the small growls that she could barely hear from the brothers. To her, it was a nightmare.

Maria zoned out a bit so she could concentrate on finding her group that had escaped during the fight with Vahrouh and found a safe place within the mountains that was farther than the last campsite, according to Ya'stu. When she heard that, she was glad that everyone was safe but it was bittersweet when she has to talk with Ya'stu about his behavior hours earlier.

In fact, she has to break it to everyone since they will probably find out eventually. With Ya'stu and Za'taan getting into it, it will be obvious that something has happened.

Maria looks down in the ring that was still on her finger surprisingly and she moves it around a bit, thinking of what she should do. She knows that if Juan finds out that she had sex with Za'taan, he might go off the deep end and try something crazy. But then the memories of his abuse towards her comes flooding into her mind and she grips the ring so hard that it was threatening to break.

She needs to stand up to him. To tell him that she's moved on and that the engagement was off. But for now, Maria has to get the brothers together again and she fears that she's responsible for this happening. She looks back up in front of her, focused on the task at hand to get back to her group and figure all this out when they get there.

"It's this way. Shouldn't be too far now until we meet up with them."

She tilts her head to the side and takes a glance at Ya'stu but with his mask back on, she can't tell if he's focused on finding the group or still leering at Za'taan who was on the other side of her. The tone of his voice had no emotion in it so Maria was in the blank at trying to figure him out. She turns back to Za'taan and he's looking straight forward with his mask on too. She notes that both brothers are doing their best to ignore each other for now but Maria knows that it will not last.

After clearing the forest, they were at the base of the mountain and that is when Maria gets a glimpse of a campfire not too far in front of her. In a hurry, Maria begins to quicken her pace, getting closer and closer until she can see two figures sitting by the fire and she sees the first person that she wanted to greet.

"Ana!"

She saw her head immediately perk up and when she caught Maria in her sight, she gets up fast and runs towards each other, hugging tightly to one another. She felt so happy that Ana was safe and well.

"Maria! Thank goodness you are alright! I was worried sick about you!"

Maria laughs and pulls back from the embrace, patting her shoulder as to calm Ana down.

"I'm alright. We had a little running with some of those black creatures but we made it back. I'm glad you're alright. How's my mother?"

"She's alright. We found out that she had a little cold but she pulled through. But she's been worried at to where you went. We all did. We haven't seen you in days and thought something bad had happened. What were you doing for the last few days?"

When Ana asked that question, Maria's mind went back to the last two days and her cheeks began to burn with heat. She figured that Ana would ask and she didn't have a great poker face. Ana can sniff out that something else was going on and so Maria needed to figure out a way to tell her.

"Well . . . Za'taan got injured and we got separated from Ya'stu. We found a cave nearby and I helped him to get better and . . . then . . . ummm . . ."

Maria covered her cheeks, believing that her blush was coming through and began to groan at her own frustration. Ana lifts an eyebrow up as if curious as to why Maria was acting this way but Maria knows better.

"Something happened between you and Za'taan?"

Maria's cheeks burned even more and Ana was staring at her, smiling while her eyes widened at the thought of telling her best friend about the events, especially about the amazing sex she had with him. She slowly nods at Ana, unable to look at her face because it was so embarrassing.

"I see. That explains your weird behavior right now. Plus, I could feel the tension between Ya'stu and Za'taan when you guys got back but I rather hear it from you, Maria."

She felt Ana put both of her hands on her shoulders, rubbing along it to get Maria to calm down. It did have some effect and Maria began to slow down her heart rate that was spiraling out of control for a moment. When she was relaxed enough, Maria was about to open her mouth when an unwelcome voice comes through.

"Maria!"

She immediately rolled her eyes as she saw Juan walking towards the two of them. Maria sees him trying to give off a welcome smile but his posture was saying otherwise. In fact, she could see his hands were tightened into fists. She turned her face back to Ana as her friend's eye widened a little. She didn't look at him as Juan finally made it to them.

"Maria. You should stop disappearing, my love. You're going to give me a heart attack someday."

He then raised his hands in an attempt to hug her but Maria turns away from him, moving closer to Ana and avoiding his embrace. This didn't settle with Juan well as his body stiffens more but Maria ignores it. She didn't want to speak to him.

"Maria. What has gotten into you? I've been worried sick!"

"Oh you have, haven't you?"

This time, Maria turns to see Juan's eye widen in surprise due to not expecting her to act so cold to him. Already, Maria wanted to just get out of there and discuss with Ana alone about the recent events. Without hesitation, Maria grabs Ana's hand and begins to pull her away from camp but Juan grabs her own, preventing her from going forward.

"Maria! You listen here when I'm talking to you!"

And then, something inside Maria snaps and with a flick of her hand, she backlashes Juan in the face, causing him to fall over on the group and holding his face while whining in pain.

Normally, Maria would have been terrified at what she had done but at that moment, she felt proud of herself while at the same time, angry at Juan touching and commanding her like that. She isn't his thing to demand and Maria was just about done with his 'fake' antics of being a good fiance. She caught a glimpse of Ana looking shocked at what she just saw. Maria stares down at Juan as he looks into her with disbelief in his eyes.

"Don't you ever touch me like that. And I don't have to listen to you. We are leaving to discuss something privately. Understand?"

All Juan can do was stare at her but Maria knows that he's not going to try anything else right now. Before he could say any more, Maria tugs on Ana's arm, pulling her away from camp and finding a secluded spot for them to talk in private. She didn't see the rage that was seeping out of Juan but she definitely knew he wasn't too pleased.

Right now, she focused on finding a safe place for both of them to talk about 'sensitive' stuff and Maria's anger turned into embarrassment once again.

[Za'taan's POV]

He watches as Maria rushes over to greet her friend after a few days of not seeing each other. He wanted to stay by her side to make sure she was safe but after the argument at the waterfall, he feels that she needs some space to get acquainted with her ooman companions.

All he needed to do was sort out the little fiasco with his brother Ya'stu about Maria. He did know that Ya'stu had feelings for Maria but didn't think it would go so far as making him act like a pup again. It didn't help that he accused him of deceiving Maria to mate with him. It was dishonorable to force a female into mating with a male. It boiled his blood but he remained calm when Maria lashed out at Ya'stu for acting like a young pup and somehow, so much pride filled him when she did so.

Za'taan walked over a bit and found Ya'stu looking out into the sky with his mask off and hooked to his belt. Za'taan proceeds to take off his as he approached his brother. It only took a breath in for Ya'stu to turn and see Za'taan coming his way. He growled first as Za'taan soon follows but he calms himself down a little so he could speak with him.

"Ya'stu."

"Brother . . ."

He could feel the tension between them but Za'taan ignores it, ready to ask him questions about his recent behavior and why he did so.

"Why did you act like that Ya'stu?"

He observed as Ya'stu's fists began to tighten a little bit and Za'taan can see that he's trying hard not to unleash his anger at the moment.

"I don't need to tell you why I acted the way I did. You already know."

"Still . . . that gives you no excuse to act in such a way. Especially in front of Maria. She's already been through enough."

He sees Ya'stu turn his body fast until he's right in front of him. He sees Ya'stu flare out his mandibles and bares his teeth at him. Za'taan's male instinct cried out for him to do the same but Za'taan had to remain calm or else a fight would ensue and he knows Maria will try to do something to stop it. It was her after all.

"You think . . . that just because you're the eldest, you can take whatever you want and expect me to sit back and let it happen. You have no right."

Za'taan remained still while he listened to more of his brother's bickering but he points out one thing.

"You're right. It's not my place to take anything for myself. But I didn't force Maria to mate with me. We both decided together and I can't believe that you would think I would force her. It's dishonorable and you know that."

He hoped that it would calm Ya'stu down if he mentioned their code of honor but he could see that it only make things worse since Ya'stu wasn't in the right mind to listen.

"But you had to take her for yourself. You knew that I loved her but you didn't even think about me for even one second. I'm your brother! I've been with you since the day I was born and have known you for that same amount of time. I understand you!"

Za'taan watches for any signs of aggression in Ya'stu that would indicate he was about to fight and right now, he could see that it was getting to close for comfort.

"But you just threw it all the way like it meant nothing to you. All for the sake of listening to your instinct to mate with a pauking lou-dte kalei (fucking female/child-bearer)!"

Za'taan's posture changes immediately from calmness to rage. He couldn't believe that Ya'stu said something like that in his face, especially about Maria. In his mind, he knew that his brother didn't mean to say something like that about her but his anger was washing all train of thought from Ya'stu. Even so, he loved Maria too and he vowed to protect her since Maria was his precious mate. With his brother tainting her honor, he couldn't hold his anger back anymore.

"How dare you say that about Maria!? You may claim you love her but your actions and words say otherwise. If you did, you would honor what she decides and let her be happy. Right now, you're causing her more pain and I swear . . . if you hurt her in any way, I will make sure you won't have the strength to speak out like that again!"

Za'taan changes his posture and bends his knees a little as if ready to pounce but he waits patiently. His experience as a hunter told him to wait until the enemy made his first move but since it was his brother, it was more of hoping that Ya'stu would snap out of this 'mood' he is in. However, Ya'stu goes into the same posture as him, bearing his teeth and claws at him.

"No! You're not my brother anymore. The brother I knew died when our mother was killed. I've tried so hard to follow you and be as great as you. But instead, you ignore me and do as you please with no regard for anyone else. I won't let Maria be tossed around like your personal pet. This time . . . I won't be ignored any longer!"

And then, Ya'stu launches himself straight towards Za'taan and roars with all his might. Za'taan reacts as well, running straight for his brother with all of his strength. When Ya'stu described Maria as no more than his pet, all the aggression he's tried to keep at bay was unleashed and he opens his mandibles and lets out a menacing roar.

The fight between them had begun.

[Maria's POV]

After some time walking, Maria had stopped just as soon as they went into a patch of the forest but just along its edge. When she lets go of Ana, she begins to answer Ana questions by telling her all that had happened in the last few days. The fight between Za'taan and Vahrouh, how he got severely injured and Ya'stu defended them as they escape. And then the days she hunted for Za'taan for meat and then . . .

"Whoa! Back up Maria!"

Maria stops as Ana yells out, flaring her arms out like she trying to swat a fly or something. She looked at Ana and all she saw that her eyes were widened in shock but surprise at the same time. Maria blushes as she waits for Ana to say something. It takes a while before a word spills from Ana's lips.

"So you . . . and Za'taan . . . had sex?"

Oh no . . . Maria blushes more and she averted her gaze to the ground, twiddling with her fingers while trying to get her heartbeat and breathing to slow down. Her mind was scrambling for a response but all Maria could do was nod her head up and down slowly. She nearly jumps out of her clothes when Ana squeaked in delight.

"Oh. My. God. You did have sex with him. I mean . . . but how? He's huge! I can't imagine what his 'thing' looks like. How did you do it?"

Upon hearing that, Maria moves quickly, putting her hands in Ana's face in a panic.

"Ana! Please! Can we not get into details!"

"But you never had sex and this was your first time too . . . with an alien. You must have some guts to go through with it."

Ana was just jumping happily up and down like a child on Christmas Day. Maria pauses to take slow, deep breaths so she could calm down Ana to the best of her ability, placing her hands down on her shoulders hard.

"Yes, I did. But the next day Ya'stu saw what we have done when we were washing together and—"

Ana squeaks again and Maria jumps once more. She swears that a heart attack was just around the corner.

"You had sex again!? Oh my, Maria. It must have been great for you to go for a second time. Did it hurt though?"

"ANA!"

"Oh. Got it. Got it. Got it. I'm so sorry Maria. I just . . . couldn't believe it for a moment . . . but you're not joking."

Maria didn't answer her. She was having a hard time controlling her emotions with all of this going on. She didn't even know if her friend was happy or shocking about her union with Za'taan but she had no regrets explaining it to her in some way. She just wished that Ana was a little calmer for her sake. She looks back to see Ana taking deep breaths as well until she opens her mouth again.

"You . . . you really love him? Don't you?"

"Yes. Very much so."

She didn't even pause to think about her answer. She did love Za'taan and the time that they had spent together was the best moments in all of her life. She smiles at Ana and her friend reciprocates the same thing back at her. In an instant, she hugs Maria as tight as she could and Maria follows suit.

"I'm happy for you."

They let go of each other and look at each other with happiness in their eyes. Maria listens as Ana continues on.

"I mean . . . I was worried at first that something bad would happen but that was because I wanted to see you safe. But now . . . looking at you . . . you've changed. You've become stronger and more independent. And happy. I guess I was wrong after all."

Maria nods in agreement. Looking back, she did feel the change in her. Before, she was miserable and just listened to any command she was given, making sure to honor the wishes of her parents and everyone else around her. Now . . . Za'taan had opened her world to the possibility that she can be herself and be free. She smiled big at that moment.

But the conversation takes a sour turn when Ana asks her something.

"But what about Juan? I know your mother might say something but that's the least of my concerns. You're still his fiance after all and he won't let you go that easily."

Maria looks down and her smile disappears. She looks at the ring that was on her finger and when a moment passes, she pulls the ring off but places it in her pocket. She turns back to Ana who had seen what she had done and looks at her seriously.

"I don't care about him anymore. All he's ever done was put me down and use me as his own personal toy. It's time I made my own choice but I'll tell him myself. I'm not afraid of him anymore. It's my turn."

And with that, Maria could feel all the happiness inside growing like a fire burning through the darkness. Her smile widens farther and she never felt like this in a long time. In fact, she couldn't even remember the last time she was like this. She watches as Ana smiles as well, holding her shoulders as if proud of her and Maria was glad to have Ana at her side.

"But I'm worried as well for the brothers."

Maria slightly looks down and Ana catches on this, feeling the mood dull a bit but she asks nonetheless.

"What's wrong Maria?"

"It's Ya'stu . . . When he found out about us, he went crazy. He turned into someone that I didn't know, boasting about how Za'taan was forcing me to have sex with him. It's wasn't true but I could see the anger in him and I got scared for a moment. I have no clue why he acted like that."

Silence remained between Maria and Ana but it was uncomfortable. Maria wanted to know why but she had nothing to figure out the reason behind Ya'stu's action . . . until Ana speaks.

"It sounds like he might be jealous."

That is when Maria lifts her head up to greet Ana. She was shocked that the scenario her friend described was possible. She didn't know that Ya'stu cared for her more than friends but if that were true, she was in a bit of a sticky situation.

"But Ana . . . I do care for him but only as a friend. My gentle and funny humored friend. To be honest, I've never seen him that way but now both Za'taan and Ya'stu are angry with each other. I don't know what to do."

Before she could say anything else, Ana moves her hand from her shoulder to her cheek, letting it settle above until she smiles at Maria.

"Then just tell him how you feel. If he really cares for you, then he will listen. Just give him time to cool down. No matter what the species, boys will be boys."

Both Maria and Ana laughed so hard since it was true. Regardless of where they come from, boys always act like children from time to time. But Maria takes Ana's advice to heart. She'll need to let them calm down until she can speak to Ya'stu. She just hopes that he listens just as Ana describes.

But then, a huge roar echoed throughout the forest, scaring both Maria and Ana for a moment.

"What the fuck was that?"

At first, Maria thought that it might have been a bear or some other dangerous animal that was in the area but the roar comes back again and Maria had to do a double take on it. It was definitely no bear.

"Maria . . . What's going on?"

Again, another roar erupts but then followed by a crashing sound of splintering wood and Maria realizes what it was. Immediately, Maria takes off in the direction of the sound and hears Ana following behind.

"Maria!? What's going on!?"

"It's Za'taan! I know it! Something bad must be happening!"

She pushes her leg muscles to the max and prays that she's not too late to help Za'taan. She worries that it might be Vahrouh again but she's ready for a fight. She feels for the spear on her back, glad that it was still there but she keeps running through the trees until she sees a clearing up ahead and the roars grow louder.

Then, as she bursts out of the trees, she stops in her tracks as she watches in horror and shock.

Za'taan and Ya'stu were at each other's throats, clawing at their arms like a pair of feral animals. Ya'stu tries to go for his brother's throat but Za'taan throws him across the ground and Ya'stu's body collides into a tree nearby, causing it to break into millions of pieces. But Ya'stu quickly recovers and runs straight into Za'taan, hitting his abdomen with full force and Maria could hear cracking of bones coming from him and he roars.

Her body flinches at the sound as if she could feel Za'taan's pain. Her whole body shakes and Ana holds her tightly to calm her down but Maria couldn't look away. She didn't want them to fight. Not like this.

Then, Za'taan wraps his powerful arms around Ya'stu's waist and flips him over into the air, slamming him down and more cracking of bones could be heard. But Ya'stu uses his leg and kicks Za'taan in the chest, making him fly and fall on his back. Both brothers quickly got up and charged, pushing their hands against each other with all of their might. Maria could hear them clicking and snarling and she knew that they were saying something in their native tongue. But she couldn't understand it.

All she knew was that she needed to stop this now before anyone else gets hurt. Without thinking, Maria rips away from Ana and runs towards the two brothers.

"Maria!"

Ana's cries fall on deaf ears as Maria races closer to them while yelling to get their attention.

"Za'taan! Ya'stu! Stop fighting!"

But they weren't listening. They were so concentrated on the fight that they barely noticed Maria coming dangerously close to them. She didn't care though. She didn't want to see them get hurt anymore. She couldn't stand it!

When she finally was close, they both push each other and skid into the opposite direction but still facing towards one another with total aggression in their eyes, shouting more of their native language at each other. Maria goes to the closest brother she could reach. She grabs onto Ya'stu's arm and yanks him back with all of her might.

"Ya'stu! Please stop this! Just—"

But then, Ya'stu turns around quickly and with no time to react, Maria watches as his hand comes swiping across and then, it hits her across her face like a ton of bricks. She feels her body fly into the air while her cheek begins to burn while she could feel her jaw breaking as well. When her body makes contact with the ground, she screams as the force caused her to skid across and the whole side of her burns with excruciating pain. After a while, she finally stops but she couldn't move except moan in agony.

"Maria!"

She hears Ana scream for her and she could barely see her running towards her with fear in her eyes. Painfully, she moves her head towards Ya'stu and could see his body froze in pure horror. His eyes were widened to the max and he lifted the hand that struck her, seeing it shake violently.

"Maria?"

But Maria had to close her eyes tightly. The pain returning in waves and didn't relent, especially on her cheek along with the side of her body. She feels Ana dropping to her side and placing her hands on her head, screaming for any signs of life in her. Maria couldn't answer. She was in too much pain to move at all, let alone talk.

And then, she smells the familiar scent of cinnamon and opens her eyes to see Za'taan was kneeling beside her. She could hear his breathing was erratic as if he was shocked by a taser. When she opens her eyes to him, the look of despair was written all over his face. His hands were trembling badly in the air.

"Maria . . ."

His voice was cracked like it was going to break at any moment and Maria's chest began to sting. She didn't want him to feel like that. With all of her might, she lifts her hand to his cheek and rubs back and forth as gently as she could.

"It's . . . not your fault. Don't . . . be like that."

Za'taan grabs her hand in his and holds it dearly to him, purring deeply in his chest and Maria smiled a little, loving the sound and the vibrations coming from him.

But with her other hand, she decides to touch her cheek to feel if there was any damage there since it was still burning. She tries to be gentle but the slightest touch causes excruciating pain and she yelps. Ana and Za'taan rush to her side, holding her carefully as Maria brings her hand back to her face. It was then that she saw her crimson blood on the tips of her fingers. She figured that Ya'stu's claws might have dug into her skin. She drops her hand to the ground once more, trying to concentrate on the warmth from Za'taan's hand on hers.

"We need to get you back to camp to get healed. I'm sorry but I have to carry you."

Maria knew what Za'taan meant. He was worried about the injury on the side of her body and with careful precision, she feels his arms wrap around her shoulders and under her knees. She hisses a little when he grazes her side and Za'taan immediately purrs once more, making her feel safe in his arms. She places her head on his chest and listens to his heartbeat that was racing much faster than she thought. He was definitely worried for her and she was happy that he was there.

But then, she hears footsteps coming from behind them and Za'taan turns around, growling in warning and makes Maria open her eyes in the direction he was looking. She sees Ya'stu holding his hands up as he was caught doing something bad. His eyes look into hers and convey a message of despair and worry. He begins to walk slowly and Za'taan's growls only intensify. Still, he kept coming closer to the pair at a slow pace.

"Maria . . . I'm so sorry . . . I didn't mean to—"

"Don't come near me!"

Maria screams with all her might and Ya'stu freezes in an instant. His eyes widened at her reaction but Maria turns her face back and presses it into Za'taan's chest. She was too angry to let him near her. She had enough of this and wanted to make it clear to Ya'stu about one thing. She moves her face back out to say one more thing but doesn't look at him.

"I . . . don't know you anymore."

And with that, Za'taan turns his back on Ya'stu and Maria presses her face into his chest once again, wanting to melt into him and disappear from this. His warmth was the only solace she could find at the moment as Za'taan begins to move forward, careful with his steps as to avoid causing more pain to Maria.

"Ana. Can you go ahead of us and make a place for her to rest? Try to make it as comfortable as possible. She'll need to be healed when we get there."

"You got it!"

She hears Ana running past them and into the direction of the camp, leaving her and Za'taan alone while they move.

Maria couldn't believe what had just happened to her. She was stupid to go between a fight like that but this wasn't the first time that Ya'stu had exploded like this. The friend she thought she knew was gone and she begins to cry a little in Za'taan's arms.

He purrs once more, leaning his head down so that his mandibles could rob gently on the top of her head as a way to comfort her. She leans into him more, enjoying this moment they had.

"It's alright Maria. I'm here."

She doesn't move but her heart leaps for joy at his words. She loved him and would do anything for him and she suspects that he would do the same as well. It was such a comfort to know that.

As Za'taan keeps walking, she could hear a loud roar stretching from far away but she knew who it belonged to. But she could hear that this roar was filled with anguish and Maria had to hold it the tears that were threatening to flow. All she could do was think as she closed her eyes once more.

Why did it come to this?

Why?

Hi Readers!

This made me very emotional. First, Maria was enjoying the fact that she can finally decide what to do with her life and glad that she had Za'taan at her side, only to get crushed by Ya'stu who just banged her up so bad that it might have changed their relationship forever.

What will Maria do now? Will she still try to make amends with Ya'stu? And will she finally tell Juan off and dump him for good or will there be repercussions from her choice?

Along with everything else . . . Vahrouh . . . the kainde amedha still roaming around . . . what will happen to Maria, Za'taan, and the rest of our little group?

Find out when Chapter 20 comes around!

Enjoy!

P.S. I have made an Instagram account ( dark_one_09) for updates on current stories and also suggestions for new stories to come and much more! So don't hesitate to let me know what you think. Your opinions and time matter to me. Thank you :)))


	20. Breaking the Chains

Chapter 20: Breaking the Chains

When Za'taan and Maria returned to camp, Ana had already made up a place for Maria to rest until she got better. Of course, Maria could hear shouting somewhere and can only imagine it was Juan and Ana arguing about something but also heard her mother's voice in the mix. However, she was too weak to listen in but can feel Za'taan's chest rumbling every time he growled. Although some would be fearful of Za'taan in that state, Maria clung on to it since it validated to her that he was beside her. She inched closer to him, looking for protection and reassurance.

As soon as Za'taan lowered her onto the awaiting soft sheets that reminded her of soft pelts made of fur, she melted into them, enjoying the softness and warmth that came from them. However, she was interrupted when Za'taan and Ana came to her side, asking for permission to inspect her injuries from the fight earlier. Although she wanted to just lay on the pelts undisturbed, she was still weak and knew that it would help to ease their anxieties if she let them treat her. So with a small nod, Ana went to work and with Za'taan's guidance, managed to soothe the pain on her cheek and side of her body with the medicine he had left on him.

They had to do that every night and Maria started to fuss about it, only for Za'taan to lay by her side. His arms wrapped around her made her feel safe and Maria enjoyed the extra heat he provided along with the fire. And every night, he would purr so that Maria had an easier time to fall asleep and it almost reminded her of him singing a lullaby. Despite the pain, she was in heaven.

A few more days had passed with the same routine and eventually, Maria was strong enough to walk on her own and she began to have a bit of an appetite so Za'taan had to go hunting more frequently to compensate for her. He would take off in the mornings and come back with several kills that they cooked and Maria devoured them shamelessly.

But then, one day, Maria was lost in her train of thoughts, thinking about the last few days and the incident that happened so long ago.

"Za'taan?"

"Yes?"

They were both enjoying eating some meat for breakfast when Maria asked Za'taan. She was a bit hesitant to say what she wanted to tell Za'taan but her mind wouldn't allow her to hold it in any longer so she decided to let it out.

"Where do you think Ya'stu is?"

She watches Za'taan shift a little bit, almost like he was uncertain as to how to answer such a question. Ever since their fight, Ya'stu has not been seen since and Maria was getting a little worried about him. Although she was angry at him for his behavior, she felt guilty for saying something like that after she was taken back to camo by Za'taan, not to mention hearing the sorrowful roar he let out in the forest for her to hear.

She hears Za'taan sigh heavily and turns to look at her in the eyes.

"I don't know but I think it's better this way. His signal is still strong and moving so he's alive. He just needs space to clear his mind. I'm sure he will come around."

"But I said some things that I shouldn't have. What if I really hurt him to the point that he hates me now? I don't know what to do if that happens. I don't—"

But before she can finish what she was saying, Za'taan wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his lap and purring to calm her down. It did the job and Maria melted into his body, caressing his exposed part of his chest and trying to take deep breaths at the same time.

"It will be alright. I'm sure he doesn't hate you. Just . . . give him some time."

And with that, Maria nods and rubs her cheek into his chest, hearing his strong heartbeat thumping in a steady rhythm. Then an idea hits her head and she was sure that her instincts were the culprit for this but she couldn't ignore it. She moves her head until her mouth is pressed against him and she lays small kisses on his skin. He begins to purr again, giving her fuel to keep on going but she wanted more. When kissing wasn't enough, she looks up into his bright red eyes that watched her intently. With lots of courage, she nibbles on his chest, pulling some of his skin with her teeth before letting it go. It was tough and thick and Maria didn't think he would feel it but was surprised when Za'taan grunts, his body stiffening a little bit for her ministrations.

"Maria . . . What are you doing?"

She sees him looking down to her and she sees that they are showing some lust in them but also some concern as well. She smiles, ignoring the latter emotion while focusing on the first.

"Nothing. Just . . . having fun."

Before he could say any more, she returns back to nibbling on his chest, continuing them for quite some time until she feels a bulge growing underneath her and she chuckles. She knows that Za'taan is getting aroused by this but she wanted to go further. She uses her hand and reaches down between their bodies, gripping on the shaft of his cock and rubbing it through his loincloth. She watches as Za'taan lifts his head into the sky, trying his best to silently growl but she loved this. Watching him struggle to maintain control, Maria's core was starting to heat up, moistening up even more as she kept going.

But then, Za'taan's hand grabs on hers, ripping it away from his cock and pulling it between their bodies, causing Maria to look up into his eyes. She can see that they were filled with lust but when she thought that they were going to continue, Za'taan speaks out through his heavy breathing and rapidly beating heart.

"Now is not the time. I'm sure that you don't want to make a scene in front of your friends."

When he said that, Maria snapped out of it and looked around, seeing Ana feeding the fire but looking a bit in their direction with a small smile but trying to hide it. Her mother was barely noticing just now of what Maria and Za'taan were doing but didn't see any expression. And Juan . . . she saw only daggers in his eyes but she felt lucky that Za'taan's back overshadowed her form but didn't make anything better. Realizing what she was about to do, her cheeks burn with embarrassment and Maria squishes her face into his chest.

"I'm sorry. I . . . didn't know . . . why I did it that. I just . . ."

Great. She couldn't get her words formed correctly and she began to curse her instincts for acting up like that. Damn it! But Za'taan lifts her chin gently and she looks deeply into his eyes as he chuckles in his chest.

"It's alright. As much as I would love to have you, I need to go hunting again for more meat and pelts so you can eat and sleep comfortably."

With that, Za'taan lets her go and gets on his feet, standing tall over Maria as she watches him puts his mask on but she looked down to see the bulge still as huge as ever. She kind of cursed herself for making it uncomfortable for him now. She blushes once more.

"Well . . . have a successful hunt then."

Maria couldn't look directly into his eyes but she feels Za'taan kneel down to her height and caress her cheek in a loving manner. Maria glanced back at him, seeing the love that was conveying in his eyes.

"Thank you. I'll be back soon. Get some rest."

Za'taan lets go and stands back up, giving her one last look before he walks off and disappears through the trees as she can feel her heart running off with him.

After that, Maria relaxes near the fire a bit, still thinking about Za'taan but also thought of Ya'stu came to ruin her moment. She didn't want to think too hard about this and was in the process of getting up to find a quiet place to think when Ana comes to her side.

"Hey, Maria. Are you feeling better?"

Maria could hear some concern in her voice so she turns towards her and smiles a little.

"Yes. I'm fine. Just thinking a little. Za'taan took off to hunt for some more meat and pelts."

"I'm sure he is. But . . . he might be trying to calm himself down after that 'little treatment' you were giving him not too long ago."

When Ana said that in a tone of 'you got caught' thing, Maria's eyes widened with shock. Great. She put up a show for everyone to see. It didn't help her as Ana crosses her hands and smirks a bit. Maria scrambles to dissipate this conversation as quickly as possible.

"Ana . . . please. Can you not say something like that? I'm already embarrassed as it is."

All Ana did was let out a giggle, watching her suppress it by putting a hand near her mouth to cover it as much as possible. It didn't help Maria and she blushes even more. Upon seeing this, Ana stops and puts her hands on Maria's shoulders.

"I'm sorry about that, Maria. I shouldn't tease you like that. I came here cause you mother wanted to talk to you."

"My mother?"

"Yes. She told me to come and get you and that it is serious."

Hearing Ana's words, Maria slowly gets up since her wounds weren't completely healed just yet, still burning a little while the claw marks on her cheek were starting to close up. She grabs the spear and places on her back before heading off. Ana walks right behind her as they made their way through camp until they reach Maria's mother who was sitting down by a tree under the shade. As soon as they arrived, Maria nods to Ana and her friends nods back, walking away to tend to the fire and leaving Maria and her mother alone.

"Come here, Maria."

She walks over to her mother and sits down with her legs crossed in front of her. She watches as Maria's mother looks out into the distance, not saying anything and letting the silence linger. It's not until Maria decides to ask what she wanted.

"Mother . . . what do you want to say?"

"You should stay away from him."

"What?"

Maria didn't understand what her mother was saying. All she knew was that she was talking with a serious tone that Maria hadn't heard ever since she was a child when she got in really deep trouble. She watches as her mother looks back to her and leers into her. Her expression was almost emotionless with the exception of some frustration in her eyes. Maria prepared for the worst.

"That creature . . . whatever his name. He's not right for you. I want you to stay away from him. He's trouble."

It was only when Maria connected the dots that her mother was referring to Za'taan. Immediately, Maria began to feel the anger bubbling inside her chest. She was furious as to why her mother was saying this now. She wanted an answer and Maria tried her best to ask her in a calm matter.

"His name is Za'taan. And why should I stay away from him?"

Maria emphasizes slowly when she tells Za'taan's name to her mother, making sure it was clear for her to hear. Her fist tightened and pressed on her thighs as she waits for her mother to respond. With a surprising gesture, her mother grabs her hands in hers and holds it up between them. It was soft but rough at the same time. A message to Maria that she should listen and heed her words.

"Ever since they came, you have been acting strangely. First, you take off every time they appear and when you come back, you get seriously injured from a fight that they started. I don't want to see you get hurt like that."

Upon hearing those last few words, Maria rips her hands away from her mother's, breathing heavily as her anger begins to seep out of her. Her fists return to her side and she speaks with a firm and serious voice.

"Don't want to see me get hurt? Why are you so concern now when I've been hurting in the last few years? Why?"

She couldn't understand her mother. Just thinking about what she said brought about the painful memories of Juan beating her during their engagement. She knew her parents, especially her mother, about the abuse she was receiving but they just ignored it. They stood back as she was beaten to the point of receiving bruises afterward that she had to hide so no one would know. It made Maria's stomach flip.

She saw her mother look down into the ground a bit before looking back at Maria.

"You are all that I got left. Without you, we cannot survive even if we make it out of here. We'll have no money, no friends, and no prestige. We need you so that our family can go back to our previous life and stay wealthy."

Maria was shocked beyond belief. After all this, her mother still wanted to keep up her family's appearance?! Everyone they knew was already dead from the kainde amedha attack on the church. Hell, she lost her father there but her mother didn't care. All she wanted was the wealth and Maria couldn't stand it.

With no warning, she slams her fists into the ground beside her and watched her mother flinch, looking at Maria with a stunned look. Maria, however, lets her know that she was angry as she yells.

"Is that all you care about!? After everything that has happened, you just want to make sure the family reputation isn't ruined! And you expect to use me for that?!"

Maria stands up, letting all her fury come out of her to make itself known. She was in disbelief that her mother still wanted to cling to the past and just forget about everything else. Mari had enough as she let out all of what she wanted to say all those years ago.

"You and Father never cared for me! You just used me like a puppet so that you can live the good life while your own daughter paid for the price of having such a life. You knew that Juan was abusing me but you just told me that it was natural. That I should just deal with it. But it's not!"

Maria had to take a deep breath to keep on going but she saw her mother was about to say something else. She wanted to stop her but her body needed air and so Maria let her while she recovered. However, the rage inside her was just as strong as before.

"Maria . . . It was necessary. We needed to survive. If your great grandfather didn't throw away all the money from gambling and such, then the situation would have been different. We had to hide our problems from everyone but you can change that. Juan loves you and can provide us with the means to escape our debt. Why do you deny him?"

Her mother's expression changed from seriousness to worry and in some way, she almost looked like she was pleading as well. But Maria knew better. There was always another way but her mother didn't see that and Maria's rage grew worse while her fist strained to the point that she could feel her nails cutting into her skin.

She saw her mother was about to say something else but Maria was having none of it. Her mother would only make up more excuses for Juan like before and Maria was done hearing it. She yells before her mother's words came out of her mouth.

"Juan doesn't love me! He only wants me to be the 'good wife' and obey him. Those are two different things. I had enough of you making excuses for him. He's a tyrant who just uses me! And I don't love him either. I never had."

Maria stares into her mother's eyes with daggers and for the first time, she saw fear in them but she wanted her to feel that way. Maria was feeling stronger than before and she made sure that her mother knew that. But she had one last thing to say.

"But Za'taan . . . He has given me strength that none of you let me have for a long time. He's opened my eyes for the first time ever and had given me the love that I wanted from you since I was a child. We may have not known each other that long but what he, I'stih, and Ya'stu have done for me is a thousand times more than you have done in my lifetime! They gave me freedom!"

She can feel her heart beating so fast that she thought it would jump out of her chest but it was beating strong and Maria felt incredible strength that she thought never possessed. She closes her eyes a bit to relieve some of her rages until she slowly opens them and glances at her mother who was frozen in her place.

"I love him, Mother. I love Za'taan . . . and I will decide what to do with my life from now on. I'm no longer yours to control. Never again . . ."

And with that, Maria turns around and walks off, leaving her mother by herself but she doesn't turn around. For the first time, she walks with pride and courage in her chest.

She smiles a bit but it disappears quickly. She decides to find a quiet place to calm her nerves down, away from the camp. She looks in the corner of her eyes and sees Ana watching from a distance. Maria moves her head in her directions and watches as Ana smiles and bows her head down in approval. She smirks in response and continues to walk off into the forest.

She kept her slow pace through it and finds a spot that is a little ways from the camp but just enough that if anything bad happened, she would be able to make it back to camp quickly. She stops just in a small, open, circular patch that was surrounded by trees, standing while looking up into the sky. She takes huge breaths, in and out of her nose and mouth in repetition. She listened to the birds and the small creatures that scurried along the ground of the forest.

She was just getting the peace that she needed until it was shattered by heavy footsteps that echoed that whoever it was is very angry. Maria turns around to see the one person she least expected and in all honesty, doesn't want to see.

Juan comes through the treeline and she observed that his body was rigid and tense while his fists were so constricted that his skin was turning bright pink if not turning purple. Maria rolled her eyes and faces him. She does not want this right now.

"What do you want, Juan?"

She made her annoyance very clear in her voice but his expression doesn't change. His eyes stare at her like daggers what were poised and ready to be used. A while ago, a sight like this would have made her curl into a ball and become submissive to him. But now, she just had enough of him popping up when she doesn't want him to.

She watches as Juan opens his mouth slowly to get his words out clearly.

"What have you been up to?"

"Why do you want to know?"

She saw that he didn't like that answer and sees Juan gripping his fist even tighter, which she thinks that it isn't possible unless he wants to stop blood from flowing to his fingers. Despite his anger growing, Juan keeps his tone down.

"I don't like you being around that alien. He thinks he owns you, hanging around like he is your partner."

Maria lifts one of her eyebrows in confusion. Why does he care anyway? Can't he just give up?

"I'm your fiance and I should be the one to take care of you. But you allow him. I've seen you and him together and it makes me sick. So I ask . . . what have you been up to?"

She had some clue as to what he was asking of her but the anger she tried to suppress before was back in full force. She needed to deal with this once and for all. She adjusted her posture and made her voice strong as she spoke.

"I'm doing what I should have done long ago. I'm leaving you, Juan. The wedding is off."

She just stood there and Juan's eyes widen a little bit but they go back to where they were before, still shooting dagger at her but Maria didn't relent as he began to lose it.

"This isn't over. You are my fiance and future wife. You are supposed to worship me and obey my every command. And instead, you go off as you please with an alien that kills things for the sport. And you let him touch you in ways that only a whore would do."

She hears him breathing very heavily and his body moves up and down, seething with rage but Maria doesn't relent. In fact, she decides to get closer to Juan so that she can show that she has no fear of him anymore. When she does, Juan backs up a little bit, fear in his eyes were now appearing and Maria smirked a little.

"So what if I'm a whore? I will rather be that than being married for the rest of my life with a motherfucking asshole who beats up women just because he can't get what he wants."

She halts when she sees Juan's body start to shake but she couldn't tell if it was from anger or concerns since his eyes were showing a mixture of it. Either way, Maria doesn't stop there and continues.

"I would rather be with Za'taan whom I love and treasure as he feels the same for me. He makes me feel important and lets me decide what I want to do with my life. He respects me and loves me for who I am."

Maria stops for a moment to catch her breath before she speaks. She really needs to remember to breathe when talking.

"He may be not of this world . . . but he hasn't beaten me like you. In fact, he's protected me from everything and has shown more love for me than ten of your lifetimes combined. I love him and want to be with him . . . In body and soul."

After that, she observes Juan for a while and sees his eyes and mouth widened in show and horror at what she just said. Maria calmly waits for him to respond until he moves but his faces twists in unnatural ways as the rage inside him is unleashed.

"You . . . had sex with him!?"

It was an embarrassing question to hear an answer but at that moment, Maria was proud of letting Juan know. She had no shame in telling him. In fact, all she had to do was stare into Juan's eyes and that was enough for him to know her answer.

"You pushed me away at every attempt from me for years but you . . . you would allow yourself to fuck with a monster?!"

"He's no monster! If anyone is a monster, you are!"

That was it. Juan had crossed a line with her and she had enough. She let all the rage out and bursts out with the strength of an earthquake. Za'taan was more than a monster. He had done more than what her own kind had lacked to do so. Juan was the monster. He would rather beat up anyone who gets in his way and save his own skin when the sit hits the fan.

Maria scrambles her hand into her pocket, shuffling around until she grabs the ring that was cold to the touch. She takes it out and lifts it so Juan could have a good look at it. When a few seconds had passed, Maria throws the ring into the ground that was right in front of Juan. He looks down before going back to Maria.

"It's over you motherfucking bastard!"

Maria turns around and begins to walk off back to the camp. First her mother and now Juan. She had enough drama for one day but she had to admit that it felt good to let it all out. After years of holding all her feeling inside a bottle, a huge sense of relief rushed through her body and she felt very tired. At this point, she would take a nap when she gets back to camp.

But she made a huge mistake of turning her back. She heard running footsteps coming closer from behind and before she could react, Juan hits her with full force, making her fall down face first into the ground.

She tried to scramble back on her feet but Juan tries to get her shoulders and pin her down. Maria instinctually reaches for her spear and pulls it out but Juan swipes it away before she could extend it. Maria struggles but then Juan grabs her shoulders and flips her on her back, pinning her arms over her head by the wrists so she couldn't move. Despite that, Maria uses all her might to get him off of her but it was no use. He had her stuck as he leans down until their faces were only inches apart.

"You think that a fucking whore like you can just dump me like that!? You got another thing coming!"

Maria was about to open her mouth when Juan presses his lips on hers, making her groan in his mouth. She tries to move her head away from him but he keeps his lips on hers. She felt like she was going to vomit. When Juan relents a little, Maria takes the chance and bites his lower lip as hard as she could. Juan yelps in pain and pulls his head back and stares at her with unrelenting fury. Maria sees the area that she bit bleeding a lot and she smirked at him.

However, he moves so one of his hands had both of her wrists in one, leaving his other hand free to roam her body. She twists violently as he slowly moves his hand down her neck, making her shiver. He continues to go down the side of her body until he reaches for the bottom of her shirt and begins pulling it up to expose her stomach.

Maria decides to use her legs and kicks Juan in his stomach, making him groan from the impact but all it did was make him angrier. Her legs are forced apart as she kept resisting him but then to her horror, she sees Juan pulling down her pants along with her panties until her core is exposed to him. She watches as Juan looks into her eyes with so much evil, grinning like a psychopath.

"Now . . . let me show you how a real man fucks."

Her eyes widened, even more, when he begins to unzip his own pants. Panic starts to set in and Maria shakes violently with all the strength she had but with her arms and legs pinned, there was little she could do.

With no other option, Maria begins to scream, trying to call for anyone nearby as Juan begins to push his hips against hers, ready to penetrate her with his cock. Tears started to form from her eyes but she keeps on fighting. But at a split moment, she closes her eyes and all she could think of was Za'taan and how much she wanted him to be here.

Suddenly, the weight of Juan was lifted off of her in an instant and she stopped thrashing around, confused as to what was going on. It was not until she felts two, strong, familiar arms lift her body and wrap around in a warm embrace. She inhales deeply and her heart leaps in her chest when that familiar cinnamon scent flows into her nose. She opens her eyes and finds two pairs of red ones staring back at her that she had longed to see.

"Za'taan . . ."

He moves his hand so that he could caress her cheek gently as she enjoys this small moment with him.

"Maria . . ."

She loses it when she hears him speak her name. She wraps her arms around him and he does the same. The smoothness of his skin made her moan softly. She presses her face into his chest, never wanting him to let go of her.

But then, she hears groaning from behind Za'taan and her body tenses, remembering that Juan was still nearby. Za'taan pushes Maria so that she was on his side as he begins to growl at Juan. As she pulls her pants back on her, Maria sees Juan struggling to get himself back on his feet. She wonders if Za'taan must have swung him off of her with huge force. She watches as Juan shakes his head and lifts himself back up, only to glare at Za'taan.

"What the fuck?!"

Again, Za'taan growls with such menace behind it. To her, she thought that the ground would break from just the vibrations coming off of him. She had never seen him this angry like this since the fight with Ya'stu except it was far worse.

"You hurt her. You tried to rape her. You filthy ooman. You're not even worth the trouble of taking your head as a trophy."

"And you're just some fucking monster who thinks he can take my fiance for himself. She's mine!"

Maria could sense that Za'taan was losing it. His body tenses and becomes as hard as stone. He growls once more before he lets out a resounding roar. One that made Maria jump a little and cover her ears.

"You are dead!"

And then, Maria feels Za'taan let her go and she looks up, seeing Za'taan charge at Juan like an angry elephant. She tries to contemplate why Juan would just charge at Za'taan since he's no physical match to him. However, she knows that Juan is so angry that she believes all of his coherent thought left his mind a long time ago.

From a distance, she sees Za'taan grab Juan by the throat and swing it around in the opposite direction, causing Juan's body to slam into the tree with crushing force. Maria could have sworn she heard bones cracking and it made her stomach turn. But Za'taan doesn't relent as he sprints towards Juan and grabs him again, throwing him once more into a tree.

Again and again, Maria watches Za'taan beat Juan to a pulp and she wonders how much longer Juan can take before he breaks. She got her answer when Juan begins to beg to Za'taan while on his hands and knees, bleeding from all over his body with bruises already forming all over.

"Please . . . stop . . . I . . . had . . . enough."

Maria sighed heavily since it means the end of this fight. But then she sees Za'taan release his wrist blades, looming over Juan as he begins to curl into a fetal position while whimpering for mercy.

"You don't deserve to live. Time to die, pauking (fucking) ooman."

Maria watches as Za'taan lifts his blades into the air but she doesn't want this. Sure she wanted Juan to suffer but he didn't want to see anyone else die, even if it's Juan. Before she could think, her body moves on its own, running to Za'taan until she wraps her arms around his waist from behind. She feels Za'taan freeze in an instant. She looks up and sees Za'taan had turned his head around to look down at Maria with surprise.

"What are you doing, Maria?"

"Please don't kill him."

In normal behavior, Maria knows that what she's doing is insane but she can't bear to see another life taken in front of her. She needed Za'taan to understand this.

"He hurt you, Maria. He dishonored you and tried to rape you. Why do you want to spare him?"

"He's not worth it. He's already been punished as it is. Just let it go."

Tears began to form in Maria's eyes and Za'taan can see it clearly. She stares into his eyes and waits for him to respond. It was painstaking to wait but then she sees Za'taan sheath his wrist blades and she lets out a sigh of relief. Za'taan moves around so she's at his side and begins to comb his claws through her scalp. It felt amazing to Maria.

He stops and looks back towards Juan who was whimpering in fear and barely able to lift his eyes up to greet both of them. Za'taan growls a little before he speaks.

"You're lucky that Maria was here. She saved your life but be assured that if you ever touch her again, it will be the last thing you ever do."

Juan didn't say anything but bowed his head low to the ground and Za'taan grunts.

"Let's go back, Maria."

Za'taan turns around and heads towards the direction of the camp. Maria follows him and stays to his side, holding his arm with one hand to which he purrs a little and she smiles. But as she turns to her side to look at Za'taan, she catches Juan in the corner of her sight and realizes that he was charging at Za'taan with a knife in the air. She had no idea he carried something like that but it was the least of her concerns now.

She sees Juan running towards Za'taan with all the hatred he possessed, ready to stab him in the back. It was a dirty trick but Maria's mind went into panic mode. She needed to protect him. It was her only instinct in those few seconds.

Everything was in slow motion for Maria as she looks around for anything to use. Then, she sees something hanging from Za'taan's belt, which she sees as a knife that was similar to a hunting one. She didn't have time to think as she grabs its hilt and pulls it out, revealing its sharp, silver blade. She twists her body around so she was in between the Za'taan and Juan.

And then, with nothing holding her back, she swipes the end of the knife through the air and slices Juan's neck, causing sprouts of red, crimson blood to flow from him.

Immediately, Juan drops to the ground, clutching his throat while he made wet gurgling sounds as blood begins to pour out of his mouth. Maria was too stunned to do anything as she watches Juan gurgling even more and a pool of blood begins to form on the ground near him. He looks up and Maria freezes instantly, finally realizing what she had done.

But there was nothing else she could do. The damage was done as Juan lets out a death rattle while his body twitches uncontrollably. And then, he goes limp and becomes quiet as his eyes glazed over with death, never to see anything ever again.

Maria couldn't turn away as she sees Juan's lifeless body in front of her. She uses all of her strength to move and she looks in her hand to see the knife covered in blood. She drops it on the ground and lifts her hands to her face. Spots of blood covered all over them and Maria wanted to just throw up.

She killed a person. She was a murderer now but all she wanted was to protect Za'taan. Her instinct had taken over and she believed herself to be a monster. Her hands began to tremble and she just wanted to disappear at that moment.

Then she feels Za'taan wrapped his body around hers, gripping her just enough to keep her near him. When Maria feels him around her, she just breaks down and cries violently in his arms. Za'taan allows her to let all of her feelings out as he begins to rub circles on her back. Maria wanted no more than to stay with him like this minus the crying. She feels his chin press on the top of her head as his purrs vibrate her body, soothing her while she cried.

"It's alright, Maria."

His voice was comforting to her and she held onto him, staying like this for hours until the sun begins its descent into darkness.

Hi Readers! I can't believe that I was able to get this all done in one night but it's such an exciting chapter and some readers have been waiting for this moment. I hope it's all worth it! :)))

So Maria is able to tell her feeling to everyone and admits openly to everyone that she loves Za'taan. Woohoo! But now, she has to deal with the cost of her freedom along with the fact that they still have Vahrouh and the kainde amedha as the last obstacle before they can truly be together. What about Ya'stu? Will he ever return? Will Maria and Za'taan live to see to the end and get to be together forever?

Find out when Chapter 21 comes around the corner.

Enjoy! :))))


	21. Ready for Battle

Chapter 21: Ready for Battle

This darkness of the night blanketed over the land but Maria and Za'taan curled together in a small nook beside a large tree. After the incident with Juan, Maria refused to return to camp, shame at what she had done. She tried to make excuses for why she had to kill Juan and she admitted to herself that it was right in some ways. But to take a human life with your own hands . . . Maria had a hard time accepting it.

Za'taan honored her wish by staying in this spot for hours at hand. Maria let out horrible cries into Za'taan's chest and held him tightly to the point that her fingers were going numb. All she could focus on was his voice and hear how many times that it wasn't her fault and that it was right for her to kill Juan.

He kept rubbing his hands all over her back to get her to calm down, purring as well and Maria relished in it.

"I told you. You had every right to do what you had to do."

Maria sniffed a bit, rubbing her forearm in her face to wipe the tears from her had to swallow a few times since her throat was too dry for her to speak.

"But . . . he's still a living being. I've never killed anyone in my entire life. And now . . . now . . ."

She tried her best to hold her feelings back, trying to close her eyes in an attempt to keep her tears at bay. Her lips were sealed tight so she had to breathe through her nose until she believed she was strong enough to continue.

"I'm a murderer. No matter how people see it . . . I took his life with my own hands. What do I do now?"

She pressed her face back into Za'taan's chest, quietly letting her tears fall from her eyes again. She felt Za'taan wrap his arms around her more tightly than ever. She wished that the recent moments she had would disappear or that it was just another nightmare. But she wasn't fortunate to have such a luxury. She realizes that it has been done and that she needs to move on. She lifts her head up so her eyes met Za'taan's burning red eyes. It almost was like staring into the sun, bright and true to its nature. She almost lost it once more.

However, Za'taan makes a move and lowers his head until their foreheads meet. They stared at each other for a while until he speaks.

"You're not a murderer. Someone like that only kills cause they want to. You did it to protect me and that is nothing to be ashamed about. To kill in order to protect is not a dishonorable thing. Trust me."

Maria just keeps staring at him but eventually closes her eyes and starts to take deep, slow breaths to calm her wild heart. Somehow, Za'taan can make it so that anything wasn't as bad as it seems. Although there were times that she questioned it like when he got injured, everything turned out alright. With that, her mind began to settle and her heartbeat was finally slowing down. After some time, she leans back and opens her eyes to see Za'taan.

"Thank you."

She tried to smile even though she knows her cheeks were completely covered in wet tears but it was enough as Za'taan leans down and presses his inner mouth onto her lips.

No matter how many times they do it, Maria's body would always jolt when they kissed. It was like he was a spark and every time she touched him, she would get shocked in a good way. It was wonderful.

She returns his kiss by pressing back into him and lets her hands trace up from his arms and rests them on his powerful shoulders, feeling the smooth texture of his unusual skin under them. Then, Za'taan moves his hands over her back, rubbing them softly as they kept continuing.

She wants him. Right here and now and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Her body was moving on its own and it frightened her a bit but after they kissed more, she just gave in to her desires. She brings her hands down across his back and goes at a slow pace until her fingers glide over the top of his belt. Za'taan senses this and moves his head away from her, a little stunned as to what she was doing.

They didn't say anything to each other but she gives him a look of desire, letting him know that she wants him. She saw a little hesitation in his eyes and she began having second thoughts. But when she was about to let go of him, Za'taan also moves his hand until they reached for the bottom of her shirt, slightly lifting it up until his hands went underneath, tracing over her skin.

Maria moans at the sudden touch from him, lifting her head into the sky and falling under his spell. She feels Za'taan lean down his head until his mouth meets her exposed shoulder, which she couldn't recall when he pushed her shirt to the side. But she lost all train of thought when his tongue glides over her shoulder, leaving the wetness of his saliva on her. She moans again and grips the back of his belt even tighter, feeling his mandibles twitch ever so often on the side of her back and collarbone.

But just as they were about to go further, a beeping noise starts up from Za'taan's wrist gauntlet, making Za'taan groan in frustration and Maria couldn't help but giggle a bit. But when he releases her and presses some things on it, Maria sees his face twist into a look of shock and horror and that is when panic started to set in. She knew that if Za'taan looked like that, it must be pretty bad.

"Za'taan? What's wrong?"

"I have to go back to the camp, Maria. I'm taking you somewhere safe."

He didn't give time for her to respond as he picked her up until she was on her own two feet and began to put his mask back on his face. Maria had no idea what was going on but she definitely wanted to find out, whether he wanted to tell her or not. She acted quickly when he was turning around while dragging Maria from her wrist with one of his hands.

"Za'taan! What the fuck is going on!?"

She ripped away from him and Za'taan whips around to face her and growls but she notices that the sound he made wasn't out of anger but was more on the worried side instead. She couldn't tell what he was thinking with his mask on but his posture showed he was nervous about telling her. The anger inside Maria was rising and she couldn't hold it in.

"Za'taan!"

In a shocking twist, his whole body jumps a little as if she shocked him with a taser gun or something. She stopped in her tracks a bit from watching him do that but she was determined to know what he's hiding. After a while, Za'taan tells her before she can yell at him again.

"The kainde amedha are close by the camp so I fear they might attack soon."

Maria was stunned to hear something like that. If the kainde amedha are close by Ana and her mother, why wouldn't he tell her? It doesn't make sense at all! Maria was fuming at this point, rage had taken complete control and she screamed at him.

"Why didn't you just tell me?! We have to get back now!"

She stomps forward and almost passes Za'taan until he grabs her arm tightly, making sure she couldn't move any further than just past his side. Maria turns around and fights to break free but he was simply too strong for her. If physical strength didn't do the trick, then she would use her words as weapons.

"Let me go!"

But he didn't budge. Za'taan was like a solid rock but regardless, Maria fought him with all of her might, doing whatever she can to slip away from him. All she wanted was to get back to camp and find Ana and her mother. There was no option for her. She was about to scream one more time until he calls to her.

"I can't let you go."

That stopped Maria dead in her tracks and stared at his mask. The tone of his voice resonated with fear and worry. It was unlike him. That got her head to start thinking about what was happening back at camp. It must be serious if Za'taan was worried a lot. But she didn't have time to listen to his excuses and when she noticed his grip on her arm loosened, she slips herself out of his grip and bolts towards camp.

"Maria!"

She ignores Za'taan's call, trying her best to not turn around as she runs with all of her might to get back as soon as possible. Ignoring the scratches from the bushes and branches of trees, she pushes on and tries to move her legs faster but they were failing her too. She summons all of her strength and goes faster. Her heart pounding strong and her breathing became labored and she tries to get as much air in her lungs as possible.

Finally, she can see a light from the fire peeking out through the many trees and Maria felt somewhat relieved that she was almost there. She takes her spear from her back and extends it, expecting that the kainde amedha had reached the camp. And when she made it to the edge and hid behind a bush, she was right.

The whole camp was completely surrounded by black creatures. About a dozen of them crawled around the area and rummaged through the items that were still there. She observed how some of them were sniffing around as if trying to find something to eat. But Maria turned her attention to something else. Where were Ana and her mother?

She didn't see any of them around so she was struggling to know if they were taken somewhere or were hiding nearby. Maria hoped for the latter one.

But then, she heard a rustling of leaves across the camp but it was faint. The kainde amedha looked up in the direction and Maria did the same. But to her horror, she saw something come out of the tree line that caused her body to shiver with fright. It was a sight that she didn't think she would ever see in her life.

A huge, black creature steps into the camp and is ten times larger than any kainde amedha she had ever seen but this one was different.

It had the standard black skin along with huge legs and tail to go along with it. However, she noticed that it had another set of arms that were smaller than the main ones but had deadly claws as well and it's back was covered with many bigger spikes than the smaller kainde amedha. The head was also different. Instead of a dome shape like the others, this creature had like some sort of crown that stretched beyond its head and over like a shield or something.

Maria could only think about how huge and different it was and she wondered if it was something else.

All of a sudden, a huge hand had grabbed her on the shoulder and out of reaction, Maria whips around and swings her spear at the unknown figure that was behind, ready to cut it down without hesitation. But just as she looked during her swing, she stops abruptly when she noticed it was Za'taan.

"Za'taan?"

She whispers and he nods in response. She looks back a bit and was relieved that the kainde amedha didn't hear them. They just kept doing their business as Maria puts her spear down but keeps it extended in case. She looks at him before using the spear and points out the big kainde amedha.

"Is that what you were trying to keep from me?"

"Yes."

That was pretty fast. His head was bowed pretty low like he was scared of her or at least her reaction to this. Maria was pretty upset about him trying to keep her away but also starts to understand a little bit too. This thing was way massive and out of her league.

"What the fuck is that?"

She kept her voice as low as possible, looking back once in a while to see if the kainde amedha heard them. So far . . . they haven't noticed them yet. Za'taan moves slowly until he kneeled down beside her, keeping a close eye on her and vise versa with Maria.

"That is a queen. The leader of the kainde amedha and the one responsible for all of this mess."

She looks back and observes the queen as she screeches a little at the others as if giving orders and some of the creatures backed off, bowing low like they had disrespected her in some way. Maria looks back at Za'taan.

"Well, that makes sense but why haven't we've seen it before?"

"Usually a queen would be in a hive where it is protected. But this one . . . I have no idea. In fact, when Vahrouh stole the ship with the kainde amedha, there was no queen. Only the kainde amedha that we've seen before. One must have evolved into one."

"Evolve?"

This was getting more confusing for Maria. So, one of those things can turn into a queen just like that? That's too crazy to believe. But Maria can see it as clear as day, walking around as if she owned the place along with her brew. But it was the least concern for her.

"But why keep this from me? I don't understand."

"It wasn't that, Maria. It was . . . something else."

The pause in his voice caught Maria's attention. She knew immediately that it wasn't the queen that caused Za'taan to try and keep her away from camp. Something on his mind told him otherwise.

"So what is—"

She stopped when she heard screams and whines coming from the camp and she heard the kainde amedha screeching all around. Maria moves her body around and watches as a group of kainde amedha carrying something in their circle. They stopped when they got to their queen and broke off, revealing Ana who was restrained by some of the creatures.

Maria gasped in silence as she watched Ana cry, terrified at what was happening to her. Maria was about to go to her until she saw yet another body that was being dragged by one kainde amedha. However, Maria was having trouble seeing who it was until the creature moved away and placed the body on the ground.

What she saw had her heart breaking into millions of pieces. It was her mother that was lying on her back in the middle of all the kainde amedha and Maria felt helpless for just watching this. She did take notice that something was attached to her face but had no idea what it was until it moved slightly. Something was on her face and Maria didn't know what to do. The queen takes interest as she moves closer to inspect her mother, sniffing a bit until she lifts her head up and roars.

Maria had to cover her ears a bit since it was so loud and fierce. When it was done, the queen looks towards Ana and screeches again and the kainde amedha move her closer. Ana thrashed around, screaming for them to let her go but it was no use.

Maria had just enough and was about to dart out into the open until Za'taan stops her, grabbing her arm forcefully. She turns around in anger but keeps her voice down.

"Za'taan. Let me go. I have to help them."

"No, Maria. It's too dangerous. You can get killed and you're not strong enough to fight them yet."

This again? Maria couldn't believe that Za'taan would say something like that. After everything they have been through, he still doubts her. Sure she may not be as strong as Za'taan but she had fought these things before and killed one too. When another scream from Ana echoes once more, Maria had enough.

"Let me go!"

She pulls again and by some miracle, she slips away from him and rushes out of the bush and into the open.

"Maria!"

But it was too late. With Maria already out in the open and Za'taan's voice roaring as loud as it could, all of the kainde amedha, the queen, and Ana turn towards her and see her fully. Maria stands tall and angry, ready for a fight as she gets into position with her knees slightly bent while both her hands grip tightly on the spear.

"Maria!"

Ana's voice calls to her in relief and Maria looks at her, smiling so that she can assure Ana that it will be alright. However, the queen roars into the air and the kainde amedha begin to stalk towards her.

Maria stands still as they kept coming closer and closer. The tension in the air was threatening to break and it would only take one sound to do it. Sure enough, the queen roars once more and some of the kainde amedha sprints forward, claws and teeth bared and ready to rip her apart.

She sees one leap into the air and coming down on her with all the might it had. She stands her ground, ready to strike it down until a pair of blades hit the side of its head, causing its lifeless body to fall onto the ground while its green blood spills and burns the ground where it touches. Maria turns to see that Za'taan had launched his wrist blades and killed the creature before her. Although she was still upset about earlier, she was glad that he was there with her. She smiles a bit before she turns quickly at the queen who had roared in anger at them.

Za'taan quickly gets to her side and pulls out his other wrist blades, sharpening them a bit as Maria does the same with her spear. The queen roars at them and the rest of the kainde amedha line up in front of her, hissing in anger at Za'taan and Maria.

Za'taan moves closer to Maria until they were almost shoulder to shoulder and calls out to her.

"You shouldn't have taken off like that. What were you thinking?"

Neither looked at each other in fear that the black creatures would attack them at any moment as they crawled closer to them. Maria puffs at him.

"I'm doing what I thought was right. My friend and mother are in the middle of this. I can't just sit back and watch. I will fight whether you like it or not."

In response, Za'taan grunts a little but then does something unexpected. He pushes the side of his body onto hers, purring a little so that the vibrations from him would flow into her. It did its charm as Maria closes her eyes and moans a little. Somehow, even during this time, he can have such an effect on her and Maria couldn't help but smile.

"You're such a stupid ooman. But strong and have a spirit of a Yautja nonetheless."

She chuckled at his words for a moment and turned her head towards him as he did the same. Maria smiles at him and in some way, she could see his red eyes glowing and can feel a smile creeping behind his mask.

"Thank you . . . for being here with me."

She leans her body back to him and he purrs again. She gets another surprise when he leans his head to the side until it gently presses on the top of her head, rubbing a bit as a way of caressing her.

"We will live through this. And we'll get your mother and Ana back. I promise and a Yautja always keeps his promise."

Although his voice sounded like there was a hint of worry in it, he rubs his head once more on her and Maria relaxes a bit, enjoying this precious moment until they separated again, hearing the kainde amedha come even closer to them. Both Maria and Za'taan get back into their positions again. Their weapons were sharp and ready for battle and Maria looks back one more time at Za'taan, nodding as he does the same at her.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Maria didn't hesitate when answering him. She already knows what needs to be done and the fear that she once had was gone. Her body was filled with rage and warmth and she wanted nothing more than to strike down the kainde amedha and take her family and friend away from all this. She will fight . . . no matter what.

When the queen roars once more, many of the kainde amedha launches forward, screeching with all of their might. Maria screams at them and Za'taan roars as well and both of them sprints forward, racing at them with all the strength they had.

And the battle of life and death . . . had begun.

Little did they know that Vahrouh was watching from afar, grinning as he watched the battle begin and all he could think of is how he will exact his revenge in a way that it will break Za'taan's prideful spirit.

Once and for all . . .

Hi Readers!

Sorry for the delay on this chapter. It has been a tough week with so much homework from college and the stress that comes with it (had been sick as well and taken some time off from writing a bit). It had been a lot for me. :(

With that, this chapter is probably not my best one as I was having difficulty in trying to make a connection between chapters so I apologize if this one disappoints you.

However, the story will get more brutal and exciting but yet sad so I hope that you will bear with me a little longer. And I thank all the readers who take their time in reading my story, even with all of the flaws in it as well. I really appreciate it.

Now . . . Maria and Za'taan are going into battle with the fiercest creatures in the universe in order to save her mother and Ana but will it be too late? With Vahrouh waiting in the shadows, will all of them make it out in one piece or will one of them fall?

Find out when Chapter 22 comes rolling along!

Enjoy! :)))


	22. Clash

Chapter 22: Clash

As soon as Maria and Za'taan charged at the horde of kainde amedha, the creatures did the same, bouncing high into the air and descending upon them. Za'taan reacts quickly and does a roll to dodge one of the black creatures, releasing a blade from his gauntlet that pierces it right in the chest. It screeches and falls to the ground with a hard smack. Its limp body sprayed all over with its blood starting to burn everything around it.

Maria does the same and rolls the way Za'taan did. It works as a kainde amedha loses its footing and tumbles away until it hits a tree nearby. She gets back on her feet and points the spear at the black creatures in front of her. They screeched so loud that Maria thought she would lose her hearing but ignores it, screaming at them with all the air in her lungs.

"Come on!"

Right on cue, a lone kainde amedha rushes forward with claws and teeth bare at her. Maria sees this coming and jumps high into the air. It tries to get her by lifting its head up and releasing its inner jaws to try and get her. However, Maria gets just out of its reach but lands on its back. She loses balance and almost falls off but grabs on to one of its appendages sticking out from the back but the creature was having none of it. It starts to buck and swing, trying to get Maria off of it. She holds on with all of her might but just as the creature stops for a moment, she takes the opportunity and plunges the spear into its head. When the end of it hits the ground, it vibrates so hard that her hands were stinging from it but she held on tight, waiting until the last of the creature's breath is released while its body slumps.

She couldn't help but grin at her small victory and hoped that Za'taan was seeing her in action. Her training had paid off and in that brief moment, she wanted to scream into the air with joy. But that small distraction almost got her killed as another kainde amedha jumps on her back, making her spin into the air until she lands hard on her back. The pain from her spine radiates all over her and she yelps from it. The creature wastes no time and tries to bite down on her head but Maria takes the spear and puts it between them so its mouth and claws clamp on the shaft. It tries ferociously to get to Maria as it kept biting down and scratching ti claws on the spear but it holds strong. But then, she sees its tail being raised up to the air with its sharp end pointed down on her and she widens her eyes in fear as it comes crashing down.

But then, the kainde amedha is pulled off of her and with the heavyweight gone, Maria gets up quickly and sees Za'taan slicing it down with his wrist blades. She had to take deep breaths from the close call with death until Za'taan flicks off from his blades the blood of the creature he slewed. He rushes to her side, holding one of her shoulders as his hand rubs her back.

"Maria. Are you alright?"

"Yes . . . I am."

She still had a hard time breathing but when Za'taan came to her side, she was able to get it under control. When she nods at him, Za'taan releases her and gets into a fighting stance, seeing the upcoming kainde amedha closing in on them. Maria gets into the same position with the spear pointed at them and hears many screeches from the sea of black along with the Queen who was just right behind them.

But then, she hears a blood-curdling scream that gets her full attention. She sees the Queen take Ana in one of her giant claws and lifts her up until she's held just by the side of her head. The Queen does the same with her mother, carrying her limp body in the other. Maria gasped in terror at the sight before her and she immediately reacts, dashing forward and ignoring the other kainde amedha that were closer to the ground.

"Maria! Don't!"

Za'taan moves his giant arm in front of her before Maria could go any further than a few feet. She whips her head towards him with fury in her heart.

"What the fuck, Za'taan?! Ana and my mother are in danger!"

She pushes on his arm again but it was like trying to move a huge boulder out of the way. IT was impossible for Maria but she simply tries to deny it, shoving again and again until Za'taan had to grab her whole body with one arm and press her against his. She tries her best to break free, screaming at him while she thrashes around.

"Maria! Think about what you are doing! With so much kainde amedha in front of us, it's suicide to go in there! Even for me! If you do it, then you'll die and Ana will too!"

Maria stops her bombardment in an instant, listening carefully to Za'taan's words. She knew he was a powerful hunter so for him to say that it's too dangerous for him, how can she go in there on her own? She felt stupid for reacting like that but seeing her friend cowering in so much fear, she couldn't stay back and watch. After a few seconds, she slightly relaxes, enough for Za'taan to release her, purring a little to ease her mind.

"I told you that we would get her and your mother. We just need to take care of them first."

"But how? There's so many of them. How can we possibly defeat them all?"

Maria felt useless at that instant. She had proven herself to be just as capable of killing one of those black creatures but upon looking back at the many numbers of kainde amedha, she knew that they were out of their league. But then, she hears Za'taan speak out.

"Maybe we don't have to kill all of them ourselves . . ."

"What?"

She sees Za'taan inch his head forward to inspect the Queen before leaning his gaze back at Maria.

"The Queen controls all of the kainde amedha before her and is their lifeline. If she is killed, then the others will drop dead like flies."

Her eyes widen at the revelation of Za'taan's words. If they can kill the Queen, then the rest of them will die? Maria looks back at the huge creature and tries to see how they can. It seems impossible in Maria's point of view so she looks back at Za'taan with confusion and concern in her eyes.

"But how?"

Za'taan didn't answer this time, still looking at the Queen as it gave out a thunderous cry that shook the ground beneath them. Just as Maria thought they were going to attack again, she watches in horror as the Queen lifts Ana higher and puts her in position while it opens its gigantic mouth as if ready to eat her. Ana cries out again.

"Maria!"

"Ana!"

Maria darts forward again, hearing Za'taan cry out for her to stop but it was too late. She was out of his grasp before he could do anything. She pushes her legs with all of her might and sees some of the kainde amedha run to her. With anger filling her chest, she screams at them and swings the spear above her. The ends of it slice off some of the black creatures' arms and blood spills everywhere. Luckily, Maria avoids them and keeps moving forward, looking back to see Za'taan finishing off the ones she left behind.

She keeps on going and repeats what she had done before as more black creatures rushed at her. She swings the spear again and again, watching Ana intently as the Queen moves her slowly towards her open mouth. The tears falling from her friend kept pushing Maria, giving her hope that somehow, she would make it. But they were soon dashed as Ana was just about to be pushed past the Queen's teeth and Maria's heart drops in her chest.

"ANA!"

But then, a knife comes flying from out of nowhere and hits the Queen on the side of her head, plunging deep into her hide. The Queen cries out in pain and drops Ana and Maria's mother onto the ground, thrashing around to try and get the knife out of her head. Maria sees Ana scramble to drag her mother out of the way and lets out a sigh in relief when they make it into the bushes to hide nearby.

Maria stands there stunned as well as Za'taan and the rest of the kainde amedha who turned themselves around, screeching in agony at the sight of their Queen injured. Maria looks around to see where the knife came from until an invisible figure jumps from the tree and lands on the ground. The cloak disperses and Maria gasped at the sight of a familiar face with golden spots all over his body.

"Ya'stu!"

His masked face turns towards Maria and bows in acknowledgment. Before she could call out to him, she watches as Ya'stu runs towards the Queen while she's still busy getting the knife out and jumps high into the air. He pulls out his special dual knives from his belt and lifts them high above himself as he plunges them down on the Queen's head when he lands. The Queen roars in pain once more and the rest of her brew hears her cry and rushes to her, completely ignoring Maria and Za'taan.

With them distracted, Maria and Za'taan look at each other and nod. Their silent communication was enough for them to know what to do. Za'taan goes forward first and rushes around the horde of kainde amedha until he reaches the side of the Queen. She watches as he kills off several of the black creatures that got in his way and when he gets to the Queen while avoiding her giant feet, he jumps on her side and begins the climb up to where Ya'stu is.

Maria gets closer but just enough that she's still in the range of the Queen but still far away that the kainde amedha don't really notice her. It was the most unbearable time of waiting for Maria but she had to wait for the signal from Za'taan to strike. Although she didn't know completely on what to do exactly, she puts her trust in Za'taan, Ya'stu, and herself to finish this. It was the only thing she could do.

[Za'taan's POV]

He uses all of his strength to make it up to his brother who was still holding on to the knives that were still buried in the Queen's hide. His claws dug into her every time he moved up, causing the Queen to thrash even harder. When he makes it to Ya'stu's side, he pulls out his wrist blades and plunges them into the Queen's back. That made only angrier as her claws almost got Za'taan's head but he ducks just in time and she misses. When the Queen stops her attempts to get them, he takes the opportunity to speak to him in their native tongue.

"Brother."

"Za'taan."

Ya'stu doesn't even look at Za'taan but he doesn't care at the moment. It wasn't the time to feud over the past. Right now, they needed to concentrate on the matter at hand. However, his curiosity got the better of him for just a moment.

"Why did you come?"

Ya'stu grunted at him in annoyance.

"I only came for Maria and because you're my leader. That is all."

It was a brief explanation and normally, Za'taan would want more from him but when the Queen twisted her body around in a full swing, he knew he would have to ask at another time. Za'taan looks back at his brother when the Queen stops her swing abruptly.

"Fine but we need to kill the Queen as soon as possible. If we don't, the kainde amedha will overrun us. But we got a plan."

"A plan?"

That makes Ya'stu looks at Za'taan with curiosity and surprise. Za'taan sees the burning glow of his golden eyes and knows that he's still upset over the earlier matter. Silently, Za'taan just wanted to smack him in the face so that he would snap out of it. But in this situation, he didn't have the luxury and he didn't want to break the communication with his brother so he had to make do with what he got.

"We need to get the Queen's head low to the ground so that Maria can get a fatal shot into her head."

Ya'stu's mouth and mandibles open wide like Za'taan had said something crazy.

"Are you out of your mind?! Maria can't possibly do that! She's not strong enough!"

Za'taan just huffed in disappointment, which makes Ya'stu squint his eyes in suspicion.

"Then you don't really trust Maria as much as you think you do."

When Za'taan said those words, he heard a growl coming from Ya'stu's chest. Despite the reaction from him, Za'taan really didn't know what his brother thought anymore. He claims to love Maria but then goes on a rampage and almost hurts her. He heard Ya'stu before that he believes that Maria is strong but then doubts her when the time for her to show it comes. Za'taan just clicks his mandibles a bit before addressing Ya'stu.

"Look . . . If you love Maria as you claim to do, then let her do this. She wants to fight as much as us. If you believe in her, then she can do it. Trust her."

He sees the uncertainty in Ya'stu's eyes for a moment before they blink and open with full determination. He bows his head to Za'taan as he does the same back.

"Alright. We need to get to the side of the Queen's head. When we do, we have to force her to lower her head forward. Just enough that Maria can get a clear shot of her. We have to time it right."

Za'taan looks forward at the front of the Queen from her back and tries hard to find an opening for them. It wasn't easy with the Queen thrashing her head from side to side while both he and Ya'stu are holding on with just their weapons. But the number of kainde amedha that were starting to climb up got his attention as well. He silently curses himself, knowing that they need an opening more than ever but time was running out.

But then, the Queen stops moving for just the slightest moment and Za'taan notices this, looking at his brother while signaling that it was time.

"NOW!"

Right then and there, both Za'taan and Ya'stu released their weapons from the Queen's hide and allowed themselves to fall to her sides. The kainde amedha that were halfway up tried to catch them with their tails and claws but missed them by inches. Za'taan twists his body to avoid the attacks until he was just on the side temple of the Queen's head and also seeing Ya'stu in the same position with his knives unsheathed. He pulls his wrist blades back out, just about to strike it down on his target.

At that moment, Za'taan takes a chance and glances back at Maria, who he sees just watching for the signal. But somehow, he can see that she's worried and afraid at the same time, even when she's far away. A small purr erupts from his chest although he knows she might not hear it. But he lets it out nonetheless so he would somehow let her know that everything will be alright.

He turns back to the Queen and when he bows his head at Ya'stu and his brother does the same, he plunges his blades into the side of her head, roaring with all of his might while Ya'stu does the same with his knives. When they did, the Queen screams in agony and unable to take the pain, drops down on her hands and knees, letting her head fall down onto the ground.

The signal is made . . .

[Maria's POV]

Maria watches as the two brothers fall down on each side of the Queen and she holds her breath, worried that something might go wrong and that she would watch one or both of them get hurt or killed. She tried to hold back the tears while getting into position, holding the spear like a javelin in preparation for the signal. But still, the worry began to eat into her resolve and her hands started to shake even when gripping the spear in one as hard as she could.

But as she watched Za'taan pull out his wrist blades, somehow she can hear a faint purr coming from him as she watched him turn to her. She could barely hear or in fact, was shocked that she could hear it at all with the chaos happening before her. However, it was enough for her to snap out of her concern and her trembling stops right then and there. Za'taan had faith in her and she was going to do this. For Za'taan . . . Ya'stu . . . Ana . . . her mother . . . and herself.

She watches Za'taan and Ya'stu roar in the air, thrusting their weapons into the hide of the Queen and Maria tries to ignore the pain of the harsh cry that followed suit. The Queen plummets to the ground and her head slams down, exposing it to Maria. This was it! The signal!

Wasting no time, Maria pulls back the spear in a javelin position but in that instant, she closes her eyes and imagines I'stih is with her, looking at her with his bright, golden eyes and smiling in his own Yautja way as he gently shakes her shoulder like he was proud of her. She opened her eyes once more and with all the strength she possessed, thrust the spear forward and letting it release from her grasp as it flies through the kainde amedha until it hits its target. The spear smacks into the head of the Queen and keeps going through until it was halfway in, ripping through the hide clean and efficient. It was something Maria thought she couldn't pull off but it happened right in front of her. And she was thrilled.

The Queen doesn't scream. No sound was made from her but her boy froze immediately. Many agonizing moments had passed for Maria before the Queen begins to fall to the ground but watch Za'taan and Ya'stu jump off of her before she lands hard, causing the Earth below to rumble. Enough for Maria to feel it all the way to where she was, which made her steady herself with her hands. But after that, the Queen didn't move ever again.

When that happened, the kainde amedha that were surrounding her cried out in agony all at once until Maria saw them drop like flies one at a time. Even the ones that were climbing on the Queen fell as well. She watched as they curled in fetal positions, twitching erratically like someone had shocked them until the sound of their cries stopped and none of them moved afterward.

Maria was shocked at the sight. Za'taan was right that if the Queen died, so too did the others. She didn't move from her spot but looked at Za'taan and Ya'stu who were inspecting the Queen before Za'taan pulls out the spear from her head and retracts it back to its original form. Then, she sees him say something to Ya'stu before turning his full attention on her, taking his mask off while walking closer until she couldn't bear it anymore. She pushes herself forward and races towards him, leaping into the air and wrapping her arms and legs around him. His shock expression didn't faze her as she pressed her lips onto his mouth, tasting every bit of him where she could reach. The warmth from his mouth burned through her own and she couldn't get enough of it.

Just when she thought she should stop, his hand wraps around her waist while the other presses on the back of her head so that her mouth stays latched on his, hearing the clank drop of the spear onto the ground. She begins to feel him reciprocate, making her close her eyes and letting her body fall into one of pleasure. God . . . this feels good.

Soon, both pulled away from each other and stared into each other's eyes, breathing heavily from their kiss. Maria looks intently at his crimson red eyes and notes that she was used to being scared of them. But now . . . she loved every bit of them because it was his and his alone. She smiles up at him in elation.

"I can't believe I did it."

Za'taan chuckles a bit at her response and Maria giggles afterward.

"Yes, you did."

She enjoyed this moment with him until she hears footsteps behind them. She looks around Za'taan and sees it was Ya'stu coming closer to them. Za'taan turns as well, letting his body move aside so Maria had a full view of him. She noticed how he nervously walked towards her like he thought she was going to bite him or something. Moving past Za'taan, she walks up towards him until she was just a few inches away from him. Ya'stu doesn't say anything and she watches as his eyes try to avoid contact with hers. Maria takes one hand and cups his cheek so that she could push it towards her until they were face to face. His eyes finally make contact with hers, glowing yellow for a mere second and Maria smiles.

"Thank you, Ya'stu. For helping us."

Although she believes that Ya'stu still doesn't forgive himself for what he had done to her, Maria wants to assure him that it didn't alter her feelings for him. She loved him as a brother and wanted to make sure that he wasn't ashamed of his actions. After all, she did get into a fight that she shouldn't have gotten into.

Ya'stu looked stunned for a moment until she sees him lower his head down but begins to press his face towards her hand, purring a little before looking up back into her eyes.

"Anything for you, Maria."

He smiles a little and she does the same, letting her hand drop from his face as Za'taan comes to her side. When both brothers looked at each other, they just simply acknowledge each other by bowing their heads at the same time. But then, to Maria's joy, Ya'stu's voice rings out like the first time she had met him and she giggles just a bit.

"I have to admit though. You have an insane accuracy for an ooman."

He looks back at the dead Queen for a moment and then sees the spear on the ground. He leans down to grab it and brings it back up, putting it in front of Maria as she takes it eagerly. She inspects it for any damage but to her surprise, it still looks clean and well. She looks back at Ya'stu and nods her head to him. He does the same and she feels Za'taan wrapping his arm around her waist, looking down to her with pride.

But then, her memory kicks up and she begins to panic. Her eyes widened and her heart begins to race again as she pulls away from Za'taan quickly, which got the two brothers' full attention instantly.

"Where's Ana? And my mother?"

Maria looks back at the area where she last saw Ana pulling her mother away from the fight. Without warning, Maria darts off in that direction, hearing Za'taan and Ya'stu following but she doesn't pay much attention to that. Her focus was solely trying to find Ana and her mother.

She pushes past the bushes and it wasn't long until she saw Ana holding her mother's hand as if trying to find a pulse. When Ana sees Maria coming, her friend races to her and without hesitation, they hug each other tightly.

"Ana! Thank goodness you're alright."

"Same here, Maria. You almost gave me a heart attack."

Maria giggles at that last comment but she doesn't hear a response from Ana. Instead, her friend rips away and drags her from the spot until they were both kneeling by her mother's side. Maria was a bit confused until Ana started to speak.

"It's your mother. I don't know what's wrong with her but she won't wake up. She's still alive but . . . that thing . . . It jumped on her when we got captured by those monsters."

Ana points towards something besides her mother and Maria closely inspects it. It was some sort of creature that has several small legs on each side while having a long, tail that was met with two round flaps of skin hanging from the base of it. To Maria, it reminded her of some kind of spider but there were no eyes and it only had a small hole on the underside of it. It appeared to have died some time ago but Maria wondered why it did. There was no damage to it at all.

"A Facehugger . . ."

Ya'stu's voice caused Maria to twist her head behind her. Both brothers just stood there, frozen as statues as something terrified them. The look on Za'taan's face was one that stopped her in her tracks. She could tell it wasn't fear but she couldn't describe it. A mix of concern and devastation? Who knows? She was about to ask what was wrong with both of them when she hears her mother gasping for air. Maria turns back to her and sighs in relief that she wasn't dead.

"Mother. Thank God you're alive."

She kneels down to her, hugging her to the best of her ability. She feels her mother move her hands and pat her back in an attempt to calm her down. Maria was just glad that she was alright and enjoyed this moment with her. But it was soon shattered when she hears the snapping of bones and her mother screams out in pain.

Maria pulls away as if she did something to cause this amount of pain to her mother. She tried to place her hands on her to see what was going on but her mother screams yet again and Maria shuffles far back on her knees, panting from the panic that was settling in her chest.

"What's wrong, Mother?! Tell me!"

Maria screams, demanding for an answer but her mother twists and turns frantically, clawing at her chest like something was attacking her. More snapping of bones made Maria jump again and she was about to go back to her mother until a strong arm grabs her tightly, refusing to let her go. Maria snaps and turns around at Za'taan who was holding her.

"Let me go! I have to help her!"

"There's nothing you can do for her now."

Maria was shocked and angry at his words just now.

"What do you mean!?"

Za'taan opens his mouth and mandibles out but no words came out. She hears him stutter a bit, clicking erratically but Maria was losing her patience. She tries to break free like before but the screams of her mother stop her dead in her tracks. Her eyes widened when she saw a bulge rising from her chest, trying to break through and her mother screams once more.

Maria couldn't take it anymore and begs for the answer from either Za'taan or Ya'stu.

"What's happening to her!?"

She was expecting Za'taan to answer but Ya'stu beats him to the punch as he steps forward from behind his brother.

"It was a Facehugger that was on her face. It's how the kainde amedha breed themselves. They impregnate the host and let the embryo grow inside until . . ."

Ya'stu hesitated a bit at the last part but Maria shouts at him once more, making him flinch slightly.

"Until what?!"

"Until they erupt from the host, eventually killing them in the process."

The word 'killing' got Maria's attention. When Ya'stu said that, it struck her deep in her chest like someone had stabbed her through the back. She didn't want to believe it but when she turns around to see her mother's body writhing in unimaginable pain as the bulge gets bigger with every moment. With that, Maria's body slumps and the hold on her arm disappears but is replaced with two strong arms wrapping around her in a tight embrace. Za'taan holds her close but she could slightly feel a tremble going through him, almost like shuddering in despair while she feels Ana next to her as well, placing a hand on her shoulder.

However, she ignored it and moved her sights back to her mother who had stopped moving for a second to take a breath. Maria couldn't stand this anymore. She had to do something.

"What can we do for her?"

She feels Za'taan take in a deep breath by her neck as she closes her eyes from the effects of it being so close to her.

"We have to end her suffering. It's the only way to help her now."

Just as he said that Maria saw Ya'stu walk closer to her mother, taking a small knife out from his belt in the process. Maria's eyes widened at the realization of what was happening. She wanted to stop him, to push him away and protect her mother but her mind replayed the Ya'stu's words earlier and knew, from knowing them, that they wouldn't do this if there was another way. So she knew what she had to do. It was hard for her to accept . . . but it had to be done.

As Ya'stu was just about to kneel down by her mother, Maria gets on her feet, pushing Za'taan's and Ana's hands away from her as she walks fast to Ya'stu and grasps his thick wrist that held the knife. She pulls it down and Ya'stu looks at her in confusion.

"Let me do it."

Everything around them went silent. Even the sound of the forest went quiet as well. Maria looks up to Ya'stu and his stunned expression was written all over his face.

"You can't . . . do that."

"No! You don't have to!"

"Maria!"

All at once, Ya'stu, Za'taan, and Ana yelled out to her as if she had gone insane. For an instant, Maria thought she was but another scream from her mother pulls her out of it. She shakes her head back and forth and turns back towards Ana and Za'taan.

"I need to do this. If this has to be done, then I should do it. She's my mother after all."

Maria adjusts her stance so she could stand all, looking determined more than ever to do this. It worked with Maria's surprise. Ana just lowers her gaze down while Za'taan stands there motionless eyes widened to the max. Ignoring it, Maria turns back to Ya'stu and uses her eyes to tell him the same. When she saw his eyes look back to the knife in his hand and then to her, he relents and lets the knife transfer from his hand to Maria's.

She grips the handle tightly and moves it around a bit. It looked like any knife to her except with razor-sharp ends to it that made it look all the more dangerous. She started to shake a bit but clamps on the handle even tighter in order to control it. Eventually, she takes deep breaths and kneels down beside her mother.

She saw her body beginning to fail. Sweat covered every inch of her and her breathing became swallow. The bulge in her chest was moving a bit and it freaked out Maria. But she kept convincing herself to do it. To end her mother's suffering so she wouldn't be in pain anymore.

She looks down at her mother once more and positions the pointed end of the knife just right above the bulge that held the fetus. Maria then lifts the blade a little into the air and was about plunge it down but at the last minute, she freezes.

Can she really do this? Can she just take a life like that? The way she did with Juan? Will she ever move on if she does this? She didn't know . . .

Maria's tears began to spill from her eyes but she tries her best to hold back her cries. However, the sight of her dying mother didn't help and Maria had to bite her lower lip to the point that it was bleeding.

But then, she feels Za'taan come to her side, holding her hands with the knife still in them but doesn't pull it away. She turns her head to the side and sees Za'taan locking his eyes on her. They conveyed sympathy but also determination.

"It's okay, Maria."

That is all he says and that's enough for her. With his help, Maria moves the tip of the knife back over the bulge in her mother's chest. They pulled the knife up a little and steadies it, ready to do it. But they were stopped when Maria's mother struggles to speak.

Both Maria and Za'taan freeze where they are and her mother's eye open to look into Maria's. She can feel that her mother was trying to say one last thing to her while her eyes gave a sorrowful expression. Maria tightens her lips together and takes two deep breaths until she says her final words to her mother.

"I'm . . . sorry."

Her hands began to tremble and Za'taan's became like steel bars, trying to keep her steady but being gentle at the same time. But then, Maria's mother lifts her weak hand up towards them until it lands over Maria's and Za'taan's, caressing them at the same time.

Maria was stunned at this. She didn't think her mother would do something like this. She clearly expressed that she didn't like Za'taan but what was happening in front of her . . . it was something she would have never thought possible. When Maria looks back at her mother, a smile had formed on her and Maria was stunned. A small smile from her mother and the tears were falling from Maria's eyes in an instant as her mother finally spoke one last time.

"I . . . know . . ."

Maria's chest tightened and her heart pounded like a drum following a neverending beat. Maria looks at her mother and then to Za'taan who nods slowly at her. She sees her mother one last time as she nods too. Maria knew . . . it was time.

She grips the handle hard as Za'taan does as well with her mother's hand still on them and when Maria closes her eyes shut, they plunge the knife down onto her chest, burying it deep inside her.

Her mother gasped and Maria was sure that she felt something twitch underneath the blade but it only lasted for a moment before it finally subsided. She didn't want to see her mother taking her last breaths and so she kept her eyes closed until she hears her mother's last breath and then, feels her hand fall from them until to drops to the ground, never to move again.

Still . . . even after she knew her mother was gone, Maria refused to open her eyes. She feels Za'taan help her pull out the knife slowly out of her mother until he pulls her hands off of it slowly. After a while, she feels his hands come back to wrap around her small from again from behind, pulling her tighter into his chest while he purrs once more.

Maria didn't move but she slowly opened her eyes and saw her mother lying in front of her with her eyes shut and her arms crossed her chest. There was some blood that spilled from the wound in her chest but not a lot. Somehow, her mother looked peaceful and it eased herself a bit. She takes more slow breaths as she stares down at her mother and Za'taan purrs once more.

"I'm . . . sorry, Maria."

His words had a sorrowful tone to them and Maria's desire to make him feel better took over everything else. She moves her hand around until it reaches his, entwining her fingers through until they are mixed with his. He purrs once more and his hand tightens a little around her while the side of his face is pressed to her head. She then feels Ya'stu and Ana coming to her side and place their hands on parts on her arms. It was the toughest moment for Maria but she was happy, knowing they she wasn't alone in this. She closes her eyes and lets herself get lost in this feeling of warmth.

But it was soon dashed as a dark figure emerges from the bushes in front of them. All of them look up and Za'taan and Ya'stu immediately growls in anger. Ana gasped a bit at the sight but for Maria, she just slowly looks up into the eyes of the monster who had brought all of this pain and misery to them.

He sways back and forth as if he had already won. His dark, green skin covered in black botches comes into her view but even with the sun shining down brightly, his aura was giving off the darkness. Za'taan lets go of Maria and stands up tall, growling in anger while Ya'stu does the same. Ana backs off a bit but for Maria . . . she just stands up slowly and keeps her eyes on him, leering into his bright, yellow eyes that only showed evil in them. A fury like none other begins to grow in her chest, fueling her with a strength that she never imagined. She tightens her fist so hard that her fingers started to ache but she didn't relent. All she wanted was to kill him right then and there. Almost hissing like a kainde amedha, she spits out his name with all the fury inside of her.

"Vahrouh . . . "

Hi Readers!

What a battle this was and a sorrowful one at the end with Maria and her mother. So many emotions were going through this chapter that it became one of my longest chapters for this story but I hope it's worth it.

So even though Maria and her group had won the battle, the true one is just right behind and about to start with a bang! Vahrouh is here and ready to make a final stand against Maria, Za'taan, Ya'stu, and Ana.

Who will win? And who will die?

Find out when Chapter 23 comes rolling along as we are reaching the conclusion of Break Free (since there are about only two chapters left).

P.S. I have updated my stories on my profile so come check it out and see what is coming next!

Enjoy! :)))


	23. Loss and Triumph

Chapter 23: Loss and Triumph

As Maria spits out his name with all the fury in her, Vahrouh just chuckles evilly at her attempt to scare him. When that wasn't working, she extends the spear in her hand and moves to try and get to him. However, Za'taan pulls out his arm, creating a steel bar in front of Maria. She wanted to protest but he got to it first.

"Don't, Maria. He's trying to get you riled up."

She looks back between Za'taan and Vahrouh until she relents and calms down a bit. But the fury inside her was unfazed, still burning hot like the raging sun in the sky. She watches as Vahrouh inches closer but stops just halfway when Za'taan and Ya'stu begin to growl. Ana kind of steps back a bit out of fear and Maria notices this. She looks back at her friend, wondering why she was acting so much afraid. I mean . . . any person would be scared of a Yautja that was ready to kill them. But this particular fear that Maria was sensing in Ana . . . it wasn't a normal one.

"Ana? What's wrong?"

She watches her friend raise her hand shakily as to point at Vahrouh with one finger. Her face looked pale and drained when she did so and Maria became concerned.

"That's . . . him. He's the one who . . . found us and . . . brought us to those black monsters . . ."

That turned the wheels in Maria's head. She looks back at Vahrouh sharply, now knowing that it was he who threatened her best friend's life and sent her mother to her painful death. All those things. . . he's the reason for all this suffering.

Maria struggled to restrain herself but it was becoming more difficult as she learns more about the truth. However, she needs to make sure that Ana was safe and she looks at Ya'stu but she didn't need to give him a response. She watches him walk back to Ana until he grabs her shoulders and keeps stepping back until they were at a somewhat safe distance. When that was done, Maria turns back around and leers at Vahrouh who just stands there, looking at her intently and ignoring the two Yautja brothers beside her altogether.

"So it looks like you had survived the kainde amedha and actually killed the Queen yourself. I have to admit . . . for an ooman, that is pretty impressive."

"You've been watching us?"

From his words, Maria could only conclude that he was somewhere watching in the shadows, cleverly using the battle as a way to observe while and Maria and the others were busy. Her grip tightens on the spear, poised to throw it at him as she did with the Queen. However, Za'taan presses his hand on her shoulder. The only thing that was keeping her sane for the moment. Vahrouh sees this and chuckles.

"This is new. I thought you would have a problem keeping your temper down, Za'taan. But I'd never imagined that the ooman female would be in the same boat."

"Shut up!"

Maria couldn't stay silent then. She wanted Vahrouh to know his fucking pissed off she was. And to everyone surprise, including Maria, she lets out a fierce growl that almost resembles a Yautja's. Everyone's eyes widened from the shock of it but Vahrouh adjusts himself and smiles at her.

"Feisty are you? If you were a female Yautja, I would have tried to take you right here and now."

Now, it was Za'taan's turn to get angry. She feels the vibrations from his growl radiating off him and into her body. His mandibles stretched out a bit and his inner mouth does the same as he leers at Vahrouh.

"You will not touch her. She's my mate."

Vahrouh just shrugs Za'taan's words and looks back at Maria. This made her shiver a bit since they reminded her of Juan when he wanted to have sex with her. She felt disgusted and leered right back at him.

"You fucking bastard. You make me sick."

Maria moves closer a bit and almost out of Za'taan's reach if he didn't have his hand on her shoulder already. Her body was heating up like she was in an oven but instead of trying to find somewhere to cool down, she just let the heat burn through. Her logical thinking was slowly fading away from just her staring at the creature that brought all this nightmare to her, the brothers, Ana and also the death of others that she loved. She tightens her grip on the spear more to the point that her muscles were beginning to ache. But all the while, Vahrouh just looks completely unfazed or in fact, turned on.

"You know what? I was just going to make this the opportunity to torture Za'taan for all that he has done. But now that I see you, I might just find a way to enjoy this as well."

And unexpectedly, Vahrouh begins to purr at Maria but it doesn't have the usual effect on Maria like when Za'taan does this. Her stomach begins to turn like she was going to vomit so she decides to make it clear once more. Gathering up all the saliva in her mouth, she spits it right in front of Vahrouh and wipes her mouth afterward.

"Go to Hell. You won't get what you came for. If you think you can just come in here and torture Za'taan, me, and the others, I'll skin you alive myself."

Vahrouh only opens his hands out as if inviting her.

"Then come and get me filthy ooman."

Maria wasted no time in receiving it as she pushes out of Za'taans grip and rushed forward with the spear in hand. She heard shouts from behind, telling her to stop but it was too late. Maria jumps into the air and pulls back the spear behind her until she's just halfway to Vahrouh and thrusts it forward so its tip would hit her intended target.

However, just as it was about to make contact, Vahrouh grabs it and swings it around, making Maria fly to the side but he wasn't finished just yet. He grabs her arm so tightly that Maria yelps in pain and pulls her towards him, trapping her in a steel cage made from his arms while her spear goes flying until it skids on the ground to a full stop. When she back makes contact with his chest, it was like hitting a rock that took the air out of her lungs. She gasped loudly and sees Za'taan, Ya'stu, and even Ana flinch at the sound. Za'taan roars and comes forwards fast.

"Don't move!"

Vahrouh roars back and that made Za'taan stop in his tracks. Maria can see the fear in his red eyes easily and it started to creep into her as well. But she stood her ground and began thrashing in Vahrouh's arms but it only earned her a smack in the head. The pain caused her head to feel like it would explode, almost enough for her to pass out from the impact. Her vision went blurry for a moment before they focused again and that is when she saw Za'taan frozen like a statue. This wasn't like him at all and Maria began to worry.

Vahrouh, however, was just making things worse for them.

"Try it and I'll make sure she won't be able to remember anything after this with all the smacks I'll be giving her."

Za'taan flinches but roars out in anger but also sounded like a plea as well.

"Let her go! It's between you and me. She has nothing to do with this."

Vahrouh sneered at his words. "Really? She got into this mess because of you. Just like you got me into this mess a long time ago."

Maria saw Za'taan's expression go from fear to absolute horror. His mandibles opened a little while his inner jaw dropped in shock along with his eyes that just seemed to have lost their brightness.

"Is 'that' why you've done all of this? Bringing the kainde amedha here and causing havoc? All because of that fight we had a long time ago?"

This time, Vahrouh lost some control of his emotions as he began to roar out from on top of Maria. She thought her ears would get shot but her mind started to get to work on what they were talking about. What fight that drove these to hate each other so much?

However, Maria was pulled out of her thoughts when Vahrouh roars and his grip caused her to cry out, making Za'taan flinch once more and his eyes went to hers. She tried her best to remain strong for him but upon seeing the worry coming from him, it was difficult to do so. Vahrouh keeps on going and Maria flinches every time he roars.

"So you're not as oblivious as I thought you were. Yes . . . that day when we fight for succession to the position of Leader of the Uhri clan. It was supposed to be me!"

The leader of Uhri Clan? Maria was getting more confused than ever as their conversation goes on.

"My father . . . I'stih and Ya'stu's . . . yours . . . He always saw you as your favorite even if you weren't the eldest. I was the first born and my mother was his first mate! I should have been the one to succeed him! I did everything I could to make him more proud of me than you!"

He stops but he growls every time he exhales and the air coming out of him would hit Maria in the head, making her shiver. But her mind was turning its gears faster and faster. She keeps contact with Za'taan but her eyes begin to widen from hearing Vahrouh's words.

"But you . . . you had to challenge me for it when you should have stayed out of it! You humiliated me in that fight, made me lose my status as the greatest warrior of our clan. And Father . . . looked down on me with disappointment. You cursed me!"

Everything went silent after that. Maria couldn't believe what she was hearing. Za'taan fought with Vahrouh and they are also brothers? Why didn't he tell about anything about this? It doesn't make sense.

But just as Maria was about to say something, she hears metal on metal just to her side and when she looked, her eyes widened in fear as a knife is pulled out from Vahrouh's side. When it's finally out, he brings it high into the air for everyone to see. Za'taan, Ya'stu, and Ana could only watch as Vahrouh smirks at Za'taan as if he had already won.

"And now . . . I should have done what I was going to do so long ago. This is my revenge!"

And with that, Vahrouh brings the knife down swiftly as its pointed end aims for Maria's chest. She knew the knife was coming to her but all she could focus on was Za'taan as he rushes forward to save her. She didn't want him to do this but make it out of here with his life. She had already lost so many people she loved from all of this. He was the only thing she had left in this world and if sacrificing her life would mean he would live, then so be it.

But then, as Za'taan is just about a few feet away from them, Vahrouh chuckles and twists his hand around so fast that the knife he held spun in a different direction, aiming now at Za'taan as Maria screams when she sees this.

"ZA'TAAN!"

It was too late though. Vahrouh had sent the knife flying before her words registered in Za'taan's mind. It travels like the speed of light until it plunges into Za'taan's exposed shoulder and he goes down like a fallen boulder, roaring in agony that sent chills all over Maria's body.

As soon as Za'taan was lying on his stomach, Vahrouh throws Maria to the side harshly. She tries to break her fall but the impact on the ground left huge abrasion on the whole side of her arm, making it burn. She grunts but recovers as fast as she could, lifting her upper body to see Vahrouh releasing his wrist blades and lunging towards Za'taan. She screams with all the air in her lungs but it's useless. Vahrouh roared so loud that it muffled any sound she made.

"Finally! You are dead!"

Right then for Maria, everything went into slow motion. Za'taan lying on the ground with Vahrouh in the air, ready to pierce him with his blades and there was nothing Maria could do to stop it. She thought she was going to see Za'taan die right in front of her . . . and it was all her fault. Tears began to fall from her cheeks as Vahrouh's blades came closer to him. She closes her eyes, not bearing to see what was about to happen.

But then, everything went silent after the sound of tearing flesh and sprayed blood echoes all around them.

She could hear small gurgles and grunts from where they were but then, her ears catch something that was quite unexpected.

"Brother!"

It was a Yautja voice but she couldn't pin who it was. Confusion and curiosity forced Maria to open her eyes and when she turned towards them, her heart dropped so low that she thought it would fall out of her chest.

Standing before her, she saw Za'taan first, still on the ground but unharmed and no sign of wounds on him. Only the despair in his eyes as he saw something in front of him. Maria moves her sights to the right and saw Ya'stu standing over Za'taan with Vahrouh's wrist blades through the center of his chest. Maria was horrified at the sight while she saw the surprise in Vahrouh. But it soon changed into the evil smirk he had on just moments ago.

"Aw, Ya'stu. You were a great warrior in fighting but lacking in keeping yourself out of things. But it doesn't matter now. Does it?"

He pulls out his blades out of Ya'stu and kicks him in the chest where his wound was. Ya'stu flew into the air like he was made of nothing until he hit the ground a few feet away from where Ana was watching. His neon green blood made a bloody streak mark all over where he fell and more was pouring out of his chest. Ana goes to try and help, kneeling down and pressing on his chest to stop the bleeding but it was too deep to close. Maria knew right then and there that it wasn't going to be good.

The fury from before came back to her and her body trembled so hard that she thought it was the Earth that was shaking but she knew it was just her. Her cheeks began to burn and her eyes became clouded with rage that her only focus was on Vahrouh. She wanted him dead and no one is going to stop her.

She found the opportunity when she saw Vahrouh going after a struggling Za'taan who had pulled out the knife from his shoulder but couldn't lift himself back up fast enough. Vahrouh had pressed a foot on the middle of his back, making him bash onto the ground once more. Za'taan growled at him but Vahrouh only chuckled and aimed his blades back on him.

This was it! She needed to act now before it was too late. She will not stand by as she watched him kill her love. She won't stand by any longer!

She grabs for her spear that was lying nearby and raced towards the backside of Vahrouh. It seemed like he didn't see her coming as Maria plunges it through the side of his abdomen. Vahrouh lets out a high pitched roar as his back arches backward. She sees Za'taan get up and push Vahrouh to the side with a roundhouse move, freeing him from Maria's spear and sending him high into the air before hitting a tree trunk and flopping to the ground.

Both Maria and Za'taan rush to each other's side, making sure that the other is alright. Maria checks his wound on his shoulder and was relieved that it wasn't as deep as she thought it was. But she was slightly angry at him for trying something stupid like that so she shoves him a bit on the chest.

"What the fuck were you thinking!? You could've gotten yourself killed for me!"

Za'taan was a bit taken aback since he stumbled backward a bit but composed himself as Maria kept glaring at him a bit. She saw that he wanted to say more to her but they were cut off when they saw Vahrouh standing up from where he laid on the ground, clutching his abdomen that was leaking out some of his blood, which dripped all over the ground. Za'taan and Maria got into position, ready for whatever Vahrouh was planning to do next but Maria took a glance to the side to see Ana still holding on to Ya'stu who was laying very still and not moving much. But Maria turned back around when Vahrouh roared at them with fury and rage in it.

"You pauking (fucking) ooman! You'll pay for what you did!"

Maria screamed back at him in response.

"I should be saying that to you! You took my parents away from me! Made everyone suffer because of your fucking revenge on Za'taan! If anyone should say those words, it should be me! You'll pay for what you have done!"

Vahround growled at her with fury in his eyes that the gold color was starting to change into orange. It didn't faze Maria at all. In fact, it only made her want to go after him all the more. She looks towards Za'taan one more time and he bows his head to her, signaling that this was it. Maria reciprocates the same gesture and both turned back to Vahrouh who released his wrist blades to them.

All of them stood silently still, listening to the quiet sound of the breeze around them that started to act up. Both parties waiting for the signal, keeping their sights on each other. The tension around them was breaking apart, ready to be released.

And then, a small leaf falls between them and sways back and forth while it keeps falling closer . . . and closer . . . until finally, it lands gently on the hard ground.

When it did, all Hell had broken loose.

Vahrouh and Za'taan roar to each other and Maria does her best impression of one, letting out all the rage inside of her chest. All three rushed towards each other with all of their might as Za'taan pulls out his wrist blades and Maria takes her spear in her hand.

And then, they clashed.

Vahrouh and Za'taan's blades met, creating sparks all over them but Za'taan quickly grabs both of his wrists with one hand, keeping him imprison close by. Maria takes this moment and whips around both of them until she's behind Vahrouh, ready to stab him with the spear once more. Vahrouh sees this and somehow breaks free of Za'taan's grip, pressing some buttons on his gauntlet and afterward, a small shoulder cannon comes out of his armor and points directly at Maria. Za'taan's yells to her in warning.

"Watch out!"

Maria could see the blue glow coming from it and she ducks just in time as it discharges huge ball energy just behind her. The blast almost sends her on her stomach but she keeps her ground, remembering her training with Za'taan on her stance. She gets back on her feet once more and decides to go after the weapon instead. She knew she had to get rid of it since it was quite powerful. So with one thrust forward, the tip of the spear hits the part that holds the cannon on Vahrouh's shoulder and it flops to the ground, which Maria quickly disposes of it by throwing it far from them.

Vahrouh roars in anger and tries to grab Maria with the free hand that he used earlier but just as he was about to, Za'taan deflects Vahrouh's wrist blades with his own. With one swipe, he brings the blades down on Vahrouh's arm, dismembering it from his body.

Vahrouh roars in agony and grips his shoulder, kneeling down while trying to cope with his severe injury. Maria watches as Za'taan brings his blades down as well, taking off the other arm so that he wouldn't be able to use anything anymore. Vahrouh roars once more as the blood from both of his wounds seeps out in dangerous amounts. He had no choice but to place the top of his head on the ground, arching his back like a weeping child.

Maria moves back to Za'taan's side, watching as Vahrouh begins to sway back and forth from the blood loss but she had no pity for him. For once in her life, this was the first moment that she didn't feel sorry for a person. She always wanted to please those around her and didn't care what they had done to her.

But now, everything has changed and she wasn't the same person she was before. She was her own keeper now.

After a few moments, Vahrouh had just enough strength to lift his head back up and glare at both of them. Maria did the same but knew that he didn't have much time left. His injuries were too great for him and he would die slowly.

But Maria wanted him to die by her own hand. She wanted to make sure he was gone for good and if she had to do it herself, she will do so.

She steps forward while facing Za'taan, giving him a look to not interfere and he steps back. Knowing his response, Maria keeps walking to Vahrouh slowly with her spear in her hand until she was just standing over him. They both exchanged leers at each other until Maria spoke.

"You took everything from me. All for the sake of some revenge over something petty. If you had found me first instead of Za'taan, I wouldn't have the strength to do this."

She stops to take in a deep breath to clear her throat and lungs until she continues.

"But now . . . I'm going to make sure no one else suffers from your hand ever again. This is my promise."

She pulls up the end of the spear with both of her hands, making sure that it was just where she wants it to be. She hears Vahrouh chuckle and Maria pauses so she can hear his final words.

"If you think you know Za'taan better than me . . . you are gravely mistaken . . . you . . . insect of an ooman . . ."

His voice was starting to crack and Maria knows he doesn't have much longer. She stares into his golden eyes for a few seconds before she smirks back at him.

"Then I have a lifetime to find that out."

Without letting another moment pass by, she brings the spear down on him until it completely goes through his mouth and out from the back of his skull. He gurgles and blood from his mouth flows out but Maria stays put, keeping her eyes on him as his life slowly fades from him until she sees his eyes gloss over. And then, his body slumps as the spear is pulled out from him, letting it flop to the ground until it twitches a bit.

And then, he stood still to never move again from that spot. Vahrouh . . . is dead.

Maria just keeps staring down at his lifeless body until Za'taan moves to be at her side, holding her shoulders with one arm while twisting her front so he could press it into his chest. The warmth from him snapped Maria out of her gaze from what she had done but she doesn't move a bit. Just lets Za'taan hold her like this as he begins to purr.

When he did that, Maria moved her arms around to his back, gripping it with her nails as she buried her face into his chest. She thought that she could handle this better but the feeling of sorrow and dread came to her from killing another living being. It was a struggle to keep back the tears but then she feels his hands rubbing her back gently in an attempt to soothe her. She was glad that it helped as she pulled her face back to wipe the tears that had spilled on her cheeks before looking back up to see his familiar red eyes.

"You did well, Maria. I'm very proud of you. So you shouldn't be ashamed about this."

He brings one of his hands from her back and caresses her cheek. Maria leans into it and takes a whiff of his cinnamon scent, which was still as strong as ever. They stayed like that for some time until they heard Ana's cries from far away.

"Maria! Za'taan! Come quick!"

They both whip around, letting each other go so they can hurry back to where Ana was still kneeling beside Ya'stu. Maria and Za'taan kneel on the opposite side of him and checks the huge gash in his chest. Lots of blood had spilled already so Maria looks upon Za'taan for help.

"Do you have any of that medicine you gave me earlier? There should be some left."

She hoped that she was correct but when Za'taan looks through his things and find the bottle that used to contain the medicine, it was completely empty. Za'taan shakes his head in defeat and looks back into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Maria but . . ."

He couldn't finish his words since Maria cut him off too soon but she can feel the agony radiating off of him. Still, she didn't want to believe that there was no hope for Ya'stu.

"You're wrong! There must be something we can do! Something! I can put some pressure on it and—"

But she was cut short when a huge hand grabs hers. She freezes for a moment until she looks to see Ya'stu holding on to her. From feeling his grip, it wasn't the firm one she was used to. In fact, it didn't have any strength to it at all like it was some kind of brittle leaf that could break into several pieces with just a small touch. Maria looks into Ya'stu's eyes that were struggling to stay open.

"Maria . . . It's okay."

His voice was very weak, almost like he was gasping for any small breath he could get. She tried to speak out to him but a knot in her throat prevented that. All she could do was listen to him as he kept going.

"I'm sorry . . . for all the things . . . I have done to you. I just . . . wanted you . . . to be happy but . . . I was selfish. I wanted to . . . be the one that . . . you loved and . . . the one you looked up to . . . in times of need."

He stops for a moment to let his eyes glance on his brother Za'taan for a moment before going back to Maria.

"But . . . you had made your choice and . . . I'm glad that . . . you are not alone anymore. I hope that . . . you can . . . forgive me."

The words that came out of his mouth shook Maria to the core. That is when she realized that Ya'stu was in love with her as well. It made it clear to her why he was acting like before when attacking Za'taan. He loved her and Maria thought she was a fool for not seeing it sooner. She grabs his hand into both of hers and looks down on him with all the love she had.

"I forgive you. And you will always be a part of me. No matter what."

With all of his strength, he moves his inner mouth and mandibles so it would form a small smile. She giggled a bit at his attempt but then she sees him using his other hand to fiddle something out from his belt. She lifted her eyebrows in curiosity until she sees him pull out his dual knives and moves it towards her. He removes his hand from hers and grips on his knives until he places them into Maria's. Ya'stu closes her hands over them before he speaks out.

"I want you . . . to take these. They are . . . my knives that . . . are very special . . . to me. I want . . . a part of me too. . . help you in . . . any way that I can. Just like . . . I'stih had . . . done for you . . . when he gave . . . his spear to you."

Maria looks down on the knives that had a similar design on them like the spear and she put them close to each other. I'stih's spear and Ya'stu's knives . . . both with her and able to protect her when she needs them. When she was done inspecting them, she looks back at Ya'stu as his breathing began to struggle. She puts the weapons down and grabs his hand in hers once more. Tears were slowing coming out of her eyes as Ya'stu's hands grip her tightly while his eyes look back at her.

He then glances towards Za'taan who was watching as the scene unfolded in front of him. Maria looks back and forth for a bit before Ya'stu says one thing to Za'taan.

"Brother . . ."

"Yes?"

Za'taan answers immediately to Ya'stu, exchanging looks that conveyed some message between but Maria couldn't quite pin it. It wasn't until Ya'stu spoke again did she realize what it was.

"Take care . . . of her. Make sure . . . she is safe and . . . happy."

Za'taan's eyes widened for a split second before he answers him back.

"I will . . ."

Ya'stu smiles at his brother and Za'taan gives him the same looks. Maria smiles a bit, glad that they had amended their bonds together at this final moment. It warmed her heart a bit from this interaction.

As soon as that was done, Ya'stu turns his attention back to Maria. His eyes showed all the love he had for her and the tears in her eyes were coming back again. His breathing became more erratic as he gasped for more air and more blood comes seeping out of his wound. Maria could only watch as his life was being drained out of him slowly. She glances for a second to Ana as she was about to cry as well. But Maria is pulled back to Ya'stu as he said his final words.

"I . . . love . . . you."

And with that, Ya'stu closes his eyes as he takes one final breath and lets it go slowly. His chest falling down at the same pace until it stops, never to rise again as his hand that was being held by Maria falls to the ground.

And she knew . . . he was gone.

She couldn't hold back the tears anymore and she screams into the air with all of her emotions released at that time. Za'taan moves quickly and wraps his arms around her, making sure he covered every part of her body with his. She keeps on crying into his chest as she felt Ana come to their side as well, placing a gentle hand on her shoulders. No one moved for a while after that and allowed Maria to let her feeling out.

After what seemed like a long time, Maria pulls back from Za'taan and wipes her face with her arms. Ana rubs her back while Za'taan purrs a little. Their comforts helped her get back together as she looks back at both of them.

"Thank you . . ."

Ana smiles. "Anytime."

Maria couldn't help but smile too at her along with Za'taan when she looked back at his attempt of a smile. It was enough for her.

When she sees the weapons she had dropped earlier, she reaches for them. Grabbing I'stih's spear and Ya'stu's knives, she looks down upon them and can feel that they are with her. She grips them tightly in her hands and looks up into the sky, making a silent bow that she would make sure that their deaths would not be in vain.

She will make sure to keep that vow . . . and will do so until her time comes.

For now, she will. For Za'taan . . . Ana . . . her mother . . . I'stih . . . Ya'stu . . .

And . . . herself.

Hi Readers!

This was another emotional rollercoaster for Maria and probably for all my readers out there that rooted for the brothers throughout this story :(

But now . . . Maria has made a vow that she will keep on living for herself and all the others she loved.

But we have learned that another secret has been revealed. Vahrouh is actually a brother/friend to Za'taan as well! What battle did they have that lead everything up to this point? Will Maria want to know what had gone before meeting the Yautja brothers?

What will become of this all?

Find out when the last chapter of Break Free comes by the end of next week at the latest (also I will be posting the summary in the last chapter for the sequel Endurance).

P.S. I've found a great artist that has gladly accepted making drawings of my characters for my stories and I hope you love them! :D

His Instagram name is thomaskhrons and is a wonderful artist. Check his work out as I will be creating a Tumblr or DeviantArt account (whichever is the best for everyone so let me know) so all of you can see it.

Enjoy! :)


	24. Fragment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Rated MA for intense and graphic sexual content. Viewer discretion is advised. Read at your own risk!

Chapter 24: Fragment

 

It seemed like forever but it had only been two days since the fight with Vahrouh and the remainder of the kainde amedha had ended but for Maria, it was a hollow victory after losing not only her mother but Ya'stu as well, who had declared his love for her. They buried them side by side in a peaceful meadow that was isolated from everything else but she missed them. At nights, she would walk out from their little area that they had settled in until everyone who was still alive had recovered, looking up into the starry skies. It made her relax and forget her troubles, even if it was just a moment.

She always wondered about the myths that she had learned a long time ago as a child. Her mother would tell her stories about loved ones that had passed on and that becomes one with the skies as each star represented a loved one that she had lost over the years. It made her feel like she wasn't alone before all of this happened and meeting Za'taan and the brothers for the first time.

Speaking of Za'taan, Maria had noticed he wasn't acting like himself, even though he was strange already in some ways but this one was totally different. He would walk around near their camp area, looking like he was pondering over something and there were times Maria wanted to talk to him. To see how he was doing since he didn't seem the same after Ya'stu's death. But when she tried, he would just grunt and say to her that nothing was wrong before dismissing himself to go hunting that day.

She began to worry for him and wondered if what Vahrouh had said during the fight was also a factor to his strange behavior recently. It still came as a shock to her after she realized the fact since she was too busy fighting and staying alive. She had no idea that Za'taan and Vahrouh were also brothers as well but it didn't seem like they were that close to each other. More like they just tolerated each other before all of this shit went down. She was still confused about everything so she needed to talk to Za'taan and find out what he knows.

On a simple day with the sun high in the air, Maria was inspecting the weapons that I'stih and Ya'stu have given her to keep near the small fire that they lit recently. First, she checked the spear over to inspect any damage to it during the fight but to her surprise again, it remained strong and firm. When she confirmed that it was all set, she goes towards Ya'stu's dual knives that were sheathed in a special leather pouch that looked custom designed for them specifically. She takes both out and lays it down on her palms that sat on the ground.

They were beautiful. Like I'stih's spear, the blade was made of a special metal she had no idea where it came from but on it, symbols of the Yautja were written on there with careful precision and detail. Maria thought that it must have taken the crafter days if not weeks just to get that part done. It shined in the sunlight, almost sparkling as she tilts them back and forth slightly to look at them. When the blades end, the handle had also been custom crafted so that the wielder can grip them easier with the leather sticking onto her skin but it was very smooth as well, making to comfortable to hold. The only exception was that it was twice as big as the knives that Maria is used to handling but she'll get the hang of them once she knows how to use them properly, which she has no idea when that will be.

"Maria."

She jumps from her sitting position, grabbing and extending the spear while whipping it around as she thought someone was about to attack her. Luckily, her eyes caught Ana's at the last minute and she stops the movement of the spear midair so it barely touched Ana's cheek. Her friend froze a little in shock and Maria felt bad for reacting like that. She pulls back the spear, returning it to its original form before placing it on the group along with the knives. She stands up fast, looking as embarrassed and shamed as ever.

"I'm so sorry, Ana! I thought that—"

She was interrupted when Ana started to giggle, holding her hand to her mouth to cover it but Maria wasn't getting the notion. She steps back as if she did something wrong and that made Ana stop for a moment, glancing at her with worry.

"It's okay, Maria. I should have been more careful, especially after everything that has happened. But I was expecting that kind of reaction from you. However, it was my fault. I'm sorry."

She watches Ana drop her head down and now Maria was feeling guilty this time. She comes to her and wraps her arms around her shoulders, bringing them together in a tight hug.

"You shouldn't be. It was out of reaction so I should be the one to say sorry."

Ana giggled right by the side of Maria's head and it was so infectious that Maria couldn't help but start to giggle as well. Eventually, it became a full blown laugh and for Maria, it sounded like two hyenas who had just made a kill and are doing some sort of happy dance. They broke apart when their bodies needed air to breathe. After a few minutes, Maria and Ana got their breathing to slow down as Maria swallowed some of the salivae that had collected in her mouth. She looks at her best friend and motions her to sit down with her.

Maria took a slow, huge breath before calling out to her friend.

"Guess we're both freaks after all."

"You haven't noticed it until now?"

Maria had to suppress another giggle in fear of repeating event and saw that Ana was struggling to keep herself together as well. But then, Ana speaks out to Maria in a sorrowful tone that conveys sympathy.

"Are you alright, Maria?"

Her eyes dug into Maria's and she had to look down for a moment to collect her thoughts together. Eventually, she lifts her eyes back to her and smiles a little.

"I'm alright. Just a lot to take in with only two days to filter it. I'm just glad that it's over."

She looks down again when her mind started to think of other things, trying to hide it from her best friend but she should have known better than that. Ana was very clever and can sense when something is wrong. She feels her hand lift her chin until it's back in front of Ana.

"Something's on your mind. What is it?"

Maria didn't know how to say it without being blunt about it but she couldn't think of any other way. When her mind was empty of solutions, Maria blinks her eyes slowly as Ana's hand pulls away from her but her sight was still as strongly focused as ever. Maria cleared her throat for what she was about to say.

"I'm just saddened about all those who had died that mattered to me. My mother . . . I'stih . . . Ya'stu . . . I keep wondering if they are watching over us right now, proud that we made it this far. I wonder . . ."

She stops for a moment before she keeps continuing, unsure about this next thing she was about to let out.

"But I worry for Za'taan. He hasn't been himself since the battle and I'm concerned that something is bothering him."

"Then why don't you tell him?"

Ana's short and quick response was understandable but Maria already made several attempts to ask but it always ends the same. She shook her head in disapproval.

"I've tried but every time I do, he would just say that it's fine and walk off to go hunting. I fear that something has changed in him."

She watches as Ana closes her eyes and brings one of her hands to her chin in a 'thinking' mode, trying to find some sort of solution for Maria. However, it was taking a while and Maria didn't think there was much hope of any kind of answer until she jumps upon Ana calling out to her.

"Then you need to tell him how you feel about all of this. You can't back down now, even after everything you have gone through. You've killed a fucking, giant alien for goodness sake. Just tell him."

Maria's eyes widened as Ana spoke those words to her. There were no lies and Ana had a point. She did fight her way through things that many others would never be able to do. She's been beaten, burned, and almost died but she was here. If she can handle it, then talking to Za'taan should be fairly easy. Even if she had to get it out of him by force, she needed to know.

She looks back into Ana's eyes and smiles.

"You're right. Thank you, Ana."

She smiles back at Maria. "You're welcome."

With that, Maria moves to get back on her feet, standing tall while waiting for Ana to do the same. They smiled at each other and Maria couldn't be more happy to have someone like her to be her best friend, even before all of this happened. She puffs her chest to inhale deeply before speaking.

"I'm going to find Za'taan then. Will you be alright by yourself?"

She giggled as Ana smirks at her, posing like she was some sort of badass fighter from an action movie. She tried to look all tough but Maria knew she was doing a poor imitation of it. But her words were like them.

"Do you really question me if I can take care of myself? There's nothing left to take on so go on ahead. Shoo!"

Without another word, Ana was pushing Maria in the direction that Za'taan was last seen headed. She shoved her a little before waving a small goodbye and Maria smiled, ready to turn around and find him. But not without one last word from Ana.

"Besides, you two need some 'alone' time together."

Ana blinked in a seductive manner, smiling as Maria's cheeks began to burn and her eyes widened in embarrassment. She was starting to wish that she didn't tell Ana about that first night together. She turns around and begins her walk to find him.

. . . . . . . .

An hour had passed since she took off into the forest with no signs of Za'taan anywhere and she was beginning to feel the frustration coming on. She so hoped that she had some device that would call for him or at least track him so she wouldn't have to look through every bush and tree she comes across. It was getting pretty dark and she was about to call it a day and try again when a familiar voice calls out.

"What are you doing out here?"

She turns as fast as lighting, looking up into the trees to see Za'taan crouching on a thick branch with his mask on. She couldn't tell if he was angry or surprised at her being here but it didn't really matter to her. She found him and now she can talk to him . . . if he wants to.

"Can you come down here for a second? We need to talk."

All she got from him was a tilt of his head to the side and then the sound of a grunt from behind his mask. He didn't seem happy about this and Maria was thinking about turning around and going back. However, she stood there strong and hoped that she can get the chance to speak to him. This was her shot and she can't let it slip. She had to talk to him!

When there was nothing more than silence between, she begins to give up and turns her body around to head back, regretting about coming here until a huge thump shakes the ground behind her. She turns back around and sees Za'taan standing over her but not moving at all, still as a statue.

Maria faces him and takes a huge breath, trying to calm her heart that was starting to be fast from being close to him. She blinked a few times before saying what she wanted to ask.

"What's wrong with you, Za'taan?"

"What do you mean?"

She was taken aback as if he was just casually asking her the question. She wished that she could see his face but she had no idea if he would let her. Ignoring that suggestion, she looks back into his cold mask, hoping that he could see her.

"You've been acting strange ever since the fight and Ya'stu's death. You won't talk to me about what was going on between you and Vahrouh. I have so many questions to ask and you just ignore me. So I ask again: What is going on with you?"

She watches as Za'taan' body tenses at the mention of Vahrouh's and Ya'stu's name. He turns his head to the side as if he didn't want to make eye contact with her. Something was definitely wrong and Maria wanted to find out even more. She was about to ask again until he stops her.

"It's not your concern."

She couldn't believe what he had said to her. None of her concern?! She was starting to get more angry by the second and without thinking, she shoves him in an attempt to vent her anger and also to get a rise from him. She won't be ignored like that!

"You think this is none of my concern!? I've lost my mother! I've lost I'stih and Ya'stu who were very dear to me and I fought my way to where I am now! But you say that it's none of my concern!? You fucking jerk!"

She shoves him again but he doesn't respond, letting Maria repeat her actions over and over again until she resorts to punching him in the chest. She knows that this is nothing to him but she needed to get her frustrations out and to make him understand.

"It is my concern when I fought through Hell and back to get here! And I care for you! I love you and want to make sure you're safe! So stop acting like this and tell me!"

She kept punching him but it became weaker as the tears in her eyes started to spill. Droplets of them splattered all over as she closes her eyes to try and stop them but her emotions were getting the best of her. The anger she once had was gone, replaced by sorrow and grief. She didn't know how to help him if he didn't tell her. She felt useless to him . . . Like before . . .

But all of a sudden, Za'taan's hands grab her wrists and pull them towards him, trapping her in his arms as he wraps it around her. She opens her eyes straight away but was met with his stripped chest with his armor covering half of it. She wanted to protest, thinking that this is a way to calm her down so she wouldn't ask anymore but then his voice rings out.

"I'm sorry, Maria. It's just a lot was on my mind and I didn't want to burden but I didn't think it would cause you pain as well. Please forgive me."

His tone of voice was yelling out sorrow as if he lost her. Maria had no idea what was happening. Everything was going too fast but when she repeated the words in her head, she realized that he was trying to hide it so that she didn't worry about him. Now, Maria felt a little stupid for thinking such things. She closes her eyes and presses her face into his exposed chest, smelling the sweet cinnamon coming off of him. But she still had questions to ask so she spoke to him, keeping her face covered in his chest.

"I do but you have to tell me. Please."

Both of them didn't move for a few moments and Maria waited patiently for him until he begun to let his feelings out to her.

"What you heard about from Vahrouh during the fight, it was true."

He paused for a moment, probably waiting for Maria's reaction but she stays still in his arms, nodding her head so that he knew she was paying attention. He grunts a little before continuing.

"He was my brother but technically only half. We share the same father who is the current Leader of the Uhri clan. There was a time when our father was choosing a successor that would take over in case something happened to him. It was supposed to be Vahrouh who was the eldest but . . ."

Maria heard him struggle to get out the words and then his body begins to shake against hers. She knew something was wrong and that it was becoming painful for him to say it. In an act of bravery, she pulls her face from his chest and looks up at him. The steel mask wasn't helping to read his emotions so she decided to take a leap forward, reaching out for his mask but waiting for him to swat them away. But he didn't . . .

Instead, he moves one of his hands and reaches for two tubes that were on the side of his mask, pulling them off as the sound of gas hissed from them. When that was done, he puts his arm back around her, giving Maria the chance to take it off. She does so without hesitation, gripping her fingers on the bottom edge of it and pulling it up until it comes off completely.

She drops the mask on the ground as she stares into those crimson red eyes she had become so fond of. They stare into one another for a little bit until she reaches up for him, gliding her fingers up his neck and stopping at his cheeks. She caresses them a bit, showing all the love she had for him from her eyes until she calls for him.

"It's okay."

That caused him to blink a few times before leaning his head over hers, resting his chin on top. She moves her face back into his chest, waiting as he keeps going.

"With Vahrouh . . . his thirst for power was becoming dangerous and I feared that he would bring disaster to our clan. I thought he would bring destruction and I had to think fast to protect them so I challenged him to a fight for it since no one else was strong enough to do so. We fought and in the end, I had won and that meant I became the successor to the Clan Leader."

He pauses again but to take a deep breath. His chest rose and fell and Maria enjoyed every moment of it. She hears him swallow, clearing his voice in the process by puffing a little bit.

"But Vahrouh didn't take it well. He was disowned and felt betrayed by me and probably humiliated. We were the best of friends and brothers but after that, he disappeared. And then you know the rest."

"But why didn't you tell me before? Why hide it?"

She felt his body freeze but only for a second. She can only guess that he must have been too painful to say. She knows that it was a struggle for him just to tell her now but she still asked about it, hoping for an answer in which he does give.

"I didn't know he was the Bad Blood until recently. Plus, I didn't know you well to trust you with it but looking bad . . . I was stupid. I wonder if I'stih and Ya'stu would be alive if I had said something sooner. I tried to make up a reason for it, suppressing the fact that I missed my brothers so I could focus on the hunt but . . . I was a fool."

She feels his hold of her tightening as he bows his head down so she couldn't see his eyes. But then, she heard an unfamiliar sound coming from him that was crossed between a purr and a roar. I was unusual but in her mind, Maria realized that it sounded like he was crying! Or at least trying to suppress it as best as he could. It tugs her heartstrings just listening to it, knowing that all along, he was trying to hold his feeling inside but now . . . they were erupting out of him like a volcano. She couldn't let him go on like this!

She uses all of her strength to pull his head back up with her hands, staring right through his eyes and into his soul. She wanted to let him know that she was there for him, that she would never make him feel like this again. So, she decided to make her move, standing on her tippy toes to raise her head to his and then . . . she presses her lips onto his inner mouth and somehow avoids the sharp tips of his mandibles but she didn't care. She closes her eyes to enjoy this moment. To transfer her feelings to him so he wouldn't be sad anymore. She hoped it would work.

And sure enough, it worked like a charm.

Before she knew it, Za'taan had tightened his grip on her even more but moves fast, raising her high into the air before kneeling down until Maria was laying on her back with him on top of her.

She spreads her legs wide to allows his hips to settle down on top of her, making her let out a soft moan that made him purr deeply. And as quick as lighting, she felt Za'taan's tongue pass into her mouth during their kiss and begun to battle hers for dominance. She moves her hands to grab a handful of his dreadlocks, which made him moan in her mouth and deepen their kiss. He tasted so good, so much that if she could, she would eat him up right then and there.

But as quick as it happened, he pulls his face away and just as she was going to protest, his eyes lock onto hers, making her body shiver a bit in excitement.

"Maria . . ."

She gasped for air while her chest and heart began to rise and fall at a fast pace, trying to relax the body as best as they could but it was in vain. The love that was radiating from his eyes kept her in an excited state and it grew worse as he says the sweetest words that made the pace goes faster.

"You are beautiful . . . I never thought I would find someone who has become so precious to me. I love you . . . and I never want to let you go."

When he finished what he had said to her, her heart leaped in her chest with joy and she couldn't contain her feelings anymore. She gives him the biggest smile that she ever had, seeing his reaction to it as his eyes widened a bit in surprise and wonder as she answered him back.

"Don't ever let me go . . ."

And then, all of their feelings were unleashed as the wall that kept them at bay crumbled upon hearing those words.

Next thing she knew, Za'taan had returned to kissing her with so much passion while each of them began ripping their clothes off of each other, throwing them to the sides without caring where they went with the exception of Za'taan's armor that required his help to get it off after she became frustrated with the straps that kept them on his body. In the end, they were both naked as they stared into each other's eyes for a moment.

She watches as Za'taan moves his face from hers, gliding his mouth and tongue across her neck until he stops at the crook of her neck, nibbling a bit but not hard enough to hurt her. Whatever he was doing, Maria trembled in ecstasy as every nerve of her body tingles when he repeats his actions on the crook of her neck, moaning without restraint as she closes her eyes to enjoy the sensations he was providing her. He then moves down to her chest, keeping his mouth on her body until he reaches one of her breasts and without warning to Maria, he takes her nipple into his mouth while his free hand grabs the other between his fingers, tugging on it as his tongue swirls around the other.

The new sensation she was feeling overwhelms her and she thought that she was going to cum right then and there from just his touch alone. She throws her head into the air, moaning as loud as she could while hearing him growl in pleasure. She wasn't doing much to him and already she can feel that he was getting turned on just from his own actions. She giggled a bit as he kept up with his treatment on her breast.

But then, he lets go and Maria, out of frustration, pulls her head back and looks down to see what he was doing but she was shocked when his head was already down to her lower stomach. How did he get that far without her noticing?

But she didn't have time to think about that when she sees him spread her legs wide, expecting him to take her then. But instead, he moves his head between her legs and without pause, he shoves his tongue into her core that was burning strong for him. Instinctually, Maria throws her head back and screams in pleasure. This was entirely new to her and it was so strong that her body tenses at his movements. She can feel that exquisite tongue move inside of her, licking up every part of her core and she could feel her orgasm coming fast and strong. She wanted to warn him but a stroke of his tongue inside her destroyed all chance of that as she screams her lungs out into the air, feeling her juices being released as he pulls out of her to enjoy the taste of her.

Her body twitches a few times before she slumps on the ground. A small line of sweat covered her body as she felt Za'taan move back up to her and she opens eyes to see his burning with desire. She smiles at him and he smirks at her, purring as well in which causes her to want more of him. She wanted him . . . no . . . she needed him and the look she gave was enough for Za'taan to get the message.

He pulls her up from her back until she was on her knees but he wasn't done yet. Before she could ask what he was doing, her body twists around fast until her back was facing him while on her knees. She feels him push his chest against his back, pressing his cock on her lower back and she moans again while he growls, gripping the sides of her hips with his hands. Her knees are spread to accommodate his legs until her core was hovering over his cock and she knew that he was ready.

She twists her neck so that she can catch a glimpse of him, staring straight into his red eyes and tries her best to whisper to him despite trying to catch her breath while her heart raced as fast as a horse.

"I love you . . ."

He pauses for a moment, letting out an immediate purr to her until presses his forehead into her.

"I love you too."

And then, she feels Za'taan pull her body down until her hips settle on his lap as his cock slips between her folds, burying itself deep inside her core.

She closes her eyes tight and throws her head into the air and screams. Her long, brown hair drapes over Za'taan's shoulder as he pulls her hips up and down, thrusting her down and off of his cock in a repeated motion. Every time he fills her with his cock, her body would shudder from the feeling of fullness he provided her, moaning as well in pleasure. She feels his mouth being buried in the base of her neck, licking her with his tongue in which caused waves of ecstasy to radiate throughout her body.

After some time, she could feel that her climax was coming but she couldn't move her head nor open her eyes as Za'taan thrust into her faster and harder. She was about to cum and she moans even louder to let him know but she knew that Za'taan was also near his own as his growls and purrs became more intense while his grip on her hips tightened that his nails were actually digging into her skin but she didn't care. She was way too deep into this and she didn't want it to end.

But as she was about to climax, Za'taan's mouth moves away from her shoulder a bit and then . . . it comes down hard as he bites into her shoulder, burying his teeth into her skin while the tusks on his mandibles scratch the nearby area.

That causes Maria to let all of her feelings go, screaming with all of her might as she felt herself cum over his cock, which made him stop his thrusts all together as he stays buried deep into her. Maria hears him roar into her shoulder as she felt him cum inside her with some pouring out of her, falling between their bodies. But the warmth flows throughout her body and she giggles in ecstasy, enjoying this moment with Za'taan.

After only a few minutes, Za'taan removes his mouth from her shoulder, revealing puncture wounds all over her skin that was bleeding a little but would heal on its own. Maria didn't have much strength left and would have flopped over if Za'taan didn't pull her into his chest. He lifts her up, removing his cock from her core with a wet popping sound as she wines from it. She lets him hold her as they gently fall to the ground on their sides. Both of them were covered in sweat as their heavy breathing overlaps each other.

After a while, their bodies finally relaxes and Maria enjoys his company as she lets him play with some strands of her hair, twirling it around his fingers until he lets it go. She turns around to look at him and she smiles as he stares into her eyes until he clears his throat.

"Maria. I want to ask you something."

"Anything."

She answers him right away but she watches as he shifts a bit from his spot to get closer to her. She waits for him until he opens his mouth and speaks.

"I want to take you with me. To my clan."

Maria pauses for a moment, trying to think about it but also considering if it as the right thing to do. Sure, she had gotten Za'taan's and his brothers' favor but she didn't know if his clan would accept her so easily. But when she tried to answer him, he beats her to the punch.

"They will accept you. You've already proven to be a great warrior and you took down a Queen with only a spear. You have earned your place with me. Remember . . . I will never let you go."

Her mouth stays open in shock like a fish but then closes it shut when she notices it. She looked deep into his red eyes and there were no signs of uncertainty in them. Instead, he showed determination and resolve and that made Maria grin all the more. If he accepts her as one of the clan, then she had no objections but she had one thing to do before leaving with him.

"I'll go with you but I need to get Ana somewhere safe. I owe that to her."

He nodded to her and she smiled, twisting her body around until she was towards him. She buries her head into his chest as he wraps his arms gently around her, purring for as long as was awake until she fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

. . . . . . . . .

The morning had come and Maria got a little worried about leaving Ana on her own for so long. They got dressed quickly and went back to the camp area, worried that something bad had happened until Ana comes out of the nearby forest, laughing at Maria since she wanted to scare prank her. They got into a little scuffle when Maria didn't think that was funny until she admitted that it was pretty funny. But Maria had to ignore the smirk that Ana was giving her cause she knew what had happened. She had to hide her blush so that she wouldn't provide more fuel to the fire.

But after that little fun, Maria explained to Ana of her leaving with Za'taan. The little doubt in herself was expecting for Ana to argue about it but in surprise, Ana wraps her arms around her in a warm embrace.

"Maria. You can do whatever you want as long as you're happy. Is this what you want?"

Ana pulls back to stare into her and Maria looks back into her before turning around to look at Za'taan with his mask on and he nods to her. She smiles and returns to Ana.

"Yes."

She watches as Ana smiles to her and presses her forehead on hers, closing them as Maria did as well before they separated. They stayed like that for some time before Maria tells her of their plan.

"But before we go, we're going to get you somewhere safe and then head out. Just to make sure that you get out of her and into civilization."

She nods in agreement but then Za'taan comes strolling over to the two, coming between them.

"Hold on. Before we do anything else, there's something that must be done and we need a witness for it."

Both Maria and Ana turned to him in confusion, wondering what was so important for him to stop them here. Maria was about to ask him until he saw him pull something out of the pouch that hung off of his belt. Curious, she follows his hand that covered it a bit until he revealed it to her. She flinched at the familiar things that he held before her.

It looked like a part of a finger of the kainde amedha except it was bigger than the ones on the smaller kainde amedha. She had to take a double take of it before she realized where it came from. She looks back at Za'taan in shock, not really getting at what he's doing until he explains it.

"It's from the Queen. When one member of any clan kills their first kainde amedha, they are marked with the symbol of their clan. You have proven yourself many times to carry my clan symbol. I hope that you accept it."

She didn't know how to respond but when she saw Za'taan's eyes glowing with the hope that she would, she decided to do it. She trusts Za'taan so she smiles at him.

"I already have but . . . how does it work?"

He smirks. "We need to use the blood of the kainde amedha to burn the symbol on your skin. But it won't kill you but it's just to get the clan symbol on your skin. Trust me."

She chuckles a bit, wondering why he was still asking if she trusts him. But she ignores it as Za'taan comes closer to her, breaking off the tip of the Queen's finger to reveal the acidic blood flowing out of it. At first, she was a little unsure but she straightens herself out so as to not to make Za'taan worry. When he's just right in front of her, he shows the claw to her and she bows her head to him. When he got the signal, he inches the tip of the Queen's claw closer to her left cheek until it finally touches her.

Her skin started to burn up and she hissed a little from the sudden pain, closing her eyes in the process. However, the burn soon dulled as it started to move across her skin, following some swirl pattern that goes down until it stops completely. The burning sensation was gone and she opens her eyes to see Za'taan looking down at her.

"Is it done?"

He nods to her slowly. "It is. You have our clan symbol now just like this one on me."

Za'taan pushes part of his dreadlocks away, revealing a small scar on the side of his neck. She inspects it closely and sees a small upside down swirl that was simple in design but looked like it was burned on just like hers. He pushes his dreadlocks back in place and stares at her. Maria smiles and bows her head low to him in respect and he reciprocates, both coming back to their full heights and staying like that for some time.

But the moment was shattered when Maria sees a dart hit Za'taan's exposed shoulder, making him roar in pain. Maria goes into full alert and runs to Za'taan's side, taking the dart out and inspecting it. She didn't know what it contained and that worried her greatly as she watched him hunch down until he was on his hands and knees. She can see he wasn't doing well and shakes him in an attempt to get him up.

"Maria!"

Ana's voice rings out in fear and Maria turns in her direction, seeing some masked, black figure holding her prisoner and Maria could tell right away that it was some man disguised. She became enraged and looked across to see her weapons were laying still by the firepit. She was contemplating whether to go for it until she saw more black figures swarming them without warning. Before she could do anything, they were trapped with Ana as their prisoner. She stays by Za'taan and screams at them.

"Who are you!? What do you want!?"

They didn't answer her but one of them pulled out a dart gun and she suspected that they were the ones who shot at Za'taan. She switches back and forth between the man and her weapons and in an instant, she made her choice.

She takes off to her weapons, hoping that she could get to them before these mysterious figures could get her. But then, she felt something hit her shoulder followed with a sharp pain that made her scream a little. She drops hard on the ground but as she tries to get back up, her body flops back on the ground and her vision was becoming blurred while her hearing becomes muffled. She hooks her hand over to her shoulder and pulls out whatever hit her. When she pulls it to her face, it was the same dart that hit Za'taan and she cursed herself.

It was a sleeping dart except this one seemed to react faster. Maria needed to do something fast.

She begins to crawl towards her weapons but she could barely hear heavy footsteps coming from behind. She pushed herself as hard as she could until the sound of a roar could be heard even to her. At first, she thought it must have belonged to Za'taan but it sounded deeper than his and fiercer. The footsteps from behind her faded quickly and then she could hear shouts and gunfire all over her. Using this opportunity, she tries once more to crawl but the drug had taken full effect and she couldn't move her limbs anymore.

Using all of her strength, she lifts her head slightly to see what was happening. Although it was blurred, her sights caught something she didn't expect. There were several Yautja jumping and slicing the black figure into pieces, roaring with all of their might. Mara would have panicked at this point but with the drug in her system, her brain couldn't process it.

But then, just as the fight began, she saw the Yautja begin to flee from the scene and she follows them until she caught two of them lifting Za'taan from the ground and dragging him away.

Maria couldn't let them take him. She uses her willpower and manages to turn her flat body in their direction for a better view, seeing an enormous ship n front of her that she had never seen the likes of it. But she paid little attention as she heard Za'taan's roar echoing from a distance. She sees him trying to pull out of their grasps with all of his strength but the dart he received made him too weak to fight back. In the last attempt, Maria reaches out for him as he does the same, raising his clawed hand to her until the ramp to the ship begins to close until it was just about to seal itself.

"MARIA!"

She hears his crying plea and her heart wanted to go to him, to hold him in his arms once more but her body refused to respond. All she could do was whisper his name.

"Za'taan . . ."

And then, her hands drop and she falls into a sold, dark abyss.

[Unknown POV]

The black figure watches as the Yautja ship that suddenly appears take off from the ground and into the sky, shrinking until it was completely gone from sight.

He sighs out his frustration of not getting his intended target but it was all set and done. He pulls off his mask from his face, looking out towards his fellow soldiers as they begin to clean up the scene. He reaches for his phone that was stored in his back pocket and dials a number in it, placing the hearing piece into his ear as the dial tone rings. It picks up and a familiar voice answers.

"So? Did you get the target?"

"Negative sir. A bunch of them just appeared as we were about to extract him. We weren't prepared for it so they got away. I apologize for our failure."

The voice in the phone sighs but doesn't seem disappointed, like this wasn't the first time this has happened. The voice clears his throat before speaking.

"Is there anything that we can use to find them?"

"We definitely do, sir."

The man begins to walk forward until he stops just in front of Maria's unconscious body. He looks forward to seeing what she was trying to reach for and notices the knives and spear that he knew immediately that they belong to the Yautja. He smirks and talks on the phone.

"We found a human female with the target. They left her behind and carries Yautja technology with her."

The voice in the other line sounded intrigued by this development.

"Sounds promising. Extract her and bring her to our headquarters. I'm sure she has much to tell us. Make sure not to damage her further. Understood?"

The man nods. "Yes, Mr. Weyland."

The line hangs up and the man places the phone back in his pocket, looking down on Maria as he grinned with excitement.

"I'm sure you have a lot to tell us . . ."

He moves closer to her body and pushes a strand of hair to reveal the Uhri clan symbol on her cheek. He grins even harder than before.

"Lots to tell . . ."

Hi Readers!

The last chapter of Break Free has come and I hope that all of you enjoyed this story as much as I. There are so many unanswered questions as Maria is left behind and Za'taan took away from her. Will they find each other again?

Also, a new and dark player has revealed themselves but what do they have in store for Maria? And why do they want Za'taan in the first place?

Find out when the sequel Endurance comes in a month from this Friday. As a sneak peek, here is the summary of Endurance which might change due to word limit on FanFiction.

(Sequel to Break Free) Three years had passed since Maria had seen Za'taan but doesn't give up hope as she is forced to live in a harsh reality. But when a mysterious man offers a deal that could reunite them but also risk breaking their bond, Maria must choose between her desire to see Za'taan again or her refusal that could mean a difference between life and death.

I hope you enjoyed this story and stay tuned for it to come! Also, I have posted some drawings on my Deviantart account (under DarkOne-09) that shows pictures from my stories created by a great artist for me.

Hope you love them and enjoy! :)))


End file.
